SECUESTRADA
by annh cullen
Summary: Bella es secuestrada por los Cullen, Edward es un hombre sin corazon y con muchos resentimientos ¿Que pasara cuando vea a BElla?
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

Me encontraba en el jet privado de mi papa, aun no entendía como podía darse tantos lujos, y como es que siempre tenia mínimo 3 gorilas detrás de mi, esta bien que el era un empresario muy importante, pero de eso a tener que transportarnos en vehículos que eran revisados mas de 20 veces, eso si era raro.

Me encontraba en dirección a Paris, era en donde iba a pasar mis vacaciones, mis amigas ya estaban allá, pero yo me había retrasado por un trabajo extra que me dejaron en la universidad.

El vuelo apenas iba iniciando, los gorilas gracias a dios se habían quedado en el aeropuerto, ahora solo se encontraba conmigo un guardia, -que era de máxima confianza de mi papa- y que parecía que no existía, creo que su nombre era Mark, aunque no estoy totalmente segura.

Iba recostada en los amplios asientos mientras mi querido acompañante- nótese el sarcasmo- leía un periódico, entonces todo paso muy rápido.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y vi a Mark caer sangrando de la cabeza frente a mis ojos, me invadió un pánico cuando detrás de el venia un tipo muchísimo mas fuerte que los gorilas de mi papa, era alto, con los ojos y cabello negros, y tenia unos rizos levemente marcados.

Me miro y me sonrió de manera burlona

-Creo señorita Swan- dijo con sorna mi apellido- que su viaje no se podrá completar por ahora- dijo mientras me tomaba y me amarraba las manos y los pies, yo estaba en shock, tanto que ni siquiera puse fuerza para evitarlo, aunque de todos modos estoy segura que no serviría de nada, con el físico de aquel hombre no tenia ni la menor duda de que terminaría haciendo lo que quería, así que no se la puse difícil y lo noto.

-¿Así que no te vas a poner difícil?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja, yo negué levemente con la cabeza

-¿Gritos?, ¿Patadas?, ¿Nada?- pregunto ahora divertido y yo volví a negar

-así que si te dejos suelta ¿no intentaras escapar- negué nuevamente con la cabeza, aun no encontraba mi voz, no sabia como el podía estar tan tranquilo con un cuerpo justo frente a nosotros

-ok, te dejare así, no quiero lastimarte si?- me dijo mirándome ¿tiernamente? Bah! – pero si intentas hacer algo, tendré que tratarte un poco mal- ahora sonreía de nuevo, yo asentí aun con la cabeza

-¿Qué, te comió la lengua el ratón?- pregunto mas divertido que antes

-Esto…. Amm.. no se como puedes hablar ….si..- le dirigí una mirada al cuerpo que yacía frente a nosotros

-aaa, ahora entiendo, te intimida tu gorila muerto, jajaja, que diferencia de padre a hija- sus palabras me desconcertaron ¿que tenia que ver mi padre en esto?, pero me desconcertó mas el que tomo el cuerpo como si nada y se lo llevo de ahí, yo me quede atónita ¿Cómo podía tocarlo?

Pronto regreso y se sentó de nuevo frente a mi

-Vaya, tu si que me sorprendes, pensé que ya habrías empezado a marcar por teléfono o mínimo a gritar e intentar saltar del avión- la verdad es que yo ni siquiera había pensado en nada desde que todo esto empezó

-Y amm, tu ¿siempre haces esto?- le pregunte dudosa, no sabia si podía ser tan malo como esos de las películas, el se limito a sonreírme cordialmente, ¡este hombre era tan agradable!, lastima que me había secuestrado, por que estaba segura de que era eso, un secuestro.

-sip, yo me ocupo del trabajo pesado

-am ¿y por que a mi?- lo mire confundida- a ya, por que mi papá es un importante empresario ¿no?- volvió a soltar una carcajada

-Vaya vaya, otro papi que oculta la verdad a su princesa

-¿Cuál verdad?- le pregunte mas confundida y sus palabras de antes vinieron a mi mente que diferencia de padre a hija ¿el conocía a mi papa?

-Pues supongo que de todos modos te vas a enterar así que- se encogió de hombros- tu querido papi, es un mafioso nena, y le debe muchísimo dinero a mi padre, por eso te envía a Londres, para evitar que te hiciéramos algo- lo mire con horror- no no, no te preocupes, no te aremos nada, solo es para darle un sustito a tu papi, y que pague lo que debes, mientras eso pasa estarás tus vacaciones con nosotros, pero no te aremos nada malo, no somos así- y entonces soltó un suspiro, yo no entendía nada.

Pero entonces recordé las insistencias de mi padre en que me fuera de vacaciones con Jessica y Angela, mi padre era un mafioso, unade esas personas peligrosas que yo tanto odiaba, no sabia como procesar tanta información, pero de algo estaba segura, jamás lo perdonaría.

El muchacho grandote no volvió a hablar en todo el tiempo que estuvimos sobre el avión.

Cuando aterrizamos Salí de el y me encontré con un volvo plateado y un mismísimo ángel.

Era un chico alto- muy alto- de piel blanca y cabello castaño y despeinado, su perfecta complexión musculosa no era nada comparada con su hermoso rostro, su barbilla angulada y fuerte, sus labios rellenos y rojos, su perfecta nariz recta y sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda lindísimo enmarcados por unas pestañas negras, todo en ese hombre era perfecto.

-¿Por qué viene caminando como si nada Emmett?- su voz de terciopelo sonó fuerte y clara, aunque en un tono que no me gusto para nada.

-Vamos Edward, la chica no esta poniendo resistencia, ella va a cooperar- le contesto el hombre que venia con migo, que ahora sabia que se llamaba Emmett

-me importa un rábano eso, ¿sabes el peligro en el que nos pones?, en este momento la amarras y la metes al auto- dijo Edward mientras nos daba la espalda y se metía del lado del conductor del volvo.

Me dirigí a Emmett con una mirada de suplica y el me vio con disculpas, tomo mis manos y las metió en unos lazos, aunque no los apretó para nada resultaban incómodos, hizo lo mismo con mis pies, y me puso un pañuelo en la boca.

Me tomo en brazos y me metió acostada en la parte trasera del volvo.

Eso iba a ser demasiado difícil con Edward ahí.

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :) de vuelta aqui :) pueden encontrarmeeeee aquiii o en mi pagina de face y twitter (estan en mi perfil) besos


	2. Chapter 2

Bella:

El camino hacia no se donde siguió, estuvimos mucho tiempo en camino, -no se si en realidad fue mucho, pero de algo si estaba segura, ¡Era el viaje en auto mas incomodo que había tenido en mi vida!-

El camino fue en silencio, Emmett iba viendo por la ventana y Edward- el precioso de ojos verdes- no quitaba la vista de la carretera, yo por mi parte iba atrás amarrada y con un pañuelo en la boca ¡Genial!.

Pronto vi que dejábamos afuera la zona de edificios, y desde mi altura- recostada en el asiento- solo se alcanzaban a ver arboles y las nubes, que tenían un precioso matiz azulado con blanco.

De repente el auto se detuvo, vi un gran portón y Edward bajo la ventanilla

-Edward Cullen- dijo hacia la maquina de registro de voz, y las puertas se abrieron, dejándonos entrar a un lugar que parecía una fortaleza, había una gran casa- mas bien dicho mansión- blanca con vitrales enormes, estaba rodeada por perfectos jardines de un verde intenso, con muchos arboles y una fuente, todo esto dentro de unas grandes murallas, que suponía yo, rodearían toda la caza.

La razón para llamarla fortaleza, era que, en primera, usaban un registro de voz para abrir las puertas - unos que era muy parecido al que mi padre tenia en su mansión, solo que el de el era de huellas digitales, y muy pocas personas teníamos acceso a abrirlas-, en segunda, que estaba rodeada de la gigante barda, que estaba segura, como mínimo tenia 3 metros de altura, y la ultima, pero no menos importante, es que sobre la gran barda, había varias personas con armas.

Eso si que me asusto un poco, pero la palabra MAFIOSO llego a mi mente, y todas mis dudas se fueron derecho al retrete.

El auto siguió un largo camino hasta quedar por atrás de la casa – lo que me permitió darme cuenta de que toda la casa estaba rodeada- y el auto se estaciono junto a una gran hummer –que mas bien parecía un tanque- un radiante porche amarillo, un elegante mercedes negro, un precioso audi y una moto increíble – esos eran los mas importantes, y los que mas me habían llamado la atención, ya que había como mínimo 10 autos mas ahí.

Emmett se bajo dando un portazo y Edward lo detuvo

-Creo que te falta algo Emmett- le dijo Edward señalándome con la cabeza

-oh no Edward, tu fuiste el que decidió que la amarráramos no?, la chica no estaba dando ningún problema, así que como fue tu decisión, tu la llevaras- le contesto en tono firme y lo ultimo que vi fue su cabeza desaparecer.

-Bien, a mi no me importa- dijo Edward y tambien vi su cabeza desaparecer.

Solté un resoplido de frustración, ¿Cómo me dejaban ahí?, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, pero no me era posible, ni siquiera podía moverme de la posición en la que estaba.

Así paso el tiempo – mucho tiempo en realidad- la noche fue cubriendo las nubes y empezaron a aparecer las estrellas y la luna, yo ya estaba harta, mareada y con un hambre del demonio, pero ni el señorito "amárrenla" ni el "es tu responsabilidad" habían tenido la delicadeza de dejarme bajar tan siquiera a utilizar el baño.

Con un suspiro de frustración, serré mis ojos. Y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo este había sido por mucho, el peor día de mi vida.

Dormí incomoda, el asiento era demasiado cómodo, pero no el hecho de pasar ahí mas de 16 horas amarrada de manos y pies, y muda aparte de todo ¡muda!

Los rayos del sol empezaron a despertarme, estaba segura que no serian mas de las 8 de la mañana, y el celular que traía en mi boso no había parado de sonar y vibrar hasta que yo pienso, se le acabo la batería.

Entonces escuche unos ruidos afuera del auto, una puerta cerrase y unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi.

Entonces por la ventana apareció la cabeza de Edward, que aunque en estos momentos tenia ganas de patearla, se veía increíblemente sexy, con sus cabellos rebeldes y sus hermosos ojos, que en cuanto me vieron, se abrieron como platos.

-OH por dios- dijo mientras abría la puerta- no puedo creer que el idiota de Emmett no haya venido por ti- dijo mientras me quitaba la mascada de la boca- ¿como pasaste la noche?

-Oh de maravilla, ehh! No sabes cuan perfecto se ven las estrellas desde aquí- dije con todo el sarcasmo y coraje que pude, pero el idiota soltó una risita- ¿De que te ríes?, dale gracias al señor que pude aguantarme las ganas de ir al baño, si no tu precioso bebe ya no olería tan bien- ahora no fue una risita sino una carcajada- se acerco a mi y me tomo en sus brazos, una corriente eléctrica paso por las partes de mi cuerpo que tocaron sus manos, fue algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, pero no quería dejarlas de sentir.

Me saco del auto y me termino de desamarrar, y cuando regreso su rostro hacia el mío, sus ojos ya no eran tan fríos como antes.

-Disculpa, de verdad, te juro que pensé que en cuanto Emmett se diera cuenta de que estaba en mi recamara vendría por ti, no es ni mi intensión ni la de nadie que pases mal el rato que estés aquí- me dijo mientras me tenia acorralada entre el auto y su cuerpo, su dulce aliento golpeaba mi nariz y me impedía pensar claramente.

-Si…este…no..no te preocupes….solo que tengo un poco de…- mi estomago no me dejo continuar y soltó un graaan rugido, para vergüenza mía. El soltó otra carcajada que hizo que nuestros rostros quedaran mas cerca aun

-Ahora vamos a que desayunes algo, ya te dije que no pretendemos que pases mal rato- dijo mientras sus verdes ojos se veían tan lindos con un brillo de calidez.

-¿Entonces por que me tienen aquí?- pregunte con dificultad debido a la cercanía de su rostro.

Pero entonces algo cambio, sus dulces facciones junto con sus cálidos ojos se volvieron fríos y calculadores, una mirada de odio y rencor me atravesó y me hizo temblar de miedo.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- ahora su fina voz de terciopelo se había vuelto fría tambien, se alejo de mi y camino a pasos apresurados –sígueme ¿No querías desayunar?- pregunto sin voltear siquiera.

Lo seguí aun en estado de shock ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido?, ¿Qué cosa había hecho que sus expresiones se endurecieran?

Entramos a la gran casa, que era increíble por dentro, aun de un blanco inmaculado, pero con tonos verdes resaltando algunas esquinas, los muebles eran de un perfecto gusto, entramos a una habitación que parecía una sala, tenia un sillón corrido en forma circular, era negro y estaba lleno de cojines de diferentes tonos, había una pantalla de plasma, y el piso lo cubría una alfombra dorada, que hacia que todo pareciera perfecto, pasamos por un arco, y divise unas grandes escaleras, era increíble esta casa, esas escaleras eran como las que se mostraban el las antiguas películas empezaban puntos opuestos y al final se unían en el segundo piso, entre las dos entradas de las escaleras, había un mueble hermoso, con varios adornos acorde a la decoración de la casa.

Edward siguió caminando a grandes zancadas, y subió por las escaleras.

En el segundo piso había muchísimas puertas, y varios corredores, tanto que parecía un laberinto.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontramos un corredor mas y ahí, abrió la primera puerta de la derecha.

-Esta será tu habitación- dejo entrando en una recamara- aunque te dije que no queríamos que la pasaras mal aquí, eso no quiere decir que puedes estar libre como en tu casa con tu papito- dijo las ultimas palabras con tanto desprecio que me estremecí- no tienes derecho a salir de aquí, si no viene alguien por ti ¿entendiste?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por todo el miedo que tenia- de todos modos voy a dejar la puerta cerrada con llave, la puerta del fondo es un baño completo, puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, y yo en un momento vuelvo con algo para que comas- dijo esto caminando hacia la puerta.

-Esto… yo.. yo si quisiera un baño pero…- me miro alzando una ceja obligándome a callarme por la fría expresión de su rostro

-No pretenderás que te ayude a bañarte ¿O si?, ¿Que una niña mimada como tu no sabe ni siquiera bañarse sola?, aunque viéndolo bien, no estas tan mal- dijo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con su mirada- si quieres te ayudo a desnudarte, quizás hasta me puedas servir de algo- sus ultimas palabras me dieron muchísimo coraje, ese tipo asqueroso ¿Qué era lo que quería?, lo mire con odio

-Eso nunca en tu vida fíjate, no tendrás ese placer, solo quiero algo de ropa, o ¿pretendes que siempre me ponga lo mismo?- su mirada se volvió burlona

-Eso no es problema, en el armario encontraras ropa que te quede, y- de estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi- no creas que echare en saco roto lo de desnudarte, como te lo dije, no estas tan mal- dijo esto inclinándose y besando mi cuello, sentí un gran coraje, aunque esa sensación de electricidad aun acompañaba las partes de mi piel que el estaba tocando.

Cuando se separo, lo vi con todas las intenciones de abofetearlo por su estupidez, pero el me agarro las manos con fuerza.

-No olvides que tu aquí no eres nadie, así que te tienes que portar bien, si es que quieres salir de aquí, preciosa- y estampo sus labios con los míos, fue tan rápido que estoy segura de que paso, y tampoco estoy segura de que sentimiento era el que predominaba en mi, si el odio hacia ese estúpido chico, o las ganas de que no abandonara mis labios jamás.

Finalmente el primer sentimiento gano, y lo mire con rabia, mientras desaparecía de mi vista y escuchaba como le echaba cerrojo a la puerta.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Me di un baño, me sorprendí al ver que hay estaba el Shampoo que utilizaba, pero no me importo, mi mente estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que me había pasado en las ultimas horas.

Yo me dirigía feliz a unas vacaciones, entonces un simpático – si, simpático- muchacho me secuestra y me dice que mi padre es un mafioso, no es como si me sorprendiera demasiado, sabia que mi padre tenia que hacer algo raro, nunca comprendí de donde sacaba tanto dinero, o por que teníamos tanta seguridad, pero ni toda su seguridad me salvo de esta, pero todo va bien hasta ahí ¡De maravilla! –Nótese el sarcasmo-, entonces llega el maldito de Edward Cullen, describiré su comportamiento en 3 palabras:

*patán

*hermoso

*imbécil, estúpido idiota patán, patán y mas PATAN

Ok, no fueron 3 palabras, pero sinceramente no entendía su comportamiento ¿Qué tenia en contra mía?, no es como si yo fuera realmente mala, ¿Por qué no se comportaba como Emmett?, en fin, era algo que en estos momentos no me importaba, tenia que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí, aunque estaba segura que era imposible, alguna posibilidad tenia que haber.

Termine de ducharme y Salí, bufe al darme cuenta que no había traído ropa al baño, así que me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí al closet donde, Edward patán Cullen me había dicho que había ropa, y ¡Dios!, ¿DE verdad estaba secuestrada?

Había allí un montón de ropa, era igual a la que yo usaba, todas de mi talla y de marca ¿Qué demonios?

Estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos que me solté un gritito ahogado cuando sentí unas manos aferrarse a mi cintura y mi trasero ser restregado con algo que para mi gusto estaba demasiado excitado.

Molesta y con miedo –mas que miedo- me gire, para ver a Edward sonriéndome torcidamente, eso me hubiera desarmado, su mueca era perfecta, era un verdadero dios, pero sus ojos no mostraban mas que frio y odio, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

-Quizás, después de todo me pueda divertir un poco con tigo antes de devolverte a tu papi – me dijo relamiéndose los labios- si es que regresas con el- me tense en ese momento ¿Planearían tenerme aquí toda la vida? O…o ¿matarme?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí sus grandes manos en mi trasero.

-Po…por favor….no- solté en un susurro. Estaba segura de que el no me escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose mi cuerpo.

Sus manos recorrieron todas las partes de mi piel que la toalla dejaba expuestas, pero entonces se dirigió justo bajo mi brazo, donde estaba el pequeño nudito con el que había atado la toalla.

Sus largos dedos los deshicieron rápidamente y la toalla callo al piso.

Acto reflejo cubrí mi cuerpo con mis manos.

Entonces me tomo por los brazos y me aventó bruscamente hacia la cama.

-No estoy para jueguitos niña, no iba a hacer esto, pero tu me provocaste- soltó con voz ronca

Yo estaba temblando de miedo, en sus ojos podía ver que me odiaba, estaba segura de que tenia mas ganas de matarme que de otra cosa. Entonces se puso encima de mí, restregándome su miembro contra cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que alcanzara.

Yo pataleaba y luchaba con fuerzas, pero el solo soltó una carcajada socarrona, y de algún modo inmovilizo por completo mi cuerpo, se dejo caer completamente sobre mí y ya no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme quiera.

Seguía tocándome y lamiéndome por todas partes, pero entonces dirigió sus manos a su pantalón, ni siquiera se molesto en desvestirse completamente, solo bajo lo suficiente su pantalón y sus bóxer para dejar con movilidad su miembro.

Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de que se detuviera, sabia lo que iba a pasar, y sabia que era mejor relajarme, así seria menos doloroso para mí, quizás si tenia suerte, tomaría lo que quería y me dejaría en paz.

Pero aun así no pude contenerme, empecé a sollozar, las lagrimas salían a chorros por mis ojos, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan utilizada.

Tenia muchísimo miedo, miedo de que después de esto todo terminara, yo solo tenia 20 años, pero sabia, muy en el fondo, que Edward no me dejaría vivir mas de estos 20 años, aunque, sinceramente estaba enojada con mi padre, no podía evitar llorar mas al recordar como fue tan protector conmigo siempre, al menos se preocupaba por mi.

Entonces Edward se tenso, justo cuando iba a entrar en mi, yo tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no evitaba que mi cuerpo de convulsionara por los sollozos.

Entonces ya no tuve su cuerpo sobre mi, rápidamente abrí mis ojos y lo vi salir de la recamara dando un portazo, corrí hacia el closet y me puse lo primero que encontré.

Corrí hacia la cama la distendí y me enterré en las cobijas hasta la nariz, como si eso me pudiera proteger.

Paso mucho tiempo, no estoy segura de cuanto, pero sabia que era mucho.

No había podido cerrar los ojos por mas de 5 segundos, si los cerraba, sentía que volvería a mi y me aria algo, no quería que eso pasara.

Pero el cielo no escucho mis suplicas, escuche la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y me debatí por unos segundos ¿Qué era mejor hacer?

Llegue a la conclusión de que seria mejor fingir estar dormida así que cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me acomode.

-Esta dormida Edward, aun no puedo creer lo que le hiciste- escuche la voz de Emmett y me tranquilice, al menos, hasta ahora el no me había hecho nada malo y se había portado muy bien conmigo

-No se por que te molestas por ella Emmett, después de todo, deberías estar agradecido de que no la allá matado ya- me tense, Edward de verdad me odiaba, aunque no entendía por que, pero de eso estaba segura

-¿Estas loco?- exclamo alarmado Emmett- ¿Crees que con eso lo harás pagar?

-Tienes razón, ella debe de sufrir todo lo que yo e sufrido- y la puerta se cerro, gracias a dios por que yo ya estaba temblando de miedo y de sollozos nuevamente.

No había entendido gran parte de la conversación, pero si estaba segura de algo, Edward me quería muerta.

En algún momento de mis cavilaciones me quede dormida. Tenia un sueño muy agitado, tenia el impulso de correr, correr y no parar, como si algo me persiguiera, como si algo fuera tras de mi para hacerme daño, pero no sabia que era, entonces gire mi cabeza, y era Edward, venia tras de mi, con sus ojos llenos de rencor y odio.

Desperté sobresaltada y sentí que había alguien junto a mi en la cama, automáticamente me tense, reconocí el aroma, era el

-No, por favor no me hagas daño, are lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño por favor- susurre en suplica haciéndome un ovillo y pegando mi espalda a la cabecera de la cama.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí, y solté un fuerte sollozo

-Por favor, no se por que me odias, pero no me dañes, por favor, hare lo que me pidas, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero por favor no me lastimes – volví a suplicar esta vez mas alto, casi en un grito

-tranquila, no te dañare, solo tranquilízate- se volvió a acercar a mi, esta vez podía sentir el calor emanado por su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cerca. Me tense

-Por favor- dije en otro susurro cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, si algo iba a pasar que pasara ya por favor.

-¿Estarás mas tranquila si salgo de la habitación?- eso en su voz fue ¿Dolor?, no me importaba, solo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba, desataría su furia, lujuria, o lo que fuera que sintiera por mi.

Sentí su cuerpo levantarse de la cama, y sus pasos alejarse directo a la puerta

-No debes temerme, prometo no lastimarte mas, perdona- susurro y de inmediato escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, esta vez si la llave.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ¿Ahora que?, ¿Primero casi me viola y luego se arrepiente?, definitivamente tenia que salir de aquí…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Desperté desconcertada, me levante lentamente de la cama, y me puse a pensar ¿Había sido real todo? ¿O lo había imaginado?. No estaba segura, pero ese miedo no se me quitaba.

Me dirigí al baño -esta vez no olvide mi ropa- y me di una larga ducha, cuando Salí en la cama había una charola con comida, cosa que agradecí, había cereal, fruta con yogurt, pan cakes, y jugo.

Comí lentamente todo lo que había, de verdad tenia hambre,

Cuando termine de comer mire el televisor que estaba colgando del techo, no recordaba haberlo visto, ¿O si?, no lo se, estaba como desconectada del universo, viaje mi vista alrededor de la recamara, buscando algo que hacer, pero mi escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando lentamente abrieron la puerta.

Como acto reflejo me abrace a mi misma y me hice un ovillo en la cama, no quería que nadie me lastimara.

Pero me equivoque, el que entraba lentamente al cuarto era Emmett.

Cuando vio mi posición hiso una mueca que fue una mezcla de frustración rabia y dulzura.

-Hola- dijo lentamente, sentándose en los pies de la cama

-Hola- le conteste con la voz pastosa, tratando de relajarme

-esto…¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto, solté una amarga risotada.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?, me tienen secuestrada ¿recuerdas?- le conteste con sorna, el tenia parte de la culpa de que yo estuviera así ¿Qué les había hecho?, ¿Por qué me hacían esto?

Soltó un suspiro y se agarro el cabello

-Se que no debes estar de lo mas feliz en estos momentos, pero tampoco creo que puedas entender nuestras motivaciones para hacer esto- gesticulo con su mano señalándome- solo quiero que sepas que no te queremos dañar, ya te lo había dicho, no queremos que la pases mal.

Solté una amarga risotada, era un idiota.

-Claro, e notado que no me quieren hacer daño, sobre todo anoche- dije con amargura, a el se le descompuso el rostro- sabes que, ¿Por qué no te limitas a ser un secuestrador o mafioso o lo que sea normal?, déjame en paz, no me importa si me muero de hambre, ¿Sabes?, prefiero eso, que relacionarme con gente como ustedes- mi voz destilaba veneno, el me miro incrédulo, pero esa incredulidad paso rápido a furia.

-Pues créeme, que nosotros no somos tan malos como tu estúpido padre, mejor me largo, antes de que te tome la palabra y te encierre en el sótano- dijo dando grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta, esta vez si la cerro con seguro.

Me quede en la cama, ¿En que demonios estaba metido mi padre?, ¿era tan malo como Emmett lo había insinuado?. Suspire. De verdad que no quería estar aquí, tenía que hacer algo para salir.

Me acerque a la ventana a observar, tenia que hacer un plan.

El exterior de la casa estaba más movilizado, ahora había dos carros más de los que había visto cuando llegue, las personas armadas eran aproximadamente las mismas, en las bardas seguía gente cuidando, imposible salir pensé para mis adentros.

Seguí mirando por la ventana, de pronto, algo cambio, hubo aun mas movimiento, entraron alrededor de 15 hombres, altos muy muy altos y fuertes, estaban rodeados por mas hombres grandes armados, me recordaban mucho a todos los gorilas con los que mi papá me rodeaba.

Seguí mirándolos, pronto Edward y Emmett se les unieron, se pusieron al frente de ellos, y según su lenguaje corporal, notaba que les estaban gritando, los otros hombres no hacían mas que asentir, los repase uno por uno, había morenos, rubios, de todos colores, incluso había un pelirrojo.

De repente, uno llamo mi completa atención, era ¿Era? ¿Demetri? Si era el, su masa corporal era casi como la de Emmett y Edward, su cabello obscuro y sus ojos grandes, estaba segura.

¿Qué aria aquí? En medio de todos esos, pronto se movieron de lugar y ya no los pude ver, así que me metí a la cama para pensar.

Demetri era el principal guardaespaldas de mi padre, era el que manejaba a todos sus hombres, el que decía este se queda este se va….. eso….

Quizás el estaba aquí para salvarme, ¿Qué otra cosa?, recuerdo cuando era péquela, había varios hombres justo como acababa de ver, pronto Demetri se los llevo y mi padre me saco de ahí, entonces ¿que significaba eso?

Quizás se trataba de alguna clase de reclutamiento –así como en el ejercito- para tener gente nueva que los cuidara, quizás Demetri estaba aquí para eso, para ganarse la confianza y sacarme de aquí, justo como en las películas de mafiosos-me reí amargamente- esto era una película de mafiosos, nunca había pensado que eso de verdad existiera, y resultaba que ahora yo estaba junto en el núcleo.

Seguí pensando por mucho tiempo mas –no estoy segura de cuanto- solo me despabile un poco cuando volví a escuchar alboroto proveniente de afuera, rápidamente me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ventana.

El gran portón estaba abierto, entraron 3 coches mas, se pararon junto a la fuente y bajaron varias personas, la primera en bajar fue una impresionante rubia, tenia un cuerpo perfecto u desde lejos de apreciaba su belleza, el siguiente en bajar fue un joven, alto y fornido, también era rubio y llevaba uno lentes obscuros pero aun así se veía bastante guapo.

Desvié mi vista cuando vi a la rubia correr, se lanzo a los brazos de Emmett y se besaron profundamente, este la cargo y le dio vueltas en el aire.

Yo me sentí demasiado mal, nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara así por mi, o que se alegrara de ese modo cuando llegaba de algún lugar –desvié la vista para sentirme menos desdichada- entonces observe a una pequeña figura revolotear al bajar del coche, desde aquí se observaba que era pequeña, demasiado delgada y tenia un estilo impresionante.

Su cabello negro era corto y se despeinaba de tal modo que cada punta apuntaba a un lugar diferente, sonrió demasiado y abrazo fuerte al muchacho rubio.

Del otro coche salieron 2 personas mas –aparte de los gorilas que supongo los venían cuidando- ellos se notaban mayores, un señor rubio, extremadamente guapo y bien vestido, y una señora con cabello color caramelo, un poco baja de estatura e igual de bien vestida que todos los demás, estos se acercaron a Edward y lo abrazaron, después se dirigieron a Emmett que soltó solo por un pequeño tiempo a la rubia para abrazarlos.

Los examine con la mirada a todos, parecían tan felices, y yo era tan desdichada, al momento en que mis ojos se concentraron en la pequeña de pelos parados me di cuenta que me observaba con el seño fruncido, movió sus labios sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, y pronto sentí la mirada de alguien mas –era Edward- intercambiaron algunas palabras y la pequeña movió negativamente la cabeza, entonces todos se giraron hacia mi, y no lo soporte mas me aleje de la ventana.

Me quede pensando mucho tiempo ¿Quiénes serian ellos? Bueno, era lógico que la rubia y Emmett eran pareja, pero ¿los señores serian los padres?

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella había uno de los gorilas que había bajado de los autos.

-Carlisle te quiere ver- me dijo con una voz demasiado intimidante haciéndome una seña para que saliera del cuarto, y lo hice.

No quería enojar a semejante hombre así que Salí de la habitación y lo seguí en silencio hasta que abrió otra puerta dejando ver un tipo despacho –semejante al de mi padre- y al señor rubio detrás del escritorio.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Buenas tardes Isabella- me dijo el señor con un tono de voz que dejaba ver algo como ¿Pena? Quien sabe, creo que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Buenas tardes- conteste en un tono seco, no estaba de humor

-Mira Isabella, yo se que es todo lo que debes estar pensando de mi y de mi familia…- iba a seguir pero lo interrumpí con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza

-No creo que usted este pensando nada tan malo como lo que siento en estos momentos- suspiro y se levanto de su silla, se acerco hacia mi con una mirada muy rara que no supe interpretar.

-Créeme que lo se, he pasado varias veces, yo se por lo que tu estas pasando, y se por lo que seguramente esta pasando tu padre, pero la cosa es que…yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedírmelo…- iba a continuar pero lo volví a interrumpir, esta vez con una carcajada llena de rencor

-¿Sabe una cosa?, estoy harta de que me digan eso, si ustedes no tienes ganas de hacerme sentir mal aquí, ¿para que demonios me tienen encerrada? ¿Por qué no me dejan irme de aquí?, perdóneme pero ustedes me están exasperando- lo mire con odio, todo el odio que sentía por el maldito de Edward

-Entiendo tus molestias, ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar, que seria mas fácil para nosotros encerrarte en un cuarto sin comida y sin nada?, pero no somos así Isabella, nosotros no escogimos esta vida, y créeme que si te tenemos aquí fue por algo mas que necesario, si por mi o por mi familia fuera, tu estarías en tus vacaciones con tus amigas, pero esto no es tan fácil como crees- finalizo.

Yo me puse a pensar en sus palabras, tenia razón, siempre había visto esas películas de mafiosos, donde encerraban a sus victimas en sótanos con ratas, les daban cosas asquerosas de comer y les tomaban fotos con la ropa mugrosa y con el periódico del día.

Si le quitábamos el intento de violación por parte de Edward, esto no estaba tan mal.

-¿Por qué me odia Edward?- le pregunte en un arrebato, el señor se veía que de verdad no quería hacerme daño

-NO te odia…a ti, es un problema con tu padre- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, como recordando algo

-¿Desde cuando conoce a mi padre y que tiene que ver aquí?

-hace algunos años, y el es la razón por la que estas aquí, digamos que es el culpable…- dijo con la voz un poco sombría, eso me hizo estremecerme

-¿Usted sabe?...vamos, mi padre es…es…¿malo?- le pregunte rogando por que su respuesta fuera negativa, no quería pensar en que mi padre habría hecho algo malo.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar quien es bueno o malo, pero digamos que nos arrebato a alguien muy querido, a alguien muy querido para Edward- dijo en apenas un susurro

-¿Mato a alguien?- ahora mi voz sonaba ahogada. Suspiro

-Yo no soy quien para decirte eso, esperemos que pronto puedas regresar con el, es mejor que le pidas explicaciones a el-

-Amm, ¿usted cree que me tendrán aquí mucho tiempo?- no sabia ya ni que pensar, su respuesta me había dicho que si, aunque no con palabras.

-Llámame Carlisle, me siento viejo si me hablas de usted-sonrió-y todo depende de tu padre

-ok, solo ¿Le…te puedo pedir un favor?- el asintió -¿Puedes mantener a Edward alejado de mi?- vi en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando hable de el

-Lamento lo que paso, ya me lo conto todo, estaba fuera de si, espero que puedas perdonarlo, de verdad, y lamento no poder hacer otra cosa, pero Edward se va a quedar contigo la próxima semana, tenemos que hacer un viaje- me explico y a mi se me corto la respiración

-¿Todos…? Digo, ¿Estaré sola con el?- le pregunte con miedo, quizás podía confiar en Carlisle y hasta en Emmett, pero no en el.

-Si, pero tranquila, estoy seguro de que nada va a pasar, el esta muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te lo prometo- y no se por que, le creí, sus ojos no decían mentiras, solo asentí con la cabeza

-Si quieres puedes salir a dar una vuelta por aquí, aunque de preferencia no vayas a la parte trasera de la casa- me dijo pensativo, y entonces recordé a todos esos hombres, y a Demetri, asi que tratando de sonar normal le pregunte a Carlisle

-Amm, esos hombres de hace un rato ¿van a ser guaruras o algo asi?- le pregunte frunciendo el seño, no sabia que palabra utilizar

El solto una risotada que lo hacia parecer mas guapo aun

-guaruras, bonita elección de palabra, mm digamos que si, van a escoger a 3 de ahí para trabajar con nosotros

-¿Solo 3?- pregunte incrédula, había bastantes hombres ahí para que solo contrataran a 3

-Si, solo a 3, deben de estar muy bien preparados, es difícil encontrara personas de confianza, y esas 3 personas deben de ser de mi extrema confianza, ya que las pondré a vigilar a mis hijas y a mi esposa

-amm esto ¿Todos son sus hijos?- pregunte alterada, yo había visto a la rubia montada en Emmett, el soltó otra carcajada.

-No, aunque a todos los considero como mis hijos, Edward, Emmett y Alice, si lo son, Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos, y están con mis hijos, sus padres murieron hace algún tiempo y ellos viven con nosotros, así que son como míos- dijo

-OK

-Si Bella, ahora, espero que te sientas mejor, no quiero tenerte encerrada como ya te lo dije, pero quiero pedirte algo ¿Si?- asentí con la cabeza-ya se que no soy nadie para pedirte esto pero por favor, necesito confiar en ti, necesito sabes que si te dejamos sola por la casa, no vas a llamar a nadie ni mucho menos ¿si?- sus ojos eran una mezcla de suplica y otra cosa

-Esta bien Carlisle, no llamare a nadie, pero promete que no me meterás a un sótano con ratas- dije tratando de hacer una broma y el sonrió, Salí del despacho y empecé a dar vueltas por la casa, se veía todo muy vacio, cuando Salí por un pasillo empecé a escuchar cosas raras, y conforme fui avanzado fui sabiendo de que iba la cosa, eran gemidos diujj!.

-Si Emmy, asi…..aww…ositoo- y fue todo lo que pude escuchar, Salí corriendo de ahí con una imagen mental muy fea de la rubia y Emmett.

Entre corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, aun estaba ruborizada y me congele en mi lugar.

-Amm, yo, lo siento, creo que me equivoque de habitación- le dije a la chica menudita que ahora sabia se llamaba Alice

-No, No Bella, esta es tu habitación, solo que quería venir a conocerte- me dijo dando saltitos y agarrándome de la mano para sentarnos juntas en la cama- ¿Te gusto la ropa? ¿Si te quedo verdad?, aa esa blusa que tienes puesta me encanto, creo que comprare otra igual, aunque no del mismo color, ¿Imaginas que un día no la pongamos igual?, nonono, eso seria suicidio social, aunque me gusto la de color amarillo, ¿El amarillo es bonito no? Y esta muy de moda, sii, con unos jeans a la cadera, aunque no se, dicen que esos dejan marcas, igual los puedo usar solo de vez en cuando…- y deje de escucharla, iba tan rápido que me sorprendió que no necesitara respirar- ¿O tu que opinas?- entonces Salí de mi trance

-Amm, la verdad deje de escucharte cuando ibas en los jeans con marcas- admití con un sonrojo

-Hay bella! No te preocupes, la mayoría de la gente aguanta menos que tu, aunque no mi Jazz, por que deja de cuento…- i hay vamos de nuevo

-E Alice!- grite, ella movió la cabeza y me sonrió a modo de disculpa

-Lo siento, aaa, esta bien, ¿Cómo estas?- solté una risotada, esta chica de verdad me caía bien

-Amm, bien, gracias por la ropa, me encanto y si me quedo

-Si lo sabia, había visto fotos tuyas y de inmediato supe que éramos de la misma talla- sonrió

-¿Tu sabes por que me tienen aquí?- ella frunció el seño automáticamente y asintió con la cabeza, un poco pensativa

-No se si debería decírtelo

-¿vamos a ser amigas no?- un brillo maléfico se puso en sus ojso y asintió con la cabeza- entonces creo que deberías decírmelo- finalice

-Esta bien, solo promete que no le dirás a nadie que te dije, se supone que no lo debes de saber- suspiro- hace mas o menos una año y medio Edward tenia una novia, Su nombre era Tanya, eran muy felices, Eddie, me conto que quería casarse con ella y todo eso, de verdad se amaban, pero entonces algo similar a esto- dijo señalándome- paso, digamos que mi padre y el tuyo son de los bandos opuestos, alguien tiene el poder, y el otro se enoja, entonces Carlisle tenia algo así como, ammm es extraño como un titulo o algo, nunca e entendido bien eso, pero lo que si se es que era mas importante que tu padre, eso a el le enojo, y empezó a hacer cosas para bajarlo del "poder"- hizo comillas con sus manos para enfatizar la palabra- pero como nada funcionaba, intentaron secuestrarme- se estremeció- justo como a ti, pero creo que yo no iba a tener un bonito final- volvió a estremecerse- entonces mi papá, nos puso mucha seguridad, y no salíamos nunca de casa mas que para las cosas necesarias, pero Edward no estaba aquí, el estaba mmm creo que en Londres, no recuerdo bien, estaba junto con Tanya, cuando mi padre le aviso lo que estaba pasando, el pensó que lo mejor era que volvieras, así que cogieron el primer avión que encontraron y regresaron, ya en el aeropuerto Tanya le dijo a Edward que necesitaba ir al baño, el la espero afuera, la espero y la espero, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, se puso como loco, la buscaron por todas partes pero nunca la encontraron, así que estaba muy mal, pero a las pocas semanas, recibimos un anónimo, eran unas fotos junto con una carta, las fotos eran de Tanya naturalmente, y se veía muy mal, y la carta era de tu padre, era una amenaza para Carlisle, tu padre quería subir al "poder" a como diera lugar, así que estaba usando a Tanya, pero eso no es algo fácil ¿Sabes? Carlisle hizo todo lo que puso, pero es algo que el no controla, lo controlan los demás, los de afuera, el no nos da muchos detalles a las chicas y a mi, eso solo lo sabes ellos 3, pero así como lo entiendo es una clase de negocio muy grande, mientras mas gente te compre, mas arriba estés, y eso como entenderás, no es algo que depende de Carlisle, así que no lo hizo, y tu padre se enfado demasiado, entonces, mato a Tanya- y yo sufrí un colapso en ese momento.

-


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

-Bella, Bella- escuchaba que me llamaban a lo lejos, lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una Alice muy preocupada

-¿estas bien?- solo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza-Sabia que no tenia que decírtelo

-No Alice, no te preocupes, tenia derecho a saber, solo que en verdad me impresiono- le conteste con la voz algo ronca

-Esta bien nena, no te preocupes, solo promete que no dirás nada ¿Si?- me miro con ojos de borreguito y sonreí, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada

-No te preocupes Alice, ya te había dicho que no le diría a nadie, no te preocupes por eso- me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, bajamos por las grandes escaleras y nos dirigimos a un comedor, donde ya estaba todo reunidos, me ruborice demasiado cuando vi a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué estas como tomate?- pregunto Emmett

-Digamos, que escuche algo que no debía- le dije bajando la mirada

-Vamos! No puede ser tan malo ¿Qué cosa fue?

-No te gustara saberlo- le respondí, y yo no quería decirlo

-Oh, vamos! Cuéntame

-Bien, tu lo quisiste- suspire- aunque no creo que sea la mejor idea "oso"- remarque la palabra para que entendiera y Rosalie se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo

-Digamos que no soy muy silencioso en ese aspecto, ¿verdad bebe?- se dirigió a Rosalie moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, esta ultima le dio un mazapánazo* en la cabeza y me miro con disculpa

-No, no se preocupen, ahora solo evitare pasar por ese pasillo- y todos soltaron una carcajada, incluso Edward, a quien, después de la charla con Alice, ya no lo veía con rencor, después de todo el había sufrido demasiado por culpa de mi padre, lo entendía un poco.

Cenamos en armonía, yo me sentía raramente bien, eran una familia realmente cálida, Emmett se la pasaba con sus bromas, Esme- ahora sabia el nombre de todos- miraba muy tiernamente a todo el mundo, incluso a mi, cosa que me sorprendió, Carlisle bromeaba con Emmett mientras Rosalie le soltaba golpes a este ultimo, Alice y Jasper se cuchicheaban cosas y se reían de algo, y Edward… a el lo cache varias veces mirándome intensivamente, en una ocasión le sonreí tenuemente, y el me regreso la sonrisa, fue el único movimiento que hizo en la mesa.

Cuando acabamos de comer, nos levantamos de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, estaba viendo toda la ropa que Alice había metido allí –era demasiada- cuando escuche unos pequeños toquidos en la puerta, supuse que era Alice, así que sin desenterrar la nariz de los vestidos que había en el closet grite un "pase" y seguí desenterrando vestidos que dios! ¿Cuándo creía que iba a usar eso? Eran vestidos de gala, solté un bufido y escuche una suave risa.

-Alice tiende a extralimitarse- me dijo una sedosa voz que me quito la fuerza de las rodillas

-Hola- dije al salir de closet

-Hola- me contesto Edward nos quedamos callados por unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el se decidió

-Venia a disculparme formalmente, no se que fue lo que me paso- su voz era apenas un susurro audible, y en sus ojos había un dolor increíble que despertó en mi el instinto de abrazarlo, y no me retuve.

Fui hasta el, y lo enrolle en mis brazos, su cara quedo a la altura de mi pecho ya que el estaba sentado en la cama y yo estaba parada.

-No te preocupes, te perdono, después de todo…creo que te puedo entender- lo seguí abrazando, no lo quería soltará, me sentía realmente bien así, el lentamente subió sus brazos a mi cintura y me pego mas a el.

Lo siento de verdad, yo se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me haya pasado, no se por que reaccione así- murmuro con la voz cortada en mi vientre, yo me limite a acariciar sus finos cabellos.

Cuando se tranquilizo un poco desenterró su cara de mi cuerpo y me miro a los ojos- aun sin soltarme- haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-y para todo esto… ¿Tu como sabes?- me dijo arqueando una ceja

-Hmmm…veras…yo…- el se empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza

-Alice- fue lo único que dijo, yo rápidamente me preocupe, le había prometido que no le diría a nadie

-No, no…- me apresure a negar, pero el me interrumpió

-No te preocupes, la conozco, se que ella te lo dijo, no guarda secretos a nadie que le agrade, y lamento decirte esto pero…te tiene en la mira- y soltó una risita, yo me estremecí, esa chica era muy agradable, es cierto, pero daba un poco de miedo, con todo su rollo de la moda de hace un rato me había metido un poco de pánico.

Me enrolle en mis pensamientos, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Edward, cuando baje la vista el me miraba fijamente a lo ojos, así que me mordí el labio, ese chico tenia la mirada mas cambiante que podía haber visto jamás, cuando quería, daba miedo, te hacia enojar, se burlaba, y en este momento era la cosa mas tierna que podía mirar, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas me miraban con una ternura infinita, baje los ojos a sus labios, rojos y rellenos, entreabiertos, invitándome a probarlos.

Quería hacerlo, pero también tenia miedo, ¿Qué pasaba si me rechazaba? O… cualquier otra cosa… tenía mucho miedo.

Retire mi vista de sus labios y la volví a sus enormes posos verdes, ahora tenían fuego y en un rápido movimiento levanto mas su rostro, mirando mis labios, invitándome a hacerlo, lentamente fui agachando mi rostro, muy lentamente, dándole tiempo de retirarse antes de que estuviera mas cerca, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, acorto la poca distancia que quedaba y me beso profundamente.

Fue el mejor beso que había dado nunca, sus labios tenían un no se que adictivo, movía lentamente sus labios contra los míos mientras su dulce aliento se fundía en mi boca, eso me estaba mareando de pura felicidad.

Por un momento olvide absolutamente todo, nada más en el mundo importaba más que sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, tomo mas fuerte mi cintura y mis pies se despegaron del piso cuando se irguió completamente –vaya que era alto- cuando se nos hizo mas difícil respirara rompimos el beso, pero sus labios jamás abandonaron mi piel, lentamente fue recorriendo mi barbilla hasta concentrarse en mi cuello, esta vez fue muchísimo mejor que la pasada, fue tierno, dulce, lentamente, torturándome.

Sentí como me giraba y me iba recargando poco a poco hacia la cama, en el momento en el que estuvimos completamente acostados me tense, sabia lo que seguía y no era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo había hecho dos veces, pero no con una persona completamente desconocida que me había querido violar antes.

Edward sintió mi repentino congelamiento y se quito rápidamente de encima de mí.

-Lo…Lo siento, yo me… me deje llevar, perdón- me dijo con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro

-No te preocupes, es solo, que bueno… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto que digamos así que… por eso me puse así… la verdad si…si…amm, me gustaría- le dije y sentí rápidamente el rubor cubrir mis mejillas baje mi cara para no verlo a los ojos, y el soltó una risita

-Eres tan adorable- murmuro mientras levantaba mi mentón con 2 dedos para que lo mirara- a mi me encantaría hacerlo, tienes algo que me encanta, pero…creo que este no es el mejor momento- yo solamente asentí con la cabeza.

Me miro dulcemente y me beso ligeramente los labios, sin profundizar nada y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente

-Bella, quiero escoger tu ropa de maña… oh! Uhhh oH! Yo amm… lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos- nos dijo con una mirada picara Alice

-No te preocupes Alice, yo ya me iba, que descanses Bella- me dijo Edward antes de besar rápidamente mis labios y retirarse de la habitación.

Me había dejado sola con el monstruito de Alice.

-Quiero detalles- me dijo Alice entrando a la habitación en pequeños saltitos y sentándose en la cama

-No paso nada Alice- le dije tratando de sonar convincente

-Bien, pues nada no fue lo que vi- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y supe que estaba perdida.

-Bien bien- suspire derrotada- vino a disculparse formalmente por lo que había pasado la otra noche, y amm… le dije que no se preocupara y asi… luego lo abrace, y no se que mas paso pero nos estábamos besando- Alice empezó a saltar de alegría

-Oh! No sabes lo bien que me siento, desde que paso lo de Tanya no se había fijado en ninguna chica, aaaaa, amo esto, mañana te pondré muy guapa para que- pero los toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron

-Adelante- conteste sentándome en la cama junto a Alice

Emmett apareció en la puerta con un hombre tras el, no sabia exactamente quien era, pero era casi tan musculosos como Emmett

-Hola, pequeñas, Hey Bella, me encontré a un Edward muy sonrojado ¿Qué le hiciste ee picarona?- me dijo moviendo sus cejas y yo solo me pude sonrojar mas- jaja que divertido- exclamo Emmett- pero bien, estoy aquí por cosas mas importantes, Alice, ya tenemos a tu nuevo Guardaespaldas- Alice hizo una mueca- no hagas esas caras enana, sabes que es por tu bien- le dijo Emmett mirándolo serio

-Esta bien esta bien- replico Alice levantándose de la cama y girándose para quedar de frente a la puerta, Emmett se movió y dejo ver al hombre tras el.

Mi corazón se salto un latido.

Era Demetri, la mano derecha de mi padre, y estaba segura que no estaba aquí por que se había cambiado de bando, el vio mis ojos de sorpresa junto con Emmett que frunció el seño

-¿Qué pasa chica? ¿Por que esa cara?- me pregunto Emmett y Demetri alzo un brazo y se rasco la cara como si tuviera comezón pero en verdad me estaba haciendo una seña para que callara

-No…no es nada Emmett, es solo que Dios! Es enorme- quise hacer otra mueca similar y no me quedo tan mal.

-No exageres pequeña, no tanto como yo- dijo Emmett y soltó una carcajada, llamo a Alice para que saliera a conocer a Demetri y yo me quede sola en mi recamara.

Me quede pensando en que hacia el ahí, obviamente venia para sacarme, aunque dudaba que lo lograra, con toda esa seguridad, aparte Carlisle me había dicho que no podía salir de la casa, asi que el no podría sacarme, amenos que…no… el no podía querer llevarse a Alice para hacer algún tipo de cambio ¿Verdad?, no la dañarían…

Entonces las palabras de Alice llegaron a mi mente tu padre se enfado demasiado, entonces, mato a Tanya…..

-


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

Estaba muy nerviosa, no había podido dormir nada pensando en lo que le podría pasar a Alice, al mismo tiempo me reprendía mentalmente ¿Qué demonios me importaba? Ellos me había secuestrado, fuera como fuera, pero luego sentía un nudo en el estomago pensando en cualquiera de los miembros de esta familia lastimados, en especial dos Edward y Alice.

Tenia que encontrar el modo de hacer algo.

No sabia por que, pero me encantaba estar aquí –es estúpido lo se, demonios estoy secuestrada!- pero todos eran tan buenos y cordiales conmigo que no los podía poner en el papel de malos y mucho menos de mafiosos.

El sonido de unos toquidos en la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- dije tapándome más con las sabanas.

-Hola Bella ¿no te desperté?- pregunto Alice bailoteando hasta mi cama

-No Alice, para nada ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte sentándome.

-Nada, solo quería saber si desayunabas con nosotros antes de que nos vayamos a la universidad- me dijo con su característica sonrisa- digo para que al rato no te sientas muy sola

-Claro ¿Pero todos se eran?-pregunte tratando de adivinar las edades de todos.

-Bueno, Edward y yo vamos a la universidad, Emmett y Rose…mm, no quiero saber que aran- un escalofrió la recorrió- Jazz y Carlisle van a ir a su oficina, y Esme seguro se la pasara arreglando el jardín.

-Ok, entonces en unos minutos bajo- me levante de la cama y me dirigí al armario, no tenia ganas de bañarme ahora, lo aria mas tarde, al fin tendría mucho tiempo libre.

Baje al comedor y ya estaban todos ahí muy bien arreglados.

-Buenos días- me saludaron todos a coro y después soltaron una carcajada a la que me uní.

-Buenos días- conteste y me senté en la única silla vacía – junto a Edward

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto Edward, me mordí el labio.

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien gracias

-Alice me dijo que ibas a la universidad- le comente

-Si, mis vacaciones empiezan en una semana

-Oh que bien, y ¿Qué estudias?- le pregunte tratando de sonar cordial, pero la verdad es que me moría de curiosidad.

-Termine medicina, pero ahora me estoy especializando en pediatría- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Oh ¿Te gustan los niños?

-Me encantan- creo que iba a sufrir un paro si seguía sonriéndome de esa forma.

-y ¿Quieres muchos hijos?-

-¿Tan rápido piensas echarte al plato a mi hermanito Bella?- me pregunto Emmett y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

-No molestes Emmett- le dijo Edward tajante

-Vamos Edd, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?- le dijo alzando las cejas

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe…

-Bien basta los dos- interrumpió Esme- ¿Qué va a pensar Bella?

-Que mi hermanito quiere hijos con ella- soltó Emmett y todos se rieron, yo no podía estar mas roja.

El resto del desayuno paso entre platicas triviales, Edward se portaba muy bien conmigo, me conto sobre su carrera –Que solo le faltaba un año y medio para terminar- sobre lo mucho que le apasionaba ayudar a la gente, en especial a los niños y que por eso había escogido esa carrera.

Eso me dio mucho en que pensar ¿Por qué era mafioso si amaba ayudar a la gente?

Pronto el desayuno termino y todos se fueron, me disculpe con Esme para darme una ducha y ella salió al jardín, me sorprendió lo mucho que se conocían entre ellos mismos.

Mientras me cuchaba pensé en la ironía que los cubría a todos, parecían realmente buenas personas ¿Por qué hacían esto? Supongo que algún día lo descubriría.

Salí de mi recamara ya cambiada y me dirigí al jardín a buscar a Esme para ver si la podía ayudar en algo.

De repente alguien me abrazo por la cintura y me tapo la boca con la mano, me dirigió hacia un cuarto que yo suponía era el garaje por el tipo de decorado y entonces supe quien era.

-Guarda silencio Bella, soy yo- me dijo Demetri, yo solo asentí incapaz de hablar con su mano aun en mi boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurre

-Vine por ti, tu padre me mando ¿No te han hecho daño?

-No, pero ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-NO fue fácil, y no puedo comunicarme con nadie, así que tu padre no sabe nada de lo que pasa aquí- me dijo

-Bien, y ¿Qué tienes planeado?- le pregunte tratando de sonar emocionada con eso para sacarle toda la información posible

-No lo se, aun no encuentro algún plan, tiene que ser muy bien pensado ya que esto es una fortaleza realmente- resoplo, bien aun no tenia ningún plan.

-pero ¿No vas a lastimar a nadie o si?- le pregunte temerosa.

-No ese no es mi objetivo por ahora, solo el sacarte de aquí.

Trague en seco, por ahora

-Bien, aun sigo siendo tu jefa, así que quiero que me digas cualquier cosa que decidas antes de llevarla acabo ok?- le dije en tono tajante y alzando una ceja

-Bien, eres igual a tu padre- murmuro y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo, no podía ser igual a… ese señor, el era malo, no le importaba matar gente, yo no era así.

Salí de ahí antes de que mis lagrimas salieran enfrente de el, pero no las pude reprimir durante mucho tiempo, antes de llegar a la casa ya tenia las mejillas bañadas en ellas.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto dulcemente Esme abrazándome, y yo solté mas lagrimas aun, nunca había sentido tanto el cariño de alguien preocupándose por mi, mi madre había muerto cuando yo era demasiado pequeña, así que no la recordaba mucho y Charlie siempre estaba ocupado, solo recordaba niñeras que me cuidaban hasta que yo fui capaz de hacerlo por mi misma.

Termine de llorar en el hombro de Esme y ella se dedico a acariciar mi espalda, cuando mis sollozos fueron disminuyendo me hablo.

-¿Te encuentras bien cielo?- me pregunto dulcemente

-S…i, es so…olo que- suspire para tratar de calmar mis tartamudeos y me funciono muy bien- es solo que no quiero ser como mi padre- le dije ahora mas calmada.

-Oh, tu no eres como tu padre, ni siquiera sabemos como es tu padre en realidad- me dijo tratando de calmarme

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena?, ¿Cómo tu familia puede ser tan buena?, mi padre mato a la novia de Edward, solo por que tenia celos de Carlisle, ¡eso no es ser una buena persona! ¡Deberían odiarlo! ¡Deberían vengarse con migo! ¡Es lo único que merece!- grite exasperada.

-¿Co…como sabes eso?- me pregunto con los ojos como platos

-Eso no es lo que importa, lo que en verdad importa es que no merezco que me traten tan bien- le dije ahora un poco más calmada.

-No Bella, no pienses eso, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que paso, no te voy a mentir… no sentimos agrado hacia tu padre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, y si tu ahora estas aquí es solo por el, créeme que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta privarte de tu libertad, tu ni siquiera estabas enterada de todo esto antes de conocernos, pero es necesario- me dijo volviendo a acariciar mi espalda.

-Ese no es el punto Esme, yo se que ustedes no dañarían a nadie solo por que como mi padre, y en verdad les agradezco como me han tratado, solo que yo no quiero ser como el.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que vas a ser como el?- me mordí el labio, no estaba segura de que hacer con respecto a Demetri

-No…nadie

-¿Entonces?, tu decides lo que quieres hacer, tu sabes por que haces las cosas, estoy segura de que no arias nada de lo que ha hecho tu padre, ahora tranquilízate y vamos a ver que preparamos de comer anda, ya no deben de tardar los chicos- la seguí a la cocina y nos pusimos a preparar la comida en silencio, mientras mis manos estaban ocupadas mi mente vagabundeaba por ahí, Esme tenía razón, yo no aria nada de lo que ha hecho mi padre, si le había dado esa "orden" a Demetri era para proteger a Alice, pero también sabia que estaba mal que no le dijera nada a los Cullen sobre eso, la verdad es que tenia miedo, yo sabia que lo matarían por "inflirtrarse" o como lo llamen los mafiosos, eso era seguro yo aun recordaba lo que Emmett de había hecho al primer gorila que me cuidaba cuando estábamos en el avión.

Terminamos de cocinar y yo no llegue a ninguna resolución, pronto llego Alice y me empezó a bombardear con todo tipo de comentarios, lo que nunca imagine fue como me saludo Edward.

-Te extrañe- me susurro abrazándome giro su cara y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también te extrañe- le dije dándole otro beso y sonriendo demasiado.

-¡Pero si mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo!

-Emmett- dijimos Edward, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo y todos empezamos a reír.

Me sentía mejor con todos aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

Y así fueron pasando los días con mi nueva familia –por que yo ya los consideraba mi familia-.

En las mañanas ayudaba a Esme con cualquier cosa que necesitara, la mayoría del tiempo no la pasábamos haciendo arreglos en el jardín ya que para la casa había un montón de personas para limpiar y hacer las diferentes cosas.

En las tardes cuando llegaban los chicos de sus actividades me la pasaba platicando con ellos sobre cualquier cosa, con Alice me la pasaba de maravilla, ya éramos muy buenas amigas y siempre me contaba todas sus cosas y yo las pocas mías que tenia.

Emmett todo el tiempo se la pasaba haciéndome sonrojas ¡Es Emmett!..

Rosalie y Jasper eran mas callados con migo pero siempre me daban sonrisas y comentarios cordiales.

Carlisle era como el padre que siempre quise tener. Tenía un trabajo muy importante –quitándole lo de mafioso- y aun así estaba mucho tiempo con su familia y ahora conmigo, eran las personas más importantes que había tenido en mi vida después de mi madre.

Estaba relajada respecto al asunto de Demetri. El decía que no se le ocurría ningún buen plan, y por lo mientras yo descansaba, aun no me sentía con la seguridad de decírselo a Carlisle ni mucho menos a Edward.

Edward… mi relación con el era cada día mejor, aunque oficialmente no éramos "novios" –nunca me lo había pedido- yo nos consideraba así, siempre que llegaba de algún lugar me besaba, me contaba como había estado su día.

Ahora me estaba quedando a dormir en su habitación… y eso por que cierta persona decidió que necesitábamos "un empujoncito", esas habían sido las palabras de Alice una mañana cuando me pregunto que éramos exactamente Edward y yo, y le conteste que no lo sabia a ciencia cierta…

-Creo que ustedes necesitan de mi ayuda- me dijo-les tendré que dar un empujoncito

Y ese día por pura casualidad algo paso en el baño de mi recamara que se inundo toda, y como era muy noche y no querían molestar demasiado a las señoras del aseo que ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones para que me arreglaran una de las habitaciones vacías decidieron que lo mejor era que me quedara en el cuarto de Edward…

FLASH BACK

-A ti no te importa Edward ¿O si?- pregunto Alice haciendo cara de borreguito atropellado

-N…no, para nada- dudo Edward, eso me hizo pensar que el no quería que durmiera con el

-No te preocupes Edward, no tienes por que aceptar lo que este monstruo te diga, yo fácilmente puedo arreglar una habitación para mi, no soy tan inútil- le dije tratando de quitarle el peso de encima.

-¿Es que tu no te quieres quedar conmigo?- me pregunto Edward con gesto herido

-No…no es eso, yo si quiero, pero creo que tu no- dije lo ultimo en un susurro pero el de todas formas me escucho y se acerco a mi.

-Eso es una tontería, claro que quiero dormir contigo- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura- pero pensé que tu estarías algo incomoda- dijo mientras me besaba.

-Entonces no se hable mas ¡Hasta mañana chicos!- grito Alice y desapareció.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación, era perfecta de un color azul muy claro y con un gran ventanal, tenia todo un estante lleno de libros y otro lleno de discos, había fotos de toda su familia y de una hermosa pelirroja que no conocía, en esa foto Edward y la chica estaban abrazados y se veían inmensamente felices, eso me trajo una idea.

-¿Ella es Tanya?- le pregunte a Edward señalándole la foto.

-Si- esbozo una media sonrisa y no dijo nada mas, entonces me regañe mentalmente por hacerlo recordar cosas tristes, me acerque a el que estaba sentado en un gran sofá de cuero negro que estaba junto al ventanal y me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Lo siento Edward, no quería hacerte recordar algo que te duele- le dije tomándole sus manos y recargándolas en su regazo.

-No te preocupes, es algo que ya e ido superando, solo que aun la recuerdo con mucho cariño- me dijo levantando su rostro y mirándome con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Vale, no hay que ponernos tristes, mejor ahí que dormirnos ya- me levante y me dirigí al baño para ponerme mi pijama, cuando Salí me sorprendió que el sofá estaba cubierto con una sabana y encima había una cobija y una almohada. –es normal que no quieras dormir contigo Bella, no eres tan importante tampoco- pensé y me dirigí al sofá, tampoco le iba a quitar su cama

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Edward cuando vio que me estaba tapando

-Ammm ¿Acostándome a dormir?

-Tu no te quedaras en el sofá, ahí me quedare yo- frunció el seño- solo estaba arreglando la cama para ti

-Oh no Edward, no te quitare tu cama, suficiente tienes con aguantarme en tu recamara como para que encima de todo me adueñe de tus cosas- le conteste empezando a molestarme.

-No señorita, usted va a levantar su hermoso trasero del sofá y vendrá a acostarlo a la cama- ¿Dijo Hermoso?

-Bien, pero de una vez te advierto que no dormiré en esa cama si tu no estas ahí- le dije

-Bien, eso tiene una solución- se acerco a mi y me levanto del sofá, me encamino a la cama y justo cuando iba a protestar nos tiro a los dos, me abrazo por la cintura y nos tapo con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches preciosa- me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios

-Buenas noches- me acomode en su pecho y me quede dormida al instante

FIN FLASH BACK

Eso había sido hace una semana, aunque la fuga de mi recamar ya había sido arreglada –encontraron el tacón de uno de los zapatos "pasados de moda" de Alice atravesando la tubería- no había regresado ahí, Edward se había negado rotundamente ya que yo era muy divertida cuando hablaba en sueños, y la verdad es que yo ya me había acostumbrado a dormir en su pecho.

Ahora mismo estaba tomando una ducha relajante en nuestra recamara, no había nadie en casa, Emmett, Rosalie Alice y Jasper habían ido al cine, Esme y Carlisle habían ido a cenar ellos solos y Edward tenia una practica en un hospital así que yo estaba "sola" en la casa, aunque había un montón de gente alrededor, todos los gorilas- ahora yo también tenia uno de esos- y la gente que limpiaba la casa estaban abajo, pero yo decidí que me quedaría en el cuarto de Edward a leer o ver tele.

Salí de el baño envuelta en una toalla y me quede pensando en que ponerme, abrí el gran closet y me di cuenta que toda la ropa que yo tenia ahí no era demasiado cómoda como para acostarse a leer o ver la tele así que me decidí por ponerme una playera de la universidad de Edward, me quedaba gigantesca por lo que no tuve que ponerme pantalón ni nada.

Saque mi conjunto de ropa interior y bufe –maldita Alice que compra estas cosas con encaje- era muy bonito, tenia que admitirlo, pero no eran 100% mi estilo, era una diminuta prenda de satén color azul que apenas cubría la mitad de mis pompis "cacheteros" pensé, el bra era mas normal, del mismo color y la misma tela y de media copa, me lo puse y me coloque la camisa de Edward encima.

Me puse a ver los libros que tenía Edward, encontré unos de medicina que sinceramente no tenía ganas de leer, después encontré mi libro favorito ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO amaba esa obra.

Muy emocionada lo tome junto con un separador que había en el escritorio y me tumbe en la cama para leerlo.

Estaba emocionadísima, iba en la parte donde Bebel se queda en la casa de los Bingley por que su hermana estaba enferma y Darcy se da cuenta de cuanto le interesa Isabel, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

-Hola Bella perdón por tardarme tan…- no termino su frase y me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la vista, eso me hizo sonrojar.

-No te preocupes Edward, la verdad cuando leo se me va el tiempo volando- le dije mientras me levantaba para ir a saludarlo, pero el no quitaba sus ojos de mi y me preocupe- no te molesta que allá tomado tu playera ¿Verdad?, es que Alice no sabe el significado de rop- me callo con un beso

-Claro que no me molesta, de hecho me encanta que te la ellas puesto, te ves hermosa, dijo mientras me daba otro beso esta vez mas pasional, eso me hizo acordarme de lo que Alice me había preguntado ¿Qué éramos? Yo lo consideraba mi novio, pero ¿El?.

Me separe un poco de el y vi el desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Esto… Edward ¿Qué somos?- le pregunte sin rodeos

-¿Cómo?- frunció su seño adorablemente

-Aja… nos besamos, dormimos en el mismo cuarto, pero no se… ¿Qué somos?- le dije tratando de sonar casual pero en realidad me moría por saber su respuesta

-¿Novios?- pregunto

-Mmm, no se, no quiero que tu te sientas obligado ni nada de eso, es solo que tengo curiosidad-

-Tonta Bella, no me siento obligado a nada, y perdón por eso, pero yo ya te consideraba mi novia desde hace vario tiempo, perdón por no preguntártelo ni nada, se que soy idiota…- esta vez fui yo quien lo callo con un beso

-No seas tonto, yo también te consideraba mi novio, solo que no estaba segura, no necesito que me lo preguntes, esas son palabras, y las acciones son lo que cuenta- dicho esto me avente sobre el y lo bese, solo necesitaba aclarar esa duda para dar este paso.

El beso empezó normal, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

Camino hacia atrás y cuando mis piernas toparon con el borde de la cama me empezó a acostar lentamente, el quedo encima de mi haciendo una deliciosa presión entre nuestros cuerpos y esta vez nuestras manos entraron en acción.

Yo acariciaba su ancha espalda y metí mis manos debajo de su playera para tener mas alcance, el empezó a acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo sin detenerse en algún lugar en especifico, pero cuando llego al borde de la playera se detuvo.

Pensé que no quería hacerlo y no lo iba a obligar, pero a estas alturas mis manos tenían vida propia y no dejaron de tocarlo, baje hasta sus perfectas nalgas y el soltó un gemido metiendo sus manos para acariciar mi piel sin ninguna obstrucción.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me pregunto jadeando y con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Si- conteste en un hilo de voz y seguí con mi trabajo.

Pronto le saque la playera y su torso quedo desnudo mientras le besaba el cuello, cambiamos de lugar y yo quede encima de el, me senté en su vientre y me saque mi playera.

Edward me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos y me atrajo a el para volver a besarnos, esta vez era todo pasión, aunque siempre con ternura pero expresábamos la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro.

Se quito sus zapatos junto con sus calcetines y yo me volví a sentar para poder sacar su pantalón, lo desabroche y el se arqueo para que pudiera sacarlo, lo hice lentamente.

Cuando acabe con ese trabajo me di cuenta de cuan excitado estaba, parecía que su bóxer se fuera a romper en cualquier momento y me sorprendí ¡Vaya que estaba bueno!.

Intencionalmente me senté encima de el provocando que soltara un gemido y sonriera de lado.

-Eres una tramposa- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me giraba. Cuando quede debajo de el empezó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, daba lamidas y mordidas en los puntos exactos donde sentía que explotaba y lentamente fue bajando, cuando estuvo a la altura de mi vientre su lengua jugueteo con el borde de mi calzón mandándome corrientes eléctricas alrededor de todo el cuerpo y haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, Edward aprovecho este movimiento para desabrochar mi bra y dejarme completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, cuando lanzo mi bra a alguna parte de la habitación dirigió toda su atención a mis pechos, uno lo tenia atrapado en su boca lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo y el otro lo apretujaba y pellizcaba con una de sus grandes manos.

Yo no sabia absolutamente nada, solo sabia que no quería que paraba y se lo hacia saber con gemidos en donde se mezclaba su nombre.

-Ed…Edward- le decía entre gemidos

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Nec..nec..ahh!-necesito….

-¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto levantando su rostro y mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-A ti!- le ordene mientras me removía debajo de el.

Rápidamente me dejo completamente desnuda y cuando iba a bajar su bóxer lo interrumpí y lo puse debajo de mí, empecé a rasguñar ligeramente su marcado abdomen mientras el se retorcía de placer y baje su bóxer.

Lentamente me volví a sentar sobre el, esta vez dirigiéndolo hacia mi y poco a poco me fue llenando.

Edward soltaba gemidos a todo momento y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi, me moví en círculos provocando que un gruñido saliera de su garganta lo que me excito mas y empecé a moverme arriba y abajo.

Cada vez iba haciendo mas rápidos los movimientos, y descubrí que si me movía en círculos el lo disfrutaba mas al igual que yo, así que me dedique a hacer eso.

-Ohh!...a..así…- decía una y otra vez

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte entre gemidos

-Me encanta- me dijo tomando mi cintura y girándome para que quedara debajo de el, empezó a entrar en mi de una manera frenética que me encantaba y gemía en mi oído cosa que me excitaba mas.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, caricias y besos mas, llegamos al cielo o el infierno no lo se, pero fue espectacular.

Edward se dejo caer en la cama girándome para que quedara encima de el mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

-Gracias por esto- me dijo besando mi cabello

-Gracias a ti, Te quiero- mordí mi labio, no sabia si era lo correcto decírselo, no sabia si el sentía algo así por mi o solo era atracción.

-Yo te quiero mas preciosa- me dio un beso tierno en los labios y nos quedamos dormidos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:

Desperté aun encima de Edward, el se aferraba fuertemente a mi cintura y me mantenía pegada a el, poco a poco fui recordando lo que habíamos hecho la noche pasada y una enorme sonrisa se puso en mi rostro.

Me quede observándolo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus largas pestañas se veían increíbles, su cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, sus pómulos estaban un poco sonrojados –la verdad es que hacia mucho calor- sus carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos y con una ligera sonrisa marcada.

Cuando termine de observarlo mí estomago rugió y me di cuenta que tenia mucho tiempo sin comer, no sabia exactamente que hora era pero por las cortinas se veía que ya había sol afuera. Trate de soltarme de los brazos de Edward pero lo único que conseguí fue que el girara haciéndome caer de su pecho a la cama, y que me abrazara mas fuerte.

Estire mi mano para alcanzar mi celular que estaba en el mueble alado de la cama y vi que eran las 12 de la tarde y que tenia muchas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

Un mensaje era de Carlisle, decía que Edward no le contestaba el celular y que yo tampoco así que quería avisarnos que no iban a llegar hasta pasadas las 7 de la tarde de hoy, otro eran de Alice y de Emmett, ambos avisaban que tampoco iban a llegar hoy hasta la noche y hacían comentarios alusivos a lo que podíamos hacer Edward y yo en su ausencia –me sonroje-. Mi estomago volvió a gruñir –esta vez mas fuerte- y trate de nuevo de soltarme de los brazos de Edward con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero cada vez era peor, mientras mas me trataba de alejar el mas me apretaba –no es que fuera incomodo- llego un punto en el que note nuestros cuerpos tan cerca que sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo –si incluido eso…- me removí un poco para zafarme pero fue una mala idea, por que Edward dormido o no soltó un fuerte gemido y sentí cierta parte de el reaccionar poco a poco.

-Edward ¿estas despierto?- le pregunte en un susurro pero el no me contesto nada asi que supe que seguía dormido e intente por milésima vez zafarme sin moverlo demasiado, pero estábamos tan juntos que cualquier movimiento provocaba una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Esta vez fui yo quien soltó un gemido y bisque más fricción entre nosotros provocando que Edward me colocara bajo su cuerpo y –aun dormido- empezara a frotarse sobre mí.

Yo solté una carcajada seguida de un gemido, aun dormido era increíble como se movía, pero no quería aprovecharme de el así que trate de despertarlo. Me removía bajo su cuerpo pero el no reaccionaba hasta que con cuidado metí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y empecé a acariciar su miembro hasta que lo sentí completamente listo para mi, solo entonces Edward reacciono, despertó rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y me beso ferozmente.

-Buenos días- le dije cuando por fin nos separamos

-Los mejores de toda mi vida, que buena forma de despertarme- me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Oh! No creas, lo intente de todos los modos posibles antes de esto, pero creo que tenias un sueño muy vivido- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y el sonrió socarronamente

-La verdad es que si, era un muy buen sueño, aunque…..- pero se quedo callado.

-¿Aunque que?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Mejor te lo muestro- y con esto volvió a atacar mis labios.

Ese beso no fue nada tierno como los que siempre nos dábamos, en este beso me mostraba cuanto me necesitaba. Empecé a recorrer su fuerte espalda con mis manos hasta que llegue a sus nalgas y las apreté, el soltó un gemido de placer y puso sus manos en acción, toco cada parte de mi cuerpo, y luego beso todo lo que había tocado, yo estaba perdida en las sensaciones mientras apretaba y arañaba su espalda.

Sus manos recorrían el contorno de mis pechos y luego, muy lentamente delineo con su lengua el contorno de mi pezón. Yo estaba disfrutando esto demasiado, los únicos sonidos de mi boca eran de placer.

Me arquee hacia el y aprovecho para meter una de sus manos y masajear mi nalga.

-Edward….ya….

-¿Ya que amor?- estaba jugando conmigo, así que decidí que yo también podía jugar con el, con la poca coherencia que me quedaba baje una de mis manos y empece a acariciar su ya muy dispuesto miembro, haciendo el que Edward soltara un gruñido y empezara a moverse contra mi mano.

-Estas…juga..Ahhh!ndo sucio….- decía mientras yo lo acariciaba

-¿Y no te gusta?- le pregunte mordiendo su labio

-Me encanta- tomo mi mano y la quito de su miembro mientras con una de sus rodillas abría mis piernas y se colocaba para entrar en mi, esta vez no fue cuidadoso y se lo agradecí.

Estábamos haciendo el amor salvajemente y todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida enviándome las sensaciones mas espectaculares que en mi vida había sentido –Este hombre sabia como moverse!- me siguió envistiendo fuerte mientras yo le pedía cada vez mas y mas….

Tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca y lo empezó a morder muy fuerte, sentía tanto placer que dolía.

Entonces no se que fue lo que paso, entraba y salía de mi, pero encontró una posición donde cada que salía y entraba su miembro rosaba mi clítoris y me hacia gritar cada vez mas fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta sonrió y empezó a trabajar de nuevo.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que apretar su nalgas y arañar su espalda mientras el callaba mis gritos con sus labios….. Entonces empecé a moverme debajo de el y fue su turno de gritar –mas bien un gruñido- tan solo dos embestidas mas y los dos llegamos a la cima del orgasmo –El mejor de mi vida cabe mencionar- los dedos de mis pies se apachurraron todos debido a las muchas sensaciones y cuando paso el se dejo caer encima de mi.

Hicimos el amor dos veces más en esa tarde.

Cuando volví a despertar el tenia los ojos abiertos y me sonrió

-Hola mi amor, ¿No tienes hambre? Ya son las 5 de la tarde- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba una maravillosa vista de su firme y arañado trasero.

-De hecho tengo hambre desde que desperté por primera vez, solo que cierta personita no me soltaba y cuando despertó quiso hacer otra cosa- le dije sonriendo y levantándome también de la cama

-Lo siento amor, es que estaba soñando muy bien- se acerco a mi y me paso por la cabeza una de sus playeras que me quedaba igual de grande que la anterior.

-Si, creo que me di cuenta, incluso dormido sabes que hacer para volverme loca- soltó una carcajada, tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia la cocina.

No se que cosa fue la que preparo pero estaba deliciosa, comimos entre una platica muy amena respecto a su trabajo y su universidad, yo le conté cosas que hacia con mis amigos y así nos fuimos conociendo mas y mas.

Como a las 8 de la noche llegaron todos los demás y nos contaron como les había ido, no habían podido llegar porque una gran tormenta había inundado varias avenidas principales y no podían arriesgarse a quedarse varados, se sorprendieron cuando les dijimos que no habíamos escuchado la tormenta.

-Con razón la casa huele a Sexo, me imagino que estaban ocupados haciendo cositas como para poner atención en la gran tormenta- me sonroje ferozmente ante el comentario de Emmett y todos –incluso Edward- empezaron a reír.

-Así que ¿Ya son pareja oficial?- pregunto Alice dando brinquitos

-Sip, ayer me lo pidió- le dije tomando la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa

-O que bien! Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar

-Bien Alice, así que supongo que ya puedo recuperar mi habitación ¿No?- Edward me miro entrecerrando los ojos y Alice movió negativamente la cabeza

-Ahora menos que nunca hermanita, y no hagas dramas que no quiero desperdiciar otro zapato- todos volvimos a reírnos.

Al poco rato Alice me arrastro a su habitación para que le contara todos los detalles y con todos me refiero a todos.

-Alice, es tu hermano, no te da pena que te cuente estas cosas- le pregunte sonrojada

-Nop, le verdad me hace muy feliz que el sea feliz, asi que dime ¿Qué tan bueno es?- solte una cracajada y me sonroje

-MMm, yo diría que muy bueno

-¿Y del 1 al 10 cuanto le das?

-Mmm, del 1 al 10 le doy un beso- ella soltó una carcajada y siguió con su cuestionario sonroja a Bella.

Pronto Edward vino a rescatarme de las garras de su hermana y nos fuimos a acostar, estábamos realmente agotados para hacer otra cosa así que solo dormimos muy juntos y abrazados.

Al siguiente día nos despertamos temprano para que el se fuera a la Universidad y yo me levante para ayudar a Esme en cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Esme?- le dije 3 minutos después de que Edward saliera de la casa

-Cariño me puedes traer unas tijeras grandes que están en el garaje?- me pregunto dulcemente.

-Claro Esme, voy por ellas- Salí de la casa y fui al patio trasero, estaba buscando las tijeras en unas cajas cuando sentí que alguien me taba la boca y hacia que volteara, me congele en ese momento, era Demetri.

-Shhh- articulo, yo asentí con la cabeza y me soltó

-Ya se como te voy a sacra de aquí- dijo en susurros- como somos hombres y tenemos "necesidades" y no nos dejan pasar la noche fuera de la casa, los guardias tienen algo asi como un pacto, dos veces por semana cada miembro de la guardia tiene permitido entrar con una mujer, siempre y cuando los jefes no se den cuenta.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- le pregunte tratando de esconder mis nervios, la verdad es que yo no quería salir de aquí, pero el no podía enterarse hasta que estuviera segura de que no dañaría a nadie de la familia, en cuanto me contara su plan le llamaría a Edward para contárselo.

-Que yo ya tengo dos semanas haciendo eso, las primeras 3 veces uno de los guardias revisaba a la chica con la que entraba, pero como cada vez me va dando mas confianza ya no lo hace, no revisa el coche, y lo mejor de todo es que cuando entran o cuando salen tiene que estar obscuro a fuerza para que ningún Cullen se de cuenta, como ya no me revisa el coche cuando entro o salgo tengo planeado meter un maniquí, y a la hora de salir la que lo ara serás tu, esta tan obscuro que no se darán cuenta ni de que meto el maniquí ni de que sales tu- vaya no era tan estúpido después de todo, pero aun asi tenia que asegurarme de que no dañaría a nadie.

-¿Y cuando aremos eso?- le pregunte tratando de sonar interesada

-Esta noche, hoy en la tarde tengo que estar cuidando a la enana esa pero la noche la tengo libre

-Bien pero….

-Creo que se acaban de echar a perder sus planes- Edward…..


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10:

Me quede estática en mi lugar, Demetri intento detener a Edward y salir corriendo pero no lo logro, nunca había visto de ese modo a Edward, si no hubiera estado tan asustada por lo que Edward podía había escuchado lo hubiera llevado directo al cuarto…. Pero en este momento no estaba para pensar eso, solo esperaba que me dejara aclararle las cosas antes.

Pronto llego Emmett y cuando me vio negó con la cabeza, se llevo a Demetri y nos dejaron solos a Edward y a mí.

-Ed..-pero me interrumpieron

-Hermanito, ¿Ya te dio Bella tu reloj?, llegaremos tarde a la universidad- dijo Alice que venia saltando, claro! Yo había tomado en la mañana su reloj, por eso estaba aquí en vez de estar camino a la universidad.

-Yo no voy a ir Alice, dile a Jasper que te lleve por favor- contesto con una voz hosca, se notaba su enojo.

-Pe..pero ¿Qué paso?- pregunto tomándolo por los dos brazos y mirándome de reojo.

-Nada Alice, por favor ve y dile a Jasper que te lleve a la universidad- Se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz, señal de frustración.

-No Edward, creo que ya no voy a ir, ya es demasiado tarde y…- pero Edward no la dejo terminar.

-No me interesa Alice! Solo quiero que te largues de mi vista en este momento ¿esta bien?- me encogí ante su tono, le estaba gritando ¡Le estaba gritando a Alice! De verdad estaba furioso.

Alice se encogió igual que yo y sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos, negó con la cabeza y estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando Edward la tomo por el brazo.

-Lo siento enana, estoy demasiado estresado, déjame solo ¿Si?- pidió en tono suplicante, Alice solo asintió con la cabeza, le acaricio la mejilla, brinco para darle un beso y se fue.

Edward estuvo parado de espaldas a mí mas de 5 minutos, cuando note que su respiración se tranquilizaba pensé que era la única oportunidad que tenía para aclararle las cosas.

-Edward, yo..

-Pero mira quien sigue aquí… ¿Por qué no te largas y dejas a mi familia en paz?... aaa ya se… te tenemos que dejar aquí para que la rata de tu padre sienta tan solo un poco del sufrimiento que ha causado, aunque ya ni siquiera tengo ilusión en eso, creo que todos los Swan son personas sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos- grito aun de espaldas a mi, entendía por que se ponía así, mi padre había sido un maldito con el y con su familia, y el no sabia las verdaderas intensiones que yo tenia al estar hablando así con Demetri.

-Edward, escúchame por favor, yo se que tienes toda la razón en sentirte así, en pensar de mi lo peor pero..

-¿Pero que?, me vas a decir que escuche mal, que no estabas conspirando con el imbécil ese para largarte de aquí, solo te digo algo Isabella, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, nosotros te mostramos nuestro lado mas amable, pero si algo le llegara a pasar a mi familia por tu culpa, te vas a arrepentir, y mas te vale que si tienes algún aliado mas por aquí me lo digas ahora, escuchaste Isabella, por que si descubro alguna artimaña mas no te la vas a acabar- lo iba a interrumpir pero no encontraba aire, estaba demasiado asustada, su tono era el mas frio que nunca había escuchado, incluso mas que el del primer día que nos vimos cuando obligo a Emmett a que me amarrara.

-TONY!- grito Edward provocando que uno de los gorilas que protegían a Rose saliera de alguna parte

-Dígame- pregunto Tony con una voz bastante gruesa

-Llévatela a uno de los cuartos del sótano- le dijo señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza, el tal Tony abrió los ojos como platos, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y asintió.

-¿El procedimiento de siempre?- pregunto y yo temblé, ya me imagina cuales eran esos procedimientos

-No, solo déjala ahí, pero asegúrate que no le falte nada, déjala en un cuarto con baño- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar largas zancadas, entonces encontré mi voz.

-EDWARD NO POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!- le grite con la esperanza de que me diera 5 minutos para explicarle.

-y Tony, asegúrate de que yo no vuelva a escuchar esa voz- contesto sin ni siquiera girarse.

Entonces empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, todo se había arruinado, yo había estado tan bien hace menos de 30 minutos, era tan feliz, y todo por el imbécil de mi padre, el siempre era el que arruinaba cualquier cosa que trajera felicidad a mi vida.

-Shh, si no voy a tener que amordazarte- me dijo Tony mientras me cargaba por que yo era incapaz de caminar o de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera llorar, solo asentí con la cabeza y trate de calmarme sin tener resultado alguno.

Tony me llevo en brazos por unas escaleras que quedaban por atrás de la casa, bajamos como 2 pisos y llegamos a un tétrico lugar todas las paredes eran grises, parecía una cárcel, entonces pensé que eso era, una cárcel

Tony abrió una puerta y entrando me dejo con cuidado en el piso, era lo único que había en este horrible lugar, piso, paredes y dos puertas.

Brevemente me pregunte como una casa tan hermosa y con Esme en ella podía tener lugares tan tétricos.

-Hay señorita Bella, no se que hiso para que el jefe Edward se pusiera así, pero cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme, voy a estar cerca de aquí- dicho esto salió del cuarto sin esperar mi respuesta, aunque no era como que tuviera ganas de contestarle.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso pero no me moví ni un centímetro, estaba recostada en la pared con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y llorando sin poder parar.

De vez en cuando la puerta se abría y se serraba segundo después, yo suponía que era Tony, aunque nunca había alzado la vista para corroborar mis sospechas.

Ahora si sabia lo que significaba estar secuestrada aunque sinceramente no me importaba, solo quería que Edward me escuchara por 5 minutos, solo 5 minutos de su tiempo era lo que quería, pero estaba segura de que no me haría caso, estaba demasiado enojado y no iba a escuchar razones.

Me sentía fatal, sabia que tenia que decírselo desde antes pero mi miedo y mi estupidez no me lo permitió, y por querer proteger al idiota de Demetri termine aquí, tirada en un cuarto con el corazón roto y sin el amor de mi vida.

La puerta abriéndose me saco de mis cavilaciones aunque no levante la vista, seguro en poco tiempo se serraría como siempre.

A los pocos segundos escuche la puerta serrándose y yo seguí sin moverme, no tenia ganas de nada, pero entonces escuche unos pasos dentro de la habitación y sepe que alguien había entrado, quería levantar la cabeza para ver quien era pero no tenia fuerza, al poco tiempo alguien se sentó alado de mi y unos brazos me rodearon los hombros, inmediatamente supe quien era.

-Alice- dije sollozando y abrazándola, sabia que ella pensaba lo mismo que Edward y pronto se levantaría me empezaría a reclamar las cosas, por eso quería aprovechar estos momentos que tenia aun con ella, con alguien que ya consideraba mi familia.

Cuando me calme un poco Alice se separo de mi y me vio con reprobación marcada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me dijo Tony que no has querido comer nada e Bella?- me dijo limpiando las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-No se de que me hablas Alice- le conteste sinceramente

-¿Cómo que no sabes de que te hablo?, Tony me dijo que te ha estado ofreciendo comida y que nunca le contestas nada

-¿En serio?, no lo escuche

-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, yo no te quiero juzgar, aunque Edward esta convencido de que te aliaste con Demetri solo para dañarnos y para salir de aquí, pero yo se que eso no es verdad, por favor dime ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Alice te juro que yo no hice nada de lo que Edward cree, yo los quiero mucho a todos- entonces empecé a sollozar de nuevo.

-Shh, tranquila Bella, yo se que tu nos quieres a todos, y también se que amas a Edward, eso lo noto a simple vista Bella, se que no querías hacernos daño pero quiero que me expliques por favor que fue lo que paso, para hablar con Edward y que entienda ¿Si?-Asentí con la cabeza y tome aire.

-Lo que pasa es que Demetri es uno de los guardaespaldas de mi papa- Alice abrió mucho los ojos- si Alice, no se como logro meterse hasta aquí por que supongo que para contratar a alguien lo investigan hasta su bisabuelo- Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Entonces Emmett lo llevo para presentártelo y lo reconocí, supe en ese momento que te iba a "cuidar" entonces me preocupe mucho Alice, ya me habías contado que era lo que mi padre había hecho con Tanya y no quería que Demetri te hiciera algo, así que me propuse sacarle toda la información sobre que era lo que quería hacer y asegurarme que tu estabas a salvo, y fue lo que hice, el me dijo que mi padre lo había mandado solo para sacarme de aquí y yo no estaba preocupada por que el no me había dicho nada, hasta esta mañana que llego y me dijo que tenia un plan, pero te juro que iba a ir a contárselo a Edward, yo lo único que quería era saber los planes de Demetri.

-Pero debiste decírselo desde el principio Bella, no esperarte hasta el final- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo se Alice, pero es que tenia mucho miedo, no quería que pasara nada malo, aun recuerdo cuando Emmett le soltó un balazo en la cabeza a los gorilas de mi papá, eso era lo que quería evitar Alice, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba mal y que debí decírselo desde el principio, pero tenia miedo Al, mucho miedo de que no me creyera y terminara justo como estoy ahora.

-Esta bien Bella, yo te entiendo, ese hermano mío puede ser un cabezota cuando se lo propone, pero por lo mientras vamos a salir de este lugar y vas a comer y a tomar una buena ducha para que te relajes, ya después hablaremos con Edward- me dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, y me extendía una mano para ayudarme.

-Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos encontramos con Edward Alice?, no quiero que me vuelva a gritar, no se si lo podre soportar- le dije mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Tranquila Bella, te prometo que no voy a dejar que te grite de nuevo, aparte salió con mi papa y con Emmett así que no no lo toparemos por ahí en la casa.

Asentí y me levante, salimos del cuarto y Alice le agradeció a Tony el haberla ayudado, aunque no supe en que la había ayudado, subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Como Alice me había dicho me obligo a cenar un rico caldo y luego nos dirigimos a su habitación y tome una larga ducha relajante.

Cuando Sali me puso una pijama que era bastante bonita y que nunca había visto, aunque tenia curiosidad no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para discutir de moda o de sus compras hoy.

-Ahora Bella, quiero que vayas a tu recama y te acuestes ¿si?- me pregunto sonriendo

Asentí y Salí de su habitación directo a la mía

-¿A dónde vas bella?- gire la cabeza confundida ¿Cómo que a donde iba?

-Pues a mi cuarto ¿No?

-Pero si queda al otro lado- fruncí el seño, mi habitación quedaba justo hacia donde yo me dirigía, pero entonces entendí lo que planeaba y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

-No Alice, no voy a ir a su habitación, no voy a poder soportar que me grite o que me ignore, lo amo demasiado pero mi corazón no aguantara mas.

-Confía en mi Bella, no te va a gritar ni te va a ignorar ve allá ¿Si?- estaba haciendo un adorable puchero que me obligo a aceptar lo que me pedía.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edward y cuando entre su aroma me lleno los pulmones, solté un fuerte suspiro y me metí en la cama para tratar de descansar, tanto tiempo en la misma posición me había cansado demasiado, pero apenas me estaba dando cuentas.

En cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada y cerré mis ojos me quede dormida, no supe cuanto tiempo dormí pero el ruido de la puerta me despertó.

-¿bella?- la suave voz de Edward me hizo brincar y temblar de miedo, no estaba preparada aun para que me sacara por completo de su vida.

-¿Bella?, ¿Estas despierta?- sentí sus pasos acercándose a la cama y supe que estaba perdida.

-S..si- le conteste aun temblando.

Llego hasta mi y en la obscuridad de la habitación se quedo mirándome, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al que siempre tenia y entonces no pude mas y me solté a llorar, sabia que el no me iba a perdonar y no quería dejarlo, pero me sorprendió cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me sentó en su regazo.

-Shh, tranquila- decía una y otra vez mientras me mecía suavemente

-No me dejes Edward, no me dejes- eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca, cuando estuve mas calmada su mano tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarle.

-Perdóname Bella, acabo de hablar con Alice ¿Es cierto lo que ella me dijo?- asentí con la cabeza y Edward indio su cara en mi cuello

-Perdóname, fui un estúpido no te pude escuchar ni por 2 segundos, estaba segado por la ira y por el dolor y no pensaba claramente ¿Me perdonas?

-Si Edward, te perdono, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no te quiero perder, no te preocupes amor, pero dime algo

-Lo que quieras

-entiendo que sentías ira, eso es comprensible pero ¿Dolor?- le pregunte frunciendo el seño

-Si amor, dolor, dolor por que pensé que no me amabas, dolor por que pensé que todo lo que habíamos pasado era una mentira y no iba a ser capaz de soportarlos, dolor por que pensé que te había perdido para siempre, perdóname por no confiar en ti, por no darte la oportunidad de que me aclararas las cosas por….- lo interrumpí

-Ya Edward. Tranquilízate, entiendo por lo que pasaste, yo también tengo parte de la culpa por no decírtelo desde el principio, pero tenia mucho miedo, y aunque suene estúpido, no quería que lastimaran a Demetri, sabia que si lo descubrían lo matarían o algo así, se que el no se merece nada pero no podía dejar que tu te vieras implicado en algo así.

-Eres tan dulce Bella, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, no te enteraras de nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo de cosas, yo voy a estar ahí para protegerte siempre mi amor, ahora duerme que debes estar cansada por mi estupidez- me abrazo mas fuerte y volvió a mecerme.

-Te amo Edward- musite cuando ya casi estaba dormida.

-Te amo Bella- y caí en un profundo sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

-desperté sintiéndome extraña, estaba entre los brazos de Edward sintiéndome tan completa que no estaba segura si todo de lo que me acordaba había pasado o no, no sabia si en verdad Edward me había descubierto con Demetri, entonces un punzante dolor de cabeza me trajo a la realidad, claro que lo de ayer había pasado, siempre que lloraba demasiado me dolía horrores la cabeza al día siguiente. Gemí de frustración y sentí el agarre de Edward apretarse.

-¿Estas bien amor?- pregunto con la voz ronca recuperándose de su sueño.

-Si Edward, no te preocupes- le conteste con una mueca, ese dolor de verdad me fastidiaba. Edward paso un dedo por mi ceño fruncido y lo aliso, sentí mi piel quemar ante su contacto y una sonrisa boba apareció en mi cara, pero de inmediato se transformo en una mueca cuando me volvió a punzar la cabeza. Ahora fue él el que frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad?, pareces algo…- dejo la palabra en el aire y me miro esperando una respuesta.

-Si amor-esbozo una enorme sonrisa ante la última palabra- es solo dolor de cabeza

-¿Y por que te duele la cabeza?- pregunto ya mas calmado levantándose de mi lado.

-Cuando lloro mucho al siguiente día no la soporto, pero no te preocupes pronto se pasara- le conteste con una sonrisa tratando de relajarlo mas aun pero fue todo lo contrario, su ceño fruncido se profundizo haciendo una mueca y reflejando dolor en sus ojos -¿Qué pada Edward?- le pregunte levantándome para pararme junto a el.

-Que estas así por mi culpa Bella, si yo no hubiera sido el idiota que fui no te dolería la cabeza, me siento tan culpable- musito agachando su mirada, yo suspire, este hombre sinceramente me estaba hartando con sus remordimientos- de verdad que lo lamento Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento, fui un id…..-

-Para ya Edward Anthony Cullen- lo interrumpí- me importa un reverendo cacahuate si te sientes culpable, estoy harta de esto, ya te lo dije ayer te perdono! Te lo he dicho mil veces Edward- exclame exasperada.

-Pero Bella de verdad…

-Ya basta!- grite- vuelvo a escuchar de tu boca una disculpa y prometo yo misma y por Demetri para que te de una paliza, que en estos momentos bien merecido te lo tienes- grite furiosa, el frunció el seño y al siguiente momento soltó una gran carcajada y no pude evitar unirme a su musical risa.

-ay Bella, te amo tanto- dijo antes de besarme, sus labios se sentían perfectos junto a los míos, suaves y cálidos, era mi propio paraíso.

Estuvimos un rato besándonos y acariciándonos sin llegar a profundizar demasiado, después de mucho tiempo mi estomago empezó a rugir y Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que no te estoy alimentando adecuadamente- me dijo sonriendo

-yo creo lo mismo que tu- volvió a reír y nos dirigimos al comedor.

La casa estaba vacía, cosa que se me hizo extraña pero no le tome importancia.

Edward y yo no la pasamos cocinando y jugando y terminamos todos batidos de harina de hot-cakes y sin alcanzar a preparar nada.

-Ok, me rindo- bufo Edward aventando la cuchara de madera con la que intentaba despegar el pedazo de masa del sartén, yo solté una carcajada y el entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, señorita perfecta, si te ríes de mi ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

Sonreí socarronamente y lo bese en los labios- obsérvame cariño- empecé a moverme por toda la cocina, hice nueva masa por que la de el parecía agua y cambien el sartén que estaba todo pegado.

Empecé a prepararlos y salieron los 3 primeros completamente perfectos.

-Bien amor, aquí esta tu desayuno- el me miro sorprendido y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres una tramposa pero te amo- cogió el plato y se llevo un hot-cake a la boca, exclamo un "mmm" y siguió comiendo, yo reí y continúe preparando mi desayuno.

El día paso entre risas, chistes, bromas, besos y apapachos, vimos romeo y Julieta –vi romeo y Julieta- mientras Edward me susurraba al oído los versos.

Como a las 7 de la tarde llego toda la familia y Emmett me pidió disculpas tanto que termine diciéndole lo mismo que a Edward.

-O, no te preocupes hermanita, ese hombre ya no podrá hacerme nada- sonrió burlonamente y yo me estremecí, seguro ya no existía Demetri.

-No es necesario que hagas ese tipo de comentarios Emmett- dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice de la misma forma que Edward a mi- sabes que hay momentos para eso- Rosalie asintió on la cabeza y cambiamos de tema.

-Y bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer este viernes?- pregunto Alice dando saltitos

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Rosalie

-Me parece perfecto, podemos ponerle a Bella ese perfecto vestido que vimos la otra tarde recuerdas?

-mm ¿El morado o el verde?- pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba

-No se preocupen- interrumpí- no tienen que vestirme por que yo no puedo salir ¿recuerdan? Estoy secuestrada – les sonreí burlonamente por echar a perder sus planes, Alice resoplo y puso un puchero girándose hacia Carlisle.

-oh! No Alice, eso si no se puede amor, estas son circunstancias muy difíciles que no podemos pasar por alto así por así- dijo Carlisle ante la muda pregunta de Alice.

-Ohh esta bien, entonces tendremos que aplazarlo- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Oh! No te preocupes, ustedes pueden ir, no por que yo no pueda todos tiene que quedarse aquí, yo aquí los espero puedo leer mientras me da sueño- les dije sonriendo

-Si vayan todos- dijo Edward

-Oh! Edward tu también iras, no por que yo no vaya tu te tienes que encerrar ya lo dije

-No amor, yo no voy a estar a gusto y le arruinare la noche a la familia- me dijo besándome la cien.

-En eso tiene razón, ustedes dos se pueden quedar aquí haciendo cositas mientras Bella puede salir de la casa- dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

Las cosas quedaron asi, todos incluidos Carlisle y Esme iban a salir el viernes y Edward y yo nos quedaríamos en casa.

El viernes llego pronto, toda la familia salió en la tarde, y Edward y yo estábamos en pijama acostados en el piso del salón con un montón de cobijas y cojines viendo la televisión.

-Bien chicos ya nos vamos, no hagan muchas travesuras eeee- grito Emmett desde la puerta del salón moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, toda la familia se despidió y Edward y yo quedamos comiendo palomitas.

-¿Y que quieres ver?- pregunto Edward cambiando de canal en canal

-mm, no lo se, cambia los canales para ver que hay.

-Ok- susurro dándome un beso, cambio los canales hasta que mi programa favorito salió y yo brinque de alegría.

-Ahí Edward ahí, no le cambies… no, regrésale en el 7 vamos!- le dije mientras brincaba en nuestra gigante cama improvisada.

-¿Te gustan las luchas Bella?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja

-¡Claro que me gustan! ¿A quien no le van a gustar?- pregunte perpleja

-Pues no lo se…. A mi- gemí.

-Dios mío Edward Cullen ¿No te gustan las luchas?- pregunte perpleja

-Nop- me contesto intentando cambiar de canal

-No… por favor, hace mucho que no las veo, ya no se de que va- puse cara de borreguito atropellado y acepto con un bufido.

-Esta bien pero…

-Shhh- lo interrumpí- calla que ya empezó- le dije sentándome al estilo indio y comiendo palomitas.-dale…dale….noooo!vamos!-COMO PUEDE HACER ESO….DALE…-era consiente de que estaba gritando y moviéndome, solía hacer eso siempre pero es que las luchas me encantaban ¡Estaban buenísimas!.

Cuando acabaron Edward se empezó a reír de mí.

-¿No se supone que a las mujeres no les gusta la violencia?- pregunto sonriendo

-OOh! Edward, no me vas a decir que crees que ellos se pegan de verdad ¿O si?- le pregunte alzando las cejas

-No amor, se que todo eso es actuado pero entonces ¿Por qué te gustan?

-O eso es fácil ¿Has visto a Randy Orton?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No me vas a decir que no esta buenísimo- dije haciendo una cara de excitación juguetona, el entrecerró los ojos

-Así que buenísimo ¿eh?- moví la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿Mas que yo?- pregunto con un puchero

-Lo siento amor, pero si- hizo una mueca- claro que no mi amor, nadie es mas sexy, hermoso, guapo y pasional que tu

-mm así que ¿Guapo y pasional?

-Ahappp

-Bien, pues se me ocurre algo…

-¿A si? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte acercándome a el juguetonamente, me tomo en sus brazos y me subió a la habitación…..

Pasaron tres semanas volando, ya me sentía claustrofóbica, me encantaba estas en la casa Cullen, pero empezaba a desesperarme, era jueves en la noche y Carlisle me mando llamar a su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo cuando toque en su puerta

-Me dijeron que me buscabas Carlisle

-Si Bella, pasa siéntate- dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- le pregunte inquieta, Edward me había dicho que teníamos que hablar a solas

-Te tengo una buena noticia Bella, como tu padre nunca recibió noticias tuyas decidió pagarme todo lo que me debe y dejar de molestar mis empresas- sonrió- así que ya eres libre de irte

Yo asentí con una mueca, así que ya me tenia que ir de aquí, sinceramente no quería volver a ningún lugar con mi padre, me sentía tan bien aquí pero sabia que ahora no me podía quedar.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No te da gusto?

-emm, si Carlisle entonces…. ¿Ya me tengo que ir?- pregunte en un susurro, el sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No te tienes que ir Bella, si quieres puedes quedarte, estoy seguro de que a la familia le encantara la idea

-En serio?- pregunte emocionada

-Claro que si Bella, me encantaría que te quedaras aquí con mi familia, has traído una chispa especial- sonrió- solo te quiero pedir un favor

-Lo que quieras Carlisle- le conteste firmemente

-Quiero que hables con tu padre

-Mmm, no lo se Carlisle

-Por favor Bella, entiendo que estés enfadada con el, pero déjalo darte una explicación, tengo entendido que esta destrozado por no tenerte a su lado..

-hagamos algo Carlisle, déjame pensarlo unos días si? Prometo ir a hablar con el solo…déjame pensarlo

-Esta bien Bella, tomate tu tiempo- sonrió dulcemente- ahora ve con Edward que seguro le esta haciendo un agujero al pasillo- solté una risita y Sali de ahí, Carlisle tenia razón Edward estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Hablaste con Carlisle? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a dejar? Entiendo que quieras seguir con tu padre pero ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos- soltó sin tomar aire

-ok, ahora van las respuestas- respire- No paso nada, si hable con Carlisle, no me voy a ir si a ti no te molesta, no te voy a dejar, no quiero estar con mi padre y claro que nos vamos a seguir viendo.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire

-Eso es perfecto Bella, ya se que vamos a hacer para festejarlo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mañana por la noche las luchas, esas que te gustan viene a la ciudad….

-Oh por dios… ¿Estas hablando enserio?, pensé que los boletos estaban agotados desde hace mucho

-Y lo están cariño, pero estas hablando con un mafiosos ¿recuerdas?- sonrió guiñándome un ojo y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que besarlo…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12:

-Bella, le vas a hacer un hueco al asiento si sigues botando en tu lugar- me dijo Edward con voz divertida mientras con una mano me paralizaba en el asiento.

-Lo siento Edward, es que estoy muy emocionada- le dije dándole una gran sonrisa

-Lo se amor, y me alegra contribuir con eso- estábamos en el asiento del volvo y nos dirigíamos al estadio donde iban a estar las luchas, Edward había dicho que me tenia una sorpresa y eso me tenia mas inquieta.

Trate de no botar mas en el asiento mientras llegábamos, cuando entramos al lugar me di cuenta de que estaba repleto, no había modo de que tuviéramos asientos ya que absolutamente todo estaba lleno de gente, pero mi preocupación desapareció cuando dos gorilones con lentes obscuros se nos acercaron y asintieron a Edward, entonces justo a 2 metros del gran ring había una especie de privado, era un cuadro como de 3metros por 3, ai había un gran sofá de cuero negro, una mesa con botanas y diferentes bebidas y me di cuenta que era para nosotros.

-Dios mío Edward- le dije con la boca abierta, estoy segura de que caía baba de ahí pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para limpiarla.

-Espero que estés cómoda- me dijo en un susurro y me sentó encima de el en el gran sofá era perfecto para nosotros dos, la familia no había querido venir ya que habían observado algunas veces como me ponía cuando las veía por la tele y ellos tenían miedo de que les soltara una patada estando aquí- ¿Quieres algo de tomar amor?- pregunto Edward y yo solo pude mover negativamente la cabeza aun estaba en shock, nunca había soñado con estar tan cerca de algo que me gustaba tanto, aun con todo el dinero de mi padre y su posición en los negocios el nunca me había dejado ni siquiera mencionar que me gustaban las luchas, decía que esas eran cosas de hombres y yo debería estar preocupada por la moda, por eso amaba mas a Edward, el me aceptaba como era, no importaba si me gustaban las cosas de hombres..

-Edward ¿Sabes que te amo cierto?- el asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- muchas gracias por todo esto amor, yo se que a ti no te gustan estas cosas, sin embargo estas aquí, con migo y has cumplido uno de mis sueños- le dije dándole un beso en el cuello

-¿Uno de tus sueños es ver hombres en calzoncillos?- solté una carcajada y asentí- ¿Debería sentirme celoso?- pregunto riendo

-No amor, a ellos los quiero con calzoncillos- me acerque a su oído y mordí su lóbulo- a ti te quiero sin nada- susurre sensualmente y el se estremeció.

-No hagas eso si quieres quedarte a ver las luchas Bella- fruncí las cejas

-¿A que te refieres Edward?- le pregunte alejándome de su cuello para ver su cara

-a que me estas provocando Bella- me coloco entre sus piernas y sentí a ediie

-Ohh- solté con una risita tonta- me podría divertir mucho con eso, pero me temo que tendremos que esperar, esto esta apunto de continuar- el dijo algo entre dientes pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada observando las luces y chispas que salían de la entrada del lugar.

Fue increíble, yo gritaba, brincaba, pataleaba, lloraba, gruñía y hacia muchos sonidos extraños a los que no les pude encontrar nombre.

Edward se la paso la mayoría del tiempo mirándome y sonriendo o riendo a carcajada abierta de las cosas que gritaba…

Era como nunca lo imagine, todos los luchadores que me gustaban estaban ahí, tan altos, guapos y musculosos como nunca lo imagine.

Edward se tenso cuando John Morrison me beso la mejilla y me puso sus lentes con aplicaciones, yo sentía que volaba, pero muy dentro de mi ensoñación fui consciente de que los brazos de Edward –que segundos antes estaba en el sofá- se posaron firmemente por mi cintura.

John sonrió y subió al ring a seguir con el show, desde ahí Edward no me soltó jamás, pero ¿Qué le pasaba?, obviamente ninguno de ellos se fijaría en mi, ya había tenido toda mi ración de suerte en la vida cuando el decidió estar conmigo, no era algo natural que dos hombres se fijaran en mi –y menos si uno de ellos era Edward y el otro un luchador famoso- pero el no parecía entender eso, asi que me acomode entre sus brazos y seguí observando.

Llego un momento el que brinque tanto que el me tuvo que soltar, ¡NO era justo lo que le estaban haciendo a HHH eso era una falta y el idiota del réferi no se daba cuenta!

-Pero que demonios!- grite dando un brinco para ponerme de pie, Edward soltó una carcajada y yo entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, pero enseguida lo libere de mi mirada por que quería ver que pasaba.

Al final HHH gano como debía ser y salió del ring para dar paso a la ultima pelea, yo empezaba a ponerme triste, pensé que Randy no iba a luchar hoy pero entonces…

I hear voices in my head

I the council me

I they understand

I they talk to me!

(N/A par alas qe no lo sepan es la cancion que anuncia la entrada de mi Segundo marido Randy orton –cara-de-baboza-)

Me puse a gritar la canción como loca y creí que me desmayaría cuando vi que salía detrás de las pantallas que tenían sus imágenes, camino lentamente hacia el ring, mi respiración fallaba y sentía mis piernas de gelatina. Poso sus hermosos y malos ojos en mi unos segundos antes de sonreír socarronamente y subir al ring, su pelea era contra John Cena ¡Ese marica! Como lo odiaba (n/a no lo pude evitar… es un perro infeliz y deforme hahaha) sonó la canción de Cena y todo el estadio –con excepción de Edward y mía- se levanto y vitoreo al "héroe" de las luchas, yo solo le saque la lengua cuando vi que me miraba curioso –quizás nunca habían visto que casi en medio del ring hubiera un privado con solo dos personas, una de las cuales no hacia el menor caso a lo acontecido dentro del ring- y el sonrió, solo me enfurruñe mientras observaba como empezaba el show.

Esta pelea fue la peor de todas, siempre había estado enamorada de Randy desde que tengo memoria y cada que hacia algo bien brincaba y gritaba emocionada y cuando Cena le hacia algo no paraba de maldecirlo.

Cuando la pelea termino –obviamente ganando el mejor, ósea Randy- y yo estaba lista para abandonar el lugar Edward me llevo a una dirección diferente de la salida.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte curiosa, aunque quizás solo quería ir al baño.

-Por tu sorpresa mi vida- me dijo sonriendo y yo abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Qué no mi sorpresa era el privado junto al ring?- el negó con la cabeza.

-Edward Cullen, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, el que seas mi novio y te ame con todo mi corazón no te da derecho a hacer lo que se te de tu santa voluntad!- le grite encaprichada, el siempre tomaba cualquier situación –por mas estúpida que fuera- para darme sorpresas y regalos, como cuando cumplimos oficialmente un mes y tres días de novios.

-Debes tener cuidado con esa chica o te pateara el trasero-Oh… esa voz…

-Espero disfrutes tu sorpresa- susurro Edward en mi oído.

-R…r…ra…Randy- tartamudee

-El mismo, ¿Eres Bella Swan cierto?- solo asentí con mi cara temblorosa- un pajarito me dijo que eras fan de las luchas, especialmente de mi- volví a asentir como estúpida- que raro, hace un rato podría jurara que eras un león hambriento y ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un pequeño gatito dormilón- dijo con esa voz tan sensual que solo el tenia, Edward soltó una carcajada y yo entrecerré los ojos -después de que mi cerebro capturara las palabras que había pronunciado su sexy voz-

-¿Me acabas de decir gatito?- pregunte con voz furiosa y escuche a Edward susurrar un –Has despertado a la bestia-

-Haha, no, no te dije gatito, discúlpame- sonrió de un modo que me quito la respiración y olvide el incidente en ese mismo instante, el era tan diferente, en la televisión y hace unos minutos dentro del ring representaba al hombre mas malo y aquí estaba bromeando conmigo, aunque su mirada embriagadora no cambiaba para nada no parecía atemorizante.

-Eres muy diferente a como pensé ¿Sabes?- le pregunte recuperándome un poco de mi primer shock

-Si, eso es actuación, obviamente no soy tan malo en la vida real- volvió a sonreír y yo sentía que me desmallaba.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos y platicamos un rato, le pregunte como hacían para entrenar, como era que no se lastimaban de verdad aun después de tanta practica, y si no había pensado en ser actor, el soltó una carcajada y dijo que este trabajo era algo como eso pero mas emocionante. Tenia una pregunta trabada en la garganta, me daba pena decírsela pero me moría de curiosidad, el pareció notar mi enfrentamiento mental.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, estamos en confianza- lo pensé por unos momentos mas y me mordí el labio, esperaba que no se sintiera acosado o algo por el estilo.

-Tu..hmmm, ya sabes ¿usan…hhmm…algún tipo de protección?- le pregunte tartamudeando

-No!, no vez que solo voy en calzoncillos- me contesto riendo y yo me ruborice a mas no poder, no había entendido.

-A eso me refería- susurre, es que de verdad ¿Todo eso era real? Dios mioo! Era un tamaño olímpico…

-Ahh- comprendió y soltó una carcajada-si, usamos una red de protección, pero como no nos lastimamos de verdad solo es como una tela dura, se adhiere perfectamente a esa parte del cuerpo- lo mire incrédula ¿De verdad todo ese paquete era de el?- En serio- replico cuando vio que no le creía -¿Quieres ver?- pregunto pícaramente ¿De verdad?...pero claro!

-¿Enserio?- pregunte con los ojos abiertos

-Si, no quiero que pienses que tengo que meterme una bola de calcetines o algo- dios mío! Le voy a ver su….su….su talento a Randy Orton, bueno, medio cubierto, pero no importaba.

-Ok- conteste sonriente, el bajo sus manos donde sostenía una playera –supongo que para cuando se fuera a cambiar- y la aventó a un silloncito que estaba cerca de ahí, justo cuando sus manos se dirigían a su calzoncillo….todo negro…. ¿Qué demonios?

-NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO ENFRENTE DE MI MUJER!- gruño Edward

-Tranquilo hombre, no es como si te la quisiera quitar, yo soy casado- le contesto Randy con la voz muy tranquila, yo estaba segura de que Edward estaba lanzando humo por las orejas, tenia sus dientes tan apretados que se marcaban sus venas en sus sienes y sus verdes ojos se había oscurecido, claro que no lo pude comprobar por que aun tenia una de sus grandes manos cubriendo mis ojos.

-NO ME INTERESA, NO QUIERO QUE LE MUESTRES ESO, NOS VAMOS ISABELLA- y mas oh. Oh. Me dijo Isabella, estaba en problemas.

-SI Edward- conteste en un susurro- ¿me puedes quitar la mano de los ojos?, es que me voy a caer- le pregunte aun susurrando, no quería enfurecerlo mas, aunque ya tendríamos una larga charla, solo que no en este momento.

-¿SEGURA QUE ES ESO? ¿O QUIERES SEGUIR VIENDO A ESTE IMBÉCIL EH?- me estremecí y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, el nunca me había gritado así, ni siquiera cuando me descubrió hablando con Demetri. Pero eso también me enojo ¿Qué no sabia que lo amaba? Esa era simple curiosidad!, no era como si lo fuera a cambiar por Randy, ni siquiera había pensado en Randy de otra forma, solo quería ver ¿Eso era normal no?, yo no lo dije nada cuando empezó a babear por Megan Fox cuando vimos la película de Transformers. Ese recuerdo me enfureció ¿Cómo se atrevía?, bruscamente avente su mano de mis ojos y me gire a mirarlo con furia.

-PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS EDWARD- le grite, me gire para ver a Randy que tenia una mueca entre sorpresa y diversión- disculpa las molestias, te creo, no necesitas confirmarlo, muchísimas felicidades por el show, de verdad es impresionante, y gracias también por contestar todas mis preguntas por mas estúpidas que fueron- le sonreí gentilmente.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a mi- contesto mirando a Edward que aun tenia la boca abierta después de que me solté de el- agradéceselo a tu romeo el organizo todo- eso me hablando un poco…pero solo un poco.

Me gire hacia Edward y le dije un seco –Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla a Randy y Salí disparada de ese lugar.

A los pocos segundos sentí unos pesados pasos siguiéndome, sabía quien era pero no quise girarme para comprobarlo.

-Isabella- gruño Edward, pero esta vez yo estaba mas enfadada- te estoy hablando Isabella- volvió a gruñir.

-Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablarte Sr. Cullen- le conteste como siempre le contestaban todos –menos su familia- cuando el se enojaba- no tiene derecho sobre mi, así que, con su permiso- y camine mas rápido.

-Bella- susurro con voz dulce alcanzándome y tomándome por un brazo para girarme.

-Pa ti, Isabella- y trate de soltarme pero el no me dejo

-Perdóname Bella, se que exagere, pero ese… te iba a…..a…no me obligues a decirlo en voz alta- me pidió suplicante, sus verdes ojos y toda su cara ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y ahora eran dulces como siempre que estaba conmigo, era impresionante lo fácil que podía encantarte o intimidarte.

-No me interesa Edward, te pusiste como loco, estoy segura que le hubieras pegado…o a mi- solté lo ultimo en un susurro pero el me escucho y en el siguiente instante estaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Nuca, ¿me oíste?, nunca te lastimaría- me dijo enterrando su cara en mis cabellos y clavando la mía en su cuello.

-Eso es lo que haces Edward, me lastiman tus dudas sobre mi, solo quería ver si era verdad lo de su malla de protección, no era como si lo fuera a ver desnudo- le dije en un susurro.

-Pero querías verlo Bella, yo lo y eso a mi también me lastima- me dijo mirándome a los ojos esta vez.

-¿Y como crees que me sentí cuando Emmett y tu vieron ese video de Megan Fox desnuda y me obligaste a ver Transformers hasta que me la aprendí de memoria?, eso no es justo Edward, aunque yo me sentía celosa no te hice un drama por que es ilógico, es obvio que todas las personas tenemos un "amor platónico" y eso no quiere decir que sea real, eres injusto Edward- le conteste un poco mas clamada.

-¿De verdad te pusiste celosa por ese video?- yo asentí con la cabeza y mordiéndome el labio- eres tan tonta, el que ella me guste no significa que me guste mas que tu- y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Ahora entiendes mi punto?- le pregunte, el frunció las cejas y asintió

-Creo que si, perdóname por favor, no se que fue lo que paso, te veía tan interesada con el, no me ponías ni un poco de atención, estuvimos cerca de una hora y solo lo mirabas embobada- me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Como eres tonto Edward, obviamente que lo miraba embobada, ¡Es mi luchador favorito! Pero como tu mismo me dijiste hace un momento, eso no significa que me guste mas que tu, o que lo quiera la milésima parte de lo que te quiero a ti- le dije besando su nariz y el sonrió

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que si bobo, el solo es mi luchador favorito, pero tu eres mi todo, ahora señor celos, vámonos de aquí por que esta empezando a dar miedo- el lugar estaba muy oscuro ya que había alcanzado a salir al estacionamiento y no había muchas luces.

-Esta bien amor, perdóname por ser un idiota

-Claro que te perdono, solo bésame- y lo hizo, sus besos me encantaban, empezó a profundizarlo y sentí su tibia lengua explorara mi boca, era majestuosos, sentía millones de mariposas en mi estomago y en otra parte de mi cuerpo…

-Mejor nos vamos para empezar con nuestra lucha- susurro divertido mientras me apretaba a el y sentía su erección en mi vientre.

-Me parece perfecto- conteste en un gemido…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

EPOV

Bella iba jugando con mi autocontrol, tenia una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pierna y de repente la subía hasta mi miembro para darle ya apretada y después volver a bajarla, yo soltaba gruñidos cada que eso pasaba y ella solo se carcajeaba de mi….

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así… no señor, en cuanto llegáramos a la casa y yo no tuviera que aferrar el volante para evitar un accidente esa señorita iba a sufrir, y demasiado, ya suficiente había tenido con aguantarla ver a ese Randy Orton como para que ahora jugara así conmigo.

-Isabella, vuelves a subir esa traviesa mano a mi miembro y te vas a arrepentir- le gruñí con la voz ronca por la excitación

-¿A si? ¿Y que me vas a hacer Edward?- me pregunto moviendo sugestivamente las cejas- no puedes soltar el volante por que podríamos tener un accidente guapo, así que no podrás hacerme nana- soltó una risa socarrona.

-¿Y no te has puest6o a pensar que no voy a tener el volante en mis manos por el resto de la vida?- le pregunte arqueando las cejas, escuche que exclamo un –rayos- bajo su aliento y solté una carcajada-nts nts nts- chasquee la lengua con fingida reprobación- te metiste en un lio Bella, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa sabrás lo que es sufrir, me pedirás, rogaras y suplicaras que te haga mía, y mientras mas lo hagas mas prolongare tu castigo, te voy a tener expuesta ante mi, y no podrás hacer nada ante eso- le dije relamiéndome los labios solo de imaginarla atada a la cabecera de la cama a mi completa merced.

-pp…ero… Edward- gimió- no pued..des, e sido bb…uueenna- me dijo tartamudeando y la escuche tragar en seco, yo sabia que se estaba imaginando lo mismo que yo.

-Oh no Bella!, claro que puedo, tu decidiste jugar conmigo, solo mírame- le dije señalando mi miembro- mira como me pusiste con tus jueguitos, es hora de que me lo cobre, y lo are en cuanto pongamos un pie en la casa.

-Pee…ro tuu familia- siguió tartamudeando

-Oh, por ellos no te preocupes, me encargue de que no pasaran la noche en la casa- le sonreí de lado y escuche como cortaba su respiración.

Después de eso nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, mientras mas nos acercábamos a la casa escuchaba su respiración más acelerada y eso me ponía feliz, solo yo tenía ese efecto en ella, y me encantaba.

Faltaba poco, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a la casa y cada vez me ponía mas duro.

5 minutos, solo 5 minutos me separaban de estar encima del cuerpo esbelto de Bella, haciéndola gritar mi nombre, haciéndola rogar por que la llenara como siempre lo hacia….cada vez menos.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido, de la nada salieron 3 autos negros blindados y una camioneta cerrándome el paso por cualquier lugar.

Me di cuenta de lo que tramaban y quise golpearme por mi estupidez, no había traído ninguna escolta conmigo, quería que todo fuera perfecto para Bella y deje la seguridad de lado.

-Edd…Edward?- escuche la voz entrecortada y espantada de Bella llamarme.

Saque mi pistola y trate de cubrir a Bella, no me iba a rendir, tenia que haber un modo de sacarla de aquí, pero en cuanto los hombres salieron de los autos me di cuenta que no tenia oportunidad, era demasiados, trataría, pero sabia que no iba a lograrlo, empecé a disparar tratando de herirlos lo mas que podía pero eran demasiados.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos y la refugie en el asiento de atrás ante los disparos que se dirigían a mi

-Pase lo que pase, no creas nada de lo que….- pero no pude terminar de advertirle por que me sacaron del auto y me empezaron a golpear, escuche los gritos de mi ángel mientras pataleaba para librarse de los brazos que la tenían capturada hasta que una mano le tapo la boca con un pañuelo y ella quedo inconsciente, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, era muy arriesgado pero era mi única oportunidad.

No luche contra ellos, no hacia nada por salvar a Bella aunque mi instinto me gritara que saliera corriendo para intentar salvarla, me quede ahí con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Cullen, no vas a pelear por tu noviecita?- me pregunto el imbécil de Jacob Black

-Estas equivocado Black, ella solo calentaba mi cama, no tengo por que pelear por ella- dije y me encogí de hombros, vi como su rostro se vio marcado por el asombro, la camioneta y dos de los coches ya habían desaparecido, solo faltaba en el que venia el, y solo había 3 hombres mas a los que no conocía.

-No me vas a engañar Cullen, ¡Mataremos a esa perra!- gruñí internamente pero no cambie la expresión de mi rostro.

-Has lo que quieras Jacob- le escupí y me puse de pie para entrar a mi volvo- no me interesa- le grite mientras me alejaba de un sorprendido Black en medio de la calle.

La verdad es que estaba desesperado, pero yo conocía a los de su clase, no importaba si cumplía lo que ellos pedían o no, la matarían, solo querían hacer esto mas divertido, así que tenia que arriesgarme por la única carta que me quedaba, aunque no le había podido advertir a Bella que tendría que mentir, no había tenido tiempo, pero esperaba que no se dejara guiar por mis palabras.

Tome mi celular y marque desesperado el número de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto en cuanto contesto.

-Tiene a Bella papá, la tienen- estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar como un niño, pero no sabia como sacar esta opresión de mi pecho

-¿Cómo que la tienen?, ¿Quién la tiene Edward? No me espantes- me dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Los Black papá, interceptaron mi carro y se la llevaron- le dije tragándome un sollozo

-¿Y las escoltas Edward?, no me digas que saliste sin ellas por que te matare- gruño

-…- solo me pude quedar callado, sabía que había sido una estupidez de mi parte salir sin refuerzos en esta situación, pero nunca pensé que atentaría contra ella.

-Oh Edward! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Sabes que esto significara una guerra contra ellos verdad?, sabes que nunca la dejarían vivir

-Lo se padre, pero hice algo que espero nos ayude un poco- le conteste con el corazón en la mano, de verdad esperaba que esto funcionara

-¿Qué cosa Edward?- pregunto frenético

-Le dije al perro de Black que ella no me importaba, que solo calentaba mi cama

-¿Pero no se dio cuenta de la verdad? ¿La defendiste de ellos?- volvió a preguntar alarmado.

-No, en cuanto vi cuantos eran me di cuenta de que no podría contra ellos, así que deje que me sacaran y no dije ni hice nada para detenerlos, aparte, espero que ayude el que nunca me habían visto con ella, esta era la primera vez que salía con ella, así que espero funcione, después Black me dijo que la matarían, y aunque quería matarlo con mis propias manos me encogí de hombros y le dije que hicieran lo que quisieran, entonces me largue de ahí, pero estoy desesperado.

-Lo se, Edward, pero así como me cuentas las cosas creo que esa es la mejor idea, ellos no tardaran en llamarte, así que sigue con esa fachada, de todos modos movilizare las cosas, empezare a ver que pueden hacer Garret y Eleazar, no te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien, vamos para la casa- con esto colgó y yo me sentí un poco mas tranquilo, esperaba que mi plan funcionara…

Como lo predijo mi padre, a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar mi teléfono, era un numero privado, lo deje sonar 4 veces para no mostrarme desesperado y conteste.

-Di..ga- intente que mi voz sonara en un jadeo, iba a ser mas fácil convencerlos de ese modo.

-¿Que hay Cullen?- Jacob Black..

-¿Qué quieres Black?... estoy ocupado- seguía con los jadeos y la respiración "entrecortada"

-A mi no me vas a engañar Edward, yo se que quieres a esta perra que tengo en mi poder, y si lo niegas la matare Cullen, te lo juro que lo are…

-No me interesa lo que hagas Black, ya te lo había dicho- y con eso colgué la llamada, sabia que no la mataría en este momento, no le serbia para nada muerta, solo esperaba que no la lastimaran.

Llegue a mi casa y entre a mi habitación respirando su aroma concentrado, quería desesperadamente que esto funcionara….

Al poco tiempo llego mi familia, pasamos la noche en vela trazando un plan de emergencia por si mi estrategia no funcionaba no funcionada.

Las chicas se encontraban muy afligidas, sabia que ellas se habían encariñado con Bella.

Al atardecer ya teníamos todo cubierto, esperaríamos la siguiente llamada, pero ya habíamos puesto a alguien a observar los movimientos, sabíamos exactamente cuales eran las instalaciones de los Black, y ya habíamos descubierto donde tenían a mi ángel, cualquier cosa mal y tendríamos a todo un ejercito entrando a rescatarla.

A las 7 de la tarde mi celular empezó a sonar, esta vez era un numero diferente, aun así no me arriesgue y espere 5 tonos esta vez, Rosalie se había puesto a mi lado y la mire frunciendo el ceño, ella solo me sonrió y pulso el botón de contestar.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella empezó a jadear y gemir fuertemente.

-no..contes..…- dijo entre gemidos y me guiño un ojo.

-Pu..eede.. ser… importante …..ccaaaahhriño- empecé a respirara entrecortada mente y conteste.

-¿Diga?- mi voz sonó como un gran gemido

-Cullen- la osca voz de Black me hizo sonreír, estaba seguro de que ahora creía que en verdad no quería a Bella.

-¿Black? ¿Qué mierda quieres?- le pregunte "furioso"

-¿Ya te olvidaste de tu amiguita?- su voz era frustrada

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella no me importa?- le conteste "tratando" de normalizar mi respiración.

-¿Sabes que ella esta escuchando verdad? Tengo el altavoz- mierda

-Me importa muy poco si ella escucha o no, ella no significa nada para mi, te lo dije, solo calentó mi cama por un tiempo- me dolía que Bella escuchara esto, pero era la única manera de sacarla de ahí….viva

-No te creo- contesto furioso el perro ese.

-No me importa, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero te las daré para que dejes de interrumpirme siempre que estoy ocupado, ella es una chica cualquiera, nada importante para mi, ríndete Black, nunca encontraras a alguien con quien hacerme daño, ella estaba recluida con nosotros, es hija de Charlie Swan, y mientras su padre nos pagaba la deuda yo jugaba con ella, así que ahora, de verdad, déjame en paz, no me importa lo que hagas con ella- y colgué.

-Bien Edward, estoy seguro de que la dejaran en cualquier momento- me dijo mi padre.

-¿Pero y si le hacen daño?- pregunte atemorizado.

-No lo harán hijo, Seth me acaba de decir que el viejo Billy Black tuvo una amistad con Charlie Swan, lo mas seguro es que la manden de regreso con el- eso me dio un respiro, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

BPOV

-No me importa, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero te las daré para que dejes de interrumpirme siempre que estoy ocupado, ella es una chica cualquiera, nada importante para mi, ríndete Black, nunca encontraras a alguien con quien hacerme daño, ella estaba recluida con nosotros, es hija de Charlie Swan, y mientras su padre nos pagaba la deuda yo jugaba con ella, así que ahora, de verdad, déjame en paz, no me importa lo que hagas con ella- tut tut tut, la llamada se había cortado, y mis lagrimas caían por cascadas por mis ojos, yo nunca le importe, el solo quería llevarme a la cama ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué mierda había hecho yo en la vida para merecer esto?.

El tipo llamado Jacob azoto el celular en la pared haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos y solto un gruñido de frustración.

-¿Es cierto?- grito, yo solo me quede observándolo, no sabia a quien le preguntaba ni que era exactamente lo que estaba preguntando.

-Te estoy hablando muchacha- me gruño- ¿Es cierto?- me levanto zarandeándome

-Que…que cosa?- tartamudee

-¿Qué si eres hija de Charlie Swan y ellos te habían secuestrado?- siguió gritando

-Si..ii, mi padre es Charlie Swan- me soltó y volvió a gritar, me estaba atemorizando ¿Qué me iba a hacer?

Entonces empezó a gruñir un montón de ordenes… entre "Consigan un avión" "Avisen a mi padre" "Desátenla" y "Quiero algo fuerte de beber" me di cuenta de que ya no estaba atada tirada en el piso, sino sentada en un sofá y sin ataduras en mis piernas y manos.

-¿Qué..me va a hacer?- pregunte temerosamente, el chico Black me vio y suspiro frustrado.

-Te enviare de regreso con tu padre- dijo secamente y salió de esa habitación.

Me quede un rato sola y después vinieron dos muchachas y me llevaron a una habitación fuera de ahí, me dieron ropa limpia y me dejaron entrar a un baño, me di una larga ducha y me relaje, cuando Salí a vestirme vi a las mismas muchachas dejando una bandeja de comida encima de un tocador que estaba en esa habitación, yo estaba muy hambrienta, no había comido nada desde que me habían traído aquí, así que me comí todo el contenido.

Después de un rato el tipo llamado Jacob entro en la habitación.

-Vamos- me dijo abriendo la puerta- te llevaremos en un avión con tu padre, el te estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Seattle- dijo secamente y me dirigió a la salida de una gran casa.

Me llevaron en uno de los carros que reconocí como los que habían interceptado el coche de Edward…Edward

El solo pensar su nombre me dolía, no podía creer que había estado jugando conmigo, que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, tenia muchas ganas de ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero no quería que el tipo se arrepintiera de dejarme ir, suspire fuertemente y saqué a Edward de mi cabeza, después de todo yo no significaba nada para el.

-Disculpa los inconvenientes que te causamos- me dijo Jacob- pensamos que contigo podíamos sacar del mapa a los Cullen, nunca me imagine que eras hija de Charlie- soltó un suspiro.

-tuu.. conocees aa mi padre?- pregunte torpemente, el asintió con la cabeza

-Si, el es un viejo amigo de mi padre, de verdad Isabella, lamento esto que paso, nunca hubiera imaginado que eras una Swan, yo pensé que eras importante para Cullen- yo también dije para mis adentros pero solo asentí con la cabeza, sabia que si hablaba iba a soltar un sollozo- Ahora solo ándate con mucho cuidado, ya estas muy metida en esto, después de todo ya estuviste con 3 de las familias mas importantes de la mafia, y no todos serán tan buenos como nosotros- me dijo haciendo una mueca, la verdad es que yo tenia mucho miedo, no quería volver a saber nada de la mafia en toda mi vida, y mucho menos quería saber algo de mi padre, aunque Edward termino siendo un idiota, eso no le quitaba la culpa a mi padre de haber matado a alguien.

Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza y no volvimos a decir nada.

El camino fue un poco largo, cada cierto tiempo se giraba a preguntarme si no necesitaba algo, después de pasar al baño en una gasolinera no necesite nada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto alrededor de 2 horas después.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Isabella- me dijo abriendo la puerta del carro para que yo bajara.

-¿Tu no vendrás?- pregunte extrañada

-No, quisiera saludar a tu padre, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, mandare un guardia contigo, saluda a Charlie de mi parte y de la de Billy- me dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y asentí con la cabeza.

No quería llegar a Seattle y ver la cara de mi padre, tenia que tramar algo para salir corriendo del aeropuerto antes de cruzarme con mi padre, aun no estaba preparada para ese tipo de enfrentamiento.

Subí con torpeza al avión y el chico Black empezó a ladrar ordenes otra vez, pero ahora no puse nada de atención, no me importaba nada de lo que dijera, me acomode en un asiento viendo papalotear al piloto y a un guardia, éramos los únicos que iríamos en el avión, me puse el cinturón de seguridad para despegar y después de un tiempo me lo quite y me recosté.

Me quede profundamente dormida, estaba demasiado cansada.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso pero un fuerte estruendo me despertó, abrí los ojos y me incorpore bruscamente.

-Hola- susurraron en mi oído…..


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14:

Hola- susurraron en mi oído…..

Me tense ¿Cómo mierda se atreve? cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorarlo pero fue misión imposible cuando tomo mi cintura entre sus fuertes brazos y su aroma inundo mi nariz mientras me levantaba del asiento y volvía a susurrar

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo firme pero suave, sabia lo que su tono significaba, no tienes opción, pero quiero que estés de acuerdo.

Yo estaba perdida en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pero entonces, sus palabras en el teléfono de Jacob Black resonaron en mi mente…ella es una chica cualquiera, nada importante para mi… solo calentaba mi cama- me tense de inmediato.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- le respondí bruscamente tratando de soltarme de la fuerte prisión de sus brazos

-Tenemos mucho que hablar Bella ¿Por favor?- ahora su voz sonaba como una suplica, y no tenia duda de que si levantaba mi cabeza y miraba sus verdes ojos estaría perdida- ella es una chica cualquiera, nada importante para mi… solo calentaba mi cama-

Lo avente bruscamente y trate de correr hacia el baño, pero mi torpeza natural se hizo presente y tropecé, espere el golpe directo en mi cara, pero en vez de eso sentí sus grandes manos en mi cintura apretándome contra el –muy contra el-, yo estaba en una posición un poco comprometedora, completamente erguida –y pegada a el- desde mis pies hasta mi cintura y de ahí mi cuerpo caía hacia enfrente, me levante lentamente tratando de rosarlo lo menos posible ya que mi trasero estaba extremadamente pegado a su erección, trague en seco cuando mi espalda estuvo completamente pegada a su pecho tratando de separarme pero sentí sus manos aferrarse mas a mis caderas pegando aun mas –si eso era posible- a su cuerpo, repentinamente lo sentí crecer justo pegado a mi… ella es una chica cualquiera, nada importante para mi… solo calentaba mi cama…me desprendí de el bruscamente esta vez con éxito y volví a correr tratando de llegar a mi destino –la puerta del baño- pero justamente cuando tomaba la perilla y la giraba el llego hasta mi y me hizo girar aplastándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo… su cuerpo

-Creí que te habías cansado de que calentara tu cama- le escupí con rabia removiendo para soltarme, pero eso fue una mala idea ya que su erección rozo contra mi vientre bajo, sentía la deliciosa presión en mi vientre, pero en este momento no quería que el me tocara, y sabia que si me volvía a remover y el me volvía a rozar….estaría perdida, terminaría suplicándole por que me hiciera el amor una vez mas, no importándome si después de eso me aventaba del avión, o me abandonaba o lo que sea… no esa no era una buena idea, me quede quieta.

Cuando levante mi vista me di cuenta de que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados señal de que estaba tratando de controlarse, respiro profundamente y su aliento se coló en mi nariz, confundiéndome, entonces abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y me perdí en ellos, desbordaban sentimientos, sentimientos en los que yo ya no me podía permitir creer, después de todo esos mismo sentimientos se reflejaban cuando me decía que me quería y resulte ser solo un juego para el.

-Tienes que entender que nada de eso es cierto- iba a protestar pero el tapo mi boca con sus manos- deja que termine de explicarte, después me reclamas todo lo que quieras ¿ok?- asentí con la cabeza y el quito su mano de mi boca, pero no dejo de presionar mi cuerpo entre el y la puerta del baño.

-Ya sabes que pertenezco a la mafia- yo asentí- y que un modo de lograr lo que queremos o lo que necesitamos es imposibilitando al enemigo, por eso están tan de moda los secuestros… al menos contigo- bufe y el sonrió- tu sabes que nosotros te permitiríamos volver con tu padre después de que el saldara su deuda si tu así lo querías- volví a asentir- pero no todos en este mundo son como nosotros Bella, a la mayoría de ellos no les interesa solo te hacen hacer lo que ellos quieran y al final de cuentas matan a las personas que amamos- me quede en shock.. ¿En verdad los mataban sin importarles nada? ¿Edward dijo…amamos?- la familia Black es una de esas, son peligrosos de verdad Bella, no importa si cumples con lo que te piden, el final siempre es exactamente el mismo- suspiro-

-Pero, si es así, ¿Por que la gente sigue cumpliendo con lo que les piden?, si después de todo matan sin importarles nada, ¿Para que cumplir con sus caprichos?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Esa, Bella, es la diferencia entre una muerte rápida y sin inconvenientes, o una muerte lenta y dolorosa que seguramente tardara demasiado en llegar, y como comprenderás nadie quiere para sus personas queridas mas sufrimiento del necesario- me estremecí, ¡Esa gente eran unos monstruos!

-¿Qu…que.. fue…di..ifeerente..con..mi..igo?- pregunte tartamudeando, en este momento ya había olvidado mi enojo con Edward, aunque el dolor seguía ahí en mi pecho, pero en este preciso momento estaba en shock.

-Contigo fue diferente por dos factores, el primero que Billy Black, el jefe de esa familia conoce a tu padre, pero eso no lo hubiera detenido-susurro la ultima parte- si ellos hubieran querido, te hubieran matado sin importarles tan solo un poco la "amistad" que tienen con tu padre- escupió con rencor y yo me volví a estremecer, de verdad eran unos malditos bastardos…

-¿E…ento..to…ces?- pregunte susurrando y fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

-Lo que te salvo de esa muerte segura fue que yo fingiera que tu no me importas, el no tenia con que chantajearme por el modo en el que le hable de ti, si hubiera notado cualquier titubeo de mi parte, ese hubiera sido tu fin, sin importar lo que yo hiciera, por eso fingí que tu no me importabas, que solo te usaba y eso, junto con lo que le hice saber que eras una Swan y que tu padre tenia una deuda con mi familia fue lo que salvo tu vida- se quedo callado por un momento y aproveche para tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos ¿El fingía? Eso significaba que el… ¿Me amaba?- quiero que entiendas Bella, no hice eso por que quisiera, lo hice por que no puedo vivir sin ti, por que sabia que no había modo de salir de esa sin armar una guerra o que tu resultaras…no quiero ni pensarlo, te quiero Bella, eres todo para mi, no podría vivir sin ti, mientras llamaba al perro de Black y fingía indiferencia en realidad estaba muriéndome por dentro, rogándole a dios por que todo saliera bien y ellos te dejaran libres, no sabría como vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estas- dios mio! Mi corazón estallaba de felicidad, el estaba preocupado por mi! Por eso había dicho todas esas cosas tan feas en sus llamadas… sus llamadas..

-hmm Esto Edward?...hmmm- mire fijamente sus ojos y mordí mi labio indecisa si preguntarle o no- en tus llamadas había hmm…gemidos?- me ruborice a mas no poder y el solo soltó una melodiosa carcajada que sonó como el canto de los ángeles y sin saber por que me relaje instantáneamente y mi corazón dejo de sentir esa opresión que tenia desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Eso también fue una sorpresa para mi- dijo ya recuperado de su repentino ataque- cuando entro la llamada del perro- sus facciones se llenaron de furia- estábamos todos esperando cualquier noticia, y en cuanto descolgué el teléfono Rosalie empezó a hacer ese tipo de sonidos- volvió a reír, supongo que por el recuerdo

-¿Rosalie?- pregunte extrañada

-Si, Rosalie, todos te amamos en esta familia Bella, eres muy especial para nosotros, no solo yo te amo, toda mi familia lo hace- me dijo sonriendo encantadoramente desubicándome un poco por sus hermosas facciones.

-¿Tu…tu, me amas?- el me acababa de decir que me quería, pero eso era muy diferente a amar, mi corazón latía frenéticamente a la espera de su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que te amo Bella, ya te lo dije, por eso le mentí a Black, en el coche cuando todo esto empezó yo había tratado de decirte algo ¿recuerdas?- fruncí mi seño mientras trataba de recordar, entonces sus palabras llegaron a mi mente… Pase lo que pase, no creas nada de lo que….- pero no pudo terminar de decirme nada por que lo sacaron a golpes.

-Si Edward, ya lo recuerdo- le conteste

-Bien,. Lo que yo trataba de decirte era que no creyeras en nada de lo que yo dijera a partir de ese momento, mi cabeza ya estaba planeando la mejor forma de sacarte ilesa de ahí, ya te lo dije, eres mi vida, te amo y eso no cambiara nunca, en ese momento fue que se me ocurrió eso para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos- en cuanto dijo eso me abrazo fuertemente para probarme cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras, su abrazo se estrecho mas y me levanto unos 20 centímetros del suelo (N/Ano se si todas sepan cuantos son 20 cm, en mi país esos se usan, no se en los suyos, pero hmm viene equivaliendo como a una cabeza, un poco mas un poco menos, asi que usen su imaginación hahaha) y me hizo quedar a la altura de su cara –Te amo Bella- suspiro antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, provocando que los latidos de mi corazón fallaran y una inmensa alegría embargara todo mi ser.

El beso fue lento, ambos mostrábamos en el todos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro, fue lleno de dulzura y amor, entonces recorrió su lengua por el contorno de mis labios haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido, lo había extrañado demasiado, subi mis manos por sus fuertes brazos y los enrede en su cuello jalando fuerte –pero sin llegar a lastimar- varios mechones de su cabello provocando que cada vez el beso fuera mas apasionado.

El bajo sus manos de mi cintura a mi cadera, restregándome contra su gran erección que suplicaba un poco de atención, provocando que mis pezones se pusieran duros de anticipación.

Entonces llego a mi trasero y lo apretó entre sus grandes manos, dando primero suaves masajes hasta que se convirtieron en salvajes igual que todo lo demás.

Mis manos viajaban por su espalada delineando cada musculo y haciéndolo estremecer, entonces me levanto por las nalgas y enrolle rápidamente mis piernas en su cadera, provocando una deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos, los dos gemimos alto.

Seguimos acariciándonos por un tiempo mas, no estoy segura si fueron segundos, horas o minutos, solo fui consiente de que se empezó a mover y abrió una puerta, entramos y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que había una cama ¡Como amaba los aviones privados! Rápidamente me desenganche de su cadera extrañando instantáneamente la fricción entre nosotros, pero pronto lo tendría cerca, muy cerca.

Baje mis manos por su cuello y empecé a desabrochar su camisa, mis manos temblaban de anticipación lo que hacia mas difícil mi trabajo, entonces me desespere y la arranque haciendo volar todos los botones.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- murmuro Edward entre mis labios con su voz ronca por la excitación, provocándome un gemido.

-¿Quieres que sea salvaje?- le pregunte alzando una ceja y tratando de sonar normal, aunque falle estrepitosamente ya que mi respiración estaba entrecortada y sentía mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Si, quiero que me montes, que me sometas, que hagas lo que quieras conmigo- me relamí los labios y empecé a lamer su pecho desnudo, delineando sus pezones con mi lengua provocando que Edward gruñera literalmente.

Lo avente a la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre el. Seguí con mi trabajo de lamer, morder y besar toda la piel desnuda y a mi alcance.

Entonces me encontré con sus bien formados cuadros en el abdomen y con la deliciosa V que marcaba el camino hacia mi gloria personal, lamí ese exquisito camino provocando que Edward se estremeciera de placer, me encontré rápidamente con la orilla de su pantalón y lo desabroche para poder quitarlo, cuando lo bajaba no pude reprimirme y roce con la punta de mis dedos su erección que se marcaba demasiado en sus apretados bóxers, creo que podría ser modelo de ellos, aunque para ser precisa no quería que nadie mas que yo lo viera en esta situación.

-Bell..a- dijo en tono de advertencia cuando me dedique a jugar en esa zona, le di una mirada dulce y seguí con mi trabajo, cuando lo libere completamente del pantalón me quede observando sus bien torneadas y fuertes piernas ¡Como me encantaban! Estaban llenas de masculinos vellos que lo hacían ver demasiado sexy para su propio bien, pase mis dedos delicadamente por ellos, las sensaciones eran exquisitas, así que después de eso pase mi lengua también, hacia círculos con ella mientras mis manos se dirigían al elástico del bóxer, metí mis dos dedos índice y empecé a juguetear con el.

Edward trato de agarrarme para que cambiáramos de posición pero le di una mirada reprobatoria.

-No no no Edward, dijiste que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera, tienes que esperar- me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz ronca.

-Pero…

-Pero nada- lo corte y seguí con mi trabajo, lo vi agarrar el edredón de la cama y apretarlo fuertemente.

-Tienes mucha ropa-suspiro, y tenia razón, aun seguía con mis pantalones y mi blusa así que me volví a sentar sobre su vientre y empecé a sacarme la blusa sensualmente, escuche un jadeo y sonreí engreídamente.

Baje mis manos desde mi cuello hasta la pretina de mi pantalón acariciando mis pechos y abdomen, solté el botón y baje el cierre antes de levantarme para sacar completamente los pies de la molesta prenda, desidia que ya era suficiente y me deshice de mis bragas al mismo tiempo, me volví a sentar sobre el completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo y Edward mordió su labio.

-Tan húmeda- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba sobre su abdomen y que el notaba exactamente cuan excitada estaba, lleve mis manos a mi espalda y me deshice del broche del sujetador, fui acariciando la piel que tocaba al mismo tiempo que me quedaba completamente desnuda.

Ya no aguantaba mas, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, me moví lo suficiente para poder desnudarlo completamente y colocarme sobre el, juguetee un poco rozando nuestros sexos hasta que Edward se arto y en un solo movimiento nos giro dejándome debajo de el.

-Fue suficiente de juegos- murmuro mientras entraba de un tirón en mi.

La sensación fue exquisita y no pude reprimir un grito que salió de mi garganta, Edward jadeaba fuertemente mientras sus embestidas se hacían salvajes, entraba y salía de mi fuerte y rápido.

-Ohh si.. asi amor….asi… mas duroo….- no podía parar de gritar, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y lo rodee con mis piernas empujando su bello trasero con mis talones para que llegara mas adentro.

Después de varias embestidas mas estaba llegando al colmo de mi placer, pero yo quería que el se sintiera bien así que empuje mis caderas y entonces el quedo debajo de mi, recargue mis manos en su pecho y empecé a moverme en círculos, justo como sabia que le gustaba.

-Si Bella…..sigue…oh dios!...así…así nena…. Muévete- no paraba de decir cosas, y yo como buena chica lo obedecía en todo lo que me pedía, subió sus manos de mi cintura a mis senos y empezó a masajearlos, apretando y aflojando, provocando un placer que incluso era doloroso, entonces apretó mis pezones y empezó a pellizcarlos.

Perdí el control y empecé a subir y bajar frenéticamente, ambos gritábamos y gemíamos el nombre del otro, entonces sentí una de sus manos bajar por mi abdomen hasta mis pliegues y empezar a pellizcar mi clítoris, después de unos segundo tuve la mas fuerte liberación de todas, que se prolongo mas tiempo ya que Edward tomo mis caderas y me subía y bajaba para llegar el.

Llego con un grito bestial que acompaño el mío.

No me pude sostener mas y caí flácida sobre su pecho aun con el dentro de mi.

-eso..fue incre..ible..amor- dijo tratando de controlar su respiración

-mmh hmm- fue lo único que pude murmurar.

-Te amo- susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-Yo también te amo Edward, perdóname por no confiar en eso y por haber dudado de ti- le dije con el poco aliento que tenia.

-No te preocupes amor, tu no sabias nada y después de todo el que tiene que pedirte una disculpa soy yo –lo mire interrogante- nada te hubiera pasado de no haber sido por mi- me contesto cabizbajo.

-Bah!- bufe- ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de adrenalina?- empezó a reír y ¡Joder! Eso se sentía extremadamente bien ya que su miembro seguía aun dentro de mí.

Entonces unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron.

-Vamos chicos no puedo soportar mas ruiditos en este momento, salgan antes de que me vuelva loco- grito Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí y me separe de el extrañándolo inmediatamente. Me puse mi ropa y espere a que Edward estuviera completamente vestido para salir a encontrarnos con un Emmett sonriendo burlonamente.

-Hasta parece que eres bueno en eso Ediie, tuve que ponerme tapones para las orejas- dijo socarrón y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Sabes Emmett?, el que tendría que preocuparse de si es bueno en ese arte eres tu- me miro confundido por un momento y luego volvió a sonreír

-¿Qué no has escuchado lo suficiente a Rosie Bella?- Bingo! Justo lo que necesitaba. Sonreí dulcemente y Edward se carcajeo en silencio adivinando lo que tenia en mente.

Suspire dramáticamente y me acerque a Emmett, tome una de sus grandes manos entre las mías.

-Bueno Emm, lo que pasa es que…- dude, como si no supiera como continuar cuando en realidad estaba tratando de controlar mi risa- veras, Rose sabe muy bien como… fingir un orgasmo, y te lo digo yo que lo escuche de primera mano- Emmett parecía confundido y tenia una clara mueca marcada en su boca, después de un minuto sin que entendiera mi broma me di por vencida, suspirando me levante de mi asiento para ir con Edward que "tosía" muy fuertemente y sin poder parar, justo cuando llegue al lado de Edward escuche que Emmett se levantaba y gritaba un.

-Hey! ¿Qué estas insinuando?- Edward no pudo contenerse mas y su "tos" se volvió una fuerte carcajada- ahora veras pequeña- grito Emmett persiguiéndome, pronto me alcanzo y me levanto como un costal de papas, empezó a hacerme cosquillas y yo ya no soportaba mas.

-Vamos! Di que soy el rey del sexo- yo solo negaba con la cabeza mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mis ojos, por mas que me removía no me podía zafar de el y Edward solo se reía de mi- vamos nena, solo tienes que decirlo- seguía con las cosquillas y no paraba.

-Ok…Em…lo..o…are- dije sofocada, paro de atacarme y espero sonriente a que dijera lo que el quería escuchar.

-Si Emm, eres el rey del sexo- murmure cuando aun me estaba recuperando.

-Esta bien nena, ya lo sabia de todos modos- me dio una palmada en la cabeza y se levanto para desaparecer por una puerta.

-Asi que ¿Rey del sexo eh?- pregunto Edward arqueando sus cejas.

-Vamos, tu tienes la culpa, no me defendiste- le dije golpeando su hombro juguetonamente.

-Lo que pasa es que te veías hermosa mientras reías….te amo- murmuro contra mis labios.

-yo también te amo amor- y nos fundimos en un riquísimo beso….


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15:

Rápidamente llegamos de nuevo al aeropuerto, me sorprendieron dos cosas, la primera fue ver que Carlisle era el que estaba piloteando el avión mientras Edward y yo…arreglábamos nuestras diferencias, cuando le pregunte que por que estaba aquí, lo que me contesto me hizo sentir muy calida y querida de verdad.

-Tu ya eres parte de mi familia Bella, y yo protejo a la gente que amo- fueron sus palabras junto con una bella sonrisa y se alejo a hablar con algunos hombres que lo esperaban fuera del avión, y la segunda cosa que me dejo con la boca abierta fue que trenzan una pista de aterrizaje privada! Cada quien tenia su avión, el de Alice era rosa! Rosaaa!

Edward me dijo que era por asuntos de seguridad, que como ya lo había notado era muy fácil asaltar cualquier avión con la cantidad correcta de dinero si se estaba en un aeropuerto publico, fue entonces cuando comprendí como era para ellos tan fácil secuestrarme en dos aviones diferentes.

Nos fuimos en unas camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados y Carlisle dijo que ya se habían dado cuenta de que yo no estaba en donde se suponía que debía estar, que Charlie me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto cerca de mi "hogar".

Me tense inmediatamente, no quería volver a ver s Charlie, ni siquiera quería volver a escuchar ese nombre, el era un ser inmundo, justo igual a lo Black, no les hubiera costado nada matarla, ni siquiera les hubiera importado, solo era una persona menos, ellos no tenían corazón, y yo no quería tener nada que ver con seres desalmados, incluso si era mi padre estaba a punto de negarme pero Carlisle se giro y me enfrento.

-Tu me prometiste que hablarías con el Bella- me recordó- yo solo acepte darte un tiempo para ordenar tus ideas, pero creo que deberías hablar con el en este momento, dejarle claro cuales son tus intensiones, piénsalo- sonrío calidamente- mientras mas rápido lo hagas, mas rápido terminara todo esto- me detuve a pensar en lo que el me decía y tenia razón, mientras mas lo aplazara mas difícil seria, incluso podría tomar represarías contra los Cullen y yo no quería eso, no quería que nadie dañara a mi nueva familia, por que era como yo los quería a ellos, como mi familia.

-Esta bien- acepte- hablare con el- Edward me sonrío y me beso dulcemente los labios.

-Es lo mejor amor, mientras mas rápido pase todo mejor estaremos- me sonrío tan calidamente que no me quedo ninguna duda de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Nos detuvimos en una tienda comercial y Carlisle salio unos 30 minutos, cuando regreso traía un celular nuevo, mire interrogativa a Edward y me sonrío ladinamente.

-La mafia ¿Recuerdas?, es para que no rastreen los números- entrecerré mis ojos.

-Pero Edward ¿Qué no saben que ya existen los números privados? El mío es…era así- le dije alzando mis cejas, y el volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostrándome toda su perfecta dentadura.

-La mafia tiene sus métodos amor, dejémoslo así- en mi boca se formo una perfecta "o"

-Claro, que tonta, si pueden corromper aviones privados ¿Cómo no van a poder rastrear un numero privado?- murmure mas para mi misma pero Edward me vio alzando sus perfectas cejas y soltando una carcajada igual al sonido del canto de los Ángeles, estaba segura.

-Bien Bella, ¡Sabes el numero de tu padre? – pregunto Carlisle mientras prendía el teléfono.

-Hmm, si- después de todo ya no estaba tan segura

-Tranquila amor, estoy aquí con tigo- susurro Edward y la seguridad repentina me volvió a invadir.

Carlisle prendió el Mobil y verifico que funcionara bien, entonces me lo paso y me dio una sonrisa. Temblorosa tome el pequeño aparato y marque el número que ya conocía tanto, empezó a sonar, tuut…tuut…tuut..

-Diga- la voz de mi padre sonó en la bocina del Mobil después de tres timbrazos, me quede paralizada ¿Qué era lo que le tenia que decir?-Diga- su voz sonó mas fuerte esta vez, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizada y le dio un apretón a mi mano haciéndome reaccionar.

-mm, ¿Papá?- pregunte temerosa

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella eres tu?- pregunto desesperado

-Si papá, soy yo- conteste un poco mas recuperada.

-Oh mi niña estaba tan preocupado ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estas?, te estuve esperando ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- sabia que no estaba respirando entre cada pregunta, las había hecho tan rápido que apenas y pude entenderlas.

-mm, voy a casa y estoy bien- le conteste secamente

-¿Vienes a casa? ¿Dónde estas?

-No Charlie, no te equivoques voy a mi casa, con la gente que me quiere, no voy a volver a tu casa- le dije firmemente, me preguntaba si le podía decir que estaba con los Cullen, Edward me observaba fijamente y murmuro un dile lo nuestro como si leyera mi mente y supiera lo que quería.

-¿Cómo que tu casa? ¿Dónde mierda estas Isabella?- ahora estaba alterado Genial! Me dije mentalmente ahora iba a ser imposible una buena charla con el.

-Voy a mi casa con los Cullen, Edward y yo tenemos una relación y vivo con el- la firmeza y seguridad desbordaban por mi voz, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma.

-Los Cullen ¿Sabes que ellos son de la mafia no es cierto?¿Como después de lo que te hicieron puedes estar con el?- estaba enfurecido, gritaba tanto que tuve que despegar la bocina de mi oreja para que no me estallara.

-No será muy diferente de lo que le hiciste a la antigua novia de Edward ¿No Charlie? Tu no te quejes y no les eches la culpa a ellos de tus actos, ellos no fueron los que me ocultaron toda mi vida que eran unos mafiosos de mierda que mataban gente, ahora respeta mis decisiones yt métete en tus asuntos y déjame a mi en paz, y te lo advierto Charlie, si haces algo en contra de ellos estarán tan bien en contra mía, por que tu ya no eres nada para mi- estaba que echaba chispas, le grite a mi padre todo lo que sentía, y ahora tenia una carga menos en mi espalda, inmediatamente colgué el telefono, no me iba a permitir volver a escuchar sus reclamos cuando yo estaba totalmente segura de la decisión que estaba tomando.

La camioneta estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba mi agitada respiración debido a que había gritado demasiado, Edward me abrazo y me susurró Te amo eso me volvió a dar la razón de por que actuaba así.

-Vaya hermanita, si también eres ruda- exclamo Emmeett con los ojos como platos y una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, no pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír.

-Ya lo sabes Emm, cuídate por que no dudare en usar mi fuerza contigo- exclame levantando los brazos y mostrándole mis "músculos" con una mueca de fingida ferocidad.

Eso provoco que todos rieran y que Emmett me prometiera hacer unas fuercitas, para que le mostrara todo mi potencial llegando a casa. Después de eso la camioneta volvió a la normalidad y Carlisle y Emmett se engarzaron en una plática de la que no entendí nada.

-Me encanto el modo en el que dijiste mi casa- me susurro Edward

-A mi también Edward, Te amo-

-Yo también te amo


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16:

EPOV

Me había encantado el modo en el que hablo con su padre, como defendió nuestro amor y nuestra familia, estaba completamente seguro de una cosa en este momento, amaba a esa mujer con todo mi corazón, no sabia como ni cuando, pero Isabella Swan iba a ser mi esposa, iba a ser la madre de mis hijos y mi felicidad eterna.

Llegamos a la casa abrazados, me encantaba sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, una vocecilla en mi cabeza me gritaba que me estaba volviendo un maldito cursi y que estaba perdiendo mi toque, ese que siempre atemorizaba a mis enemigos, ese con el que había quedado después de lo de Tanya… Tanya estaba seguro que la había querido demasiado, y su muerte aun me dolía sobre todo por que fue mi culpa, fue por meterla en este mundo, pero ahora estaba sinceramente dudando que la hubiera amado, lo dudaba por que esta pequeña morena que tenia entre mis brazos podía hacerme llegar al cielo o al infierno con solo un suspiro, y, después de todo, agradecía todo por lo que había pasado a lo largo de mi vida si era lo único que me podría llevar hacia esta pequeña.

Cuando estuvimos completamente dentro de la casa –pasando toda la seguridad- el resto de la familia salió a recibirnos, se notaban ansiosos, Mamá, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper –que había querido acompañarnos pero lo dejamos cuidando a las mujeres- estaban parados esperando a que papá estacionara completamente la camioneta para aventarse sobre ella.

La primera fue Alice, quien saco casi a rastras a mi amada Bella y la empezó a llenar de preguntas sin darle tiempo a contestar, y así fue con cada una, menos con Jasper que se limito a abrazarla y sonreírle.

-Oh Bella, estábamos tan preocupados- volvió a exclamar Rose mientras entrabamos a la casa- no sabíamos que hacer, pero que bueno que al fin estas a salvo y de nuevo con nosotros- entonces la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh Rose, muchas gracias, de no ser por ti no se que hubiera pasado- dijo Bella moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas provocando una carcajada de parte de todos.

-Bien, basta de pensar en eso, seguro estarán hambrientos, vamos al comedor- dijo mi madre tomando la mano de papá y guiándonos al comedor.

-Si, tenemos mucha hambre- grito Emmett

-Pero si te lleve un pollo cuando compre el celular- le recrimino Carlisle

-¿Qué? Eso de salvar gente me agota- exclamo haciendo un teatral gesto de muerte, todos volvimos a reír mientras Rosalie le daba un golpe.

-¿Le compraron comida?- pregunto Bella confundida.

-Si querida, lo mas seguro es que no la vieras por que apenas se la entregue la vacio toda en su gran bocota- le dijo Carlisle riendo y dando una palmadita en la espalda a Emmett.

Todos pasamos al comedor y cenamos entre bromas y golpes –para Emmett- cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y mañana Carlisle y Emmett tenían que verificar una entrega, y los demás tenían universidad, gracias al cielo yo había terminado un semestre y tenia 3 semanas de vacaciones.

-Bien que duerman bien chicos y no se desvelen por que mañana tienen que levantarse temprano- dijo Esme abrazando a mis hermanos y a sus respectivas parejas- y ustedes hijos- se giro hacia nosotros- traten de no hacer tanto ruido, no vaya ser que se nos antoje y terminemos todos trasnochados- sonrió burlonamente y nos abrazo como despedida.

Bella estaba mas que sonrojada y yo trataba de aguantarme la risa. Por mucho tiempo era yo el que aguantaba sus buenas noches y lo hacia sin quejarme, ahora ¡Me lo debían!

-Vamos amor, no tiene nada de malo- le dije abrazándola por atrás y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pero que pena- murmuro

-¿Te da vergüenza acostarte conmigo?- puse un puchero y ella me sonrió

-Claro que no amor, pero una cosa es que tus padres sepan que lo hacemos y otra que lo confirmen.

-Bien, ¿y que tal que empezamos a confirmarlo?- empecé a besar su cuello y ella rio tontamente

-Me parece perfecto, pero vamos a la habitación- acto seguido la alce de la cintura y la tire en mi hombro como un costal de papas, iba pataleando y pegándome en la espalda juguetonamente, entonces le di una nalgada.

-Compórtate o te tendré que castigar- mi voz empezaba a ponerse ronca de deseo.

-Hmm, eso suena fantástico- estaba seguro que en este momento estaba mordiendo su labio y eso me encendió mas.

Llegamos a la habitación y apenas cerré la puerta y la baje ella me estampo contra la pared y empezó a besarme con tanta pasión que mi miembro despertó al instante, la tome de la cintura y la restregué contra mi para que supiera lo que provocaba, gimió en mi boca y se apretó mas contra mis, estaba seguro de algo, no llegaríamos a la cama.

Deslice mis manos hasta sus nalgas y empecé a masajearlas por encima de sus jeans.

-Edward…no…no pares amor- sus palabras fueron el detonante para mi lujuria y pasión, oprimí sus nalgas salvajemente haciéndola gritar un gemido. Rápidamente deslice mis manos por la cintura de su pantalón y me deshice del botón, estaba tan jodidamente excitado que no supe exactamente como fue que quedamos desnudos.

La tome de las nalgas y la levante para que quedara a mi altura, ella ayudo enroscando sus largas piernas por mi cadera y restregando nuestros sexos, me gire y la presione fuertemente contra la pared.

Ya no aguantaba mas, la necesitaba dentro. Baje una de mis manos hacia su centro y gemí al sentir que estaba tan mojada como siempre, lista para recibirme, empecé a masajear sus pliegues y luego me concentre en su pequeño botón de placer.

-oh…Dios… dioss..- no paraba de repetir mientras movía sus caderas contra mi mano.

-Dios no bebe, me llamo Edward- le dije juguetonamente, entonces de algún modo ella retiro mi mano de su centro y se deslizo a lo largo de todo mi eje, jadee de sorpresa y de excitación y la empecé a embestir salvajemente, la necesitaba demasiado.

-Bella….Bella- gemíamos nuestros nombres mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas, me sentía cerca, el nudo de placer que había en mi estomago cada vez se acercaba mas a mi miembro prometiendo un orgasmo salvaje.

-mas duro…mas duro- me pidió mi diosa y la complací.

Estaba seguro de que terminaría adolorida pero si ella pedía mas, le daría mas.

Sus senos rebotaban deliciosamente al compas de mis embestidas así que baje mi boca hasta uno de ellos y lo empecé a besar. Eso provoco que Bella terminara, sus paredes empezaron a contraerse, apretando mi miembro tanto que estuve a punto de venirme, pero quería que ella disfrutara, así que me concentre y la seguí bombeando fuerte y conciso, alargando su orgasmo y provocando que gritara, gimiera, jadeara y ronroneara mi nombre.

Cuando al fin su orgasmo ceso libero mi cadera de sus piernas, pero yo aun no acababa con ella.

Sin Salir de ella nos dirigí a la cama, rápidamente tome uno de los cojines gigantes que había ahí –en este momento agradecí a Esme por sus elaborados edredones- y lo lleve al tocador. Lo coloque en una esquina y Salí de Bella.

Ella me miraba interrogante entonces le sonreí traviesamente y le recargue en el cojín, su hermosos trasero quedo expuesto a mi, y Bella recargo su cara en el cojín gimiendo de anticipación.

Le di una nalgada juguetona –pero aun así marco mi mano en su blanco trasero- y me incline sobre ella.

-Te voy a castigar Isabella, has sido muy mala- susurre en su oído y sentí a Bella temblar.

Intento girarse para quedar de frente a mi pero la detuve con mis manos en sus caderas.

-No no no, esta noche va a ser como yo diga- después de eso empecé a besar y acariciar todo lo largo y ancho de su espalda.

Lamí desde el final de su cuello hasta el inicio de sus nalgas haciéndola retorcer de placer.

-Por favor..Edward- gimoteo

-¿Por favor que amor?- le pregunte tomando sus nalgas en mis manos apretándolas.

-Ya…ya no juegues….- rogo

-Dime que es lo que quieres cariño, no te puedo leer la mente- restregué mi miembro contra ella y lloriqueo.

-Quiero que me folles tan duro como hace un rato- grito y sonreí.

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes- y entre en ella sin previo aviso, ambos gritamos del inmenso placer que se sentía.

Empecé a moverme dentro de ella. Esta nueva posición me hacia llegar mas al fondo y poder sentir mejor sus cálidas paredes envolviendo mi miembro. Era un sensación espectacular.

De algún modo Bella logro enredarme con sus piernas y clavo sus talones en mis nalgas haciéndome entrar todavía más en ella. Estaba seguro que después de eso sus pies se dormirían, pero lo aproveche.

Seguí enterrándome fuerte y rápido en ella y luego metí una mano entre el cojín y su espectacular cuerpo para apretar su clítoris y darle mas placer, mientras mi otra mano iba directamente a uno de sus senos.

Desde mi posición se veía increíble como mi eje desaparecía entre sus pliegues y luego volvía a salir, el sonido y el aroma eran lo mejor de este mundo, después de unas tres envestidas mas sentí sus paredes contraerse, apretando mi miembro deliciosamente pero no me deje llevar, quería darle otro orgasmo de nuevo, y así fue..

Cuando el primero termino con un sonoro gruñido de su parte y gemidos de mi nombre quedo flácida, sus pies colgaron a peso muerto de nuevo y entonces tome su cadera y la empecé a empujar contra mi, las sensaciones eran magnificas, me enterraba completamente en ella mientras ella retorcía su culito dándome mas placer (N/A lo de culito es así con cariño eeh! No sean tan sucias hahaha) entonces su paredes se volvieron a tensar otra vez empezaron los grititos de placer y los gemidos altos.

-Si Edward…ahí…ahí…vamos no pares…- decía mientras entraba y salía frenéticamente de ella.

Fue probablemente el orgasmo mas largo que ha tenido –al menos con migo- y seguía restregándose y moviéndose circularmente aun conmigo adentro, después de que se volviera a apretar no pude mas y me vine dentro de ella.

-Bellaa!- grite mientras descargaba todo y caía sobre ella aplastándola.

Respire y rápidamente me levante para no lastimarla, aunque no llegue demasiado lejos ya que me quede tendido y agotado en la alfombra. Pronto ella bajo del tocador y se dejo caer encima de mi trazando figuras sin sentido en mi pecho.

-Eso fue…-respiraba entrecortadamente

-Fabuloso- termino Bella con el mismo tono de voz que el mío. - Prométeme que volveremos a hacerlo tan fuerte como ahora…pronto- sentí su sonrisa contra mi pecho y no pude evitar respondérsela.

-Y yo que pensé que había sido demasiado brusco- era verdad, temía haber podido lastimarla.

-Para nada, de hecho me encanto.

-A mi también- sonreí y me levante, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban la cargue y nos dirigí a la cama, nos metimos dentro de las cobijas y la bese tiernamente.

A los pocos segundos quedo dormida, y yo no tarde en alcanzarla.

Desperté cuando sentí algo molestarme en la cara, era como un mosquito… hice gestos para que se largara y me dejara seguir durmiendo pero persistió.

Moví mi boca y nariz a los lados y aun no se iba, entonces escuche una risita y abrí mis ojos.

Mi hermosa bella estaba encima de mí jugueteando con mi cara y un mecho de su cabello.

-Buenos días guapo- me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Por que estas despierta tan temprano?

-Oh bobo, no es temprano, son las 12 del día, Esme acaba de venir a revisar si aun estábamos vivos- y soltó una carcajada.

-con razón muero de hambre, ya es muy tarde- murmure abrazándola

-Yo mas bien creo que mueres de hambre por tus actividades nocturnas- sonrió y me saco la lengua- la tome de la cadera y nos gire haciéndome quedar encima de ella.

-¿Así que me reclamas por mis actividades nocturnas?- murmure besando su cuello

-Para nada guapo, de hecho me encantan- le iba a contestar pero nuestros estómagos gruñeron y empezamos a carcajearnos.

Nos vestimos y bajamos al comedor donde una sonriente Esme nos sirvió el desayuno.

-Si siguen asi me llenaran de nietos- dijo Esme divertida.

-¿Así como?- trate de fingir un poco

-Vamos chicos! Anoche no fueron exactamente silenciosos.- Bella se volvió a ruborizar y Esme la abrazo- No es nada malo querida, de hecho me encanta, quiero que pronto esta casa este llena de niños corriendo por aquí y por halla, volviendo locos a sus padres y dejando que sus abuelos, en especial yo obviamente- los consintamos demasiado- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a la cocina.

Yo me puse a pensar, me encantaría tener una familia con Bella, justo como mi mamá la acababa de describir, unos hermosos niños con sus ojos y sus cabellos, una gran casa, ¡Vamos, hasta quería un perro!

-Creo que mi mamá tiene razón- le dije a Bella

-Si, no fuimos muy silenciosos, en especial yo- me reí de ella y frunció su ceño.

-No me refería a eso boba, aunque me encantan tus gemidos- susurre la ultima parte y ella me saco la lengua- quiero decir, espero pronto poder tener hijos- su boquita (N/A ven! Es igual que culito… hahaha) se abrió en una perfecta O y parpadeo varias veces, después sonrió y me miro por debajo de sus pestañas.

-A mi también me encantaría bebe- se acerco a mis labios justo cuando nos íbamos a besar sonó mi celular.

-Diga- gruñí y Bella soltó una risita

-Edward, soy Carlisle

-¡Que pasa papá? ¿Algún problema con la entrega?- le pregunte preocupado, no quería que nada fuera mal

-no no es nada de eso, todo salió bien

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunte preocupado por su tono de voz

-Tienes que hablar con Charlie Swan, no te imaginas lo que paso..


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17:

EPOV

-Tienes que hablar con Charlie Swan, no te imaginas lo que paso….

-Papá me estas espantando ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-El dejo un mensaje para mi en el hospital… dijo… que Tanya esta viva, que necesita hablar con Bella- jadee ¿Tanya viva? Me encantaba la idea, no podía soportar la culpa de que por mi culpa la habían matado.

-¿Qué más dijo?- le pregunte frenético a mi padre.

-Solo eso Edward, pienso que lo mejor seria que Bella se comunicara con el- después de decirle que a mi también me parecía lo mejor corte la llamada con el. Bella había estado escuchando la conversación y ahora me veía con clara curiosidad y preocupación en su bello rostro.

Me quede unos minutos pensando, Tanya volvería ¿Ahora que iba a pasar?, en su tiempo yo pensé que amaba a Tanya con locura, pero ahora… Bella había llegado a llenar cada espacio vacio en mi, ni siquiera con Tanya había sentido algo tan fuerte, tanta desesperación cuando había desaparecido.

Me sentía mal por tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero era la verdad, Bella me dolía mucho mas que Tanya, aunque aria todo lo posible por que ella volviera a su vida normal con sus padres y sus hermanas, pero el lugar que ella ocupaba en mi vida ya había sido reemplazado y con creces, nunca dudaría de mi amor por Bella, ni siquiera un segundo, lo difícil iba a ser hablar con Tanya.

Esperaba tener el tacto para hacerlo, no quería lastimarla mas después de todo lo que ya había pasado pero no me quedaba de otra, no iba a permitir terminar mal con Bella por eso así que ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias.

-¿Esta todo bien Edward?- su voz estaba teñida de miedo, seguro estaba preocupada por la llamada de Carlisle y por mi largo tiempo en silencio, era tan hermosa, sonreí un poco para tranquilizarla y asentí con mi cabeza.

-Si amor, esta todo bien, solo que tu padre…- dude un poco, no sabia como decírselo, aunque sabia que ella también estaría contenta al saber que su padre no había matado a Tanya, pero no sabia como actuaria al saber que el quería hablar con ella, seguro iba a pedir como condición para devolver a Tanya –si es que en verdad estaba viva- que Bella volviera con el y yo no la quería poner en ese dilema.

-¿Mi padre que Edward?- pregunto ahora con mas preocupación que antes, la tome en mis brazos y la apreté para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-No es nada malo amor, tranquilla, Carlisle me dijo que tu padre le había dejado un recado en el hospital….- Ella enarco una ceja y asintió motivándome a continuar- el mensaje decía que quería hablar contigo y que…que, Tanya esta viva- no pude evitar la gran sonrisa que apareció en mi cara, pero entonces Bella se tenso, fruncí el seño y la mire fijamente, había aflicción en sus ojos, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando ella me dio una sonrisa triste y se levanto de mi regazo.

-Me alegro mucho Edward, pero ¿Para que quiere hablar con migo?- estaba confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba?, me quede callado pensando el las posibilidades, quizás no quería hablar con su padre, yo no la obligaría a eso…-¿Edward?- pregunto frente a mi, aun de pie.

-Oh, esto.. no se, mi padre solo me dijo eso, Charlie no dejo ningún otro mensaje, solo hablo de lo de Tanya y quería que tu le llamaras, pero si no quieres…-dude con el seño fruncido, no quería obligarla a nada, aunque tenia ganas de saber si era verdad, estaba casi seguro, pero no podía hacerme ilusiones, quizás Charlie solo dijo eso para hablar con Bella, podía ser una trampa, y yo no iba a poner a mi hermosa Bella en peligro nunca mas, ya me había pasado una vez con Tanya, y si con ella lo había pasado demasiado mal, no podía imaginar con Bella.

-No Edward, llamare a mi padre, no te preocupes- dicho eso se fue, me dejo sin mas, ella de verdad estaba actuando extraña, estaba apunto de seguirla pero Esme me llamo por que se le caían unas cajas así que tuve que ir a ayudarla, mas tarde hablaría con Bella.

BPOV

Edward estaba tan feliz por eso, yo sabia que nunca podría estar al nivel de el, pero aun así me dolía, me había hecho tantas ilusiones, justo antes de que recibiera esa llamada estaba hablándome de hijos, ¡De hijos! Y ahora todo había cambiado, me alegraba de que Tanya estuviera viva, quizás después de todo mi padre no era tan malo, aunque la tuviera oculta casi dos años, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho y ese hueco en mi corazón.

Tanya regresaría, Edward continuaría con sus planes para casarse con ella y yo tendría que alejarme para siempre, quizás irme a vivir a Europa por que aunque mi padre no hubiera matado a Tanya yo no quería estar cerca de el después de todas las mentiras que me había dicho.

Subí corriendo a mi recamara –la antigua ya que no quería ver a Edward en estos momentos- y saque un móvil que Edward me había dado hace un tiempo, dude unos momentos antes de marcar el numero que me sabia de memoria, empezaron a sonar los thuut….thuut…. que anunciaban que la llamada estaba en proceso y yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

-Charlie Swan- contesto con voz clara y firme mi padre.

-Padre, soy Bella- conteste con su mismo tono de voz.

-Oh Bella! No quería que nuestra ultima llamada terminara así, por favor tienes que escucharme- suplico cambiando su tono de voz.

-Te estoy llamando padre, yo creo que eso es por que te voy a escuchar- le dije tajante.

-No Bella, quiero hablar en persona contigo- bufe- por favor, puedes venir a la casa y charlaremos, ya después tu harás lo que quieras ¿si? – estaba que echaba chispas, obviamente no iba a aceptar su propuesta, pero el pareció leer mi mente ya que siguió hablando.-Bella, no quería hacer esto así, pero de verdad quiero hablar contigo, si no vienes a casa a que charlemos un poco, no dejare libre a Tanya- ahora me estaba chantajeando, sentía el humos salir por mis orejas.

-Ese precisamente es el comportamiento por el que no quiero verte, ¿Tienes que jugar con la vida e integridad de una persona para tener siempre lo que quieres? ¿Tienes que tener siempre todo bajo control?, esa es precisamente la actitud que no soporto de ti Padre- bufe- y no se, sinceramente, si este interesada en aceptar la oferta que estas haciendo, no veo que tenga que hablar contigo si para lograrlo tienes que amenazar.

-Es que tu no me entiendes Bella, yo se lo testaruda y terca que eres, se que haga lo que haga no vas a querer venir a hablar conmigo, tengo que usar todo lo que este en mi poder, si tu en este momento me prometes que vendrás a que platiquemos, te juro que en este momento esa chica queda libre, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, se que tu en este instante me odias, pero no sabes que es lo que hay detrás de todo eso, no sabes todo por lo que yo e pasado Bella, no es justo que me juzgues sin tener mi versión de los hechos- eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba, mi padre siempre había sido una persona que tenia el control sobre todo, nunca podías rebatir nada de lo que el hubiera decidido, tenia que reconocer que el estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablarme así, y el tenia razón, yo misma lo había visto con…Edward las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen por fuera, aun después de todo lo malo que el me había hecho al principio había tenido una buena razón, aunque no fuera la forma de vengarse.

-Esta bien papá, prometo que iré, tienes razón al decir que tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar- esta vez mi voz fue mas normal, no quería tener mas discusiones con el, después de todo era mi padre.

-Gracias Bella, supongo que los Cullen te traerán ¿no?- me mordí fuertemente la lengua para no dejar salir un gemido de dolor al escuchar eso.

-Esto..no papá, pero puedo llegar yo sola no te preocupes- en ese momento me arrepentí ¿Cómo mierda iba a llegar yo sola si no tenia ni un centavo partido por la mitad?

-Claro que me preocupo hija, si ellos no te traen ahora mismo mando uno de mis jet, en 3 horas ya esta en el aeropuerto, para cuando tu quieras venir- agradecí internamente por eso, de verdad me había salvado.

-Muchas gracias papá, entonces supongo que nos vemos en unas horas

-¿Vendrás hoy mismo?- pregunto esperanzado

-Si, cuanto antes hablemos mejor- y cuanto antes me separe de Edward también, añadí en mi cabeza.

-Bien hija nos vemos pronto-

-nos vemos papá, bye- y corte la comunicación.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, no sabia que hacer, era lógico que Edward estuviera con Tanya, ¿Pero el me lo diría? ¿O dejaría que yo sola me diera por vencida?

Con esos pensamientos tome la ropa con la que había llegado aquí y me metí al baño, después de una larga ducha con agua demasiado caliente Salí sintiéndome en la misma situación.

No sabia como tenia que reaccionar, lo único que sabia era que estaba tan seca como una esponja exprimida de tanto llorar, me mire en el espejo y mis ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, no podría salir así.

Estuve paseando por la habitación por un tiempo mas, observando todas las cosas que tenia aquí, con la que consideraba mi nueva familia, toda la ropa que Alice siempre me obligaba a aceptar, todos los zapatos, las bolsas –aunque jamás salía de la casa- las pijamas, todo, pero que rápido cambiaban las cosas, ahora tenia que salir de aquí, y llevarme solo los recuerdos conmigo, me puse los jeans y la blusa rosa que tenia el día que ese ángel de ojos verdes llego a mi vida, y deje todo lo demás acomodado justo como cuando llegue, no me llevaría nada que no fuera mío, en realidad no me llevaría absolutamente nada.

Estaba acabando de maquillarme para esconder lo mal que estaban mis ojos cuando tocaron fuertemente la puerta.

-Bella amor ¿Estas ahí?- Edward sonaba desesperado, y a mi se me oprimió el corazón cuando me llamo amor

-S..si Edward aquí estoy- conteste tragándome las lagrimas. Escuche como movía la perilla de la puerta y se topaba con el seguro.

-¿Por qué cerraste amor? ¿Me puedes abrir?- otra vez, que malditamente mal me sentía, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, en el mismo instante en el que abrí, sus fuertes brazos me tenían a 20 centímetros del suelo.

-¿Dónde estabas preciosa? No sabes como te he buscado, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estabas en nuestra habitación?- no pude contener un sollozo y las lagrimas empezaron a caer como ríos en mis mejillas- ¿Qué pasa pequeña por que lloras?- pregunto Edward desesperado, justo cuando me iba a besar me quite, no iba a poder soportarlo, no soportaría tener a Edward sabiendo que pronto lo iba a perder.

Cuando me separe me miro extrañado y con un toque de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-No Edward, no..no voy a poder so…soportarlo- dije soltando sollozos de nuevo

-¿Soportar que amor?- me apretó mas en sus brazos y me dirigió a la cama, se sentó en ella y a mi en su regazo.

-Perderte Edward, pronto volverá Tanya y yo sobro aquí –conteste después de que me tranquilizara- no tienes por que estar aquí, mejor me voy ya para hablar con mi padre y que Tanya vuelva de una vez- hice el intento de levantarme pero el no me dejo.

-Ya se que es lo que esta pasando por esa loca cabecita tuya amor, y quiero que me escuches ¿ok?- asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio- No te voy a decir que Tanya no fue importante para mi, por que te estaría mintiendo, ella fue muy importante, en su tiempo, pero ahora la persona que tiene mi corazón eres tu, estoy sinceramente muy contento de que ella este bien, siempre he tenido la culpa de su muerte, por que fue por mi que a ella le hicieron eso, y al saber que en realidad esta bien es un gran peso que me quito de encima, le tengo mucho cariño, la conozco desde que usábamos pañales, pero ahora la que ocupa completamente mi corazón eres tu ¿Ok?- me dijo levantando mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, sentí las lagrimas de nuevo y asentí. El de verdad me quería y eso me ponía muy feliz, quizás todas mis dudas eran estúpidas, después de todo el siempre hacia todo por mi, me trataba demasiado bien y siempre me demostraba sus sentimientos, quizás no tenia que dudar de el y solo tenia que dejarme llevar por lo que decía mi corazón.

Me beso profundamente, mostrándome todo el cariño que tenia por mí y yo me sentí mas tranquila. Después de estar abrazados por un rato levante la vista para ver la hora y me di cuenta que el avión de mi padre ya debería estar en el aeropuerto así que me levante del regazo de Edward.

-Me tengo que ir Edward- el me miro interrogante- hable con mi padre y me dijo que quería que yo hablara con el, voy a ir a mi casa, y el dejara libre a Tanya.

-Ok, entonces te llevare- dijo decidido y supe que esto iba a ser un gran tema de discusión.

-No hace falta, el envió uno de sus aviones que ya debe de estar en el aeropuerto, si quieres puedes llevarme allá- estaba negando con la cabeza desde que empecé a hablar- vamos Edward, es mi padre, no es como si me fuera a dañar, tengo que arreglar las cosas con el, ha pasado demasiado y quiero sinceramente escucharlo, te prometo que estaré bien, el solo quiere que yo lo escuche y después podre regresar aquí junto con Tanya ¿Te parece bien?- veía la indecisión en sus ojos pero supe que tenia la pelea ganada.

-Esta bien- asintió- pero quiero por favor que te lleves el móvil y me estés llamando periódicamente ¿Ok?- rodé los ojos, parecía mi papá la primera vez que Salí a una fiesta.

-Esta bien- me sonrió y nos levantamos para ir a la salida.

Después de que le llamara a Carlisle explicándole nuestros planes y que le avisáramos a Esme salimos en el Volvo al aeropuerto, en todo el camino se la paso repitiéndome cosas sobre mi seguridad y las llamadas del móvil, yo solo asentía con la cabeza ya sin ponerle atención.

Fue toda una travesía que me dejara subir al avión de mi padre, venían 10 de los gorilas que yo ya conocía muy bien, aunque me sorprendí de verdad ya que el siempre mandaba uno o a lo mucho dos conmigo, pero supongo que después de los últimos acontecimientos tenia que soportar tener un ejercito atrás de mi todo el tiempo.

-Te cuidas mucho por favor, cualquier cosa me llamas- Edward seguía rezando cosas y yo seguía asintiendo con la cabeza (N/A no se ustedes pero de verdad se parece a mi mamá cuando salgo XD hahaha).

Cuando llegamos a la pista me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un exquisito beso.

-Te amo- me dijo recargando su frente con la mía.

-Yo también te amo Edward, nos veremos mañana- asintió con la cabeza y me ayudo a subir el avión fulminando con la mirada a los gorilas que lo veían como si lo quisieran matar.

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo, era enloquecedor tener tanta gente al pendiente de mis movimientos, cuando me levante al baño todos giraron sus cabezas hacia mi y 2 me siguieron hasta que entre y cuando Salí de regreso a mi asiento, rodé los ojos por su estupidez pero siguieron haciendo lo mismo.

Llegue al aeropuerto de Phoenix, donde estaba la casa principal de mi padre y una camioneta blindada con otras tres llenas de guardias atrás. Fue exactamente el mismo procedimiento que en el avión, me metí a la camioneta y cerré mis ojos preparándome para lo que seguía.

Llegue a la gran mansión que un día había sido mi hogar. Estaba exactamente igual que como la última vez que la vi, solo que ahora se veía sombría, sin vida, no entendía por que ya que cada cosa estaba en su lugar.

Subí las grandes escaleras hasta las puertas de roble del despacho de mi padre, suspire enfundándome valor y abrí para encontrarme a Charlie sonriendo indicándome que pasara.

-Hola papá….


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18:

-Bella, que bueno que viniste- me dijo levantándose de su gran silla de cuero y viniéndome a abrazar, por un momento me tense, pero en cuanto su peculiar escancia entro por mis fosas nasales no pude evitar devolverle fuertemente el abrazo.

-Oh papá- estaba a punto de llorar, todas las cosas que quería recriminarle simplemente se me olvidaron, no sabia cuanto lo había extrañado hasta este preciso momento.

Se aparto de mi abrazo y me dio una ligera sonrisa, pasamos por completo al despacho y me senté en una de las sillas de cuero que había frente a el.

El despacho estaba exactamente igual desde que tengo memoria.

Era amplio de diferentes tonos de café, y con muebles color caoba. Un gran ventanal estaba a espaldas de mi padre, las cortinas de los mismos tonos tierra, dejaban entre ver el maravilloso jardín trasero de la gran casa.

Al lado derecho del gran escritorio había una estantería de techo a piso con muchísimos libros y cuadernos de contabilidad, y de lado izquierdo había una mesa de cristal con fotos de mi madre –a la que extrañaba demasiado- y mías, solo en dos salía Charlie, una donde estábamos los tres juntos cuando yo era solo un poco mas de que una bebe, quizás tendría un año, estábamos en la piscina de la casa, mamá tenia puesto un pareo de tonos verdes, papá tenia un traje de baño oscuro y yo un lindo bikini de color morado con coletas en mi cabello, aunque no recuerdo ese día siempre ha sido mi foto favorita, y la otra era de mi graduación del instituto, pero ahí solo estábamos Charlie y yo.

Deje de divagar cuando mi padre se aclaro la garganta.

-Esto… Bella por favor quiero que me escuches sin interrupciones ¿Si?- asentí segura, lo único que necesitaba en este momento era saber la verdad.- Mira hija, yo se que he tenido la culpa de todo lo que he hecho, sabes que no soy el tipo de hombre que tira la piedra y esconde la mano (N/A no se en otros países pero esta es una frase muy típica de aquí, quiere decir que hace algo y le hecha la culpa a los demás :D) y en este momento no va a ser diferente, se que he hecho mal pero quiero que sepas mi historia- carraspeo incomodo- tu no lo conociste, pero tu abuelo Charles era demasiado estricto y correcto, nunca tuvo una muestra de cariño hacia mi o hacia tu abuela, sabes que soy hijo único, así que cuando tu abuela Marie murió, yo me quede solo en esta gran casa, mi padre siempre estaba encerrado en su despacho en reuniones importantes o de viaje, así que me crie solo desde que tenia 12 años, nunca había sido plenamente feliz, pero tampoco había sido infeliz, tenia exactamente todo lo que quería menos el afecto de mi padre, pero cuando se es joven eso es lo que menos importa, al menos así lo veía yo, empecé a tomar en exceso, a jugar con las mujeres, en pocas palabras mi vida era un desastre, yo no sabia absolutamente nada de los negocios de mi padre, yo solo iba a la universidad y gastaba su dinero, pero el día que el murió, todos los magnates de negocios con los que mi padre siempre tenía juntas importantes se juntaron en este despacho, me dijeron la verdad, que mi padre era miembro de una mafia muy grande y que tenia que seguir su ejemplo o me matarían, no tuve otra opción mas que unirme, al principio fue demasiado difícil y eso me trajo varias golpizas y problemas, este es un mundo lleno de ratas asquerosas a las que no les importa el dinero, y yo, sin saberlo me convertí en uno de esos.

Todo cambio un poco cuando tu madre llego a mi vida, el cazador fue casado y me enamore profundamente de ella, siempre tan correcta y tan linda, aunque yo no quería meterla en esto la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir así que le explique mi situación y deje que ella escogiera, creo que la decisión fue obvia- dijo apuntándome- fui el hombre mas feliz de mi vida durante los siguientes 4 años, tu madre y yo nos casamos y al poco tiempo ella quedo embarazada de ti, yo seguía con los negocios pero no las descuidaba a ustedes, entonces empezaron a haber complicaciones, mi padre era algo así como "el jefe de la mafia" y para eso se requiere un trabajo del 100% de tu tiempo, pero yo no quería eso, no quería dejarlas solas a ustedes como mi padre lo había hecho conmigo, así que desistí, no me importaba nada de lo que los otros dijeran, después de todo si yo era el jefe ellos tenían que acatar mis ordenes, pero eso no se manejaba así, y en ese momento yo no lo sabia.

Hubo bastantes amenazas en mi contra, las mismas que yo ignoraba, yo no quería perderme ninguna etapa de tu vida y amaba a tu madre con todo mi corazón, entonces un día un negocio fallo por que yo no estuve presente, toda "mi gente" se volvió loca por que era un negocio multimillonario, y por lo único que fallo fue por que yo no estuve ahí, entonces dos días después de que yo me enterara de eso, el coche de tu madre exploto cuando iba al centro comercial- solté un gemido ahogado, yo pensaba que mi madre había muerto en un accidente de trafico- fue el peor golpe que me pudieron dar, gracias a dios ese día yo había decidido quedarme contigo, si no las hubiera perdido a las dos y no lo hubiera podido soportar- las lagrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de mi padre, su voz era ligeramente entrecortada, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que algo así hubiera pasado- no sabia con quien se suponía que yo tenia que reunirme aquel día pero empecé a investigar, quería vengar la muerte de tu madre, recibí otra vez las amenazas, tenia que empezar a inmiscuirme mas en los negocios si no quería que algo te pasara a ti, entonces fue lo que empecé a hacer, erróneamente me empecé a alejar de ti centrando toda mi atención en los negocios y en la investigación, fue cuando descubrí con quien me tenia que reunir esa tarde, la reunión era con Carlisle Cullen, cuando supe su nombre lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue hacerlo sufrir como el me había hecho sufrir a mi, aunque yo sabia que el no tenia la culpa de nada, el solo había estado allí, el que tenia la culpa por no haber asistido era yo, pero estaba siego de coraje, quería que alguien sufriera lo mismo que yo y el mas cercano era el. Empecé a investigar cada uno de sus movimientos, cada pequeña cosa que hacían el y su familia, tenia 3 hijos pequeños, y una encantadora esposa, justo como tu madre, así que era la mejor opción. Intente por todos los medios dañar a Esme Cullen –un gran escalofrió me recorrió la espalda solo de imaginar que algo malo le pasara a la dulce Esme- pero ellos tenían una seguridad muy bien estructurada, todos los golpes que yo intentaba dar era rechazados sutilmente, quizás ellos nunca se enteraron de lo que yo intentaba por que su seguridad era realmente buena, así que después de un tiempo desistí y me perdí en este despacho, te hice justo lo que odiaba que me hicieran a mi, pero tenia miedo Bella, miedo de que por estar cerca de ti te arrancaran de mi como lo hicieron con tu madre, así que cobardemente me aleje, así fue pasando el tiempo, ya no había sabido nada de los Cullen y tu seguías creciendo sin saber prácticamente nada de mi, después de unos años cuando tu tenias 17 me entere de otros negocios fallidos, yo ya era una parte activa en esto así que me tocaba observar y atacar y así lo hice, me di cuenta de que los Cullen están ahogando nuestras ganancias, todos los miembros de mi negocio nos juntamos y decidimos actuar en contra de ellos y por supuesto yo estaba encantado, una absurda venganza contra ellos que tenia trazada por fin se cobraría, intentamos hacer algo con la mas pequeña Cullen, la chica Alice, pero se salvo y después de eso la seguridad se vio casi impenetrable. No había puntos ciegos, hasta que el mediano de sus hijos llegaba desde Europa con su futura esposa, intentamos hacer algo con el hijo pero era imposible, la seguridad era marcadísima, entonces se presento una única oportunidad, la prometida de Edward Cullen se dirigió a un baño, obviamente no iba a entrar ningún tipo de seguridad con ella, y en un golpe de suerte nos dimos cuenta que el baño tenia dos puertas en diferentes extremos, así que mandamos a dos chicas- se me revolvió el estomago ¿Incluso había mujeres ahí metidas?- a distraer la seguridad de un lado y los demás entraron por el otro sacando a la mujer, fue demasiado fácil, dejamos el aeropuerto y después nos dimos cuenta de que nos buscaban así que les hicimos saber que nosotros la teníamos, tenían que devolvernos una exorbitante cantidad de dinero y dejarnos todos sus surtidos, pero eso es algo imposible, si los Cullen hicieran eso los habrían matado a todos, pero es algo que este tipo de gente, a veces incluyéndome, no nos ponemos a pensar, como no cumplieron nuestras demandas me ordenaron que la matara ya que yo la tenia recluida en el sótano de la casa, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando, recordé todo el dolor que había tenido cuando supe que por mi culpa tu madre estaba muerta, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, nunca se metió en esto ni nada parecido, entonces me di cuenta de que la chica Denali no era culpable, de hecho en esa situación nadie lo era, y yo no quería que nadie sufriera lo que yo había sufrido, pero si decía que no la iba a matar te hubieran hecho algo a ti y eso nunca lo habría podido soportar, así que solo me quedo una opción, mentir.

Todo el mundo pensaba y piensa aun que yo mate a la chica, poro la verdad es que nunca tuve el corazón para hacerlo, la saque del sótano y la instale en una de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba encerrada, por eso tu nunca la viste, aun cuando no podía matarla tampoco podía correr el riesgo de que saliera a la calle o te dijera algo, por que yo no te quería inmiscuida en esto, le daba todo lo que necesitaba, ropa, comidas, incluso revistas, cumplía con todas y cada una de las necesidades, le conté la historia de lo que había pasado y raramente me entendió, me hizo las cosas mas fáciles.

Estaba esperando algún tiempo, quizás unos dos o tres años para que a todos se les olvidara ella, entonces le pediría que se cambiara el nombre y la dejaría volver, incluso ya lo tenia todo planeado junto con ella, pero no contaba con que otra vez iban a empezar los problemas, esto es como un sube y baja, uno nunca sabe cuando algo va a salir mal y entonces habrá problemas, esta vez, como de costumbre, las consecuencias me tocaron a mi, sabia que iban a intentar algo contra ti, por eso te mandaba fuera de aquí, no quería que corrieras ningún riesgo, te tenia bien vigilada, y de la nada te secuestraron, estaba desesperado, pero tenia una carta bajo la manga, les podía cambiar a Tanya por ti, pero primero que nada quería saber como estabas tu, por eso infiltre a Dimitri, aunque el no tuvo tanta suerte al final desde el momento que me dijo que te tenían viviendo bien me tranquilice, esperaba poder arreglar las cosas de la buena manera, y no tener que acelerar los planes con Tanya para no correr ningún riesgo, yo sabia que estabas bien, incluso que tenias una relación con ese chico Edward, y eso sinceramente me tranquilizo demasiado, pero un día deje de recibir informes de Demetri y temí lo peor, estaba a punto de llamarlos para que no te dañaran y les informaba de Tanya cuando recibí una llamada de los Black, agradecí sinceramente que el Chico Cullen hubiera dicho que no sentía nada por ti, por que de haber sido lo contrario mi amigo – pronuncio con sorna- te hubiera matado sin importarle nada, y entonces de nuevo te esperaba, pero otra vez te interceptaron ahí, y después recibí tu llamada.

Se que no tengo perdón Bella, y que te e fallado de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles, pero trataba de hacer lo mejor, y aunque cometí muchos errores siempre los hice pensando en ti y en tu seguridad, espero que un día me puedas perdonas- una solitaria lagrima callo por su pómulo derecho y yo sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

Después de todo mi padre tenia razón en todo lo que había hecho, el tenia miedo y era normal hacer estupideces cuando lo tienes, pero el no era malo, si lo hubiese sido habría matado a Tanya sin importarle nada, en cambio le explico su situación y le pidió ayuda,

Tenia demasiadas cosas que pensar, pero después de todo no tenia que perdonara mi padre de nada, el no era nada de lo que yo había creído los últimos meses.

Me levante de la silla y rodee el escritorio, me abalance sobre los brazos de mi padre y empecé llorar como una niña escondiendo mi cara en la curva de su cuello, en este momento le agradecía que me hubiera ocultado toda esa información, no se como hubiera reaccionado siendo mas pequeña, enterándome de cómo había muerto mi mamá en la realidad, quizás en ese tiempo yo lo hubiera culpado y solo lo hubiera lastimado mas, pero ahora ya entendía todo, sabia que mi papá no era un monstruo y que no había matado a Tanya.

El me abrazo y me meció, como cuando era pequeña, me sentía tan bien metida en sus brazos.

Después de un rato –no se cuanto exactamente- me levante de su regazo y le di una sonrisa, el me sonrió de vuelta y salimos de su despacho.

-Seguro estarás ambienta, le diré a la señora Cope que te prepare algo rico de comer- asentí con ganas, la verdad era que si tenia mucha hambre, aparte de que la señora Cope era un diosa cocinando, así pasamos el rato, comiendo un delicioso pastel de carne y platicando de trivialidades.

Edward me llamo por lo menos 5 veces en menos de 3 horas, cada que mi celular sonaba mi padre entrecerraba los ojos y después reía a carcajadas.

-Creo que tendré que ponerle unas cosas en claro a ese chico Cullen- dijo en un tono "malo" provocando que yo me riera junto con el.

Estábamos charlando de los últimos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas cuando una chica pelirroja, alta, escultural y realmente hermosa entro por la puerta de la cocina.

-Perdón si los interrumpo Charlie- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa sentándose en el otro extremo de la barra.

-No te preocupes, que bueno que llegas, así te presento a mi hija Bella- la curiosidad me carcomía ¿Quién seria esta linda chica? – Bella, ella es Tanya Denali, Tanya, ella es mi hija Isabella Swan-

Mierda…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19:

BPOV

Esa chica rea realmente un ángel caído del cielo…. Ella entonaba perfectamente con MI Edward….. Sentí una punzada de pánico cuando pensé en eso, quizás el la vería de nuevo y me dejaría….

Para Bella… el te ama

Suspire, el me había dicho que me amaba a mi y no tenia ninguna razón de desconfiar de el.

-Hola Bella, tu papá habla mucho de ti- me tendió una de sus blancas y lindas manos, me sentía mas intimidada que nunca…

-Así que…..¿Hablas de mi? Eh?, y que cosas dices?- le pregunte a mi padre alzando una ceja, el solo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no dice nada malo, estaba realmente preocupado, creo que si yo no le hubiera dicho como eran los Cullen se hubiera suicidado o algo- dijo riendo Tanya, yo no entendía nada, ¿Ellos platicaba?, al parecer vio mi mueca de desconcierto ya que contesto a mi pregunta no formulada- bueno, tu padre y yo hemos platicado mucho, después de todo yo no tengo con quien mas hablar y el se sentía muy culpable, así que…digamos que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos- sonrió amablemente y mi estomago se retorció ¡Es endemoniadamente hermosa!

-Oh! Si claro pero que tonta….. no es como si hablaras con las paredes o algo- murmure mas para mi que para ellos, pero ambos me escucharon y empezaron a reír.

En ese momento llego la Sra. Cope, ofreciéndole de comer a Tanya quien acepto gustosa.

-Sera la última vez que disfrute de su deliciosa comida- dijo mientras caminaba al comedor, entonces ella ya se iba a ir….con migo…

-Así que….¿Cuantos días te quedaras aquí hija?- pregunto distraídamente Charlie, aunque sabia que era un pregunta que le importaba demasiado.

-De hecho me urge regresar para ver a…..-pare en seco, yo no sabia si Tanya estaba enterada de todo, ella solo me sonrió y siguió comiendo- hmm a los Cullen, pero no te preocupes papá, vendré a visitarte seguido- el suspiro sonoramente pero asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Tanya comía nosotros seguíamos con nuestras Charlas, creo que habíamos hablado mas hoy que en todos los años anteriores que ambos estábamos en la misma casa, era algo que me encantaba, siempre había amado a mi papá, aunque no entendía su actitud con migo, después de todo ¿Quién no quiere a sus padres?

…

…

…

-Bien Charlie, gracias por todo, de verdad, para ser un secuestro lo pase bastante bien- dijo Tanya riendo y abrazando a mi padre.

-Tiene razón hija, y perdóname de nuevo por todo- sus ojos desbordaban culpabilidad.

-Tranquilo viejo- retuve aire, Charlie odiaba que le dijeran así…..y su gruñido me lo confirmo, pero Tanya solo rio y movió la cabeza- ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, sabes que entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, y de verdad agradezco que me hayas salvado, si no hubiera sido por ti seguro estaría muerta en este momento- le dio una linda sonrisa y palmeo su hombro mientras caminaba a través de la puerta hacia el auto que nos llevaría a el aeropuerto.

-Te extrañare mucho hija- me abrazo fuertemente casi sacándome el aire.

-Tranquilo papá, estaremos en contacto, y yo también te extrañare- su sonrisa triste me partió el corazón, pero no podría venirme de nuevo con el, no podría vivir si Edward.

-Esta bien, y dile a ese Cullen que se cuide, aunque seamos de bandos contrarios puedo llegar hasta allá a patearle su lindo trasero si te hace daño ¿Esta bien?- solté una carcajada y asentí con la cabeza.

-Si papá, yo le daré tu recado, cuídate mucho y llámame cada que puedas- me acompaño a la puerta del auto y la cerro una vez que subí. Mire por la ventana esperando a que se metiera a la casa pero no lo hizo hasta que traspasamos el portón y deje de observarlo.

Entonces me sentí tensa, ¿Qué se supone que le debes decir a la ex prometida del amor de tu vida?

-Tranquila Bella, estoy enterada de todo- mierda… ¿Esa chica lee la mente o algo?-Es solo que tu cara es muy expresiva- dijo riéndose, vaya, siempre me lo decían pero nunca lo creí cierto.

-hmm, es que…. Yo no se que decirte…..- dije pensativa

-Y te entiendo, no todos los días viajas con la ex de tu novio ¿Eh?- asentí con la cabeza- tranquila, no te tengo rencor, ni mucho menos a el, entiendo que el pensó que estaba muerta, no esperaba que me guardara el luto por el resto de su vida, y me alegro que este con una chica tan linda como tu- vaya! Espere todas las reacciones posibles menos esta.

-Así que ¿NO te molesta?- suspiro

-No te voy a mentir, no es que me moleste, mas bien siento un poco de …..Celos, aunque el no sabia que yo todavía existía, yo si sabia de el, es normal que el me olvidara, pero yo no lo he olvidado, lo amo igual que como lo amaba antes…-retuve el aire, lo sabia! Ella iba a luchar por el, el se daría que yo no era nada comparada con esta belleza y me dejaría con el corazón roto.. pfffff- tranquila chica, eso no quiere decir que te lo vaya a quitar o algo, entiendo que este enamorado de ti, y yo no me voy a meter en eso, no quiero perder su amistad, ni mucho menos la amistad que tengo con toda la familia Culle, no pienso interponerme entre ustedes, si el ya me olvido, si ustedes dos se aman, yo estoy bien con eso, ya encontrare a mi medio limo- sonrió…

-Esto….el dicho no es ¿Media naranja?- pregunte con una sonrisa que ella respondió..

-Si, pero como yo soy medio agria…..- soltó una carcajada a la que me uní, tal vez no fuera tan malo tenerla cerca, esta chica era muy linda en realidad.

Todo el viaje no la pasamos realmente bien, Tanya era demasiado divertida, me conto varias cosas que hacia en la casa, y las locuras que hizo varias veces cuando yo estaba a punto de descubrirla, me había reído tanto que estaba llorando a mares y tenia un dolor horrible en el estomago.

No me di cuenta a que hora llegamos, yo sostenía mi estomago que no daba para mas cuando sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos rodeándome.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me pregunto la dulce voz de Edward

Respire varias veces para tranquilizar mi risa y después me gire para darle un ardiente beso, su lengua rápidamente se encontró con la mía y empezamos a recostarnos en el asiento del avión, cuanto lo había extrañado, sentí su miembro reaccionar en mi muslo y empecé a empujar mis caderas hacia el, cuando escuchamos un carraspeo…

-Bien chicos, paren con eso si no quieren que viole al piloto- Edward se levanto rápidamente de mi cuerpo y giro hacia la voz.

-Tanya!- exclamo lanzándose contra ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo que la levanto del piso, mi corazón dio vuelco antes esa imagen.

-Vaya que me extrañaste Eddie- dijo Tanya burlona y el hizo una mueca.

-Me alegro que estés bien, no sabes cuan mal lo había pasado- Edward se notaba nervioso, ella solo le dio una sonrisa y unas palmadas en el brazo antes de salir del avión.

Edward me sonrió y me levanto del asiento –donde todavía estaba acostada- paso un brazo por mis hombros y bajamos juntos para encontrar a todos los Cullen –incluyendo a Rose y Jasper- abrazando y platicando con Tanya.

Edward y yo nos fuimos en su volvo mientras todos los demás se iban en la hummer de Emmett.

-Bella….-la voz de Edward irradiaba pánico.

-Tranquilo Edward, hable con Tanya en el trayecto, y ella no se meterá en nuestra relación- me quede pensativa- amenos que tu quieras, claro esta- el solo me miro sonriendo y apretó mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a la casa vi que Alice y Rose trataban de sacar a Tanya de los hombros de Emmett mientras Jasper, Esme y hasta Carlisle reían viendo la escena, Edward inmediatamente se dirigió a Emmett para cargar a Tanya y dejarla en el piso mientras todos reían, en cuanto Tanya toco el piso Alice y Rose la arrastraron por las escaleras diciendo cosas sobre, ropa maquillaje y Jimmy Choo…..

Todos los demás las siguieron sonriendo y hablando entre ellos, Carlisle, Esme y Edward mostraban unas sonrisas genuinas mientras Emmett y Jasper reían de algo. Todos siguieron a las chicas y se olvidaron de mí.

Tranquila Bella, es normal que pase esto, no la han visto en dos años y pensaban que estaba muerta

Trate de tranquilizarme pero mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Cuando todos se perdieron por el pasillo yo subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi recamara, no aguantaría estar en la habitación de Edward en este momento.

Me tumbe en la cama y prendí la televisión, la observe fijamente sin ver nada en realidad mientras escuchaba las risas ahogadas por los pasillos. Me estaba desesperando de verdad.

Mire por todo el cuarto y encontré una maleta que Alice me había comprado no se para que.

Ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa que pronto se fue desvaneciendo, ellos, todos, la preferían a ella sobre mi.

Me quede mirando la ventana por no se cuanto tiempo, sentía mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas que no podía controlar, yo amaba a esa familia, me sentía tan parte de ella que me dolía lo que estaba pasando.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, acordándome de todo lo que había pasado últimamente en mi vida, mas específicamente todo lo que había pasado con esta familia, quizás todo eso pronto dejaría de ser…..

Entonces tome una decisión, ellos me querían, me lo habían dicho, no tenia por que dudar del cariño, era obvio que quisieran pasar tiempo con Tanya, por supuesto, la querían demasiado y no la habían visto por no se cuanto tiempo pensando lo peor, no se como se me había ocurrido pensar que me dejarían de querer, eran miedos infundados, la dulce Esme tenia un corazón tan grande que cabria el continente completo y a todos amaría por igual, Emmett tenia tantas bromas para una comunidad entera, y quizás Alice desistiría de llevarme de compras ahora que tenia a Tanya. Sonreí.

Estaba siendo de verdad estúpida al pensar que ellos me cambiarían, sobre todo Edward que me amaba, el me lo había dicho y no debía dudar de eso, yo también lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Me seque las lagrimas y me mire al espejo tratando de arreglarme un poco, me iría a unir a la felicidad de MI familia, no tenia por que estar aquí como tonta.

EPOV

Estábamos pasándola realmente genial, Emmett como siempre con sus bromas y Alice parecía psicópata de las compras, me dolía mi estomago de tanto reír, me gire para abrazar a Bella, entonces me di cuenta de que ella no se encontraba en el cuarto, quizás estaba en nuestra recamara.

Salí de ahí para ir a buscar a Bella, me sorprendió que no estuviera ahí, quizás había ido a la cocina por algo de tomar. Me dirigía a la salida cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que esta es tu recamara aun- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa mientras observaba detalladamente toda la recamara.

-Si Tanya, es la recamara de Bella y mía- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella se adentró observando aun.

-No a cambiado demasiado- asentí con la cabeza.

-Asi es, sabes que no soy de esas personas que cambian de parecer muy rápidamente-me sentía tan feliz de que ella estuviera aquí. Me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras la veía merodear por ahí.

-Bueno, pero tus sentimientos no dicen lo mismo ¿Eh?- en ese mismo instante me tense, y al parecer ella lo noto- tranquilo Edward, no te voy a recriminar nada, como le dije a Bella, yo entiendo tu situación, se que te sentiste mal cuando "morí"- hizo comillas con sus manos acentuando la oración- entiendo que te hallas enamorado de ella, es una chica linda- me relaje, por eso me gustaba tanto Tanya, era una chica realmente racional y no le gustaba hacer tonterías.

-Si, de verdad es sensacional- le conteste

-Y dime …¿La amas?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-Si Tanya, la amo con todo mi corazón, perdóname que te lo diga así pero es la verdad, nunca te olvide, pero cuando ella llego todo fue realmente diferente.

-Tranquilo, no te estoy recriminando ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era una pregunta- nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos y ella se acerco a mi- solo quiero pedirte algo Edward, no te quiero obligar ni nada por el estilo, si no quieres esta bien, pero me gustaría mucho que me dieran un ultimo beso- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero después de todo no le podía negar eso, ella se había portado mas que bien conmigo y con Bella, no hubiera pasado dos años encerrada en una mansión que, por mas cómodo que pareciera, no era lo mismo que estar en libertad.

Mi silencio pareció darle una respuesta ya que su mirada se entristeció y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se alejara me levanta un poco de la cama y la jale de la cintura, me volví a sentar y la puse entre mis piernas abiertas mientras la besaba.

En realidad besaba muy bien, no era nada comparado con mi ángel, pero eso no significaba que fuera mala…

-Edward- gimió contra mis labios y me jalo del cabello acercándome más a ella.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, escuche un sollozo y me separe de Tanya girando mi cara en dirección a la puerta, Bella estaba ahí parada con una mano en la boca y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, cuando se encontró con mi mirada salió corriendo de ahí, yo estaba completamente en shock, que mierda había hecho…..


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20:

EPOV

-Que mierda te pasa Edward. Corre por ella- me grito Tanya y Salí de mi estado de shock. Me levante corriendo de la cama y Salí al pasillo para ver a Bella bajar rápidamente las escaleras, corrí lo mas que daban mis piernas, tenia que hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que me entendería, tenia que explicarle todo.

-Bella- dije con la respiración entrecortada cuando la alcance bajando las escaleras.

Ella se giro y lo que vi en sus ojos me dio pánico, siempre tenia un brillo hermoso, pero ahora no, estaban nublados, tenia restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas pero ya no lloraba y me miraba fríamente, peor aun de cuando cometí la estupidez de encerrarla en el sótano- Bella amor, déjame explicarte- ella sonrió amargamente.

-¿Amor? ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué me vas a decir Edward? ¿NO es lo que parece?... ya no tengo 5 años sabes, no me interesa, tu eres dueño de tu vida y de tus acciones, a mi déjame en paz-

La agarre firmemente por los brazos y la pegue a mi, pose con furia y con amor mis labios sobre los suyos para que se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba, no me sorprendió que al principio no respondiera el beso, la había tomado desprevenida, pero después de unos momentos que ella seguía sin responder y sus brazos estaban flácidos contra sus costados me preocupe y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su fría mirada. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil como pensé.

Me retire lentamente de ella observándola con pánico, no quería perderla por una estupidez como esta, pero ahora me ponía a pensar que la había cagado de verdad, si yo las hubiera encontrado en la posición que ella me encontró no se como hubiera reaccionado…..

-Bella, Perdo….-su mano se estampo con mi mejilla, había tenido fuerza, pero eso no era lo que me dalia, lo que me dalia era como me miraba, como si ya no sintiera nada por mi, como si diera todo por vencido…..

-No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir Edward, creo que ya todo quedo muy claro, y por mi no te preocupes, que ya no te voy a molestar mas, te vas a librar de mi para siempre- le iba a contestar pero en ese momento bajo Tanya con una mirada de verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Bella- dijo acercándose a ella- perdóname, quiero que sepas que yo soy la que tuve la culpa de todo esto, no tienes por que enojarte con Edward fui yo….-

-No tienes nada que decirme Tanya- la interrumpió Bella, y para mi sorpresa su voz no era ni la mitad de fría de lo que había sido cuando me hablaba a mi- tu y yo habíamos tenido esta conversación, yo se que tu no querías que pasara algo asi, y de verdad no estoy enojada contigo, pero las cosas no son fáciles, solo te deseo que seas feliz- termino con una sonrisa ¡Una maldita sonrisa!

-Pero..pero…..¿por que hablas como si esta fuera la ultima vez que nos vemos?- pregunto Tanya haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos, el tan solo pensar en la respuesta de Bella hacia que mi corazón se partiera a la mitad.

-Por que eso es lo que va a pasar Tanya, ya me voy y no creo volver a verte ni a ti ni a nadie de esta familia, así que, es todo lo que tenia que decir, me voy- siguió caminando hacia la puerta, pero yo no podía perderla, no por esto, habíamos pasado peores cosas en el tiempo que teníamos juntos, no iba a dejar que un mal entendido nos separara.

-Bella por favor escúchame- le rogué acercándome a ella, quería que viera el dolo que me causaba el solo pensar que ella se iba a ir.

-No me toques- exclamo cuando iba a poner mis manos en sus hombros- no me interesa escucharte Edward, si te digo la verdad, solo estaba esperando un pretexto para dejarte, pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil, no te quiero Edward, creo que nunca lo hice, quizás solo eras un capricho, pero ya lo aclare todo, no hagas esto mas difícil ¿Si?- su respuesta me paralizo, eso era lo que en realidad pasaba, ella no me quería, no le importaba y solo quería que yo pensara que se marchaba por mi culpa, esto estaba mal, nunca pensé que ella pudiera ser tan ruin, nunca en mi vida pensé que ella me pudiera causar tanto daño, pero no se lo demostraría, si lo que quería era verme sufrir no lo iba a lograr, aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro no se lo iba a mostrar, ella nunca sabría todo el daño que me hacia al marcharse.

-¿Así que es eso?, esta bien, entonces no me queda nada mas que decirte mas que salgas de mi propiedad y no vuelvas a entrar para evitar problemas con la familia Swan- exclame con la voz mas fría que pude y me di vuelta para subir las escaleras y derrumbarme en mi cuarto.

Escuche un jadeo a mis espaldas pero no me importo, ya nada importaba, subí las escaleras rápidamente y corrí hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me tire en el piso a llorar, desde hace mucho no lo hacia, pero ahora de verdad me hacia falta.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, el dolor en mi pecho en vez de disminuir se hacia mas grande a cada segundo, me levante y trate de poner algo de música para relajarme, pero solo lo empeore cuando la canción empezó a sonar….

no se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa

el que tú no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente  
y me pregunto mil veces

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota y levanta  
y me vuelve a tirar

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
porque es tan cruel el amor

no se acaba el amor  
solo porque no estas  
no se puede borrar  
así por así nuestra historia  
seria matar la memoria  
y quemar nuestras glorias

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota y levanta  
y me vuelve a tirar

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tú ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
porque es tan cruel el amor

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja el olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota y levanta  
y me vuelve a tirar

porque es tan cruel el amor  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota y levanta  
y me vuelve a tirar  
porque es tan cruel el amor...

no se cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ella, pero me dolía cada maldito segundo, me dolía que ella tuviera que fingir amor, todos esos momentos, buenos y malos, todos eran una farsa por que ella no me amaba de verdad, solo era para pasar un rato, para no estar aburrida mientras se tenia que quedar aquí, o quien sabe, quizás su padre le había pedido que me enamorara para destruir a mi familia, en este momento yo seria el blanco mas fácil de todo el mundo, y no me importaría morir, quizás eso era mejor que cargar con la opresión en mi pecho…

Unos toquidos en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Adelante- conteste con voz ronca por las lágrimas, la puerta se abrió y Tanya pasó por ella con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Discúlpame Edward, todo esto es mi culpa, me siento tan mal- sollozo, me acerque a ella y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa nena, ella se fue por que no me quería, tu la escuchaste, incluso si no hubiera visto el beso estoy seguro de que no hubiera durado mucho mas tiempo junto a mi- ella negaba con la cabeza

-Eso no es verdad Edward, tu al igual que yo viste su cara cuando abrió esa puerta, nadie puede fingir tanto dolor, como tampoco se puede fingir el amor, lo poco que platique con ella me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era puro y verdadero, por eso le prometí que no me acercaría a ti y mira, lo arruine todo- Tanya soltaba sollozos, y por mas que yo quisiera creer que lo que ella me decía era verdad no podía, simplemente por que había visto la frialdad en los ojos de Bella al momento de decirme que no me amaba.

-NO Tanya, tranquila, nada de esto es tu culpa- bese su coronilla y la abrace más fuerte- pero ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué cosa le prometiste?-

-Cuando veníamos en el avión, le prometí que no intentaría reconquistarte, lo hice por que aunque yo aun siento cosas por ti me di cuenta de el amor que ella sentía por ti, y estaba segura de que tu la amabas igual o incluso mas que ella, le prometí que no me metería en su relación, ella estaba tan feliz, por eso te digo que te ama, quizás fingió que no te amaba por despecho, pero estoy segura de que ella sufre tanto como tu en este momento, y todo es por mi culpa perdóname Edward, ya arruine tu felicidad, perdóname por favor- me sentía realmente frustrado, ¿Seria real lo que Tanya decía?.

-Tranquila Tanya, no tengo que perdonarte nada, yo se que tu no querías que todo esto pasara, no era tu intensión, y si las cosas son como dices te aseguro que uin día se arreglara todo, no tienes por que mortificarte nena, y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo quiero que tu también seas feliz, también has pasado cosas muy malas por mi culpa- ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa triste- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte, la verdad era que había perdido la noción del tiempo

-Deben ser como las 11 de la noche, debes comer algo si no quieres ponerte flacucho- solté una risa, aunque estoy seguro de que no sonaba normal, pero iba a hacer mi intento, llamaría a Bella para tratar de explicar todo, si Tanya tenia razón nuestra relación podía salvarse, esperaba que fuera así, no quería pensar que en verdad no me amaba y solo había jugado conmigo…..

BPOV

Me dolió decirle eso a Edward, me dolió fingí que no lo amaba, me dolió verlo besándose con Tanya, pero lo que mas me dolió fue el frio en su mirada, odiaba pensar que el creyera esas cosas ¿De verdad nunca le había demostrado mi amor lo suficiente? ¿Habría una explicación lógica para ese beso como el me lo dijo? Lo dudaba, ¿que me podría decir?... Hace mucho que no la besaba entonces quería hacerlo de nuevo… era patético, no existía una forma de solucionar eso, aunque se me partiera el corazón.

Ya había llamado a Charlie para avisarle que saldría del país, el se sorprendió de lo que le decía pero respeto cuando le dije que no quería hablar de eso por ahora, no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer, ya había ideado un futuro junto a esa familia y de repente todo cambio.

Lo único que sabia era que estaba apunto de tomas un avión hacia Madrid y que me vería con mi mejor amiga Ángela, ella siempre tenia un buen consejo para todo, esperaba que me ayudara a encontrar una solución a mi dolor, por que una solución para mi problema, estaba segura, que no existía, y si algo podía curarme era el, Edward Cullen, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, su simple presencia, pero eso era algo que no tenia el lujo de soñar, así que tenia que tragarme todo este dolor y tratar de superarme…

Pasajeros del vuelo 237 con destino a Londres, favor de pasar a abordar

Esperaba poder iniciar de nuevo, quizás podría olvidarlo algún día….aunque lo dudaba.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21:

BPOV

BELLA!- escuche un grito en cuanto Salí de la oficina de registros, gire mi cara y me encontré a mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia mi.

-ANG!- me uní a su recorrido y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando tu papá nos conto lo que te había pasado, pero ¿estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quienes te secuestraron? ¿Por qué?...- y la lluvia de preguntas siguió, no había oído a una persona decir tantas palabras sin respirar excepto….. mi corazón dolió de solo recordar a esa familia y no pude reprimir un suspiro.- Lo siento no te estoy dando tiempo para responder- me dedico una dulce sonrisa y seguimos caminando hacia Ben, que con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza tomo mis maletas y se adelanto dándonos privacidad.

-Mi padre es un mafioso- solté sin mas, la expresión de la cara de Ángela en otro momento me hubiera causado risa, ahora ya no sentía absolutamente nada- tenia unos problemas con varias familias que se dedican a lo mismo y por eso le urgía que nos fuéramos de vacaciones ¿Recuerdas?- asintió con la cabeza- bien, pues no contaba con que iban a raptarme desde su avión- la cara de Ang era todo un poema.

-Pero…pero, ¿No te dañaron?- pregunto con el miedo plasmado en sus ojos y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Si Ang, nunca he sufrido tanto- soltó un jadeo- pero no del modo en el que piensas, aun después de ser mafiosos y todo, la familia que me rapto-no podía ni siquiera decir su apellido- son buenos, al principio pensé que todo iba a salir mal, y después de todo si salió mal, pero no del modo en el que lo esperaba- llegamos al auto que nos llevaría a su departamento y le conté toda la historia, lo mal que se había portado….el conmigo lo buena que era su familia, todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase con ellos.

Su cara demostraba los sentimientos que pasaban por su cuerpo, aunque jamás me interrumpió, pero aun así me daba cuenta de que sentía pena por mi, Ang sabia lo que era estar enamorada, ella y Ben se amaban con locura, pero ella no lo tenia tan complicado como yo.

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando, su departamento era muy lindo pero pequeño, su padre no aceptaba su relación con Ben así que le quito todo el apoyo económico que le daba, pero eso a ella no le importo, y a el menos, aunque se sentía culpable ya que según el, por su culpa Ang no tenia la vida que merecía, pero cuando ella escucho eso casi lo mata, le dijo que no quería absolutamente nada material, que solo lo quería a el, se mudaron a Londres y con esfuerzo consiguieron comprar su departamento y un coche.

Me sentí un poco incomoda cuando Ben tuvo que quedarse a dormir en el sillón mientras Ángela y yo nos quedábamos en su cama –ya que solo había una habitación- por eso me decidí, no podía estar incomodando a mi amiga, suficiente tenia ella con sus propios problemas como para además, estar cargando con los míos.

Llame a mi padre para decirle donde estaba y que necesitaba su ayuda, sabia que….el tenia contactos y que podía encontrarme donde quisiera, así que necesitaba un cambio.

Al principio mi padre se mostro receloso pero después de un rato de convencimiento y de explicarle que era lo que pasaba me ayudo.

Me despedí de Ang con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero no podía meterla en más problemas.

Tome el vuelo que me llevaría a mi nueva vida dos días después, Ángela insistía en que me quedara pero no podía hacerlo.

Llegue a Francia unas horas después. Mi padre me había contactado con un tipo que tenia lo que yo necesitaba J. Jenks.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- pregunto una señorita alta, delgada y muy bonita.

-Buenas tardes, tengo una sita con el Sr. Jenks- le conteste parándome cerca de ella

-¿Es usted la Srita. Swan?- asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió, se levanto de su escritorio y me indico que la siguiera, caminamos por un largo pasillo pintado de color marrón, tenia unos cuadros de muy buen gusto a lo largo de las paredes, algunas plantas y grandes ventanales.

Llegamos a una puerta al final del pasillo, la abrió y me indico que pasara.

-La Srita. Swan esta aquí Sr. Jenks- aviso con voz monocorde y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Detrás de un gran escritorio de roble se encontraba un señor mayor, tenia una gran barriga y estaba medio pelón. Su traje era de muy buen gusto al igual que su corbata .

-Srita. Swan, pero que gusto tenerla aquí- me extendió la mano y la apretó firmemente, después le hizo una seña a la secretaria para que saliera y nos dejo solo. –Veo que es tan encantadora como me lo dijo tu padre- me elogio, y esperaba que pasara…..que el sonrojo subiera a mi rostro, pero no paso… creo que estaba mas muerta de lo que creía.

-Gracias- conteste secamente.

-Asi que dime Isabella, ¿Para que me necesita?- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su gran sillón de cuero negro.

-Quiero cambiar mi nombre- le dije sin rodeos, a estas alturas ya nada me importaba.

-Bien, ¿Y cual nombre quieres?- me pregunto mientras empezaba a escribir en un block

-Marie Dewey – el asintió y siguió apuntando.

-¿Lo necesitas en todos tus documentos o solo en alguno en especifico?- pregunto en un tono completamente profesional.

-Absolutamente en todos, quiero que Isabella Swan desaparezca- me miro con un poco de miedo, no se que se imaginaba este hombre, pero sinceramente tampoco me importaba tanto.

-Ok Srita. Dewey, le tendré todo listo a mas tardarla próxima semana, de todas formas estaremos en contacto- asentí y me levante, le di mi mano y Salí rápidamente de ahí.

Ahora si no existía la posibilidad de que me encontraran, aun perteneciendo a la mafia.

EPOV

Llame y llame y llame…. Jamás nadie contesto, tampoco era como si pudiera presentarme en la casa Swan y querer salir vivo de ahí, así que empecé a mover todos mis contactos, había tomado un vuelo a Londres ayer.

Estaba viviendo en casa de su mejor amiga de la infancia Ángela Webber y yo estaba apunto de tomar el jet para dirigirme a esa dirección.

-Vamos hermano, espera hasta mañana- me dijo Emmett

-Entiende Emmett, ya pase demasiado tiempo sin ella, no puedo aguantarlo mas.

-Pero, piénsalo, si llegas ahora no es como si fueras a presentarte en la puerta de la casa nada mas- lo mire enarcando una ceja- esta bien, si harás eso, pero piensa que si te vas ahora llegaras allá alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, si esperas que te perdone es mejor no despertarla, confía en mi, amo a Rose pero si la despierto a las 3 de la mañana puede darme miedo- se quedo pensativo- y mas si acabábamos de tener sexo y la había dejado agotada- moví mi cabeza negativamente, siempre –y es siempre- que hablaba con Emmett terminaba enterándome de cosas que mi sistema no podía soportar, pero tenia que admitir que esta vez tenia razón, no podía llegar a las 3 de la madrugada, y si me iba en este momento iba a estar tan desesperado que terminaría durmiendo afuera de la puerta de ese departamento.

-Esta bien Emm, creo que tienes razón, esperare hasta mañana- solté un suspiro y regrese a la casa, el asintió con la cabeza y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todo estará bien hermano, te lo aseguro.

Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos, toda mi familia estaba realmente mal con la partida de Bella, y todos de algún modo se sentían culpables, la que en peor estado estaba –después de mi obviamente- era Alice, decía que le había fallado y no que cuantas cosas.

Llegue a mi recamara y me recosté en la cama, las almohadas aun conservaban su aroma y me sentía realmente bien imaginando su cuerpo junto al mío, como tantas veces lo había tenido.

No se en que momento me quede dormido, pero desperté con unos tenues ratos de luz dando de lleno en mi cara, fije mi vista en el reloj que estaba en mi buro y vi que eran las 8 en punto de la mañana. Me desperece y Salí rápidamente, ahora si no había nada que me detuviera…o eso pensaba, al salir me di cuenta de que mi volvo estaba abierto y que Emmett estaba metiendo dos maletas en la cajuela, justo donde estaba el equipaje que yo llevaría.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Emmett?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Estoy metiendo mi equipaje- arquee mis cejas ¿Su equipaje?- ¡Vamos! No pensabas que te dejaría ir solo ¿O si?- moví la cabeza, aunque era muy infantil le agradecía que me acompañara, no sabia de que seria capas por encontrar a Bella, y estaba seguro de que una cabeza fría me ayudaría con esto…..

…

…

…

-¿Cómo que debemos esperar 2 horas?- espete en un grito y el piloto se encogió ante mi grito.

-Tranquilo hermano- exclamo Emmett y apretó mi hombro.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Emmett?- estaba furioso, llegando al aeropuerto me avisaron que tendríamos que esperar al menos 2 horas para poder despegar, habían encontrado un imperfecto en el avión y lo estaban arreglando

-Están haciendo su trabajo Edward, déjalos tranquilos- respire pesadamente, sabia que tenia razón, pero ¿Por qué nadie entendía que estaba desesperado? Necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba ya.

-Esta bien- dije un poco mas tranquilo- me voy en un vuelo comercial- anuncie y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Los únicos vuelos comerciales que hay en estos momentos son con 2 escalas mínimo, tardaras más en llegar que si esperas a que nuestro avión este listo, aparte de que es mas seguro.

-Si fuera mas seguro no tendrían que estarlo arreglando en este momento- refunfuñe como niño pequeño.

-Precisamente por que detectaron el error antes de que muriéramos en el vuelo es por que te digo que es mas seguro- suspire y me deje caer en los sillones de la sala de abordaje privada…

Las siguientes horas fueron las mas largas de mi vida, cuando al fin pudimos salir del país me sentí un poco mas relajado, al final de cuentas de nada sirvió haber esperado la mañana siguiente para salir ya que cuando llegamos a Londres era la una de la mañana y Emmett me convenció a que primero fuéramos a descansar y la dejáramos descansar a ella. A regañadientes acepte.

-Tranquilo viejo

-Quisiera verte en mi situación si un día te faltara Rose- le gruñí, el hizo una mueca y luego me miro con compasión ¡Como odiaba ese tipo de miradas!

-Bien, pero ya vamos para allá- en eso si tuve que darle la razón, estábamos a escasas dos cuadras del edificio donde Bella se había quedado.

En cuanto llegamos me baje del auto y corrí hacia el piso donde estaba el departamento de Ángela Webber, toque la puerta y el timbre como si estuviera poseído, nadie abría y me estaba empezando a desesperar, espere los 5 segundos mas largos de toda mi vida y escuche pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto la voz de un hombre adormilado.

-Estoy buscando a Bella Swan- conteste mientras se abría la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el muchacho de no mas de 25 años.

-Edward Cullen- extendí mi mano y el la tomo.

-Permíteme- se giro y mi corazón empezó a bombear mas fuerte que antes –Ang! Un chico Cullen busca a Bella ¿Tienes el numero para localizarla?- pregunto en un grito mientras avanzaba por un angosto pasillo

-¿Cullen?-pregunto una mujer con tono de sorpresa, entonces se asomo, una linda chica de la edad de mi hermoso ángel, me miro primero con asombro y después con todo el reproche marcado en sus facciones.

-Disculpe Sr. Cullen, pero Isabella ya no esta con nosotros, salió ayer en la mañana y no volverá en un largo tiempo- me aseguro con voz hosca, seguro que Bella le había contado toda la historia, lo que me llevo a pensar que quizás ella si estuviera aquí.

-¿Sabe donde la puedo localizar?- pregunte con esperanza

-Lo siento, pero no, tomo un vuelo, como ya le dije ayer en la mañana y sinceramente no tiene un numero al que marcarle en este momento

-¿UN vuelo?-

-Asi es

-¿Me podría decir a donde?- ella sonrió de lao y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso si no lo puedo hacer, así que, Sr. Cullen, gracias por su visita pero tenemos cosas que hacer- y sin mas me cerro la puerta en la cara, no importo cuanto toque, grite y suplique ellos no volvieron a abrir, hasta que Emmett vino por mi y me llevo a rastras pude dejar ese lugar.

En cuanto entre al auto marque el numero del investigador que me había dado el ultimo paradero de Bella, le urgí los resultados lo mas rápido que pudiera y aseguro que los tendría a mas tardar en 3 horas.

…

…

…

-La última vez que se le vio estaba en Francia- contesto Spencer, el investigador- fue en el aeropuerto ayer por la tarde

Asentí con la cabeza, esto iba a ser demasiado arriesgado pero no me importaba, la quería recuperar.

-Muchas gracias, cualquier otra noticia que tenga llámeme lo antes posible por favor- el asintió y nos dio la mano a Emmett y a mi, se levanto de la silla y se retiro.

-Lo siento hermano, ya no se puede hacer nada- me dijo Emmett

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados Emmett

-No estarás pensando- me observo con los ojos entrecerrados- ni lo pienses Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Sabes lo que la mafia Francesa te ara antes de que puedas salir del aeropuerto? ¡Te cortaran en pedacitos!- grito exasperado, pero no había otra opción, buscaría a Isabella Swan costara lo que costara…..


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22:

-No Edward, definitivamente no- gruño Emmett y se puso frente a la puerta.

Me quede pensando, quizás si lo tomaba desprevenido podría darle un buen golpe y Salir rápidamente, pero si se recuperaba rápido –como solía hacerlo siempre- me alcanzaría antes de que llegara a medio pasillo, tendría que ser una pelea a pulso y aunque yo tenia entrenamiento y mas fuerza que la de cualquier otro hombre normal, Emmett me sobrepasaba….. Pero ¿En que mierda estaba pensando? ¿Pelear con mi hermano? ¿De verdad?... si, haría lo que fuera por Bella y sabia que Emmett me entendería por que tenia a Rosalie….¡Bingo!

-Emmett, ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar y n o tuvieras a Rosalie contigo?- le pregunte rendido. Su semblante se relajo y vi su seño fruncirse…sabia que me estaba comprendiendo.

-Te entiendo hermano, pero no tienes por que apresurar las cosas- ya se estaba retirando de la puerta, si no lo convencía tendría una buena oportunidad de escapar.

-Es que no puedo vivir sin ella Emm entiéndeme, se que tu estarías igual de desesperado que yo, por favor hermano, solo te pido que me dejes ir a buscarla.

Se quedo callado un momento y después empezó a negar con la cabeza en señal de rendimiento, había ganado esta vez.

-Pero espera, como te dije antes no tienes que apresurarte- lo mire frunciendo el seño- vamos hermano no me veas así, piénsalo con lógica, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en Londres? ¿2 o 3 días? Y después tomo un avión a otro país. ¿Qué si llegamos a Francia, nos cortan las bolas-hizo una mueca de horror y no pude evitar sonreír- y a los 3 días tu bella novia toma un avión a otro país? ¿Te das cuenta de que no la volverías a ver? Tú lo sabes mejor que yo Edward, tenemos todo lo que nos plazca en donde sea…menos ahí. Se que estas desesperado, pero piensa que estando muerto no podrás arreglar las cosas con ella- me quede pensando y sabia que tenia razón ¿Pero que tenia que hacer entonces? ¿Sentarme a tejer?

-¿Y que voy a hacer Emmett? ¿Esperar a que salga de ese maldito país? ¿Y si no sale? ¿Y si se establece ahí?- tenia pánico de que eso pasara, sabia que tenia muy pocas probabilidades de salir vivo del aeropuerto de Francia, pero no me interesaba tenia que encontrarla, tenia miedo de que pensara lo peor de mi, pero temía mas que los Vulturi se enteraran de su relación con la mafia americana, si se enteraran que es hija de Charlie Swan, o que yo la amaba con locura… no podía ni imaginarlo.

-Mira hermano, te propongo esto. No se si lo recuerdas pero te faltaban solo 2 semanas para graduarte de la universidad, ve, saca tu titulo, y si para ese momento Bella no a salido de Francia yo mimo te acompañare a buscarla- vi en sus ojos que no bromeaba.

No tenía otra opción, tenia esperanzas de que Bella solo estuviera de visita como en Londres, y que saliera rápido de ese país.

-Esta bien- acepte- creo que tienes razón- Emmett me sonrió cálidamente y palmeo i espalda.

Salimos hacia el aeropuerto el jet ya estaba preparado y no nos tardamos casi nada en estar abordo y en camino hacia Estados Unidos de nuevo.

El vuelo fue el mas largo de mi vida, aunque sabia que eso no se compararía con el tiempo que tendría que esperar, ya fuer que Bella saliera de ese país, o que yo tuviera que ir a buscarla.

Mientras todo eso pasaba mandaría a los mejores investigadores del mundo para encontrarla y que la mantuvieran a salvo.

-Emmett- lo llame para que me diera su opinión, pero el abrazo un cojín y se giro murmurando cosas sobre Rosalie completamente dormido, como lo envidiaba, el estaba tan relajado, aunque sabia que el también, al igual que toda mi familia la querían, no se comparaba ni de chiste con todo el amor y adoración que yo sentía por ella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de madrugada, y aun así mis padres nos estaban esperando, Esme primero me abrazo y después –literalmente- jalo nuestras orejas por no comunicarnos con ella y darle un susto de muerte.

-Ouch ma- se quejo Emmett- yo solo fui a cuidar a Eddie, ¿por que no le pegas a el?

Entonces Esme me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y jalo mis dos orejas.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido jovencito- sentencio completamente seria.

Por mas que trate no lo logre, solté una carcajada, no podía parar y mi estomago ardía, entonces me fije en Esme que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y trague en seco.

-¿sabes?- me dijo- creo que tienes toda la razón- y soltó una carcajada coreada por la de mi padre- me estoy comportando como si tuvieran 10 años, pero es que no se en que momento crecieron- ¡oh no! Ahora venia el sentimentalismo

-Tranquila ma- la abrace antes de que se pusiera a llorar- nosotros de amamos mas cada día- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y fue a regañar a Emmett que compraba como loco en la tienda de dulces, ahí comprendí por que ella seguía sintiendo que teníamos 10 años ¡Por que Emmett se comportaba así, y eso que era el mayor.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mi padre sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Le conté todo lo que habíamos pasado y aunque no lo pareció tampoco se negó a que, si Bella no salía de ahí en 2 semanas fuera a buscarla.

-Es sinceramente muy arriesgado y una locura, pero me pongo en tu lugar, y si tu madre fuera la que estuviera en esta situación ya me estaría volviendo loco.

Le sonreí y seguimos el camino hasta a casa, donde Esme y Emmett seguían peleando por que este último había comprado la ultima manzana de caramelo arrebatándosela a un niño pequeño.

-Eran las 4 de la mañana ma, le iba a hacer daño si dejaba que la comiera, mi conciencia no podría con eso- todos soltamos una carcajada y seguimos observando la pelea.

Cuando todo estuvo mas tranquilo le pedí a mi padre y hermanos –ya que consideraba Jasper como un o- que me acompañaran al estudio de mi padre ya que tenia asuntos que tratar con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermano?- pregunto ya que estábamos los 4 sentados.

Puse a Jasper al tanto de todo lo que habíamos pasado en el otro continente y el escucho muy atento, no hizo ni la mas mínima mueca que nos diera indicio de que era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras escuchaba mi relato.

-Muy bien y ¿Qué planeas hacer en estas 2 semanas?, por que dudo que te quieras quedar con los brazos cruzados- le sonreí y me aclare la garganta.

-Es para lo que los cite aquí, quiero contratar un detective..

-¿Qué pasa con el que ya tienes?- me interrogo mi padre

-Que no es solo eso Carlisle, necesito alguien que la encuentre lo antes posible y que no le pierda el rastro, aparte de eso que la pueda proteger en cualquier contingencia, ustedes saben lo que pasaría si esa escoria que son los Vulturi se enteran de las relaciones que Bella tiene de este lado del mundo- los 3 asintieron pensativos- así que, necesito sus opiniones para contratar a alguien.

-Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Jasper muy seguro, y sabia que era verdad, pocas personas con tanto talento en algo había conocido en mi vida, le era fácil infiltrarse debido a su apariencia y su personalidad impenetrable que daba fachada de persona de confianza. Su cuerpo desgarbado también confundía, pero cuando alguien se metía con el, presentía que podría acabar con Emmett y conmigo en un parpadear.

-te agradezco tu ofrecimiento hermano, y sabes que no podía confiar mas en alguien que en ti….

-Pero…- me interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Alice- dijimos los 4 al mismo tiempo y empezamos a reír, mi pequeña hermana duende me sacaría los ojos si mandaba a Jasper a un lugar así de peligroso.

-tengo una idea- exclamo Emmett, lo mire invitándolo a continuar y el sonrio ladinamente.

-¿Recuerdan a Demetri?

Flash Back

Entramos a la bodega y lo soltamos en el piso.

-Así que, queridísimo Demetri, ¿Cómo prefieres morir?- pregunto Emmett

El tipo ni siquiera se inmuto, cosa que molesto a Emmett ya que amaba cuando se ponían a suplicarle por su vida.

-¿No rogaras por que te deje vivo?- pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-No- con testo Demetri simplemente

-¿Puedo saber la razón?- Demetri sonrió, y para mi impresión y la de Emmett no era una mueca burlona, si no una sonrisa real.

-Por que hice esto para mantener a salvo a la Srita. Bella, yo mataría por ella- mi corazón se encogió al saber que quizás ellos tenían alguna aventura, pero trate de no demostrarlo, aunque moría de curiosidad.

-¿Y se puede saber por que tanto amor e interés por ella?- gracias a dios Emmett no sabia quedarse con sus dudas guardadas.

-Por que, aunque ella no lo recuerde, yo la conozco desde que era una pequeñita, siempre a sido una magnifica persona y todos los que servimos en la casa Swan daríamos lo que fuera por ella- termino su discurso y vi que, realmente estaba dispuesto a morir por ella.

-Bien- Emmett se encogió de hombros, estaba por disparar cuando sonó su celular, era Alice que nos urgía estar ahí- supongo que tu buen corazón te a dado unas horas mas, se burlo Emmett.

Salimos de la bodega y encontramos a Steven, uno de los guardias de esa propiedad.

-No permitas que muera, dale todo lo necesario hasta que regresemos, quiero acabar esto por mi mismo- dijo Emmett y salimos de ahí.

Fin Flash Back

-El pudo infiltrarse en nuestras filas, no sospechamos absolutamente nada, y sabíamos que un Demetri era la mano derecha de Swan, aparte, el dijo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella- rememoro Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo- sonreí.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23:

EPOV

Nos dirigimos a las bodegas que teníamos fuera de la ciudad, hay teníamos a Demetri, sinceramente, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano nunca lo hubiera recordado y hubiera muerto de viejo hay, pero ahora agradecía demasiado que no hubiéramos recordado matarlo.

-Señores- los "soldados" que teníamos a nuestro servicio se envaraban y nos saludaban con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me sentía tan poderoso y tan frágil a la vez. Aquí, yo daba una orden y un segundo después ya la habían obedecido, sin embargo en Francia –Que es el lugar que más me importa en este momento- si doy una orden, se burlaría de mí y después me darían un tiro o algo peor.

Entramos a la bodega los 4, Demetri estaba tirado en el piso, con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, cuando escucho que nos acercábamos levanto la vista, y vi lo mismo que la ultima vez, decisión, este hombre era valiente de verdad.

-¿Ya me ha llegado mi hora?- pregunto sin rodeos, yo sinceramente no tenia ganas de perder el tiempo, así que me fui directo al grano.

-¿Era verdad lo que dijiste acerca de poner primero la vida de Isabella que la tuya?- el me miro confundido, pero después asintió con la cabeza- no tenemos tiempo, solo te voy a decir que esta en Francia- entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección- y le hemos perdido la pista- cuando pude reaccionar ya lo tenia encima de mi.

-Eres un imbécil bastardo ¿Sabes lo que le aran si se enteran de quien es?- no supe como había hecho ese movimiento tan rápido pero yo estaba tirado en el piso y el parado apunto de darme una patada, pero antes de que lo lograra Emmett lo detuvo.

-¿Y por que crees que estoy aquí idiota? Sabes perfectamente que a mi me reconocerán enseguida, no puedo ir por ella, pero tu si- le grite, en ese momento vi que una oleada de diversión pasaba por sus ojos.

-Oh, ¿La nena le tiene miedo a morir?- se mofo y yo estaba apunto de explotar, odiaba que lo que decía era la verdad, aunque no temía morir por salvarla, pero no estaba allá por que mi familia temía perderme. –No me interesa si tu tienes miedo Cullen, si me sueltas ahora en menos de media hora estaré tomando un avión para buscarla.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunte

-Por supuesto, ya te lo había dicho una vez, por ella haría lo que fuera.

-suéltenlo- ordeno mi padre que hasta este momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

Los hombres rápidamente obedecieron la orden de mi padre y Demetri ya se encontraba totalmente parado, aunque había estado aquí por un largo tiempo, y no se había alimentado ni ejercidito su cuerpo seguía manteniendo la misma forma, no se veía debilitado ni mucho menos, estaba seguro de que seria relativamente fácil para el encontrar a Bella.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que supieron de ella?- pregunto

-Estaba en el aeropuerto, mis hombres están investigando allá, dijeron que en una hora nos tendrían mas información ya que estaban siguiendo una pista, pero no sabían si era segura o no- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito que me den un móvil para que me informen cualquier movimiento que sus hombres reconozcan, lo más rápido posible, quiero tomar el vuelo que salga más pronto.

-Eso no será necesario- intervino Emmett- puedes llevarte nuestro jet- Demetri se carcajeo en su cara, y sinceramente lo entendía

-¿Y que crees que harán los Vulturi cuando un jet privado que reza Cullen por donde lo mires aterrice en su aeropuerto?- arqueo las cejas y se volvió a carcajear, aunque Emmett estaba que echaba chispas no respondió por que sabia que Demetri tenia razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por el móvil no te preocupes, ya lo tenemos, te lo daremos de camino, mande revisar los vuelos y el próximo sale en dos horas, reservamos dos asiento de clase normal, sabemos todos que los de clase alta siempre los revisan, viajaras con una mujer para no levantar sospechas de que estas solo y tenemos tiempo de pasar a un hotel a que te asees, comas y te cambies de ropa- por lo visto Carlisle tenia todo planeado.

-No necesito ser tratado como un principito- dijo con sorna

-Tu mismo lo has dicho Demetri, no podemos levantar la mas mínima sospecha, la mujer con la que iras se llama Heidi, es de mi completa confianza, fungirá como tu novia y rentaran un departamento cerca de su "familia", ella también es de nuestras fuerzas, como comprenderás no podemos dejarte ir solo.

-No es que me importe, pero pueden confiar en mi, lo único que quiero es la seguridad de Bella- me tense cuando lo dijo, era demasiada confianza, aunque sabia que Bella nunca había sentido nada por el, no estaba seguro de que el no sintiera nada por ella.

-No es que no confiemos- empezó a explicar Carlisle- esto ya es demasiado peligroso por si solo, n o podemos arriesgar mas lanzándote a ti solo en lo que sinceramente, es una misión suicida, tu podrás apoyarte en ella, y ella podrá apoyarse en ti, será mas fácil que la encuentren entre dos que tu solo- Demetri asintió con la cabeza y se puso pensativo.

Salimos de la bodega y nos dirigimos a un hotel que estaba cerca del aeropuerto, Demetri entro a una habitación a comer algo bien y a ducharse mientras Jasper y yo íbamos a comprarle algo de ropa limpia y presentable para que pudiera sobrevivir al menos una semana sin ir a comprar.

-Edward!- gritaron y de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda.

-Heidi, ¿Cómo has estado?- la chica pelirroja y con ojos grises me sonrió amablemente.

-No tan bien como tu ¡Solo mírate! Cada día estas más antojable- negué con la cabeza y ella soltó una cantarina risa –Es que cada día estas mas guapo Edward, de hecho los cuatro, pero estoy segura de que si digo ese comentario para cualquiera de los otros Cullen, Esme, Alice o Rosalie me colgaran de los pulgares hasta que muera de inanición, ¿o no Jasper?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo, Jasper rio divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues yo que tu tenia cuidado, por que aquí mi hermano –me palmeo la espalda- también ha sido cazado

-¡Oh no!- Heidi fingió que se desmallaba y caía sobre mi- se me ha ido el ultimo, ¿Qué será ahora de mi?- en ese momento mi padre y Emmett llegaron y seguimos bromeando con Heidi mientras hacíamos las compras, ya me sentía mucho mas relajado, tenia el presentimiento de que pronto estaría de nuevo con Bella y estaríamos felices como el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo en mi casa.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes, Heidi, Demetri, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que están haciendo por la felicidad de mi familia y en tu caso Demetri, de la tuya, Heidi sabes que yo y toda mi familia te apreciamos, les deseo suerte aunque se que no la necesitan por que son los mejores- Carlisle beso la mano de Heidi y dio un apretón a Demetri igual que mis hermanos y yo.

-Bueno no hay nada mas que decir, gracias a ambos, y recuerden que si en dos semanas aun no hay noticias de ella los estaré alcanzando por allá- Heidi negó con la cabeza y Demetri solo sonrió.

Los llevamos al aeropuerto donde tomaron su vuelo y salimos de ahí, me sentía ligeramente mejor, sabia que Demetri daría cualquier cosa por encontrarla, y aunque el tipo no me caía especialmente bien, agradecía contar con el en estos momentos.

-Bien hermano, ahora solo hay que esperare que todo salga bien- dijo Emmett

-Esperemos que si.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, Tanya corrió a saber como había ido todo al igual que Alice.

-Esperemos que ellos la puedan encontrar para que no tengas que ir ahí hermanito- dijo Alice colgándose de mi espalda.

-Yo solo quiero que ella este bien, todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera pedido esa estupidez- y empezó a llorar, últimamente Tanya estaba muy sensible, aunque la entendía, ella penaba que por su culpa estaba pasando todo esto, y eso no era verdad, el que tenia la culpa aquí era yo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad Tanya- dijo mi madre haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos- todo fue un malentendido, pero veras que todo se solucionara muy pronto, y señorita, habíamos quedado en que te calmarías recuerdas, en tu estado no esta bien que te alteres tanto- la regaño Esme.

-¿En que estado?- pregunte confundido y supe que algo pasaba ya que Tanya se ruborizo.

-Tanya esta embarazada- chillo Alice dando brinquitos, me quede helado, obviamente no podía ser mío, pero entonces… ¿De quien?

-Vamos Edward, no creías que iba estar en celibato mas de dos años ¿O si?- pregunto Tanya en tono juguetón, negué con la cabeza y le pedí explicaciones.

Resulta que se había enamorado de uno de las escoltas de Swan, su nombre Kevin Coviella, lógicamente después de tanto encierro ella necesitaba una distracción y el no se había hecho mucho del rogar.

-no quiero molestar Tanya, pero… ¿Entonces por que me pediste que te besara?- pregunte sinceramente confundido.

-Espero que no se te suban los humos con lo que te voy a decir pero…. Besas muy bien- solté una carcajada y la abrace, después de todo ella merecía ser feliz, esperaba yo también poder serlo…. Pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24:

EPOV

Una semana, una maldita semana sin noticias, Demetri había barrido casi toda Francia y no había signos de ella, tenia demasiado miedo.

Quizás tendríamos que hacer lo que nos había propuesto…

-Tendríamos más posibilidades si le dijéramos al Sr. Swan, quizás ella mantiene comunicación con el….

Pero estaba seguro de que si metíamos las narices de Charlie Swan en esto, me iba a obligar a dejar de buscarla y no podía hacer eso. Estaba apunto de tomar un avión pero Emmett me detuvo.

-Recuerda que dijimos dos semanas hermanos, todavía tienes una, tranquilízate en tres días te entregan tu titulo y después nos marcharemos para buscarla- asentí con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro de poder cumplir eso, en primera, las esperanzas que se habían formado en mi corazón cuando Demetri y Heidi partieron a Francia se estaban evaporando, ya n o podía ni siquiera sonreír, Alice estaba triste junto conmigo, Tanya cuando no estaba con Kevin –que se había mudado cerca de la ciudad para poder verla mas a menudo y poder estar al pendiente de su embarazo- también estaba triste por mi y por que seguía sintiéndose culpable y en segunda por que no arriesgaría a mi hermano Emmett a tanto peligro, si, iría a buscar a B ella, pero no lo llevaría conmigo, no podía hacerle eso.

Dos días….

Tres días…

-Felicidades hermanito- Alice brinco a mi cuello y la levante del piso, estaba tratando de comportarme como si me interesara lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y sonreír.

-Gracias duende- le despeine el cabello y la baje, quería salir ya de ahí, no aguantaba un minuto mas sin hacer nada, quería empezar a moverme, empezar a buscarla o hacer algo.

-Iremos a tu restaurant favorito hijo, este día debes disfrutar- me dijo mi madre tomando mi brazo, ¡Demonios! Pensé, tenia que hacer algo rápido.

-Si mamá, pero si no te importa quiero ir a cambiarme de ropa primero, esto no es adecuado para ese restaurant-

-Claro hijo ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos, sabia que tenia que actuar lo mas casual, si no sospecharía y no me dejaría solo ni un segundo.

-Su quieres, aunque pienso que seria mejor que se adelantaran, así piden la mesa, aparte traje el volvo, y seria un desperdicio- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y dándole un amago de sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón, ser mejor que nos adelantemos, te esperamos ahí, no tardes- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se adelanto con mi padre y mis hermanos que se despidieron con la mano.

Salí corriendo de ahí y me subí al volvo lo más rápido que pude, no podía darles tiempo para nada, llegue a mi casa y cogí las maletas que había hecho previamente, y los papeles falsos, ya que no podía llegar como un Cullen a ese país. Tome un papel y una pluma del escritorio de mi mamá y empecé mi nota.

"Hola a todos:

Se que en estos momentos van a querer matarme, pero tiene que entender

Que no puedo estar sin Bella ni un minuto mas, se que ustedes me comprenderán ya que tienen parejas a las cuales aman con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella, se que también estarán molestos por irme sin avisar –especialmente tu Emmett- pero se que no me dejarían partir, así que por eso me voy de esta forma, no quieras alcanzarme allá Emmett, esto es demasiado peligroso, no quiero arriesgarte a ti también, y no, no tienes la escusa de que estaré solo –que se que es lo que estas pensando- allá están Heidi y Demetri y nos apoyaremos entre los tres.

Espero me perdonen por esta insensatez, pero no puedo un segundo mas.

Los amo, Edward

PD. Recojan mi amado volvo en el aeropuerto"

La escribí lo más rápido que pude y volví a correr para subir al volvo, me dirigí al aeropuerto a una velocidad muy por encima de la permitida en la carretera pero no me importo, ya tenia reservado mi vuelo e iba a llegar tarde.

Deje el volvo y entre rápidamente, por suerte no tarde demasiado en abordar y no hubo ninguna falla ni contratiempo por lo que despegamos puntuales.

…

…

…

-Demetri, soy Edward ¿Cómo están las cosas?- pregunte en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

-Todo igual, parece que se la comió la tierra, no se que demonios hizo pero no hay absolutamente nada de registros, estoy pensando muy seriamente en llamarle a Charlie- me dijo con voz apesumbrada, sabia que a el también le dolía no poderla encontrar.

-Quizás después de todo, sea lo mejor, pero si le llamas, no digas que estoy metido en esto por favor, de igual modo ya rente un departamento cerca del que Heidi y tu comparten.

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa te aviso- y corto la comunicación, me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar tratando de pensar por donde empezar.

…

…

…

-Tenemos malas noticias- me dijo Demetri

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte desesperado, ya no aguantaba esta presión.

-¿Te suena J. Jenks?

-¿El falsificador? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Que los últimos datos que tenemos de Bella fue que entro a una de sus sucursales, y no hay modo de sonsacar a Jenks para que diga algo, ya que según mis conjeturas el mismo Charlie Swan fue el que le dijo como tratar a su hija.

-¿Y el sabe que esta aquí?- pregunte indignado, ¿Cómo dejaba que Bella estuviera en un lugar tan peligroso.

-No, el no sabe su paradero, hable con el, al principio se sorprendió ya que pensó que estaba muerto, pero cuando lo logre convencer me dijo que Bella solo le había pedido ayuda para poder cambia todos sus registros oficiales, pero no le dijo donde estaba ni cual era el nuevo nombre que se iba a poner- quizás, esto podía ayudarnos, ahora ya sabíamos como empezar, ese Jenks sabría lo que es meterse con un Cullen.

-Ok, tu trata de averiguar con Swan el numero de Bella, seguro lo tiene, yo le are una visita a e4se Jenks- dije decidido.

-Cuidado Edward, no estas en tus terrenos, trata de no armar mucho jaleo.

-Lo intentare- y corte la comunicación.

Sabia como llegar a las oficinas de Jenks ya que lo conocía desde antes, tenia sucursales por todo el mundo, si lo necesitabas en Singapur, tenia oficina ahí,. En Sudamérica, también, así que todos sabíamos con quien tratábamos.

-Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto la recepcionista

-Quisiera ver al Sr. Jenks por favor

-¿Tiene cita?- pregunto "coquetamente"

-No pero… quizás tu puedas ayudarme con eso linda- le dije acercándome demasiado a ella, empezó a respirar mas rápido y vatio sus pestañas tratando de parecer seductora.

-Si me das tu teléfono quizás- bah! Como si me interesara. Tome la pluma que tenia en su mano rozando sus dedos intencionalmente y tome un papel, escribí un numero cualquiera y se lo devolví con una sonrisa de lado.

-En 5 minutos podrás pasar- dijo con voz ronca y se retiro por un pasillo, que suponía yo llevaba a la oficina de Jenks.

…

…

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Pero que haces aquí?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento de cuero.

-Seré directo Jenks, necesito que me digas que nombre le pusiste a Isabela Swan

-Oh, sabes que beso no es posible- sonreí de lado y lo mire fijamente

-No estaba preguntándote, sabes que puedo hacerte pedazos es el momento que quiera y sin mover un dedo, así que tu eliges- dije en voz baja y amenazante.

-Ed…Edward, no..no puedo- tartamudeo

-Sabes que es tu elección Jenks, solo necesito un nombre, nadie sabrá que fuiste tu quien me lo dio, sabes que Puedes confiar en mi

-¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie?- pregunto nervioso

-Sabes que no, solo necesito ese nombre.

- Marie Dewey, ahora si me permites, tengo más citas que necesito atender, y como tú nunca estuviste aquí….- dejo la frase inconclusa.

-No te preocupes, yo no suelo pisar esta parte del continente, nadie sabrá nuca que tu me diste el nombre- asintió y se levanto en señal de despedida.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, tenía que avisarle a Demetri que tenía el nombre, en cuanto Salí de la oficina, saque mi teléfono móvil para marcarle.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- me tense, ahora no tenia salida, apreté la tecla de borrar todo en mi celular y me gire a mi destino.

-Pero si es Edward Cullen ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

-Asuntos personales Félix- conteste tratando de sonar cortes.

-¿Si? Pues primero me vas a tener que acompañar- entonces súper que estaba perdido, esperaba que Demetri pudiera sacar a Bella de aquí sin que nadie la dañara.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25:

EPOV

Me metió en una camioneta donde Alec esperaba con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tendremos un fin de semana divertido- dijo socarronamente.

Viajamos durante 2 o 3 horas, en las cuales recibí varios golpes y patadas y me revisaron para sacar mis armas y mi celular, estaba nervioso, lo único que había borrado era mi agenda telefónica, pero no estaba seguro si había eliminado el ultimo mensaje de Heidi, por suerte si lo había hecho y no encontraron en el móvil nada mas que los tonos precargados.

-Veo que eres inteligente Cullen, aunque me hubiera encantado saber por que te arriesgaste en venir a este lado del mundo, quizás después de un rato jugando nos digas- yo solo sonreí, no iba a decir absolutamente nada, de igual forma iba a morir, de eso estaba seguro, así que no importaba cuanto sufriera en el proceso no pondría en peligro a mi Bella, aunque Demetri no la encontrara ya no corría peligro, nadie mas que yo sabia cual era su nombre falso, y los Vulturi no tenían por que ir a intimidar a Jenks, así que ella estaba a salvo.

Llegamos a unas bodegas de color grisáceo, eran prácticamente iguales a las que mi familia tenía en América, pero estas eran un poco más pequeñas.

Rodeado de un alambrado con puntas de púas estaba el edificio gris. Era muy alto, las ventanas con los vidrios rotos en pedazos estaban quizás en el segundo o tercer piso, aunque sabía que por dentro solo era uno y no habría forma de salir por ahí, desde el punto donde yo observaba solo había un gran portón negro, que aunque parecía viejo estaba seguro era más fuerte que un roble. Este estaba custodiado por 4 guarros armados.

Los guarros saludaron al chofer y abrieron el portón para dejarnos pasar. Dentro, como lo había predicho, era solo una habitación con el techo altísimo, no había ni una fuente de luz más que las ventanas rotas a lo alto.

Se escuchaba el ruyir de las ratas y el click click click de una gotera por ahí. Era peor que por fuera, parecía que con un golpe en la pared se derrumbaría completo, quizás lo quemarían conmigo dentro, no encontraba otra explicación lógica mas que esa.

Por un lado me sentí aliviado, aunque no era arquitecto sabía que este edificio no aguantaría más de dos días de pie, por lo cual mi muerte no seria tan larga, pero si mi teoría era cierta, me desagradaba pensar que mi final seria igual al de un pollo rostizado.

Me bajaron a patadas de la camioneta y me quede tirado tosiendo sangre.

-Creí que aguantabas mas Cullen- exclamo Félix jalándome del cabello y colocándome para que Alec me diera otra patada en el estomago, lo que provoco otra ronda de tos y sangre.

-Quizás después de todo, no son tan fuertes como hemos escuchado ¿No crees Félix?- la patada de Alec esta vez fue directo a mi cara.

-Tienes razón, aunque tenia la esperanza de divertirme un rato- y empezaron de nuevo.

Llego un momento en el que ya no sentía nada, la sangre ya no solo salía cuando escupía, si no que ahora la sentía escurrir de mi nariz y mi ceja derecha.

El estomago me ardía de tantos golpes recibidos y estaba casi seguro de que en la espalada tenia una gran cortada provocada por el tuvo caliente con el que me pegaron, después de un rato en que se cansaron me dejaron ahí tirado y salieron por el gran portón.

Aunque todas las partes de mi cuerpo me dolían –incluso las que no sabia que podían doler- y estaba tirado en el piso hecho un ovillo sin la intensión de moverme para no intensificar mi dolor (N/A pobreeee! Yo lo curo XD) no pude evitar fijarme alrededor de la habitación por si encontraba otra salida, aunque seguramente también estaría vigilada, pero nada se perdía con intentar.

Me levante como pude, jadeando por el esfuerzo y descubrí que había otro portón cerca de donde me habían dejado tirado. Estaba oculto tras grandes paneles de madera podrida, me acerque para ver si encontraba u n orificio, y pude encontrar que no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera estaba rodeada por el alambrado de púas como el frente, no se escuchaban pasos ni conversaciones ni había casetas con vigilantes, así que deduje que no había nadie vigilándola.

Me sobresalte cuando escuche los motores de 2 autos acercándose, así que me volví a tirar en donde me habían dejado.

-Vamos nena, ¡ya veníamos por mas diversión! Nosotros que te habíamos dado 3 horas para que te recuperaras- me sorprendí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Vaya vaya, parece que nuestra diversión termino aquí- exclamo Félix fingiendo tristeza.

-Y así es querido Félix- dijo una voz femenina- Su diversión término y empezó la mía

-Jane- exclamo Alec con la boca abierta y vi a Félix esbozar una sonrisa malévola.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar, rubia, alta, y con un rostro angelical, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su nariz pequeña y angulada, sus ojos negros y grandes, maquillados en tonos obscuro y enmarcados por unas larguísimas pestañas que terminaban en unas delineadas cejas, su cuerpo era delgado pero lleno de curvas, tenia un vestido rojo sangre pegado a su piel remarcando cada parte de su cuerpo, y unas zapatillas con tacón de aguja de –mínimo- 10 cm de alto y, si no hubiera visto esa mirada de maldad, hubiera jurado que era un ángel. Pero no, yo había escuchado hablar de esa mujer, hija de Aro Vulturi, la muchacha más hermosa y sádica de este continente, si todo lo que decían de ella era cierto, sufriría mas que con Alec y Félix juntos.

Había escuchado que le encantaba jugar con sus presos, a veces lo hacia frente a toda la guardia Vulturi, y otras veces se quedaba sola con ellos y terminaba el trabajo con sus propias manos. Toda la guardia la respetaba y juraba que le tenían miedo, quizás no era fuerte como Félix, pero sin duda, su mente era tan maquiavélica que muchos preferirían morir en manos del mastodonte ese.

De tal palo, tal astilla, nunca hubiera encontrado un refrán que se empleara mejor que esta vez, esa chica era malévola, pero en fin, solo esperaba que acabara rápido conmigo, aunque tenía mi orgullo, tampoco quería sufrir en exceso.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo acercándose a mi, se escucho el resonar de sus pasos con un eco por toda la bodega. Llego hasta mi y tomo mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos- Vaya Félix, creo que ya hiciste tu trabajo- dijo pasando un por mi ceja.

-Como debe de ser mi hermosa Jane- contesto sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

-Quiero divertirme un poco- dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios- pero no se – se puso un dedo en la quijada simulando pensar y entonces su mano libre la paso por mi quijada, la bajo por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen…..-uy, si tengo con que jugar- dijo apretando mi miembro en su pequeña mano, solté un jadeo de dolor, si antes había pensado que no tenia fuerza en este momento me rectificaba.

Junto con mi jadeo se escucho un eco de todos los demás hombres que estaban dentro de la bodega, sus mueca de desagrado no me pasaron desapercibida ¡Y eso que ellos no lo estaban sintiendo!- creo Félix, que requiero que toda la guardia se vaya- dijo Jane sonriendo

-Ya la escucharon, muévanse todos- grito Félix

-Incluyéndote mi amor-Félix la miro disgustado.

-Vamos Jane, quiero ver que haces con el- exclamo frustrado, Jane se levanto de mi lado, soltando mi miembro ¡Por fin! Y se paseo hacia el.

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo?- dentro de su angelical voz escuche una nota de mando, y al parecer Félix también por que dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-Ahora si nos vamos a divertir- sonrió y volvió a acercarse a mi.

Escuche el eco del golpe que dio el portón al ser cerrado y cuando dirigí mi mirada alrededor de mi me di cuenta de que estaba vacio, ahora si, mi final había llegado, solo esperaba que mi Bella y mi familia pudieran ser felices….

BPOV (N/A a todas las chicas que preguntaban por Bella! Aquí se las dejo… hahaha)

Estaba con Ángela en el centro comercial, había llegado hoy de sorpresa a mi departamento, le había contado todo lo que había pasado últimamente –que no era demasiado- le conté sobre mi cambio de nombre y sobre el nuevo trabajo que estaba apunto de empezar, iba a ser editora de una revista famosa de este país, así que me iba a ir muy bien.

Ella me conto que estaba embarazada y que a eso se debía su visita, también me dijo que se querían mudar, ya que habían tenido problemas con sus padres otra vez, quizás le podría conseguir un trabajo en donde yo iba a iniciar y así podríamos estar cerca.

-entonces Bella ¿Qué color te gusta mas? ¿Verde o amarillo?- me quede observando los bonitos trajes de bebe que tenia en sus manos y sentí un nudo en el estomago, me hubiera encantado pasar esto con….Edward

-Me parece que el rosa se ve mas lindo- dije riendo

-Pero no quiero comprar color rosa o azul, aun no se que será y no quiero gasta de mas- me dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces no entiendo por que no esperas a saber el sexo del bebe- estaba a punto de carcajearme por su desesperación.

-Es que ¡Ese es el problema Be…Marie! ¡¿Que no vez? ¡Ya no puedo esperar!- entonces si solté la carcajada, ella entrecerró los ojos y yo trate de parar mi risa mordiendo mi labio.

-Muy bien muy bien Ang. Entonces me parece que este se ve mas lindo en amarillo, pero este, en verde- y así seguimos por un largo rato hasta que preste atención en uno de los televisores de plasma que mostraban el canal de noticias….

Edward Cullen, el hijo de uno de los lideres empresarios de América mas importantes, Carlisle Cullen fue asesinado ayer por la noche en una de las bodegas que pertenecían a una cadena comercial extinta, se dice, que el joven de 25 años de edad, venia a unas vacaciones de placer luego de haberse titulado como pediatra hace solo unos días.

No se sabe que fue lo que paso ni por que, pero se maneja la posibilidad de que fue un secuestro, ya que la bodega donde fue encontrado su cuerpo estaba completamente abandonada.

Estas son las imágenes del lugar, que quedo completamente calcinado luego de una gran explosión, solo se encontraron los restos de un cuerpo, que se sabe, es el joven Cullen por que cerca de ahí estaban tiradas sus pertenencias, y por que, en un comunicado a la prensa el Sr. Carlisle Cullen dueño de Cullen D.C. dio a conocer que, efectivamente su hijo se encontraba en este país y había desaparecido….

Las palabras se fueron volviendo cada vez mas lejanas y borrosas, no estaba segura de que era lo que me pasaba, nunca había sentido este estado de sopor en el que me estaba hundiendo, solo era capas de pensar en Edward, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en su sonrisa, en su cobrizo cabello, y luego, las imágenes que acababa de ver en la tele, la bodega quemada hasta los cimientos, y la foto del comunicado de Carlisle diciendo que Edward había muerto…..

-Bella ¿Bella? ¿Bella que pasa?- escuchaba la voz de Ángela a lo lejos, pero no podía contestarle, no podía moverme, mis ojos se empezaron a nublar, veía todo borroso, y entonces, todo se puso negro.

…

…

-¿Bella? Me escuchas- sentí que apretaban mi mano y trate de abrir mis parpados pero pesaban demasiado, no sabía donde estaba, pero el intenso olor me hizo darme una idea. Era un hospital pero… ¿Por qué?

Luego las imágenes empezaron a llegar a mi mente, el centro comercial, la ropita de bebe, el canal de noticias, la bodega quemándose… Edward, mi corazón se comprimió al recordar eso, un sollozo salió de mi pecho sin que lo pudiera parar y entonces pude abrir mis parpados, en efecto, estaba en un hospital, Ángela era la que apretaba mi mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes amiga?- me pregunto con los bordes de sus ojos rojos, síntoma de que había llorado.

-Dime que no es verdad Ang, dímelo- solloce, pero ella solo apretó más fuerte mi mano y se puso a llorar también

-Debes tranquilizarte amiga, en tu estado no puedes estar así de alterada- me dijo secándome las lagrimas y luego haciendo lo mismo ella.

-¿En mi estado? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Después de que escuchaste la noticia te desmallaste y caíste por las escaleras ¡Suerte que eran pocos escalones! Te lastimaste una costilla y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no es todo…- paro de hablar pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Ang?

-Estas embarazada- sonrió- te hicieron varios estudios y resulta que tienes 3 meses y medio de embarazo Bella, vas a tener gemelos- termino gritando

-gemelos- susurre y entonces todo lo que se había vuelto vacio en mi pecho se lleno de una magnifica sensación, quizás Edward ya no iba a estar aquí conmigo nunca, pero sin duda alguna me había dejado el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado ¡Un hijo! Y no solo uno ¡Gemelos!

Ahora ya tenia una razón por la cual luchar, sonreí y acaricie mi vientre, iba a ser fuerte por estos dos pequeñines.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26:

Bella pov

Desde el momento que me entere que estaba embarazada supe que tenia que ser fuerte por mis dos pequeño y razón de mi existir, sabia que Edward ya no estaba conmigo y eso me hacia sentirme realmente culpable y mal.. Sabia que era mi culpa lo que le había, sentía que no era una coincidencia que estuviera en Francia.. Justamente el lugar donde yo estaba, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo había averiguado ya que para eso me había cambiado el nombre.

El solo pensar en eso abría un canal en mi corazón, un canal de dolor y obscuridad, que de no ser por mis pequeños angelitos, estoy segura de que no hubiera podido sobrevivir a tanta desesperación.

Estuve tentada a llamar a los Cullen millones de veces, pero tenia miedo de que me culparan de la muerte de Edward, no sabría soportarlo, y aunque no había terminado bien con ellos los quería demasiado, así que me decidí a salir adelante por mis hijos y tratar de olvidar el pasado –aunque sabia que era imposible- .

Habían pasado 18 meses desde que me entere del trágico accidente y de la llegada de mis angelitos, 18 meses de alegrías y tristeza, tristeza, por que cada noche que me acostaba en mi cama, recordaba el maldito anuncio televisivo y mi corazón se llenaba de culpa y de dolor y de alegrías porque hace 6 meses nacieron mis dos angelitos Edward y Carlie todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

Flash back:

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi nuevo departamento con Ángela acomodando las ultimas cosas de el bolso que teníamos que llevar al hospital, habíamos comprado juntas muchísimas cosas, sabia que mis pequeños eran una niña y un niño, Ángela y yo nos habíamos puesto manos a la obra en cuanto supimos el sexo y juntas compramos las cosas para mis gemelos y para su pequeño que era un niño.

Estábamos acomodando las cosas en una maleta de ositos cuando sentí un dolor insoportable bajo el vientre Ángela me pregunto que me pasaba y solo le conteste ¡ya es hora! .

Entramos en pánico ya que el pequeño Fred estaba en su cunita junto a nosotras y Ángela no estaba lista para cargar gran peso aun ya que acababa de dar a luz gracias a dios justo en ese instante entro Ben a la casa y nos ayudo a irnos hasta el auto.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital y me revisaron y me avisaron que ya era hora ya que estaba muy dilatada debido a que eran dos bebes y ejercían más presión.

Todo el dolor que sufrí durante el parto valió la pena al ver las caritas de mis pequeños primero fue el pequeño Edward ,que tenia un poquito de pelo color cobrizo al igual que su hermana con la diferencia que ella lo tenia con uno pocos bucles los dos eran de tez blanca y sobre todo tenían los ojos de un verde intenso y hermoso al igual que el, de hecho, los dos eran una copia exacta de su padre, en ese momento me entraron una ganas tremendas de llorar al recordar a Edward, pero no lo hice, me había prometido ser fuerte por mis bebes y lo iba a cumplir

Fin de flash back

Hoy era un día raro en la oficina estaba con Ángela trabajando y mis angelitos jugaba en unas sabanas en el suelo con sus juguetes ya que estaban ligeramente enfermos en la mañana y no me arriesgue a llevarlos a la guardería y tampoco me gustaba dejarlos con la niñera, de hecho me encantaba tenerlos aquí conmigo, así sentía que no los dejaba solos tanto tiempo.

Me quede mirándolos por largo rato pensando en los felices que seriamos los cuatro juntos también mire la foto que tenia sobre mi escritorio era una de mis dos angelitos y las otra era de Edward y mía abrazados, la tenia desde d que ellos nacieron , me gustaba pensar en la cara que hubiera puesto Edward cuando nacieron, o cuando dijeron su primera palabra…había tantas cosas que deseaba compartir con el que se me escaparon una lagrimas al recordarlo y pensar en lo felices que hubieran sido nuestras vidas si yo no hubiera cometido tantas estupideces en el pasado.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- Ángela me saco de mi ensoñación, le sonreí a modo de disculpa y asentí para que continuara- me preguntaba si podrías ir por el pequeño Fred a la guardería, es demasiado tarde y aun no acabo una cotización…sabes como se pone mi jefa si no le entrego algo a la hora que me lo pide- sonreí, Martha era de verdad peligrosa si no hacías lo que te pedía

-Claro Ang, no hay problema , yo ya termine lo que necesitaba…pero recuerda que tienes que llamarme Marie- ella asintió con la cabeza, siempre lo olvidaba..

…

…

…

Fui directo a la guardería de los bebes, la Miss me pregunto por los gemelos y mientras le explicaba lo sucedido llego Ben corriendo demasiado sofocado, cuando me vio me dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpas después me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que lo habían ascendido en su empleo.

-Muchas felicidades Ben, me alegro mucho por ti- le dije apretándolo en el abrazo

-Gracias Be..Marie-sonrió-de verdad es perfecta. Esperamos a Fred y cuando salió corriendo se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso, después hizo lo mismo con su papá y salimos al coche. En el camino le compramos un helado de vainilla que era su favorito, ya que había sacado un 10 en un dibujo de su escuela. Terminamos en la heladería comiendo los tres, al salir del local me pareció ver a alguien familiar…enfoque mi vista y parecía Demetri, me golpee mentalmente, Demetri habia muerto hace mucho….

Demetri POV:

Desde hacia un tiempo venia siguiendo a "Marie Dewey ", aunque solo la lograba ver cuando entraba y salía de la oficina, siempre con una chica bajita o con un chico.

Hoy fue un día especial porque descubrí algo nuevo Bella salió mas temprano de su oficina y se dirigió a una guardería, donde el mismo hombre con el que siempre estaba la alcanzo, recogieron a un niño de un año aproximadamente y nevería, en el momento que salían Bella miro en mi dirección, pero yo fui mas rápido y desaparecí.

Tome mi celular marque el número y todo lo que dije fue:

Cullen, Bella tiene un hijo y esta con alguien…


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27:

-Cullen, Bella tiene un hijo y esta con alguien- dije en cuanto descolgaron

-¿Cómo que esta con alguien?- pregunto la voz distorsionada de Carlisle (N/A que dijeron es Edward? Ps no! Hahahaha)

-Así es Carlisle. La e estado vigilando desde hace unas semanas y siempre esta con ese tipo y con una joven aparentemente de la misma edad que Bella-

-¿Y estas seguro de que ese hijo es de Bella?- me pregunto aun con asombro

-Si, de hecho acabo de ver a ambos recogiéndolo de la guardería y llevándolo a tomar un helado-

-¿Y no existe alguna posibilidad de que ese pequeño sea de….- dejo la pregunta al aire, pero yo ya sabia a que se quería referir.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad, el pequeño es la copia exacta del hombre que esta con Bella, así que dudo mucho que sea hijo de Edward- escuche que soltó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Esta bien Demetri, pero aun así me gustaría que la sacaras lo mas pronto posible de ahí, busca que la transfieran de su trabajo, no quiero que este en ese país ni una semana mas….Si Edward estuviera aquí se que te diría lo mismo.

-Esta bien, se lo que diría Edward, ya me estaría gritando- soltamos una carcajada- pero no es necesario que me lo digas, ya empecé a tramitar su traslado, con unos cuantos euros su jefa desidio que lo mejor para Marie Dewey era estar en su sucursal de chicago-

-Muchas gracias por todo Demetri, de verdad.

-No hay de que Carlisle….

BPOV

Me sentía incomoda…vigilada… estaba volviéndome paranoica, desde la vez que creí ver a Demetri saliendo de la heladería sentía algo raro, aunque ya no importaba, Martha me había dicho que era necesario mi traslado a Chicago, según me conto, la editorial de allá estaba teniendo problemas, y aquí había gente suficiente, así que después de pensarlo y hablar con Ángela y con Ben decidí que era lo mejor, quería que mis bebes conocieran a Charlie, y quizás algún día a sus otros abuelos…. Estaba haciendo mis maletas mientras veía a mis bebes jugar con una pelota, me encantaba verlos, eran como uno solo, Si Edward lanzaba la pelota a la izquierda automáticamente Carlie iba hacia la izquierda, eran como dos miembros de un mismo cuerpo, y me encantaba que se llevaran tan bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes, a su corta edad y su poca coordinación ya se veían claras las diferencias entre ellos, Carlie se la pasaba sonriendo y soltando las palabras que conocía a todas las personas que veía, en cambio Edward era mas serio, no sonreía amenos de que estuviera en un entorno conocido y mucho menos hablaba con gente desconocida, eran tan iguales y diferentes a la vez.

Termine de hacer las maletas y Salí de mi ensoñación, tome a mis bebes y los subí a su carriola, iba a ser un viaje largo y esperaba que no se inquietaran demasiado ya que era su primer viaje en Avión.

Salí de mi apartamento y sonreí ampliamente, ahí en medio de la calle estaban Ángela, Ben y Fred en el coche esperando por nosotros. Subí al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Después de las despedidas y las promesas de vernos pronto embarque junto con mis bebes a mi pasado, solo esperaba no llevarme demasiadas sorpresas…..

…

…

-Hija- exclamo Charlie corriendo hacia mi en cuanto me vio.

-Hola papá- le respondí el abrazo como pude sin soltar la sillita de mis pequeños.

-Pero mira que muchachos tan guapos- exclamo cuando vio hacia el carrito. Carlie sonrió y empezó a decir cosas inentendibles y Edward lo miro con los ojos pensativos-Eres muy mala Bella, me has privado de la vida de estos hermosos pequeñines- decía mientras sacaba a Carlie del carrito por que le extendía los bracitos.

-Lo siento papá, a sido una época difícil- conteste sacando a Edward mientras los hombres de mi padre llevaban nuestro equipaje.

-Lo se nena, solo espero que no te arrepientas de nada de lo que has hecho- me dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de haber dado la vida a estos hermosos monstruitos- trataba de hacerle pucheros a Edward para que mi padre desviara su atención, pero eso no funciono por que me miro aun peor que antes.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes, no se por que nunca hablaste con…-lo corte antes de que me dijera el apellido que tanto me dolía.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora papá, no me siento preparada aun- soltó un suspiro y me acaricio una mejilla con su brazo libre.

-Esta bien nena, no hablaremos de eso ahora, ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de estos pequeños!- exclamo entusiasmado y yo sonreí ante eso.

Así paso todo el trayecto hasta la nueva mansión de mi padre, hablando de mis bebes y de lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo.

Carlie estaba encantada con las atenciones de Charlie, y Edward ya estaba tomando mas confianza, cuando llegamos a la gran casa me di cuenta de que habían instalado juegos didácticos en el jardín, había un gran castillo y columpios, sube y bajas…un sinfín de cosas, apenas llegamos los niños se soltaron de nuestros brazos y corrieron a jugar.

-No debiste molestarte papá

-No es ninguna molestia Bella, me encanta verlos tan felices, quiero..-dudo un poco- no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores que antes cometí- su mirada se torno afligida y yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarlo.

Seguimos viendo a los niños jugar mientras nos poníamos al corriente, me confeso que había salido de la mafia, no había sido fácil ya que al no tener hijos varones, el tenia que estar al frente hasta su muerte, pero por suerte encontró a una familia que se quizo hacer cargo de su "legado", así termino siendo un empresario de verdad sin meterse en cosas sucias, lo que me hizo pensar si los Cullen podrían haber hecho algo así o seguirían metidos en eso…. Corte mis pensamientos, no me hacia bien, aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa, lo hacia solo por mis hijos, por que por dentro estaba muriendo, nunca pude superar la muerte de Edward, estaba segura de que nunca lo haría, el había sido el amor de mi vida, así que no valía la pena pensar en olvidarlo, solo era fuerte para mantener bien a mis bebes, por que, de no ser por ellos, hubiera muerto junto con Edward.

-Bella!- grito mi padre, sacudí la cabeza para prestarle atención -¿Qué tanto piensas hija?- dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Nada pa, solo me perdí un poco- sonreí

-Si, me di cuenta… te decía que lo mejor seria entrar a comer con los niños…no estoy seguro pero pienso que han pasado bastante tiempo sin comer, los 3- acuso.

-Esta bien papá, eso será lo mejor.

Después de una batalla campal pude quitar a los niños de los juegos y entramos a cenar.

Esa noche dormiríamos ahí, pero ya le había dicho a mi padre que tenia un departamento cerca del trabajo, lo había comprado antes de venirme definitivamente, así no tendría ningún problema al llegar.

Dormimos realmente a gusto, la cama era tan grande que mis pequeños demonios se negaron a usar sus cunitas, así que con mucho cuidado coloque almohadones de un lado de la cama para que no se cayeran, y yo dormí del otro, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus cinturitas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Desperté con los tenues rayos de sol dándome a la cara, lentamente abrí los ojos y solté una carcajada al ver la escena de alado de mi cama, Carlie estaba con la cara cerca de mis pies y con su pequeño traserito parado mientras Edward abrazaba sus piecitos y le pasaba uno de los suyos por su cintura, no me pude resistir y saque una foto con mi móvil, esto era lo que me tenia viva, los momentos de mis pequeñines.

Carlie empezó a balbucear cosas y abrió sus ojitos, quiso moverse pero el agarre de Edward no se lo permitió así que tomo uno de sus pies y los empezó a mover.

-Edad….edad mevete! Me anda piss y teno que id al bano po que soy una nina gande- empezó a moverlo mas y mas hasta que se desespero y lo mordió!, Edward salto desorientado mientras yo aguantaba la risa.

-¿Qué te pasha?- le pregunto enfurruñado.

-Que teno que id al bano bobo!- claro, no todo era miel sobre ojuelas, esos pequeños peleaban tanto como se amaban.

-Eh! Tranquilos niños, no peleen, y tu Cralie ¡Corre al baño!- ella asintió feliz y salió corriendo de la cama para ir al baño.

-Eresn un dormilon Eddie- me burle de el

-No soy un domilon- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos, entonces solte una carcajada y el se lanzo sobre mi haciéndome cosquillas.

-MAMII!- escuche a Carlie gritar desde el baño.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?- pregunte levantando a Edward y aventándolo juguetonamente a la cama.

-Ya apabeee!- otra desventaja de los bebes, no sabían limpiarse después de ir al baño (N/A no lo pude evitar… cuando cuido a mi sobrinita me grita para que vaya a limpiarle la cola… hahahaha)

Fui en ayuda de Carlie y cuando regrese me di cuenta de que Edward estaba intentando tender la cama, aunque el edredón era demasiado pesado para el, así que en vez de ayudarlo lo lance sobre la cama y les empecé a hacer cosquillas a los dos..

…

…

-Bien Isabella- había vuelto a usar mi nombre real, después de todo ya no tenia de quien esconderme- todo esta perfecto- me dijo Richard mi nuevo jefe, puedes empezar apartir de la próxima semana- sonreí ante eso, tendría una semana para acomodar bien a mis bebes en una buena guardería.

Salí de la oficina para encontrar a mis bebes coloreando unos libros que muy amablemente les había dado la secretaria de mi jefe.

-Son unos bebes hermosos- me dijo cuando vio que había salido de la oficina.

-Lo no, muchas gracias por todo- ella asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo, tome a mis bebes y salimos del edificio.

-Mami mami..mida!- gritaba Carlie

-¿Que pasa bebe?

-Un padque, vamos a jugad!- puso un hermosos puchero al que casi nunca me resistía pero en este momento no teníamos tiempo.

-Lo siento bebe, ahora no podemos pero prometo que vendremos pronto- ella hizo un puchero pero asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado inquieta, tendría que hablar con ella.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me puede decir su hora por favor?- me pregunto un señor de traje con aspecto de estar retrasado.

-Por supuesto- levántela mano para ver mi reloj- son las 5:45…..

-Mamii!- escuche el grito de Edward, al momento de voltear mi corazón de detuvo, Carlie había corrido hacia el parque y una motoneta iba justo atravesando la calle, no pude hacer nada, me quede pasmada, pero vi el momento justo en el que Edward empujo a su hermana fuera del alcance de la motoneta, pero fue el el que salió volando cuando el muchacho que la iba manejando no lo pudo esquivar….todo fue en cámara lenta, vi la llanta golpear su piernita y sacarlo volando como a un metro de ahí, después todo fue demasiado rápido Carlie se levanto del piso llorando y corrió hacia Edward mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

-Edward!- grite con desesperación cuando llegue a su lado, tenia sus ojitos llorosos y estaba segura de que su piernita no estaba normal- Edward bebe… solloce

-Me lele mami- me dijo cerrando sus ojitos.

-Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!- grite desesperada mientras movía a mi pequeño que no reaccionaba, Carlie estaba junto a mi en shock, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero no se movía, la toma de la cintura con mi mano sobrante y la apreté junto a mi, no quería que otra cosa fuer a a pasar.

-No se preocupe señoritas, la ambulancia ya viene- escuche a alguien decir pero no conteste nada, solo quería que mi bebe abriera sus preciosos ojitos verdes.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero escuche las sirenas acercarse y el gran circulo de gente que se había hecho a nuestro alrededor se abrió para dar paso a los paramédicos que bajaron apresurados.

-Señora, tenemos que revisar al niño, apártese por favor- asentí como autómata y levante a Carlie ne mis brazos, aferrándome a su aroma para poder soportar ver como subían a mi bebe a una camilla y a la ambulancia.

-¿Usted es su madre?- pregunto una señorita.

-S…si- conteste temblando

-Bien venga con nosotros, tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas- me subí a la ambulancia y vi como empezaban a decir cosas que no entendía, pero todos empezaron a merodear alrededor de mi bebe en el poco espacio que había.

-¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento?- me preguntaron

-No..aa..ni..ninguno- seguía en shock, todo estaba perfecto y después de dos segundos…

-Fe mi pulpa- escuche sollozar a Carlie y Salí de mis pensamientos, tenia que ser fuerte por mis bebes.

-No mi vida, fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie- ella solo lloraba y decía que si con su cabecita.

-Yo codi al padque mami… fe mi pulpa- la abrace fuerte y bese su cabecita mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no habia sido su culpa…

-¡Entro en paro!- escuche gritar a uno de los paramédicos y todos empezaron a moverse rápidamente, me dio pánico, mi bebe, mi bebe!

-Bajenlo rápido- gritaron, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al hospital.

-Necesitamos al Dr. Cullen, emergencia en pediatría!...


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28:

EPOV

-Ahora si nos vamos a divertir- sonrió y volvió a acercarse a mi.

Escuche el eco del golpe que dio el portón al ser cerrado y cuando dirigí mi mirada alrededor de mi me di cuenta de que estaba vacio, ahora si, mi final había llegado, solo esperaba que mi Bella y mi familia pudieran ser felices….

Jane camino hacia mí haciendo resonar sus tacones con el eco de la bodega vacía, observo a mí alrededor y empezó a lanzar hacia el piso unas cajas que estaban atrás de mí.

-Quiero que grites y jadees como si te estuviera matando- me dijo en un susurro, yo la mire desconcertado ¿Qué demonios era todos esto?- ¡Vamos! ¿o necesitas que vuelva a aplastar a tu amiguito?- automáticamente salió un jadeo de mis labios recordando el dolor que había sentido hace unos momentos cuando lo había hecho –Muy bien muchacho sabia que podías hacerlo- siguió hablándome en susurros, después de unos minutos se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al gran portón por donde habían salido todos sin hacer ningún ruido, se asomo por una rendija que había ahí y regreso a paso norma.

-Bien se fueron todos- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me desataba- ahora, ¿ves el portón de atrás?- asentí con la cabeza- bien, saldrás rápidamente por ahí, nos esta esperando un auto negro, entras rápidamente, se que ya se fueron todos pero no podemos correr riesgos, mientras tu entras yo incendiare este lugar ¿Esta bien?- volví a asentir con la cabeza, sinceramente no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero no me iba a parar a preguntarle ahora que tenia una oportunidad para vivir.

Me levante del piso cuando me termino de desatar y aunque estaba todo adolorido no me pare ni un segundo, revise sigilosamente antes de salir y vi que, como Jane había dicho ya no había absolutamente nadie, rápidamente entre al coche en donde un señor de edad avanzada esperaba sonriente detrás del volante, esperamos alrededor de 5 minutos y vimos que jane salía por el mismo lado que había salido yo, dos segundos después la estructura empezó a arder en llamas (N/A haha bien peli de suarsheneguer… o como se escriba hahaha) rápidamente entro al coche y apenas había cerrado la puerta el coche arranco.

-¿A dónde siempre señorita?- pregunto educadamente el chofer, pero con una sonrisa que delataba la confianza que se tenían

-Así es John- contesto Jane, yo la mire alterado ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Ya se lo que te estas preguntando- me contesto jane como si me leyera la mente- es solo que no aguanto que esos bastardos maten a gente inocente- dio con un a nota triste en su voz.

-sinceramente….no entiendo nada- dije hablando por primera vez desde hace un largo rato.

-Se por que estas aquí, se de Isabella Swan y de Marie Dewey- me tense en ese momento, no quería que Bella sufriera- tranquilo no le are nada, es solo que… entiendo el punto que estas viviendo- suspiro largamente y yo espere paciente a que me contara lo que quería contar- hace 3 años, yo fui de viaje a Chicago, conocí a un hombre llamado Taylor, era muy bueno conmigo… te daré la versión corta- dijo sonriendo con tristeza- nos enamoramos, pero había un gran problema, era hijo de Joseph Carter- hay entendí su problema, los Carter son una familia de la mafia en Las Vegas- el me dijo que no importaba, que m e amaba sobre todas las cosas, entonces cuando yo tuve que volver a Francia el regreso conmigo, por supuesto los bastardos que te encontraron a ti lo encontraron a el, y le hicieron exactamente lo mismo pero multiplicado por dos, yo o pude hacer nada, mi padre me encerró e incluso mando a unas tipas para que me detuvieran si intentaba escapar – volvió a suspirar- ¡Vaya que pegaban duro las bastardas!- soltó enojada- después de eso me volví lo que soy ahora, una perra fría, pero no por eso hago precisamente todo lo que se dice de mi, ¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado morir junto con Taylor, o morir yo sola, nunca supe a ciencia cierta que fue lo que le hicieron, pero no nece4sito tener demasiada imaginación- suspiro frustrada y temblé, yo sabia lo que se sentía pasar por eso, el solo hecho de imaginar que algo le pasara a mi Bella me hacia tener instintos asesinos ante el posible agresor- por eso es que te ayude- continuo Jane, el solo imaginar lo que esa chica iba a sentir al enterarse que estabas muerto- se estremeció- no me gustaría que nadie mas pasara lo que yo pase, y menos si el culpable también es mi padre.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato, yo pensaba en lo equivocadas que pueden ser las percepciones de otras personas, la mafia de todo el mundo sabía que Jane Vulturi era una chica sádica y sin corazón, cuando tenía uno de los corazones más valiosos que yo hubiera visto alguna vez.

-Oh!- exclamo de repente- disculpa….-se sonrojo- el apretón de hace rato- no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada, después de todo ella me dio mi vida a cambio de un "apretón"

-no te preocupes- conteste aun riendo- y de verdad muchísimas gracias Jane-

-solo espero que uses tu libertad para buscarla, aunque tu no podrás estar aquí- me aviso- si no, no solo tu terminaras muerto-asentí con la cabeza

-¿Cómo saldré de aquí sin que se enteren?- no quería meterla en problemas después de todo lo que había hecho por mí

-Por eso no te preocupes, antes de ir a esa bodega le había avisado a mi padre que tenia pensado tomar unas vacaciones, nos iremos en mi avión privado y desde Brasil tu viajaras a tu casa.

-muchas gracias jane, de verdad- ella solo sonrió y se puso unos audífonos dando por terminada la conversación.

Llegamos a la pequeña pista privada y para mi sorpresa el mismo señor que manejaba el coche iba a pilotear el avión, según me dijo Jane, era de su entera confianza.

Despegamos rápidamente y yo dormí casi todo el vuelo, cuando llegamos a Brasil me deseo suerte y Salí en el primer vuelo que salió a Estados Unidos, era a Chicago, en estos momentos no tenia ganas de volver con mi familia que estaban viviendo en Los Ángeles.

En cuanto pude los llame para explicarles lo que había pasado, estaban realmente preocupados por que habían visto la noticia de mi supuesta muerte.

Los tranquilice diciéndoles que estaba bien y que estaba de vuelta en nuestro país, me obligaron a ir a la casa ara verme. Estando ahí me entere que Demetri y Heidi también habían regresado ya que los Vulturi habían empezado a sospechar, aunque ahora estaba mas tranquilo, ya sabia que nadie sospechaba nada acerca de que una Swan estaba ahí, la única que lo sabia era Jane y ella no haría nada para lastimarla, de eso estaba seguro.

…

…

Dr. Cullen, su cita delas 11:30 ya llego- me informo mi secretaria por el conmutador

-Haz que pacen por favor…

Habían pasado varios meses desde que había vuelto, aunque mi madre casi se volvía loca entendió que quería vivir en otra parte, así que ellos se quedaron en Los ángeles y yo había comprado un departamento en Chicago, ahora estaba completamente fuera de la mafia, mi padre se había salido sin dar alguna explicación y aunque todos pensábamos que eso acarrearía problemas de seguridad a la familia, fue todo lo contrario, ya que, al estar en la cima de esa asquerosa cadena alimenticia, lo único que querían los de abajo era verte caer, y que mejor que caer para siempre, así que todos estaban felices de que mi padre- y por consiguiente Emmett, Jasper y yo- saliéramos de ese negocio.

-Hola dotor- me saludo el pequeño Kevin, que ya me conocía bastante bien, ya que había estado enfermo las últimas semanas.

-Hola Kevin ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- le pregunte amigablemente

-mien…. Me subo ai?- pregunto señalando la péquela camilla que tenia en mi consultorio y no pude evitar reírme, al igual que su mamá.

-así es campeón- le conteste mientras tomaba mi estetoscopio. Lo vi dar saltos en los 3 escalones de dinosaurios que tenía para que alcanzaran a subir sentarse ellos mismos.

En ese momento sentí nostalgia, tenia tantas ganas de tener un hijo, y sabia perfectamente con quien….. Demetri había vuelto a Francia hace una semana, ya sabia el nombre y tenia por donde empezar, pero yo no había recibido ningún dato, mi padre había insistido en enterarse de todo el mismo, por que apreciaba demasiado a Bella, bufe mentalmente, como si alguien de esa familia la quisiera mas que yo….

-No ha tenido mas tos en la semana doctor- me dijo Karen, la mama de Kevin

-pedo teno mocos- interrumpió Kevin soltando una carcajada lo cual no pude evitar contestarle con una igual.

-No te preocupes Karen, es normal que siga con algún síntoma, en este caso los mocos- le die mirando a Kevin que soltaba una risita tonta- la infección bajara en poco días con el medicamento que te di- Karen asintió a ayudo al pequeño Kevin a bajar de la camilla, le di una paleta y salieron de mi consultorio.

Apenas me senté de nuevo atrás del escritorio y mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña duende?- pregunte a mi hermana

-Edward….- oh oh… ese tono era de problemas, así que me puse serio

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Es…Bella- mi corazón se detuvo, a ella no le podía pasar nada a ella no….

-¿Qué…que paso con ella?- escuche que Alice soltaba un suspiro

-Demetri la encontró y la estuvo siguiendo por varias semanas, hoy hablo con mi padre y le dijo que…..- me estaba desesperando, estaba apunto de gritarle que siguiera cuando ella sola lo hizo- esta con alguien y tiene un hijo- soltó si respirar y estoy seguro que escuche el crush crush cush de mi corazón, al menos nada malo le ha pasado me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero no lo podía soportar… era demasiado…..

-Alice, me llaman del hospital, luego hablamos- sin darle tiempo a contestar corte la llamada y apague rápidamente mi celular, sabia que iba a intentar llamar de nuevo…

Me quede pensando, y la amaba demasiado ¿Ella me habría podido olvidar tan rápido? ¿Al grado de tener un hijo con otro? ¿Y si ese hijo es mío? En ese mismo momento prendí mi celular y llame a Alice…

-No es tuyo- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, era increíble como me conocía tan bien- Demetri le dijo a papá que era el vivo retrato del hombre con el que estaba, así que descartemos esa opción- sin decir nada mas volví a colgar y apagar mi celular, entonces ella si me había olvidado así de rápido… quizás, después de todo, no me amaba tanto como decía, yo había tenido la culpa de que ella se fuera, de eso estaba seguro, pero ella no había querido escucharme, y después, iba y tenia un hijo con otro.

Lance todas las cosas de mi escritorio al piso y solloce como un bebe, pero esta era la ultima vez que lloraba por una mujer…..

…

…

…

-Doctor Cullen, el pequeño Kevin esta aquí- me dijo m i secretaria- se rompió un brazo, aunque empiezo a pensar que lo hace a propósito para verlo- sonreí ante eso, ese pequeño venia cada vez mas seguido, no sabia si el pobre tenia tan mala suerte, o como decía Maggie, lo hacia adrede, aunque esta vez lo dudaba, un brazo roto era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Ahora que fue lo que paso Kevin?- le pregunte llegando a su lado, el me dio una sonrisa triste entre sus lagrimas, definitivamente esta vez no era actuado

-me pai de un adbol y me dele- dijo sollozando mas fuerte esta vez, le despeine el cabello y le agarre la nariz distrayéndolo para que la enfermera le pusiera la intravenosa para entrar a quirófano.

Gracias a dios todo salió bien, aunque no era nada complicado pero siempre me preocupaba por mis pacientes.

Iba dando la vuelta en el pasillo de mi oficina cuando me encontré a Alice para fuera de ella con una ceja alzada y pegando rítmicamente en el pie con su zapato.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, me vas a decir en este momento por que no has contestado mis llamadas, mails ni mensajes- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pase a su lado despeinando su cabello y abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

Ella tenía razón, la estaba evitando, a ella y a todos, estos últimos días había estado sumergiéndome en el trabajo para evitar todo tipo de pensamientos que me hicieran daño.

-Sabes que no puedes seguir así pequeño- me dijo acercándose a mi y masajeando mis hombros ya que estaba sentado en mi silla- se que duele, pero no sabemos que es lo que paso, quizás si hablaras con ella…..- negué con mi cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar

-No Alice, creo que esta vez no tuviste razón, ella no era para mí, simple y sencillamente-

-Hay Edward, de verdad lo siento hermanito-

-Bueno basta de eso, te invito un café, vamos- me levante de mi sillón y le abrí la puerta nuevamente, me estaba contando como Jasper estaba trabajando de psicólogo –que era su carrero- en una universidad cuando mi beeper empezó a sonar al tiempo que escuchaba que gritaban

-Necesitamos al Dr. Cullen, emergencia en pediatría!

Rápidamente mire a Alice desculándome, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me sigui hacia la sala de urgencias, llegue ahí y me quede en shock al igual que seguramente Alice…. Ahí estaba Bella, cargando a una pequeña igual a….mi y mirando preocupada hacia una camilla con un niño….igual a mi…


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29:

EPOV

Esto debía ser un juego de mi imaginación.

-Dr. Cullen- una paramédico me saco de mi ensoñación- Edward Swan 3 años, lo acabamos de sacar de un paro, según nos dijo su madre no es alérgico a ningún medicamento, tememos que se halla roto algo internamente- asentí y vi la cara del niño, estaba inconsciente y golpeado y aun así se veía hermoso, un ángel… recordé que lo habían llamado Edward, Edward Swan.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos pero mi mente ya había entendido, eran mis hijos, gire mi cabeza para ver a Bella.

-¿Qué hacemos doctor?- me pregunto la paramédico confundida.

-Llévenlo al quirófano ahora mismo, hay que sacar radiografías para saber como esta por dentro ¡Rápido!, ahora tenía muy poco tiempo, pero necesitaba que Bella me dijera que eran míos…nuestros.

BPOV

Me quede pálida, era Edward… pero…pero el estaba…muerto, no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock, mi bebe lastimado mi niña sollozando en mis brazos y Edward, al que creí muerto, estaba ahí, enfrente de mi. Lo escuche ladrar órdenes a los paramédicos y después girarse hacia mi.

-¿E..edward?- pregunte asustada

-¿Son mis hijos?- entonces Salí de mi shock, ¿Qué mierda me importaba algo mas que mi bebe?, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que era lo que había pasado con Edward, el era el pediatra, tenia que ir a salvar a nuestro hijo.

-Sálvalo por favor- solloce logrando que Carlie levantara su carita y viera a Edward por primera vez

-¿Son mis hijos?- volvió a preguntar endureciendo la mandíbula

-¡Si Edward! Son tus hijos, ahora ve y sálvalo por favor- estaba por colapsar, el se giro y empezó a correr po9r los pasillos, yo no tenia fuerzas suficientes en mis rodillas, sentí que alguien quitaba a Carlie de mis brazos y lo agradecí ya que al siguiente segundo caí al piso, llorando, tenia que salvar a mi bebe, tenia que salvar a nuestro bebe.

-Mami- escuche la voz de Carlie y ahogue mis sollozos, tenia que ser fuerte por ella, no merecía sufrir.

Levante mi cara para verla y limpie mis lagrimas, tenia en sus cachecitos las marcas de sus lagrimas, su naricita roja al igual que sus ojitos, pero en ellos había un brillo especial, la mire con curiosidad

No creía que ella lo hubiera reconocido aun cuando lo había visto en fotos, nunca pensé en negarles a mis bebes la verdad, desde que empezaron a hablar y decirme mamá, les enseñe una foto de Edward y les dije que era su papi. Pero ese brillo en sus ojitos nunca lo había visto, mas que cuando conoció a Charlie y aun así no con tanta intensidad.

Un jadeo cerca de nosotras me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi cara y me encontré a Alice mirándonos con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Son…mis sobrinos?- asentí con la cabeza y vi como una gran sonrisa se extendía en su cara, Carlie tomo mi cara entre sus manitas y me giro para verme a los ojos.

-¿Eshtas mien?- asentí con la cabeza y le di un beso en su naricita. Lentamente la aparte de mí para poder levantarme. Cuando estuve totalmente erguida dirigí mi vista a Alice que veía embelesada a Carlie.

-Bebe- ella me puso atención enseguida.

-Quiero presentarte a Alice, tu tía- Alice pego un salto junto con un gritito de emoción cuando Carlie la volteo a ver confundida.

-¿Tía?- pregunto frunciendo su ceñito

-Así es bebe, es la hermana de tu papi- y ahí estaba otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos

-¿Mi papi? ¿Voy a ved a mi papi?

- Si bebe, vas a ver a tu papi- pero entonces toda muestra de felicidad se borro de su carita, Alice me envió una mirada nerviosa y yo solo pude ver a Carlie confundida, seguramente estaba emocionada por conocer a su papá, la había encontrado una vez en mi oficina hablándole a su foto muy emocionada, contándole su día y el de su hermano. ¿Entonces por que fruncía su ceño?

-¿Edad va a esta mien mami?- pregunto empezando a llorar, rápidamente le quite las lagrimas de sus ojitos.

-Si bebe, Edward va a estar bien, tu papi lo va a curar- y así lo esperaba de verdad, Carlie asintió y se dirigió a Alice.

-Hola, soi Calie Suan- y le tendió su manita para presentarse formalmente, era preciosa y lo mas seguro era que estuviera sonriendo como idiota si la otra mitad de mi corazón no estuviera en un quirófano, al parecer Alice noto mi estado así que me hizo señas para que nos fuéramos a sentar .

-¿Quieres que le llame a mamá para que cuide a la niña mientras Edward trae noticias de…Edward?- me pregunto sonriendo al final, y yo me sentí tentada, muy tentada, pero tenia miedo ¿Qué iban a decir? Después de casi 3 años regreso y se enteran que tienen nietos y sobrinos respectivamente ¿Y si…

-Tranquila, nadie te va a juzgar- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos, entonces dirigí mi vista a Carlie que estaba sentada en el piso cerca de nosotras mirando fijamente hacia un pasillo, como estábamos en el área de urgencias había doctores y gente enferma yendo de aquí para allá, sinceramente no era un buen lugar para un niño, y menos para Carlie que era muy observadora.

-Esta bien- respondí lentamente, Alice me sonrió, apretó mi mano y se levanto marcando en su celular.

-Bebe- le hable suavemente, ella solo se giro y me vio sin responderte nada.

-Van a venir tus abuelos, ¿quisieras ir con ellos?- ella me miro sonriendo y asintió

-¿Abelo Chali?- sonreí ante la idea de que lo recordara, y entonces yo recordé que no le había llamado para avisarle, me hice una nota mental de hacerlo.

-No bebe, otros abuelos diferentes, Carlisle y Esme-

-¿Otos abelos?- pregunto emocionada, asentí con la cabeza y brinco encima de mi- Eme y Ca….Ca… ¿Cómo?- pregunto frunciendo su ceños

-Car-lis-le- le deletree

-Calai- solté una carcajada y asentí con la cabeza, en esos momentos llego Alice junto a nosotras y empezó a platicar con Carlie animadamente, yo con gusto me hubiera unido a sus risas, pero mi corazón se oprimía cada segundo que pasaba y no veía a Edward salir por aquel pasillo blanco por donde se había llevado la mitad de mi corazón.

-Te tengo!- gritaron al momento en que err4ebataron a Carlie de mis brazos, rápidamente me levante y enfoque mi mirada para ver a Emmett lanzando a Carlie hacia el techo –Tranquila Bella, no le voy a hacer nada malo a esta niña preciosa- dijo acomodándola en sus brazos, yo solo pude sonreír y asentir.

-¿Calai?- pregunto Carlie frunciendo el seño, le iba a contestar pero en ese momento entraron Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle

-Bella!- rápidamente me vi envuelta en muchos abrazos y besos.

-Quiero que me digas ¿por que me habías ocultado que tengo dos preciosos nieto?- me reclamo dulcemente Esme y me sentí una basura, ellos tenían derecho a saber, aun cuando yo pensaba que Edward estaba muerto.

-Yo…Esme, lo siento- ella me abrazo de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Tranquila hija, lo más importante ahora es que ese pequeñín este bien, confía en Edward, es el mejor en lo que hace.

-Gracias Esme…por todo

-No te preocupes linda- se retiro un poco para abrazar a Carlie y presentarse, Carlisle se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente.

-todo va a estar bien, y no me refiero solo al pequeño Edward, Bella, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien- el también se alejo de mi dándome una sonrisa y se acerco a Carlie que seguía encantada en los brazos de Emmett.

-Bien, yo pienso que debemos llevar a esta pequeña fuera de aquí- se dirigió por primera vez a mi Rosalie- todo estará bien Bella, confía en Edward- yo asentí y vi como Emmett se llevaba a mi bebe, pero ella se removió en sus brazos causando que la bajara y corrió hacia mi.

-No me voy a id de aquí- dijo frunciendo su ceñito y abrazándose fuertemente a mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Lo íbamos a pasar muy bien- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Mi edmano edad esta ai- dijo señalando el pasillo por donde se lo habían llevado- y lo estano- empezó a sollozar y se me rompió el corazón, rápidamente me agache y la tome en mis brazos para que ella rodeara mi cuello con sus manitas como siempre lo hacia.

-Tranquila bebe, Edward esta bien- le dije sobando su espaldita tratando de tranquilizar sus sollozos.

-¿Y po que no viene mami?- pregunto mirándome

-Por que esta con tu papi, esta un poco enfermito y el lo va a curar- intervino Esme sonriéndole dulcemente y causando que Carlie sonriera

-¿Lo va a cua mi papi?

-SI bebe, pero mientras eso pasa tu vas a ir con tus abuelos y tus tíos ¿Si?- ella asintió y me hizo señas para hablarme una cosa en secreto

-Mi tio- dijo señalando a Emmett- se paece al inkeible julk- y después de eso todos soltaron una carcajada ya que su confesión había sido todo menos secreto

-Entonces ven bebe, te voy a enseñar como me pongo verde- Carlie grito mientras Emmett me la arrebataba y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas saliendo del hospital.

-La cuidaremos bien- sonrió Esme y salieron todos atrás de Emmett.

Me quede pensando en lo increíble que eran los lazos familiares, Carlie rápidamente se había acoplado a ellos, no había puesto ningún pero para ir con ellos excepto su hermano, esperaba que no me olvidara con la misma facilidad.

-Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar- me dijo Alice

-Pensé que te habías ido con todos- le dije sorprendida

-¿Y dejarte sola? Ni loca- movió negativamente la cabeza- pero quiero saber por que no nos habías dicho de la existencia de esos angelitos- yo suspire pesadamente, sabia que tenia que hacerlo pero no tenía los ánimos.

-Pensé que Edward había muerto- solté lentamente- fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, me desmaye cuando escuche la noticia y me llevaron al hospital, hay me lo dijeron, lo primero que pensé fue en ser fuerte por ellos, por que dependían de mi, por eso no les dije nada, me hubiera muerto de dolor al volver a verlos y saber que Edward ya no estaba ahí, luego, cuando nacieron, sabia que tenia que decirles, pero cada vez me inventaba un pretexto, perdóname Alice, perdóname por no decirles nada- dije sollozando, mitad por lo que acaba de decir, mitad por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Tranquila, después de todo te entiendo, debería de ser muy difícil para ti pensar en venir y no ver a Edward- lo que me dijo me trajo a la mente eso, que Edwards si estaba aquí.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo es que Edward…-ella sonrió y me dirigió a las sillas

-Estuvo a punto de ser asesinado- me estremecí de pensarlo- fue a buscarte a Francia, y la mafia francesa lo intercepto, lo retuvieron unos días, y justo cuando lo iban a matar la hija del jefe l salvo y lo ayudo a escapar- yo asentí mirando hacia el pasillo- te daría la versión larga pero se que estas preocupada por el pequeño Edward- le agradecí mentalmente que o siguiera con su platica, aunque quería saber todo lo que había pasado con Edward en este momento era mas importante la salud de Eddie.

Una hora y tres cafés después vi a Edward salir con cara de agotamiento, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el.

-¿Eddie esta bien?- pregunte frenética, estaba tan alterada que no me di cuenta que o había agarrado de los brazos hasta que sentí la tan característica corriente eléctrica que sentía cada que lo tocaba en el pasado.

-Esta fuera de peligro, aunque va a estar adolorido, se rompió dos costillas y la pierna izquierda, tiene un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores, tiene varios raspones que le desinfectamos ya y me pregunto que si yo era su papá- entonces contuve la respiración y por primera vez fije mi vista en sus hermosos ojos verdes, se veían brillosos, como si quisiera llorar- espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho la verdad, y esta preguntando por ti- asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí, Alice se despidió d mi con la mano y después le di la espalda.

Entre a una habitación que fácilmente parecía la de un niño, era de un azul claro y tenia muebles de carro y varios peluches y juguetes, en la cama de forma de auto rojo estaba mi pequeño con un yeso y varias vendas cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo, su carita estaba llena de raspones y la mitad de su cabeza tenia una venda

-Hola mami- me sonrió

-Hola bebe- conteste corriendo hacia el y tomando delicadamente su manita.

-El esh mi papi-sonrio- el de la foto mami, lo enconte paa que no stes tiste cuando la vez y no ioes mas mami- y entonces quise llorar de verdad, era increíble que aun cuando era tan pequeñito se diera cuenta de tantas cosas.

-Si bebe, gracias por encontrarlo por mi- le acaricie con cuidado su carita cuando bostezo

-Me pometio que ya no se va a id mami, te quiee y yo te quieo- y entonces cerro sus ojitos y empezó a dormir tranquilamente.

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- me dijo Edward con voz tensa y abriendo la puerta para que saliera…


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30:

BPOV

Tome una respiración y Salí del cuarto, Edward cerro la puerta después de que ambos saliéramos y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que lo siguiera por el largo y blanco pasillo.

Pasamos varias puertas hasta que llegamos a un amplio recibidor, ahí detrás de un escritorio grande estaba sentada una señora regordeta con una bata de animalitos.

-¿Cómo va todo Edward?- le pregunto cariñosamente mientras pasamos alado de ella

-Bien Edna, gracias, ¿Te pido un favor?- la señora asintió con la cabeza- que nadie me moleste a menos que sea una emergencia- Edna, asintió de nuevo y volvió su vista hacia la revista que estaba leyendo.

-pasa- me indico Edward con voz seca mientras abría la puerta de su amplio consultorio, nada mas de entrar me quede boquiabierta, era fácilmente del tamaño de mi recamara en la casa de mi padre, esta decorado elegante pero moderno, y sobre todo pensando en niños, había peluches y juguetes perfectamente ordenados, sillas para niños y hasta pufs una televisión en forma de Mickey mouse y un asiento de princesas y otro de cars frente al escritorio.

-Yo supongo que sabes que es lo que quiero saber- su voz me saco de mi escrutinio y m e hizo temblar, nunca me había hablado así, frio….

EPOV

Vi como Bella observaba mi consultorio con una mueca curiosa en su cara, era encantadora, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no demostrar mis sentimientos hasta que supiera por que había ocultado a nuestros hijos, recuerdo la tensión que pase al estar enfrente de mi hijo en el quirófano, aunque lo acaba de conocer, inmediatamente sentí una conexión entre nosotros, mi corazón se comprimió al verlo ahí, tendido en la camilla y con múltiples golpes en su pequeño cuerpo, el estrés que nunca en mis dos años de carrera había sentido cobro vida, tenia miedo de hacer algo mal y que eso costara la vida de mi hijo, no podía hacerlo, bloquee mi mente y trate de no ver su carita mas de lo necesario, tenia que pensar que era cualquier otro niño, y aunque jamás me había gustado ver a los niños sufrir, prefería creer que era cualquier otro a precisamente este, mi niño.

Finalmente no todo había sido tan grave como parecía, un fuerte golp0e en la cabeza y varias fracturas, lo que había ocasionado el paro era la pérdida de sangre, pero eso rápidamente lo solucionamos, era un pequeño sano y fuerte, de hecho, más grande de lo normal para su corta edad, y eso sin duda nos había ayudado demasiado.

Lio mas difícil vino después, cuando lo despertamos de la anestesia para saber que no había mayores daños con el golpe de la cabeza, al principio pensé que estaba alucinando cuando me llamo papá, el no me conocía, así que pensé que si había algo mas, pero no salió nada en las placas, entonces, me dijo que sabia que yo era su papá, que era igual al de la foto con la que su mamá siempre lloraba y me hizo prometerle que no la dañaría mas.

Mi corazón se encogió, era tan pequeño y tan inteligente, había tomado el papel de hombre de la casa defendiendo a su madre, por supuesto que le prometí eso, eso y todo lo que quisiera, al final de cuentas, en estas escasas 5 horas que lo había visto, ya lo amaba demasiado, igual que a su hermana gemela….gemelos… una sonrisa estúpida se extendió por toda mi cara al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, tenia dos pequeños y perfectos hijos que aprovecharía al máximo.

Salí de mi ensoñación y volví a poner mi fachada de enfado, necesitaba saber todo lo que Bella tenia que decirme antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que volviera conmigo.

-Yo supongo que sabes que es lo que quiero saber- dije con la voz mas seca y osca que pude, vi como Bella se estremecía y se giraba para encararme sin verme a los ojos, retorcía sus manos a la altura de su regazo y se mordía el labio inferior.

-yo….yo….lo siento- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Por qué me habías ocultado la existencia de mis hijos?- volví a preguntar con voz tensa, entonces su mirada se dirigió a mis ojos finalmente y vi la rabia bullir en sus profundos ojos marrones.

-A ti- dijo con la voz más fuerte- ¿A ti? Perdóneme Sr. Cullen, pero yo no tenia la menor idea de que estaba vivo- escupió con rencor y caí en cuenta de mi estupidez, mi familia y las personas cercanas a mi sabían lo que había pasado, pero ella nunca lo supo, ella pensaba que estaba muerto de verdad.

-Discúlpame - pedí sinceramente- no me había dado cuenta de esa estupidez- ella asintió con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro -¿Pero por que no se lo dijiste a mi familia?, ellos también tenían derecho a saber- pregunte ahora mas calmado

-Lo se, y lo siento por eso, pero no podía….pensé que habías muerto- dijo en susurros- el día que me entere de eso me desmaye en el centro comercial y fue cuando supe de la existencia de los bebes, yo…tenia que ser fuerte…por ellos, y sabia que si hablaba con tus padres o con Alice y…y me decían de tu…tu muerte, no lo iba a poder soportar, tenia que pensar en otras cosas aunque fuera casi imposible, por ellos, tenia que cuidarlos- estaba hablando torpemente, como si esperara que yo me pusiera a gritarle cosas, pero ella tenia toda la razón, la estupidez fue mía al no hacerle saber a ella también que estaba vivo, la entendía hasta cierto punto aunque me doliera.

-¿Y después?- pregunte suavemente

-Después fui una estúpida, aun cuando los niños habían nacido bien y eran iguales a i- sonrió tristemente- yo sabia que ellos iban a estar encantados, sobre todo Carlie – Carlie, que hermoso nombre para mi hija- ellos iban a estar bien, pero…yo no, yo no podía soportarlo, estaba bien por ellos, pero jamás volví a ser feliz- vi que se estremecía y me acerque a ella, la rodee con mis brazos y la apreté a mi pecho, había extrañado demasiado su calor, su aroma….

-¿Es por eso que llorabas mirando mi foto?- ella asintió sin sacar su cara de mi cuello- Edward me hizo prometerle que no te aria mas daño, y se lo prometí, no te are mas daño Bella, siento no haber hecho algo para que supieras que yo estaba bien, pero me era imposible volver allá si no quería estar muerto de verdad- ella se separo lentamente de mi y se limpio las mejillas con la manga de sus suéter.

-Lo entiendo Edward, pero… ¿No estas molesto conmigo?

-¿Por que habría de estarlo?- pregunte abrazándola de nuevo, no podía separarme un minuto mas de su calor

-No lo se, por que le oculte la verdad a tu familia, por haber huido como una cobarde…-le puse un dedo en sus labios para que parara de hablar, sus enormes ojos me miraban expectantes y curiosos

-Lo de mis padres lo entiendo, debió ser muy duro para ti, si hubiéramos estado al revés y yo me enterara de tu muerte, ten por seguro que no hubiera durado 3 horas en este mundo, en eso, tengo que agradecerte por ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, y segundo, la culpa de que huyeras yo también la tengo, y es algo que me encantaría aclarar en este momento, ese beso que viste no fue nada, bueno si…fue un beso, pero no significo nada para mi, Tanya es una estúpida niña caprichosa…o lo era, quería que le diera el ultimo beso, sabia que entre ella y yo ya n o existía nada mas que cariño de amigos, pero aun así me pidió un ultimo beso, y yo, como estúpido que soy, pensando en todo lo que ella había pasado por mi culpa se lo di, fue en ese momento cuan do tu entraste, después cuando baje corriendo y me dijiste que no me amabas lo pensé por un momento, tu eras demasiado para mi ¿Cómo un ángel como tu se podía fijar en alguien como yo?, pero Tanya me saco de mi error, m e dijo que no era cierto, que tu de verdad me amabas y fue cuando fui a buscarte, después…- ahora fue ella quien puso un dedo en mis labios para callar mi monologo

-La otra parte ya me la se, Alice me conto algo mientras esperábamos noticas de Eddie- sonreí, al menos ya no tenía que desgastarme en explicaciones, podía ir al grano

-Ahora solo necesito que me digas algo Bella –Ella asintió con la cabeza -¿Aun me amas?- mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, de su respuesta dependían todas las demás cosas, todo n muestro futuro…

-Te amo mas que el primer día- sin darme tiempo a reflexionar el significado de sus palabras se lanzo sobre mi y me beso, primero fue tierno, de reconocimiento, pero después se fue tornando un poco salvaje y urgido, baje mis manos a sus glúteos y la levante para que estuviera a mi altura, ella rápidamente enrolo sus piernas en mi cadera provocan do que nuestros sexos se rosaran y que de mi garganta saliera un ronco sonido, sus manos fueron a mi cabello, acariciándolo y jalan dolo como solo ella sabia, mi miembro esta erguido y feliz, no había tenido acción desde la ultima vez que había estado con ella, y no precisamente por que no se hubieran presentado oportunidades, varias enfermeras me había acorralado en algún rincón del hospital, pero es que n o tenia ganas de estar con nadie mas que no fuera esta hermosa castaña que estaba encima de mi en este momento.

Gire muy cuerpo y la deje sentada en la camilla, aleje mis manos de sus glúteos para empezar a sacar su blusa, ella rápidamente se deshizo de mi bata y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, quizás se harto, lo único que supe después es que escuche que algo crujía y los botones salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- le dije con voz roca sacando su sujetador

-A mi me encantas todo tu- entonces llevo su boca a mi8 pecho y empezó a repartir lamidas, besos y mordidas, yo me sentía en la gloria, saque por completo su sujetador y tome sus pechos con mis manos, amoldándolos y acariciándolos, los había extrañado demasiado, la suave piel me dio ola bienvenida tesándose bajo mi tacto, eran perfectos, estaban mas grande supongo que por el embarazo, entonces me di cuenta de sus cambios, baje mis manos por sus costados para retirar el pantalón y me encontré con su pequeña cintura, pero después de eso me encontré con unas grandes caderas, que sin duda me encantaban, todo en ella ahora era mas que perfecto, el embarazo le había ayudado para bien.

-me encantas- susurre contra sus labios antes de volverla a besar frenéticamente, la levante un poco para bajar sus pantalones y no perdí el tiempo, baje sus bragas de una ve, subí mis manos acariciando sus piernas pasando por sus muslos para llegar a su centro que aclamaba un poco de atención, delicadamente pase mi mano por ahí y solté un gemido cuando me di cuenta lo mojada que estaba, sin duda esperándome, ella gimió y se retorció para crear fricción entre mi mano y su parte intima, y yo le cumplí su deseo, empecé a acariciar su clítoris con mi pulgar mientras introducía un dedo en ella y la sentía retorcerse. Mi miembro hacia lo mismo dentro de mis pantalones, a el también le urgía algo de acción, pero primero estaba el placer de mi mujer, ya después me encargaría de eso, pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo, ya que saco mi cinturón de un tirón y bajo mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers, tomo mi miembro con una mano y con la otra me hizo dejar su centro, cuando mi mano estuvo fuer de ahí de un rápido tirón me hizo penetrarla y fue la mejor sensación del universo, su centro estaba caliente húmedo y estrecho, perfecto para mi, mi miembro palpito de felicidad y me vi obligado a embestirla fuertemente, necesitaba de su calor.

Solo se escuchaban gemidos y grititos aparte de nuestros cuerpos chocando, no era capaz de recordar ninguna palabra que no fuera su nombre, era como volver a casa después de mucho tiempo, verla retorcerse de placer y escuchar sus gemidos era lo que mas me gustaba, y en este momento me estaba enloqueciendo, una cascada de sensaciones me atravesó y empecé a embestirla cada vez mas fuerte, hubo un momento en el que temí lastimarla, pero entonces ella soltó un grito de placer y supe que se estaba sintiendo tan bien como yo, entonces sus paredes se empezaron a contraer apretando mi miembro en su interior y desencadenando mi propio orgasmo, ambos explotamos en un espiral de sensaciones, al menos yo sentía que mis huesos eran de esponja, no sabia como era que aun me mantenía parado, sin salir de ella espere descargarme completo y a que mi respiración se tranquilizara un poco, hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le acaricie la espalda lentamente mientras ella hacia lo mismo con mi cabello.

-Te amo- solté de repente, no le di permiso a mis labios de abrirse, pero ellos ya lo habían hecho

-Y yo a ti- me contesto y sentí su sonrisa extenderse…


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31:

BPOV

Estuvimos así abrazados por largo tiempo, su miembro ahora flácido seguía dentro de mi y me encantaba la sensación, pero entonces me acorde de donde estábamos y me dio demasiada vergüenza, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por fuera de su consultorio nos abría escuchado seguro, enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y escuche su risita cuando exhale fuertemente.

-Me haces cosquillas- lloriqueo mientras me apretaba mas a el

-Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos vestirnos- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

-No-gimió- me siento muy bien así

-yo también amor, pero quiero ver a Eddie

-Solo por que me dijiste amor lo aremos esta vez, pero a la próxima no te libraras tan fácilmente- sonrió de una manera encantadora mientras se alejaba de mi, en ese instante sentí un vacio, pero me recordé que solo era un vacio temporal, y que mis hijos también me necesitaban, y a su padre

-Esto…¿Edward?- el se estaba acomodando su ropa y cuando le hable volteo a verme con una encantadora sonrisa en su angelical rostro

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

cariño….

-Eso es lo que me pregunto, mmmmm ya sabes, todo esto estuvo

muy bien- le dije señalando el lugar donde momentos antes nos habíamos amado- pero… ¿Qué significa?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio, era perfecto, pero no sabia si el había conseguido a otra persona…el que todavía me quisiera no significaba que no tuviera…necesidades

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- tenia su seño fruncido y se estaba acercando a mi, de pronto sentí nervios, estaba actuando como una idiota.

-Aja… ya sabes que yo te amo, y tu me dijiste que igual…pero yo no se si, eh, si existe alguien en tu vida ahora, yo se que eres hombre, y mm pues quizás….- soltó una carcajada y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo, me sentía muy tonta, ni siquiera yo me había entendido todo ese discurso….

-Ya se a lo que te refieres amor, y quiero contarte una cosa –tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo verlo a los ojos- no e estado con nadie mas que tu, desde el primer momento fuiste tu, y ahora lo sigues siendo- mi corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente- esas necesidades que tu dices no aparecieron por que la única que las provoca eres tu, creo que si no hubieras aparecido hubiera vivido en celibato- ahora su sonrisa torcida me estaba hipnotizando- y esto… significa que no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi vida, que quiero estar contigo y con mis hijos como una familia, que aunque hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos te amo con todo mi corazón y mi cuerpo, y que aunque solo e conocido a mis hijos por unos momentos, los amo como jamás voy a amar a nadie en la vida, significa que aunque quieras no te iras de mi lado por que yo no te lo permitiré- y me beso, fue un beso diferente, todos los sentimientos guardados durante estos años salieron a flote y me encanto, no hubo urgencia ni deseo…bueno si hubo deseo, pero mas amor, ese que nos llenaba y que no había disminuido ni un poco -al menos por mi parte- desde que nos habíamos separado…

-Te amo- dijo cuando separamos nuestros labios

-Yo también te amo- sonreí- pero quiero ver a Eddie, anda vamos- lo jale de la mano y salimos de su consultorio, en el camino me iba preguntando cosas de los pequeños, y yo con mucho gusto se las contestaba, me sentía plena, al fin tenia todo lo que siempre había soñado.

-Llegamos- anuncio cuando paramos frente a una puerta azul, entramos silenciosamente cuando descubrimos que Eddie seguía dormido, rápidamente me acerque y le di un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su manita que estaba por fuera de la cobija, el balbuceo algo y dio la vuelta, entonces hizo un gesto de dolor, así que volvió a acomodarse como había estado antes, era increíble que siguiera durmiendo.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a la familia- Edward asintió y me abrazo por la cintura guiándome fuera de la habitación, llegamos a la sala de espera y ahí estaba Alice junto con Jasper, el segundo vino a abrazarme fuerte, y aunque no dijo nada, inmediatamente sentí todo el cariño que nos teníamos mutuamente.

-Así que- empezó Alice con una sonrisa mas grande que su cara- supongo que la ropa mal fajada y el pelo despeinado significa que ya están juntos de nuevo ¿Verdad?- entonces me sonroje hasta las orejas y rápidamente empecé a acomodar mi cabello, ante esto Alice soltó una carcajada y se abrazo a Jasper, Edward vino hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas, me encanta que eso no se halla perdido con el tiempo- dijo muy cerca de mi oído causando que me estremeciera y que me sonrojara mas si es que era posible.

-Ya me gustaría que se hubiera perdido- el soltó una carcajada y me beso en el cuello.

-Supongo que ya avisaste a la familia- le dijo a Alice, ella sonrió angelicalmente y asintió con la cabeza

-Vienen para acá, de hecho, no deben tardar mucho- dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y vimos como llegaba Emmett cargando a Carlie, y detrás de el toda la demás familia.

Carlie venia riendo a carcajadas mientras Emmett tenia cara de chiste, quien sabe que tantas cosas le estuviera diciendo ese oso

-Mami!- grito Carlie en cuanto me vio y empezó a rebotar entre los brazos de Emmett

-Vaya, no cabe duda que esta pequeña es de la familia- dijo mirando a Alice que también brincaba en su asiento

-ven aquí amor- rápidamente llegue hasta ellos y la quite de los brazos de Emmett, la apreté contra mi y le llene su cara de besos haciendo que se carcajeara.

-¿done eta edad?- me pregunto cuando acabe de besarla

-EL esta bien bebe, esta durmiendo – ella asintió con la cabeza y me beso en la nariz- ¿Y mi papi?- pregunto en un "susurro", entonces gire para que lo viera, Edward tenia el mismo brillo en la mirada que Carlie cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Carlie lo estudio de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió hermosamente

-¿Ya salvate a mi emanito?- pregunto

-Si linda, tu hermanito esta bien- contesto Edward acercándose a nosotras, toda la demás familia se había quedado callada observando el momento

-¿Y sabes que edes mi papi?- pregunto Carlie con su ceñito fruncido

-Si bebe, se que soy tu papi- ya había llegado hasta nosotras, sabia que le picaban las manos por quitarme a Carlie y meterla entre sus brazos, pero seguro estaba esperando su autorización

-¿Etonzes po qe no me abazaz?- pregunto en un tono como si estuviera diciendo daaa (N/A espero que entiendan ese tono… jajaja ya saben cuando alguien hace o dice algo estúpido el típico daaaaa hahaha)

Edward no perdió el tiempo y la quito de mis brazos abrazándola fuertemente mientras reía como un tonto, se alejaron un poco de mi y vi que Edward le susurraba algo a Carlie que parecía encantada.

-Bien- dijo Carlisle- ya lo tiene colgado de su meñique, si esa niña dice salta, el estará preguntando que tan alto quiere que lo haga- todos soltamos una carcajada y el ambiente se relajo visiblemente, Rosalie y Emmett vinieron a preguntarme varias cosas de los niños y de el tiempo que había estado lejos y a contarme lo que Carlie había hecho hoy en todo el día, entonces me entere de que Emmett y Rosalie estaban esperando bebe, yo me sorprendi demasiado, el cuerpo de Rose era tan o mas perfecto de cómo lo recordaba, pero ella me dijo que se acababan de enterar y que apenas tenia 2 meses, cuando gire a ver que estaban haciendo Edward y Carlie note que habían desaparecido y sonreí, Carlisle tenia razón…el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando vi quien llamaba me di un golpe mental

-Hola papá- lo salude incomoda

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué demonios no me habías llamado? Estaba muy preocupada hija, dijiste que saliendo de la entrevista vendrías a la casa y no llegabas, estuve llamándote pero no contestabas-

-Lo siento papá, es que hubo un accidente- dije en un susurro esperando su grito, que no tardo en venir

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bien?, ¿Los niños? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto frenéticamente

-tranquilo papá, ahora todo esta bien, perdón por no llamarte hace rato pero tenia la cabeza en otra parte, una moto atropello a Eddie- escuche su gemido ahogado- pero tranquilo, el esta bien, ya esta todo bien, Edward…- dude un poco, pero ya no quería mas secretos, aparte seguro que mi padre estaría ya tomando las llaves de su coche y sacándolo para venir- Edward lo salvo- termine en un murmullo

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Ya lo sabe?- pregunto sorprendido

-Creo que seria imposible que no lo supiera, dado que esos pequeños son iguales a el- Charlie soltó un respiro de alivio

-¿Entonces ya esta bien el pequeño?

-Sip, ya esta todo bien, tiene una piernita y dos costillas fracturadas, y un golpe en la cabeza aparte de unos cuantos raspones, pero Edward dice que estará bien en poco tiempo

-Y mas le vale que sea así, tiene que cuidarlo- sonreí ante el tono acusatorio de mi padre- ahora quiero que me digas donde estas que voy para allá en este momento- le di la dirección del hospital y dijo que llegaría lo mas pronto posible.

-Carlisle, ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunte tímidamente, el me sonrió y asintió tomándome del brazo y alejándome un poco del resto de la familia que me veía con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa hija?- casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de el, era como una ola de calma

-Mi…padre viene para acá, espero que no halla ningún problema- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de contestarme

-No hay ningún problema, no se si Edward o Alice te lo han dicho pero ya no estaos en la mafia, y según se tu padre tampoco, solo quedan algunos asuntos que resolver, pero estoy seguro de que a partir de hoy seremos una gran familia- sonrió palmeándome el brazo y dirigiéndose de nuevo a donde estaba toda la familia.

Cuando yo lo iba a alcanzar vi que Edward y Carlie venían dando la vuelta por un pasillo, sonreí y me acerque a ellos para ver que estuvieron haciendo

-Hola- los salude cuando estuve junto a ellos, Edward quito una mano de Carlie y me abrazo- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo e?- pregunte sonriendo, Carlie se sonrojo y Edward puso esa sonrisa torcida

-Resulta que mis hijos me acaban de regañar por haberlos descuidado tanto tiempo, pero ya les prometí que eso no volverá a pasar- lo mire interrogante y el me giño un ojo, entonces Emmett llamo a Carlie que salió corriendo hacia el en cuanto Edward la dejo en el piso.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte a Edward cuando Carlie llego junto a Emmett

-Carlie quería ver a Eddie, así que la lleve a su habitación, cuando estábamos ahí Eddie despertó y entre los dos me hicieron prometer que no me iría jamás, y que no haría que volvieras a llorar, se puede decir que me dieron mi primer sermón oficial de hijos a padre- y soltó una carcajada que yo acompañe, esos pequeños eran demasiado inteligentes para su bien, entonces llego mi papá, y contrario a lo que yo creía sonrió cuando me vio abrazada de Edward.

-¿Cómo esta el pequeño?- pregunto cuando llego junto a nosotros

-Bien papá, creo que esta despierto- mire a Edward que me lo confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza- si quieres puedes pasar a verlo- el me sonrió pero negó con la cabeza

-Vayan ustedes, yo quiero hablar unas cosas con Carlisle- asentí sonriendo, estaba segura de que estas cosas eran buenas, Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a la habitación cuando Carlie llego junto a nosotros y nos tomo de la mano, los 3 fuimos a la habitación de Eddie y platicamos un rato antes de que toda la familia llegara, le presentamos formalmente a toda la familia y para mi sorpresa rápidamente les tomo confianza y empezó a ser el niño pícaro que era siempre.

..

..

..

-y mi mami se desbalo con todo ese socolate- termino de contar Carlie y yo estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, esos pillines me estaban delatando

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Carlisle, tenemos que ver en que hotel nos quedaremos, acabábamos de llegar cuando paso todo esto y cuando nos fuimos fue a la casa de Edward, pero ahí no cabremos todos- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la cama para despedirse de Eddie

-No es necesario que se vayan a un Hotel- hablo mi padre sorprendiéndome gratamente- en mi casa hay muchas habitaciones desocupadas, no tienen por que estar en otro lado…ahora somos familia- sonrió

-Muchas gracias Charlie- dijo Esme asintiendo y besando a Eddie, todos se despidieron de el y se marcharon, Incluso Carlie ya que ya se aproximaba la hora de su siesta y el hospital no era un lugar cómodo para los niños.

-ya me voi a momid mami- aviso Eddie antes de bostezar y cerrar sus ojitos para dormirse inmediatamente.

Edward y yo salimos silenciosamente de la habitación y nos dirigimos a su consultorio

-¿Y que quieres hacer a partir de ahora?- pregunto cuando llegamos

-No lo se, pero no creo que los niños te dejen salir de sus vidas así como así- sonreí

-Y yo no los voy a dejar salir de la mía de ninguna forma, había pensado que se pueden venir a vivir conmigo, o podemos comprar un lugar mas grande, mi casa es amplia, pero no hay jardín, me gustaría tener un jardín grande para ellos, incluso podríamos comprar un perro- solté una risita cuando termino de hablar, se veía tan emocionado y tan feliz, sin duda yo estaba igual

-Me parece perfecto, podríamos vivir contigo mientras Eddie se recupera, y luego ir a escoger todos juntos la casa….y al perro- entonces fue turno de Edward de soltar la carcajada.

Y asi nos quedamos toda la noche, haciendo planes para el futuro y besándonos y toqueteándonos como adolescentes, estábamos muy felices.

..

..

..

Por fin hoy salía del Hospital Eddie, una semana después del accidente, ese fácil podía ser el peor y el mejor día de mi vida al mismo tiempo, era extraño.

Habíamos decidido vivir en casa de Edward, me encantaba la idea, y lo mejor de todo es que el me dijo que si yo quería podía dejar de trabajar, el fácilmente podía darnos todo lo que quisiéramos y eso me encanto, no por que no me gustara mi trabajo, o por que quisiera el dinero de Edward, si no que no me quería perder nada de la infancia de mis hijos, que cada día estaban mas despiertos y traviesos, así que deje mi trabajo incluso antes de empezarlo.

Los Cullen y Charlie ahora eran inseparables, muchas veces habíamos encontrado a Carlisle y a Charlie fumando fuera del hospital y platicando amenamente, era increíble como estos pequeñines habían cambiado la vida de todos tan rápidamente.

-Odio eto- se quejo Eddie cuando llegábamos a la casa, no le gustaba el yeso de la pierna por que no podía moverse bien, y como era muy pequeño para traer muletas lo teníamos que cargar a todas partes para que no lastimara.

-Tranquilo campeón, solo tienes que tenerlo unas semanas mas, tus huesitos son muy fuertes y estas sanando rápido- le contesto Edward y era verdad, sus costillas habían sanado increíblemente rápido y según decía Edward el yeso de la piernita solo lo tendría a lo mucho tres semanas mas ya que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-eta bien eta bien- refunfuño Eddie cuando lo sentamos frente al televisor y se ponían a ver una película.

Carlie se estaba comportando como su mamá, aunque no lo había vuelto a decir después del día del accidente yo estaba segura de que se sentía culpable, así que si Eddie necesitaba cualquier cosa ella salía corriendo a traérselo, incluso le dejaba escoger la película que querían ver y jugaba cochecitos con el, me encantaba la forma en que esos dos se complementaban.

Y Edward y yo…bueno, digamos que después de casi 4 años de celibato estábamos dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, y me encantaba, lo había extrañado en extremo, y aunque ahora teníamos que ser silenciosos por los niños, eso no nos paraba para nada.

…

…

…

-No se tu pero este color me encanta- dijo Alice mientras me mostraba un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico- aparte la tela es muy suave y se te vera increíble- y tenia razón, el vestido era hermoso

-A mi también me gusta, creo que me lo probare- ella asintió y me quito las bolsas que traía mientras me empujaba hacia el vestidor.

Rápidamente me lo probé, se veía muy bien, era con los hombros descubiertos y pegado hasta mitad de los muslos, mi cuerpo tomaba la forma de un reloj de arena y me encantaba, estaba segura de que Edward se volvería loco en cuanto lo viera.

-esta perfecto Alice míralo- exclame saliendo del vestidor para que ella me diera el visto bueno, aunque estaba segura de que le encantaría, pero me tope con una Alice mirándome calculadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?- entonces me mostro una cajita rosa y yo me morid el labio, hacia dos semanas que tenia un retraso y aunque no estaba 100% segura, creía que estaba embarazada, no quería decírselo a Edward aun para no emocionarlo demasiado si no era verdad, primero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunto con un puchero

-¡Vamos Alice! Aun no lo se, eso es para saberlo, en cuanto lo supiera se los iba a decir- conteste a la defensiva.

-Bien, ahora metete tu culo a ese vestidos quítate el vestido, cómpralo y nos vamos a un hospital para que te hagan unos estudios, necesitamos saberlo- la obedecí sin rechistar, mitad por que le tenia miedo, y mitad por que yo también quería confirmarlo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward y le habíamos organizado una fiesta, seria perfecto darle la noticia de regalo.

Rápidamente pague y nos dirigimos a una clínica –que no era la de Edward obviamente- me sacaron sangre y nos pidieron esperar una hora, mientras lo hacíamos fuimos por un café y empezamos a platicar, cuando la hora paso nos dirigimos hacia el consultorio, y el doctor, con una sonrisa en la cara me dijo que estaba embarazada. Alice y yo soltamos un chillido de emoción al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que el doctor se riera de nosotras, le dimos las gracias y salimos de ahí.

-Es perfecto, voy a tener mas sobrinitos aaa- Alice iba brincando y gritando emocionada, mientras en mi cabeza se hacia el plan de cómo le daría la noticia a Edward.

EPOV

Un día mas que acababa en el trabajo, estaba de camino a mi casa y eso me encantaba, hacia solo dos meses que tenia una familia y aun no pasa la euforia, me encantaba llegar a una casa calientita con todas las luces encendidas y un delicioso olor a comida, que en cuanto abriera la puerta dos pequeños traviesos corrieran a mis brazos para preguntarme por mi día y a que les diera un dulce que siempre les compraba, después mientras uno me quitaba el portafolio y con mucho esfuerzo lo llevaba a su lugar el otro me guiaría por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba una hermosa mujer con un delantal terminando la cena, me recibiría con un delicioso beso en los labios y me contaría lo que mis hijos habían hecho, era extremadamente perfecto, como siempre lo había soñado y mil veces mejor.

Rápidamente llegue a la casa, que como sospechaba tenia las luces prendidas.

-¡Hola papi!- grito Carlie mientras saltaba del sillón a mis brazos- te quiero mucho- dijo mientras me besaba, seguramente yo tenia una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara

-Hola princesa, yo también te quiero mucho- le di un sonoro beso en la frente y la deje en el piso para abrazar a Eddie- Hola campeón, ¿Qué tal su día?- lo bese en la frente mientras el me quitaba el pesado –para el- portafolio y lo llevaba a la mesita

-Mien- contesto Carlie- fuimos a ved a los guaguas (N/A se refiere a los perros xD) mami dijo que cuano camiemos de casa tenemos uno- yo sonreí ante su cara, se veía realmente emocionada

-yo qieo uno gande gande- dijo Eddie- y Cali tamien ¿veda?- pregunto mientras su hermana sentía fuertemente con la cabeza, llegamos hasta el comedor donde estaba Bella sentada ojeando alguna propaganda

-Hola amor- la salude, ella se giro para verme y me regalo la mas hermosa sonrisa, la iba a besar pero me hizo una seña negativa y descubrí que estaba hablando por teléfono para pedir una pizza, cuando termino de hablar se giro hacia mi

-Ahora si amor, perdón, pero estos pequeños monstruos me convencieron para que cenáramos pizza- entonces si me beso.

Cenamos entre risas y juegos y mandamos a los niños a dormir, después nosotros nos fuimos a divertir silenciosamente al cuarto, notaba diferente a Bella, mas feliz, quizás le entusiasmaba la idea de comprar un perro.

..

..

-¡Feiz cumpe papi!- me despertaron mis hijos brincando encima de mi y gritándome felicitaciones, sonreí feliz, detrás de ellos estaba Bella parada con una charola y lo que yo suponía mi desayuno

-Tenemos un degalo paa ti- dijo Carlie mientras sacaba una hoja detrás de ella, me la extendió y sentí ganas de llorar, era un dibujo, el primer dibujo que me hacían mis hijos, estábamos los cuatro frente a la casa, y encima de todos había un gran corazón que decía te queremos papi, aunque estaba todo chueco sentí que mi corazón se comprimía, seguro Bella había tenido que ver en eso, ya que ellos aun no sabían escribir, los abrace a ambos y les hice cosquillas, después me dieron dos bolsas de regalo, Carlie me dio un reloj y Eddie me dio un marco con una foto de los cuatro, después Bella vino a darme un beso y a desearme feliz cumpleaños, desayune en la cama rodeado de mi familia y muy feliz, era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

…

…

…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- le pregunte a Alice que estaba junto a mi

-No te desesperes hermanito, fue por tu regalo- yo asentí ausente, tenia mas de una hora que la había perdido de vista, mis padres habían comprado una casa aquí en Chicago y se negaron rotundamente a volver a Los Ángeles, eso me hacia feliz, tenia a toda mi familia junta al fin, así que con el pretexto de estrenar la casa me había hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aunque no estaba tan contento ya que mi Bella no estaba junto a mi, de repente la música paro y un faro alumbro hacia la entrada, entonces entraron 3 meseros empujando una gran caja de regalo, estaba sobre unas maderas con llantas ya que era demasiado grande como para poder con ella, me pregunte que habría adentro.

Alice me empujo hasta el centro donde estaba la caja, toda la gente hizo un circulo alrededor de mi.

Estaba muy intrigado, no sabía que podía ser, y aunque quisiera que Bella estuviera junto a mi tenia curiosidad, seguro esto era obra de ella, jale una parte del gran moño para que se desamarrara y al mismo momento las tapas de la caja se abrieron dejando ver a Bella con un moño mas pequeño en el estomago y una playera que decía FELICIDADES PAPÁ

En ese momento me lance sobre ella y la bese mientras reía, este era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida….


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- le pregunte cuando deje de besarla, ella sonrió encantadoramente y chasqueo la lengua

-Por que quería darte la sorpresa, aparte lo confirme ayer, así que no te has perdido demasiado- me respondió besando diferentes partes de mi cara

-Quiero estar todos y cada uno de los momentos contigo, no importa si es mucho o poco- y la volví a besar, pero esta vez no pude profundizar ya que escuche dos risitas muy cerca de nosotros, así que solté un poco mi agarre de Bella para poder mirar hacia abajo, mis dos enanos estaban muy cerca de nosotros sonriendo como los tontuelos que eran y con un brillo hermoso y pícaro en sus ojos.

-tia Ali nos dijio que íbamos a tened un edmanito- dijo emocionada Carlie mientras Eddie asentía firme y solemnemente

-Asi es pequeña- contesto Bella mientras se agachaba para cargarla, pero yo fui mas rápido, la mire entrecerrando los ojos y levante a mis dos enanos, uno en cada brazo mientras ella rodaba los ojos y murmuraba un "sobre protector" entre dientes

-¿Y a done esta?- ahora pregunto Eddie

-Bueno, pues aurita esta dentro de mi pancita- Carlie miro su aun plano abdomen con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Ahí pabe?- pregunto mientras me hacia que la bajara y le pegaba con un dedito al abdomen de Bella, esta soltó una risita y agarro las manos de Carlie para ponerlas sobre ella

-Si, aun es muy pequeñito, pero va a ir creciendo y se va a hacer mas grande, hasta que salga- explico pacientemente, ambos niños asintieron y sonrieron, en cuanto puse a Eddie en el piso se unió al abrazo de su madre y hermana, cuando los abrace a todos escuche como una ola de aplausos llenaba el ambiente y sentí a Bella sonrojarse, estábamos tan emocionados con la noticia que habíamos olvidado que estábamos en medio de la pista rodeada de gente, una vez paso un poco su sonrojo, nos separamos para caminar fuera del centro, Eddie y Carlie iban muy entretenidos hablando de lo que recordaban cuando Vivian dentro de la panza de Bella, lo que ocasionaba que nosotros dos soltáramos risa tras risa por toda su imaginación, ya que, según Carlie, había visto por el ombligo de Bella cuando ella y yo nos conocimos.

El resto de la fiesta lo disfrute mas, estaba con mi hermosa Bella, que por mi petición, seguía llevando la playera de "felicidades papá" encima de su vestido, y aunque ella decía que se veía ridícula con un vestido de gala y una playera a mi me parecía hermosa, y mas por que me recordaba que cada vez tomábamos mas forma de familia, simplemente era fantástico.

-asi que… ¿Cómo festejaran la nueva noticia?- pregunto Alice moviendo sugestivamente las cejas cuando llegamos hasta toda mi familia

-Supongo que durmiendo, los niños están muy activos esta noche- contesto Bella mientras veíamos a nuestros hijos correr de aquí para allá

-OH vamos! Obviamente yo ayudare con esa parte, ya sabes, Jazz y yo queremos practicar para cuando nos toque- sonrió- así que, nos llevaremos a los niños a dormir a mi casa- me parecía una idea perfecta, amaba tener a mis hijos cerca de mi, pero esta noche quería hacer gritar a Bella como nunca, y seria muy malo que a mitad de un fabuloso orgasmo con la diosa de mi esposa, mis pequeños hijos llegaran a preguntar por que gritábamos, así que me encantaba la idea de Alice. Bella enseguida noto mi resolución por que se ruborizo hasta las oreja y musito un "claro" en respuesta a Alice, esta iba a soltar un comentario fuera de lugar pero en ese preciso momento llego Charlie abrazándonos a Bella y a mi y felicitándonos por nuestro nuevo bebe, estuvimos charlando con el y con mis padres de nuestros nuevo planes, ya habíamos escogido una nueva casa, que gracias a dios tenia 5 habitaciones, planeábamos dejar dos para huéspedes, pero ahora tendría que ser solo una.

Alice, mamá y Rose –aun con su gran pancita de 5 meses- estaban muy emocionadas de arreglar un nuevo cuarto para bebe, Bella se unió a esa animada platica mientras los hombres platicábamos de lo locas que estaban, no paso mucho tiempo para que Emmett empezara a advertirme de lo delicadas que se ponen las mujeres, de los antojos a media noche y de los cambios de humor repentino, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré poniéndole atención y agradeciéndole los datos, yo nunca había pasado por algo como eso, y aunque trabajaba en un hospital, mi deber era curar y tratar con niños fuera de los vientres maternos, así que tome nota mental de todos los tips que me pasaba Emmett, como… "darles el avión sin que ellas se den cuenta, si no, estarás perdido hermano" y otros de el mismo tipo.

La fiesta acabo un poco mas tarde de lo que esperábamos, asi que maneje como loco hasta nuestra casa, y apenas cruzando el umbral de esta tome a Bella y la estampe con delicadeza contra la puerta, ella solto una risita sensual y empezamos a besarnos con urgencia, me encantaba cuando no teníamos que reprimirnos, y tenia que disfrutar esta noche ya que extrañaba demasiado a mis hijos como para dejarlos pasar la noche frecuentemente lejos de nosotros.

Asi que aproveche mi noche al máximo, bese, mordí lamí y acaricie cada parte del cuerpo de Bella en cada rincón de la casa, pasamos toda la noche amándonos hasta que las primeras luces aparecieron en el cielo, gracias a dios para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a nuestra recamara, pasando por casi todos los rincones de la casa –menos los cuarto de nuestros hijos obviamente-

Dormimos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados hasta que dio la una de la tarde y escuche las tripas de Bella gruñir con ella aun dormida, me levante despacio para no despertarla y baje a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer, le hice fruta picada con yogurt, algunos hotcakes y jugo ya que no podía tomar café

Cuando entre a la habitación casi suelto una carcajada, Bella estaba desnuda con la sabana enrollada en las piernas, sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido mientras palpaba con su mano la parte de la cama donde se suponía debía estar yo.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- le pregunte tratando de controlar mi diversión, ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió mientras se sentaba y se estiraba para quitarse la pereza

-¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano?- pregunto con la voz ronca por el sueño

-Son las dos de la tarde amor- conteste con una sonrisa- y traje tu desayuno- entonces sus tripas volvieron a gruñir y yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella, deje la bandeja de comida sobre sus pies mientras me levantaba y me quitaba la bata para estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, comimos, reímos y jugamos durante mucho tiempo, era perfecto estar así, inevitablemente terminamos haciendo el amor otra vez en cuanto acabamos de comer.

Y asi pasamos toda la tarde de el sábado, amándonos y disfrutándonos…

…

…

…

-Edward, esto es demasiado, solo tengo 4 meses de embarazo, no estoy invalida ni fracturada de la mitad del cuerpo- refunfuño Bella mientras se sentaba en mis piernas- piénsalo amor ¿Qué are en la casa mientras los niños y tu no están?- entonces hizo un puchero irresistible y estuve apunto de ceder, pero no lo haría, sabia que se cansaba demasiado, solo que era muy testaruda

-Aremos un trato- le dije con voz calmada, ella aumento el puchero de sus labios provocando que se los mordiera, después de soltar una risilla tonta asintió con la cabeza- la señora Mary vendrá lunes, miércoles y viernes, te ayudara con las cosas pesadas y te ara compañía, no quiero que te aburras pero tampoco quiero que estés agotada cuando llego a casa por las noches- le susurre pícaramente, ella se revolvió contra mi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pero no necesito que nadie me ayude con la limpieza de la casa, es algo que puedo hacer perfectamente- sigui protestando

-Vamos Bella, no seas terca, bien sabes que estas demasiado cansada, los gemelos ya son demasiado grandes, aparte Eddie y Carlie te dejan suficiente desastre en sus cuartos para una semana, y ni hablar de cochinada que no se despega de ti- le dije tratando de hacerla razonar, estaba embarazada de 4 meses y medio, eran gemelos para nuestra enorme sorpresa y aunque aun no sabíamos sus sexos estábamos rebosantes de alegría, pero por eso Bella estaba tan cansada, sin contar con que mis pequeños hijos andaban de pingos por toda la casa dejando juguetes aquí y allá, y que nuestra perra san Bernardo no se despegaba de Bella por que la quería demasiado. Escuche un suspiro y supe que había ganado

-Esta bien- susurro- la verdad es que me canso un poco al limpiar el patio de cochinada, ya esta demasiado grande- y era verdad, la perra solo tenia 3 meses con nosotros y ya me llegaba hasta la cintura, Bella y los niños estaban muy emocionados por que los 3 querían un perro grande, pero yo estaba algo asustado, cochinada –nombre que escogió Bella- era muy juguetona, tenia miedo de que jugando con Bella la fuera a lastimar

-Esta bien amor, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti- ella sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios, se levanto de mi regazo y anduvo bailoteando por la casa recogiendo solo los juguetes de los niños, la señora que había contratado iba a llegar mañana por la mañana y nos iba a ayudar a mantener un poco de orden, ya que con un doctor apresurado, una mujer embarazada de gemelos, dos niños de casi 4 años y una perra gigante y juguetona, nuestro hogar parecía un campo de guerra.

Esa noche llevamos a los niños a cenar afuera, estaban muy emocionados jugando en el área de juegos del restaurant mientras Bella y yo platicábamos de trivialidades, cuando llegamos a casa ambos cayeron como piedras en sus camas y durmieron profundamente, Bella y yo nos fuimos a acostar, ambos estábamos desnudos por costumbre, aunque aun manteníamos relaciones no lo hacíamos tan seguido como antes, ya que mi embarazadísima esposa se cansaba demasiado.

Estaba apunto de dormirme, abrazado de mi esposa pegando su espalda a mi pecho y respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello cuando la sentí revolverse.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas despierto amor?- pregunto en susurros

-Si mi vida ¿Qué pasa?- me separe un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, vi que estos estaban un poico húmedos y me entro pánico, me senté rápidamente en la cama llevándome las cobijas conmigo y destapando su vientre para ver si todo estaba bien-¿Estas bien Bella? ¿Te duele algo amor? ¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital?- pregunte frenéticamente, ella negó con la cabeza pero empezó a llorar abiertamente, yo sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba, odiaba verla llorar, una vez que estuve seguro que no había nada mal con ella ni con los bebes la abrace para consolarla

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Estoy como una cerda Edward….- dijo entre hipidos- ni siquiera…cerda..una ballena… si..i eso.. una ballena- suspire, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible respecto a su peso, a mi me parecía encantador y sexy, pero ella decía que yo solo le hacia el amor por lastima…si supiera

-Claro que no amor, estas hermosa- le dije pacientemente

-No..o mientas..- y seguía llorando, entonces tome su cara en mis manos y la obligue a verme a los ojos

-Escúchame bien Bella, esto solo te lo diré una vez ¿ok?- ella asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar- eres la criatura mas hermosa que haya sobre la faz de la tierra, me encanta tu vientre abultado por que representa el amor que tenemos hecho realidad, que nuestros pequeños hijos están ahí dentro, y por que estas tan sexy que quiero tomarte en cuanto te veo, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que vistas, cuando hecho un vistazo a tu cuerpo y a tu hermoso vientre tengo ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía una y otra vez, y no es por lastima ni nada de esas tonterías que piensas, es por que te amo y por que me encantas, así y como sea ¿ok?- ella asintió, ya no salía lagrimas de sus ojos pero su pecho seguía temblando

-¿Entonces por que ya no hacemos el amor como antes?- pregunto cabizbaja y yo tuve ganas de soltar una carcajada, todos estos dilemas eran solo por eso…

-Por que me doy cuenta de que te cansas demasiado amor, prefiero esperar un poco y saber que vamos a estar en plena forma, aparte debemos cuidar de tu salud y de la de nuestros hijos- ella sonrió tímidamente y me dio un beso en los labios

-¿Es solo eso?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Compruébalo- susurre mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a mi muy despierto miembro que aclamaba por ella

Entonces su sonrisa se extendió y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, mi miembro rozo su entrada y gemí al sentirla tan húmeda y lista para mi, así que lentamente entre en ella mientras la besaba y acariciaba, ella no hacia mas que gemir y morderse el labio para no gritar, me encantaba esta situación.

Muy pronto llegamos a nuestro orgasmo y Bella cayo rendida sobre mi, me encantaba sentir su vientre contra mi, así que nos acomode de un modo que lo siguiera sintiendo mientras la abrazaba, ella se durmió antes de que terminara de acomodarnos en la cama, a mi se me había quitado el sueño, verla sobre mi desnuda y en ese estado despertaba mis peores instintos, tarde al menos una hora en volver a recuperar algo de sueño, y ya que estaba apunto de dormirme la sentí removerse de nuevo, esta vez tomo mi cara entre sus manos y empezó a moverme

-Edward…Edward- decía en voz baja, al principio pensé que estaba soñando, pero después me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, Bella de verdad me estaba llamando

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte en medio de un bostezo

-Tengo ganas de donas- siguió susurrando y yo suspire mirando el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana

-¿No puedes esperar un poco?- pregunte esperanzado- ¿Quizás hasta las 6 o 7?- ella asintió con la cabeza pero vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y su pecho moverse rápidamente, se giro para que no la viera llorar y quice golpearme, ella era la que llevaba todo el peso, y yo no podía cumplir algún capricho de mis bebes.

-Lo siento hermosa, no estaba bien despierto- ella negó con su cabeza- dime de que quieres tus donas amor, pensándolo bien a mi también se me antojaron- mentí patéticamente pero ella volteo con sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas pero una radiante sonrisa

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sonriente

-Si amor, se me antojo una de chocolate y una de moca ¿Tu de que las quieres?- ella lo pensó por un momento y después hizo su sonrisa aun mas grande

-Quiero una de azúcar glas, una de chocolate.. y… ¿ME convidas la mitad de la tuya de moca?- dijo haciendo un delicioso puchero, no pude resistirme y la bese en los labios

-Lo que tu quieras amor- tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, saque el volvo lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí a alguna tienda que tuviera servicio de 24 horas, ya que tenia las donas en mi poder y que iba de regreso a casa mi móvil empezó a sonar

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estas bien amor?- le pregunte en cuanto descolgué

-este… si… ¿Ya vienes de regreso'- su tono sonaba culpable y eso me dio mucha curiosidad

-Si amor ¿Por qué?

-Oh!, no nada, solo… olvídalo- sabia que se estaba mordiendo el labio por el tono de voz que usaba

-Solo suéltalo Bella- dije con una risita

-¿Crees que podrías compra un chocolate caliente?- entonces tenia ganas de ahorcarla, estaba a solo 2 cuadras de la casa y tenia que volver atrás solo por una taza de chocolate caliente

-¿No podemos prepararlo en casa?- pregunte esperanzado

-Claro..-titubeo- pero no sabe igual…no importa amor, regresa- solté un suspiro interno y trate de recordar que solo faltan 4 o 5 meses de esto

-No importa amor, ya regreso por el chocolate- escuche su gritito de felicidad y sonreí

-Gracias Edward, Te amo- grito emocionada

-Yo también te amo linda- colgué y solté un largo suspiro….. esta iba a ser una larga noche


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33:

Al fin logre encontrar el chocolate favorito de Bella, estaba realmente emocionado, aunque a veces era demasiado cansado cumplir con todos los caprichos de Bella y de mis bebes me encantaba poder colaborar en algo, aunque tuviera que despertarme de madrugada a comprar donas que, para ser sincero, ya me estaban mareando un poco.

Llegue a casa feliz, eran las 5 de la mañana, y sabia que ya no podría conciliar el sueño pero no me importaba con tal de ver a Bella feliz, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar a mi recamara esperando encontrar a mi embarazada esposa feliz por que le había cumplido otro de sus caprichos, la encontré totalmente dormida abrazando mi almohada, no tenia el corazón de despertarla así que con un largo suspiro baje a la cocina a dejar la comida que traía y subí a intentar dormir un poco mas, pero Bella no quiso colaborar, ya que cuando intente quitarle mi almohada se aferro a ella y se giro dándome una exquisita vista de su trasero respingón, así que trate de acomodarme en la cama sin la almohada pero no lo logre, a las 6 de la mañana sonó mi alarma que apague inmediatamente para no despertar a Bella, me metí a bañar con agua fría para ver si me podía despejar un poco, no estaba bien que fuera medio dormido al trabajo.

..

..

BPOV

Desperté cuando sentí que mis bebes patearon, hace ya unas semanas que los habíamos sentido por primera vez y desde entonces no paraban de moverse, Edward amaba sentirlos y yo también, así que con la intención de que los sintiera me gire para encontrar la cama vacía, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7, así que con un sonoro bostezo me levante y me vestí para ir a despertar a mis enanos.

Gracias a dios no eran tan flojos como yo y enseguida se levantaron para cambiarse y desayunar para ir al colegio, cuando los tuve listos a ambos bajamos las escaleras y encontré a Edward totalmente vestido recargado en la barra de la cocina tomando café, se veía bastante cansado.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que podía –tomando en cuenta mi enorme panza entre nosotros- y lo bese en los labios, el me dio una sonrisa y siguió en sus cosas.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque un molde que estaba lleno de papaya picada, el solo imaginarla con limón y azúcar me hacia agua la boca…. Un sonoro carraspeo me saco que de mis deliciosos pensamientos. Gire mi cara y vi a Edward mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunte frunciendo el seño, estaba demasiado serio

-¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?- pregunto aun serio

-¡Claro que si! Estuviste fan…. Oh!- entonces recordé las donas, y en mi visión periférica vi una bolsa de la tienda que ya reconocía…- yo.. Edward…. Lo siento- musite con voz baja, el se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi

-No te preocupes amor, entiendo que estuvieras cansada después de nuestra actividad nocturna, solo cómelas y no habrá ningún problema- dijo sonriendo y dándome un casto beso en los labios, pero había un problema, no se me antojaban las donas, fije mi vista en la bolsa de papel que parecía hacerse cada vez mas grande y trague en seco, el pensar en esa sustancia seca pasar por mi garganta me daba nauseas… en cambio la papaya… hmmmmm

-Ya no quieres donas verdad- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación

-cla..claro que quiero- me aclare la garganta y camine forzadamente hacia la mesa, tenia que comerlas, no quería herirlo, el se había levantado a media madrugada solo por comprarlas y yo las dejaba ahí. Pero antes de que mi mano alcanzara la bolsa Edward ya la había quitado de ahí

-Déjalo, si no las quieres las comeré yo en el almuerzo, o… hare algo con ellas- se veía enojado, y yo empezaba a tener ganas de llorar

-No, déjalo Edward, ya se me volvieron a antojar, lo juro, dámelas anda- trate de convencerlo pero estaba segura de que mi voz sonaba ronca y seca, en verdad no quería donas, daría una mordida y cuando el se fuera las tiraría al cesto, eso estaba mal, pero no encontraba otra solución.

-No te preocupes Bella, no tienes por que fingir comer para luego lanzarlas a la basura- gruño- me voy al hospital, nos vemos en la noche- me beso la frente rápidamente y les dijo a los enanos que se despidieran de mi, el siempre los pasaba a dejar antes de llegar a su trabajo, en cuanto mis enanos salieron por la puerta empecé a sollozar, era una mala persona, Edward hacia todos los esfuerzos por complacerme ¿y como le pagaba yo? Quedándome dormida y rechazando lo que me daba… así pase casi toda la mañana, recogí lo poco que había de desastre y después me puse a leer en el sillón, a las 11:30 me aliste para ir por mis pequeños al cole, saque mi coche del garaje y me dirigí a la escuela.

Como siempre mis hijos salieron corriendo y gritando para presumir que tenían una estrellita, cada que hacían algo bien la maestra los premiaba con una estrella en la frente y un dulce, así que venían alegres los dos canturreando sobre su día y como se habían esforzado para ganar esa estrella.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque un rato?- les pregunte cuando estábamos cerca de la casa

-siiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron ambos emocionados- pero primero vamos por cochi- añadió Carlie brincando emocionada en el asiento, sonreí ante eso, definitivamente mi hija era una Cullen.

Llegamos a casa y los niños corrieron al patio para soltar a cochinada, con un poco de esfuerzo la metimos en el auto y nos dirigimos al parque.

Me senté en la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba a los niños lanzar una pelota lo mas lejos que podían para que cochinada saliera corriendo a traerla de regreso, era demasiado divertido ver como cochi saltaba sobre ellos, los tiraba al pasto y empezaba a lamerlos mientras ellos gritaban y reían divertidos me encantaba verlos tan felices.

Los deje jugar un rato mas, a veces me pedían que me uniera a ellos, pero había una gran razón para no poder hacerlo…mis otros pequeños hijos que retozaban dentro de mí.

Así que cuando llego la hora de marcharnos ellos no hicieron ninguna protesta ya que estaban exhaustos –incluso cochinada- que estaba con la lengua de fuera.

Así llegamos a casa y les prepare algo ligero de comer, vieron un rato la televisión mientras yo me ponía una coqueta lencería para arreglar las cosas con mi marido, aunque ya era del tamaño de una ballena era increíble que hicieran ropa sensual para mujeres embarazadas… podría besar a la persona que se le ocurrió eso.

Me vestí con la misma ropa que tenia en la mañana y Salí a acabar de preparar la cena, Edward llego puntual, hizo su ritual con los chicos y cochinada –el cual consistía en corretearse unos a otros- y vino después a la cocina, lucia cara de arrepentimiento y cansancio, así que me acerque a el y lo bese como normalmente haría y el me sonrio mientras acariciaba mi cara.

-Lamento mi explosión de esta mañana.. no había dormido bien y…- lo interrumpí con otro beso, no me importaba nada mas que estuviéramos bien

-No te preocupes amor, se que yo tuve un poco de culpa por hacerte ir en la madrugada y luego no comer lo que habías traído, así que olvidemos el asunto- añadí cuando vi que iba a protestar.

-Esta bien amor, mejor cenemos que esto huele delicioso.

Y así me ayudo a servir la mesa y a sentar a los niños, comimos entre risas, mientras los niños le contaban a su padre lo que habían hecho en el día y Edward nos contaba a nosotros.

Pronto llego la hora de acostar a los niños, así que fuimos a dejarlos a sus camas sorprendentemente se quedaron dormidos apenas tocaron la almohada, lo que me daba mas tiempo para mi plan.

-Así que, ¿Tu también estas muy cansada?- me pregunto Edward al odio mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

-Si amor, eso de sacar a pasear a cochinada cada vez me cansa mas- solté un suspiro exagerado y sentí la tensión de Edward en sus hombros.

-Ok, entonces vayamos a la cama para descansar- añadió tratando de sonar normal pero yo lo conocía y notaba la ligera desilusión en su voz.

-Adelántate, iré al baño primero- me gire para darle un beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo –a mi paso- hacia el cuarto de baño, rápidamente me quite la ropa y me quede en lencería, me acomode mi cabello y me puse un poco de perfume, me coloque la bata roja que iba a juego con mi lencería que mas que tapar acentuaba mis partes desnudas ya que era transparente y con unas cuantas respiraciones apague la luz y Salí del baño para encontrar a Edward acostado en la orilla de su parte de la cama dándome la espalda, sonreí ante eso ya que estaba segura que hacia eso para abstenerse de tocarme.

Me metí sigilosamente a la cama y me pegue a su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, lo abrace por la cintura y empecé a acariciar su abdomen marcado.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- susurre en su oído y lo sentí estremecerse

-Tu..tu también amor- carraspeo.

Sonreí y seguí con mi labor acariciando su abdomen, pasando ligeramente mis uñas por el, hasta que después de unos minutos decidí que era tiempo de aumentar la presión, así que empecé a pasar mis dedos por el elástico de su bóxer , lo levantaba ligeramente y pasaba mis dedos por ahí, para luego volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Cuando mis dedos estaban explorando un poco mas abajo reacciono rápido y tomo mi mano entre una de las suyas.

-Bella, amor, no quiero ser grosero, pero si están cansada prefiero que descanse bien, por que si sigues con esto no podre parar- anuncio con la voz ronca soltando mi mano, cosa que aproveche para bajarla y tomar su miembro ya excitado.

-Nadie dijo que yo quería que pararas- susurre girándolo y sentándome a horcajadas sobre el que se maravillo al ver mi atuendo.

-Podría besarle los pies a la persona que se le ocurrió hacer esa cosa tan sexy- murmuro tomando el listón de mis braguitas y yo solté una risita por lo parecido de nuestros pensamientos.

-Podrias empezar besando a tu muy dispuesta esposa- y dicho eso ataque su boca con toda la pasión que sentía por el, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un ritmo maravilloso que me hacia sentir millones de mariposas en el estomago, sus manos fueron acariciando desde mi vientre hasta mis piernas, pero pronto se posaron en mis nalgas y me monto encima de su miembro para rozar nuestros sexos, yo me separe del beso y jadee al sentir lo duro que estaba, me encantaba que tuviera esas reacciones por mi.

Edward aprovecho que libere su boca para bajar con la suya los tirantes de mi bata y liberarme de ella dejándome en sujetador y bragas mientras yo seguía restregándome contra el.

Pronto quede sin sujetador y con Edward succionando mis senos, estaba tan sensible que agradecí internamente que la habitación de los niños quedara del otro lado de la casa, ya que esta gritando como loca.

Entonces me levante un poco de el para quitar mis bragas y el aprovecho el tiempo para quitar su bóxer también, así que pronto estuve rosándome contra su excitado miembro y rápidamente lo aloje dentro de mi, solté un gran gemido Edward tomo mis nalgas marcándome el ritmo mientras con su boca succionaba una y otra vez mis pezones, yo no podía hacer nada mas que gemir, acariciar el cabello de Edward y moverme al compas de el para darnos mas placer.

Entonces sentí como sus manos se abrían paso entre mis nalgas y empezaba a acariciar un lugar que nunca nadie había tocado, me sorprendió un poco pero a los pocos segundos sentí tanto placer que me encanto y gemí mas fuerte, cuando menos lo esperaba introdujo un dedo, que al principio fue una molestia pero después fue el mismo cielo, pronto llegue al clímax y me mordí el labio para no soltar el gran grito que tenia en mi garganta, pero Edward quería mas, siguió moviéndose dentro de mi y al mismo tiempo metiendo y sacando su dedo del mi otro lugar de placer mientras yo sentía que moría.

Cuando sentí que Edward tuvo su orgasmo caí rendida de verdad, nunca había sentido algo parecido, había tenido –al menos- 3 orgasmos que en vez de minutos parecieron durar horas.

-Espero…no…haberme…pasado- susurro Edward aun con la respiración entrecortada

Yo solté un gran suspiro y negué con la cabeza

-Si eso es sobrepasarse deberías hacerlo mas seguido- susurre volviendo a colocarme encima de el para abrazarlo, el sonrió y acaricio mi espalda

-Es solo que quería darte más placer- sonrió y me beso en la punta de la nariz

-Pues lo lograste- dije con la respiración mas tranquila- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Tengo mis tácticas- me guiño un ojo y soltó una risita

-No estarás viendo porno ¿verdad?- pregunte mitad seria mitad en broma y el soltó una carcajada

-Tonta Bella, no, no e visto porno, solo que sabia que ese era un punto de placer, así que quise probar- sonreí y bese su pecho para después acomodarme y quedarme dormida recargada en el.

Mi panza gruño y desperté en ese momento, me retire un poco de Edward para ver el despertador y vi que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana, pero moría de hambre y quería una pizza de peperoni, sabia justo el lugar donde las vendían y gracias al cielo ese lugar lo abrían las 24 horas del día, así que me gire para quitarme de encima de Edward –aun no era capaz de entender como podía dormir conmigo encima- y ponerme a pensar, cuando había decidido que no lo despertaría como la noche anterior mis pequeños gruñeron exigiendo por una rica pizza así que con la pena del mundo empecé a mover a Edward ligeramente para que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz ronca por el sueño

-Amor, se que me odiaras por esto, pero juro que no are lo mismo que anoche- suplique

-¿Qué cosa Bella? No entiendo- seguía modorro, así que se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-Es que muero por Pizza de peperoni- murmure retorciendo la sabana entre mis dedos, escuche que soltaba un suspiro y se volvía a echar en la cama.

-Vamos amor, seguro se te quitara en unos minutos, como lo que paso con las donas- su voz se volvía a escuchar roca y ya tenia los ojos cerrados

-No, juro que no podre soportar hasta mañana con esto Edward, ¡anda! No querrás que los gemelos salgan con cara de Pizza- chille, pero me di cuenta de que ya estaba dormido de nuevo por los ligeros ronquidos que salían de su boca, así que suspire y me puse de pie, pensé muy seriamente en volver a la cama y esperar hasta mañana como había sugerido Edward pero de inmediato mis bebes se movieron para decirme que estaban en desacuerdo y que de verdad querían esa Pizza, así que tome mi pijama de franela y me enfunde en una gran chamarra para no pasar frio, me puse unas pantuflas gigantes y tome las llaves del coche para ir por mi Pizza.

El lugar estaba como a 30 minutos de la casa, pero como era de madrugada y no había trafico llegue solo en 20, en cuanto entre al lugar y mis fosas nasales percibieron el aroma de la rica pizza me puse muy feliz de haber tomado la decisión de salir de la casa.

La cajera me vio y sonrió.

-¿Antojos?- pregunto divertida y yo me ruborice

-Si, esta pizza es realmente buena

-Gracias por el cumplido, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- pregunto aun sonriendo mientras pasaba el pedido que ya le había dado

-tengo 7, pero estoy tan grande por que son 2 – sonreí

-¡Eso es genial! Debe ser tan lindo- suspiro y yo solté una risita- no te preocupes que en menos de 15 minutos estarás alimentando a esos preciosos- sonreí y le agradecí y fui a sentarme a una mesa cerca de la caja.

Como la cajera me lo prometió 15 minutos después había recibido mi Pizza y había sacado una rebanada mientras me dirigía al coche. Mis bebes se retorcieron felices al ver cumplido un antojo y yo sonreí acariciando mi abdomen.

Esta vez maneje más lento ya que iba demasiado entretenida comiendo mi pizza.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa, a solo 3 cuadras cuando se acabo mi rebanada y baje la vista al asiento del copiloto para tomar otra, entonces todo paso muy rápido. Una luz cegadora invadió mis ojos y el chirrido de unos frenos inundo mis oídos me tense y volví mi vista hacia el frente para ver como un coche casi se estampaba conmigo, por ir distraída no me di cuenta que me estaba pasando un semáforo en alto y alguien iba pasando, gracias a dios no iba a alta velocidad si no, estaba segura, hubiera muerto.

Entonces empecé a llorar, ¿Cómo podía haber arriesgado a mis bebes por una estúpida rebanada de Pizza?

Y así llegue a mi casa, que para mi sorpresa estaba con la luz de la sala y la del garaje prendida.

Estacione el auto y tome la caja de mi Pizza, aun iba gimoteando pero seguro una rebanada me ayudaría, así que tome una y me seque algunas lagrimas de los ojos para entrar a la casa, rápidamente la pizza desapareció mis ganas de llorar así que me relaje un poco, pero mi estado de relajación duro muy poco ya que al instante que entre por la puerta me di cuenta de que Edward estaba parado y que me miraba furibundo, trague el bocado que tenia en la boca y sonreí para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no funciono por que vi como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban.

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- pregunte inocentemente

-¿Qué hago levantado? ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas?- grito furioso, y me espanto demasiado nunca me había gritado así -¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! Levante a toda la familia para ver si no los habías llamado ¿para que? Para que la señorita llegara como si nada con una caja de Pizza ¡te dije que esperaras hasta mañana carajo! ¿no lo pudiste hacer?- y siguió despotricando mientras yo sentía las lagrimas correr por mis ojos, el nunca me había tratado así, me sentía muy mal por eso el había pedido que esperara pero yo no podía esperar mis bebes pedían una rebanada de Pizza y yo no era nadie para negárselos, entonces me enoje..

-¿Cuál demonios es tu problema Edward Cullen?- grite furiosa- te desperté por que quería pizza y tu no quisiste ir por ella, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Salir como estúpida a la calle para dejar descansar a mi marido y no molestarlo con mis tonterías… y después de todo eso casi me matan en un semáforo y cuando llego a mi dulce hogar me encuentro con u estúpido hombre que solo que recrimina las cosas que hago y no piensa en lo que el no hace- solté furiosa entonces tome mi caja de pizza y me dirigí a la habitación

-Espera Bella- grito Edward tras de mi pero no le hice caso, subí por las escaleras y entonces,, en el ultimo escalón, resbale y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que proteger mi vientre con mis brazos.

EPOV

Sentí que algo me movía los hombros ligeramente y me despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte adormilado

-Amor, se que me odiaras por esto, pero juro que no are lo mismo que anoche- escuche a Bella con voz de suplica

-¿Qué cosa Bella? No entiendo- pregunte sentándome en la cama y tallando mis ojos para ponerle un poco mas de atención

-Es que muero por Pizza de peperoni- murmuro en un tono muy bajo y retorció la sabana entre sus pequeños dedos, yo suspire y me deje caer de nuevo, seguro que si iba por una cuando regresara ella estaría dormida y mi salida no habría servido de nada

-Vamos amor, seguro se te quitara en unos minutos, como lo que paso con las donas- le dije mientras me quedaba dormido de nuevo.

Me perdí por algunos minutos y entonces me desperté bruscamente, acomode mi brazo para abrazar a Bella y me encontré con la cama vacía, el lugar estaba tibio, pero vacio al fin de cuentas, así que supuse que se había parado al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y con la luz apagada, y siempre que ella entraba por las noches dejaba la puerta abierta y obviamente prendía la luz, así que me preocupe y Salí de la cama, quizás estaba en la cocina y había ido por un vaso de agua, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto la del garaje.

Corrí a revisar y vi que faltaba su auto, entonces corrí al teléfono y la llame desesperadamente, pero el maldito aparato estaba en nuestra recamara, no sabia que pasaba, quizás le habían dad contracciones, pero entonces me habría avisado, ¡que demonios!

Tome de nuevo el teléfono y llame a Alice

-Dime que es algo importante o te arrancare la cabeza- gruño en cuanto contesto

-¡Alice! ¿Bella no te ha llamado?- pregunte desesperado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora bien despierta

-No lo se, me acabo de despertar y ella no estaba, no se que habrá pasado dejo su móvil y su coche no esta

-¿No tuvo contracciones?

-no lo creo, no se Alice no se- grite confundido, me pidió que me calmara y me dijo que venia para acá.

Entonces repetí las llamadas con toda la familia incluso con Charlie pero a nadie había llamado, entonces, escuche que la puerta automática se abría y vi las luces de su coche entrar al garaje y me enfurecí.

Tardo un poco en lo que acomodo el coche y entro por la puerta luciendo encantadora pero con cara de culpable, entonces vi la caja de Pizza en sus manos y me enfurecí por completo

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- pregunto inocentemente

-¿Qué hago levantado? ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas?- grite furioso -¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! Levante a toda la familia para ver si no los habías llamado ¿para que? Para que la señorita llegara como si nada con una caja de Pizza ¡te dije que esperaras hasta mañana carajo! ¿no lo pudiste hacer?- seguí diciendo cosas sin sentido y vi como una lagrima se derramaba de sus ojos, seguida de otra y otra, entonces pare de despotricar y lo vi un poco preocupado, quizás me había pasado

-¿Cuál demonios es tu problema Edward Cullen?- grito Bella furiosa- te desperté por que quería pizza y tu no quisiste ir por ella, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Salir como estúpida a la calle para dejar descansar a mi marido y no molestarlo con mis tonterías… y después de todo eso casi me matan en un semáforo y cuando llego a mi dulce hogar me encuentro con u estúpido hombre que solo que recrimina las cosas que hago y no piensa en lo que el no hace- me sorprendió demasiado su explosión pero mas me sorprendió la parte de que casi la mataban en un semáforo, entonces me preocupes de nuevo ¿Qué le habría pasado? Pero era demasiado tarde ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación y estaba seguro de que me dejaría fuera

-Espera Bella- grite tratando de que me escuchara para pedirle una disculpa pero entonces paso, vi como su pie se resbalaba del ultimo escalón y ella caía rodando por las escaleras enrollando su vientre con sus manos y sentí que moría….


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34:

-Espera Bella- grite tratando de que me escuchara para pedirle una disculpa pero entonces paso, vi como su pie se resbalaba del ultimo escalón y ella caía rodando por las escaleras enrollando su vientre con sus manos y sentí que moría….

Corrí rápidamente para intentar alcanzarla, y lo logre pero ya había caído al menos 5 escalones. Estaba desesperado, la acomode entre mis brazos y baje rápidamente pero con cuidado los escalones que sobraban, Bella había perdido el conocimiento, pero esperaba que no le pasara nada grave, después de todo no había caído demasiados escalones y la había detenido antes de que se diera un mal golpe en la cabeza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una Alice con cara de preocupación apareció por la puerta, seguida por toda la familia.

-Pero…¿Que paso Edward?- pregunto en un grito corriendo hacia mi.

-Bella callo por las escaleras- murmure mientras seguía corriendo hacia la puerta- por favor cuida a los niños y llama al Hospital avisando que voy para allá… por favor- suplique en un susurro ella asintió energéticamente mientras corría al mueble del teléfono, toda la familia estaba en la puerta petrificados y solo se movieron cuando Salí corriendo entre ellos.

Me sentía demasiado acelerado como para llamar a una ambulancia que vinieran por ella, sabía que no podría simplemente relajarme y esperar a que llegaran así que la subí a mi auto con todo el cuidado que pude y acelere como un loco.

En un tiempo record llegue al hospital donde ya me esperaban varias enfermeras y algunos colegas en la puerta de emergencias con una camilla y varias cosas más.

-¿Qué paso Edward?- me pregunto el doctor Thompson cuando ya había colocado a Bella en la camilla y corríamos dentro del hospital.

-Discutimos… fui un imbécil y callo rodando por las escaleras- le dije mientras me preparaba para entrar con ellos al quirófano, pero el doctor me miro negando con la cabeza

-Estas demasiado nervioso Edward, no podrás hacer nada mas que entorpecernos- iba a replicar pero el me lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano-Lo siento Edward, en este momento no eres un medico del hospital, eres el familiar de un paciente así que te voy a pedir de favor que esperes sentado ahí- señalo la sala de espera- nosotros te avisaremos cualquier novedad- y con eso se dirigió dentro del quirófano dejándome apunto de llorar y mandando inmediatamente a dos enfermeros para que me impidieran el paso.

En menos de 10 minutos mi familia completa –a Excepción de Rosalie- estaban en la sala de espera junto conmigo. Les había contado lo que había pasado y todos me reconfortaban, pero eso solo me hacia sentirme mas miserable, yo sabia lo que había pasado era mi culpa, era un imbécil, no solo me había puesto a dormir cuando ella necesitaba de mi, si no que le había reclamado por hacerse cargo de sus antojos ¡Cuando era mi obligación como marido! Estaba realmente mal, pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y nadie salía de esa maldita sala a darme noticias, y cuando preguntaba alguna estúpida enfermera me contestaba con una sonrisa de consolación diciendo "No se preocupe doctor Cullen, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya abrían salido a avisarle" tenia ganas de ahorcarlas, ahora me compadecía de los familiares que esperaban afuera de algún consultorio, sintiendo lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Entonces, después de al menos tres horas y mínimo 7 intentos por entrar al quirófano el doctor Thompson salió con la cara sin ninguna muestra de expresión, yo corrí a su alcance cuando apenas había puesto un pie fuera del quirófano.

-Tranquilo Edward, solo ha pasado media hora desde que entramos al quirófano- y perdí el control

-¡¿Media hora? E pasado horas aquí sentado como imbécil esperando a que salgan a darme alguna noticia.. y nada ¡Nada!- el se rio en mi cara cosa que me enfureció mas.

-Tranquilo chico, han pasado exactamente 37 minutos desde que entramos con tu esposa al quirófano, menos 5 que llevas gritándome sin dejar que te explique lo que paso- sonrió ante mi mueca- tu esposa esta en perfectas condiciones, y los bebes también, no hubo sangrado ni tiene golpes fuertes, lo mas seguro es que se desmayo por la impresión, despertó cuando la estábamos revisando y esta muy tranquilas, de todas formas por cualquier eventualidad estamos monitoreándola junto con los bebes, aunque puedo decirte que esta perfectamente bien, la mantendremos aquí esta noche para que no tenga algún problema con el susto que se llevo, pero en la mañana podrá marcharse sin ningún problema, ahora respira hermano, y entra ahí por que si no esa chica le sacara los ojos a alguna enfermera- rio en la ultima parte y se dirigió al pasillo que estaba junto a nosotros, entonces yo atravesé corriendo la puerta de quirófano y una enfermera me indico que la habían trasladado a las habitaciones de recuperación, estaba a algunos pasos de la puerta de su habitación cuando la escuche gritar.

-¡Quiero ver a mi esposo! Es tan cabezota que seguro en este momento se esta autoflagelando con un látigo por que se culpa de lo que me sucedió- y escuche la risa de Amber, una enfermera que se llevaba demasiado bien con mi esposa des que empezó a visitarme en el trabajo.

-Tranquila Bella- contesto Amber- el doctor Thompson ya fue por el, seguro que viene para acá-

-Bien, por que no quiero que se arruine ese perfecto rostro- esta vez Bella sonó mas calmada y soltó una risita que acompaño ala de Amber, entonces entre a la habitación

-Tranquila amor, que no encontré ningún látigo- ella giro su vista hacia mi y sonrió de oreja a oreja, se veía tan rádiate que nadie imaginaria que acababa de tener un accidente.

-Oh Edward ven aquí y bésame- me ordeno, y yo como su esclavo que soy, obedecí al instante me acerque a ella y acaricie su rostro, su nariz respingada estaba arrugada mientras intentaba levantarse para besarme, asi que le facilite la tarea y me agache hacia ella. Entonces me calme por completo, ella y los bebes estaban bien, nada malo había pasado y todo había sido un susto solamente, solté un gemido de placer y Bella soltó una risita.

-Se supone que la hormonal soy yo amor, creo que acabas de tener un orgasmo con un solo beso mío, al parecer estoy mejorando- bromeo aun con una sonrisa haciéndome soltar una carcajada, era increíble esta mujer.

-Eres una tonta Bella- ella sonrió mas aun, pero entonces deje de sonreí y me puse serio- perdóname amor, soy un imbécil por haberte tratado así, no se que me paso, yo…yo.. estaba desesperado no habías dejado ni una nota y luego.. luego… perdóname- ella soltó un suspiro cansado y me tomo del cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Qué te dije Amber?- pregunto a la enfermera ignorándome- ahora será mejor que vayas por un látigo, por que el Doctor Cullen no estará contento consigo mismo hasta haberse dado por lo menos 3 latigazos- Amber soltó otra carcajada y salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza- no fue tu culpa Edward, aunque reconozco que eres un imbécil- sonrió- pero fue un accidente entiendes, y no quiero verte por ahí con cara afligida por que odio eso Edward, fue un accidente, no fue culpa de alguien… ahora sal de aquí y tráeme una pizza antes de que te arranque la cabeza a mordidas- sentencio seria pero con un brillo de diversión en los ojos y no pude hacer mas que carcajearme.

-¿De que cabeza estamos hablando?- pregunte juguetonamente y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando entendió lo que le quería decir. -Te amo Bella, y voy corriendo por tu pizza para que no me arranques esa parte tan importante del cuerpo- rei

-Eres un idiota Cullen…. Aparte seria muy estúpida si arrancara esa cabeza, es la que mas disfruto- sonrió malévolamente y me mando un beso tronado, yo negué con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación para traerle su pizza, en la sala de espera toda mi familia se encontraba visiblemente mas relajada, así que les informe que podían pasar a ver a Bella mientras yo iba por su pizza.

…

…

…

Estaba demasiado nervioso, quería que todo saliera como estaba planeado, pero Bella estaba a pocas semanas de dar a luz y sus hormonas estaban demasiado alteradas, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, pero pensaba arriesgarme, ya había sido demasiado tiempo como para ver que lo nuestro funcionaba –no que lo dudara- y sabia que ya era el tiempo para hacerlo.

Los planeas eran que los gemelos le pedirían que los llevara al club por que querían nadar, y como Bella no les podía negar nada los dirigía aquí, lo que esperaba sinceramente era que a ellos no se les fuera a escapar la gran sorpresa.

Bella esta en la entrada del club. A.

Fue la señal que Alice me mando para saber que todo iba a empezar, me acerque al mesero y le di la señal, este salió disprado a la puerta y en menos de 3 minutos me vi a mis hermosos hijos salir corriendo entre risitas mientras Bella venia refunfuñando con su gran panza y una mascada en los ojos, por la cara del pobre mesero me imaginaba que lo estaba amenazando con castrarlo si no le quitaba la mascada, así que me acerque a el y con un guiño le indique que podía irse.

-¡Y ahora me deja sola! ¿Qué se cree ese estúpido?- detuve a Bella cuando trato de quitarse la mascada y poder ver.

-Tranquila amor, no te dejo sola, yo e estado aquí en todo momento- susurre en su oído y sentí como se estremecía

-¡EDWARD! Claro que tenias que ser tu, no se como no se me ocurrió antes, ahora se bueno y quítame esto de los ojos que con la suerte que tengo resbalare y me partiré la columna en dos- refunfuño abrazándome por la cintura.

-Tranquila cariño que yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase- lentamente la dirigí hacia donde tenia su sorpresa -¿Traes traje de baño?- le pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta

-Sip, los gemelos querían nadar- contesto cuando estábamos ya frente a la piscina

-Bien, entonces ahí encontraras tu sorpresa- le susurre al oído y Salí corriendo dejándola confundida, pero no tardo mas de un minuto en quitarse la mascada de los ojos y soltar un gritito al ver la piscina llena de pétalos de rosas rojas con un enorme inflable en forma de corazón en el centro, donde una hermosa caja descansaba.

La vi quitarse la ropa lo mas rápido que su grande panza se lo permitía para quedar en un hermoso traje de baño y descender lentamente por el agua, aunque en su cara se veía la urgencia se detuvo algunos momentos para disfrutar la caricia de los pétalos en su piel, y aunque moría por estar ahí junto con ella sabia que aun no era el momento….. Entonces se escucho el sonido de una avioneta y supe que todo iba conforme a lo planeado, después de unos minutos en donde Bella se relajo contra los pétalos llego al gran inflable y abrió la caja, saco el sobre de color negro que había dentro y desesperadamente lo abrió.

5

4

3

2

1

Levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo donde la avioneta había dejado un mensaje con humo, y supe que era mi momento de entrar, me lance al agua y en 3 brazadas llegue a su lado.

-Entonces Isabella Swan ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?- pregunte abrazándola por detrás y levantando mi cabeza como hacia ella para observar el perfecto trabajo, en el cielo se leía, "Te amo, cásate conmigo" en medio de un gran corazón, entonces gire a Bella en mis brazos y la vi con los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas mientras asentía firmemente con la cabeza pero sin palabras, entonces la bese profundamente y escuche el sonido de un flash…..

…

…

…

-Creo que tengo ganas de nieve de limón con jamón-…. Escuche a Bella decir desde la sala, fui al refrigerador y saque el helado y el jamos, y cuando Salí de la cocina no pude evitar tomarle una foto con mi celular, Bella estaba acostada en todo su largo en el sofá, uno de sus pies estaba arriba del respaldo y la otra colgaba hasta el piso, su cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta alborotada y su blusa de licra se adhería a su estomago como una segunda piel, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un diminuto short de licra y acariciaba su abdomen con sus dos manos.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurre cuando le di el helado

-Si bueno, me siento todo menos hermosa en este momento- refunfuño arrugando su nariz, solté una carcajada y volví a la cocina para terminar de lavar los trastes mientras la señora Betty hacia el aseo en los cuartos de los gemelos.

Había pasado media hora desde que deje a Bella feliz con el helado y el jamón cuando la escuche soltar un grito ahogado. Salí corriendo del despacho para encontrarla para en la puerta de la cocina con sus piernas y su pequeño short mojado… entonces lo supe, los gemelos venían en camino…

…

…

…

BPOV

El maldito helado se había terminado, pero estaba segura de que en el congelador había otro bote lleno, así que puse las rebanadas de jamón en la mesita de centro mientras me dirigía por ese bote de helado, ya había molestado a Edward demasiado por hoy, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un incomodo dolor en mi vientre me hizo retorcerme, estaba segura de que eran los gemelos apretando mi vejiga y en cualquier momento iba a sentir las desesperadas ganas de ir al baño, seguí caminando con el fuerte dolor en mi vientre y cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina sentí un liquido chorrear mis piernas, estaba 100% segura de que eso que había salido no era exactamente pipi, asi que me asome un poco y me di cuenta que había llegado la hora, otro fuerte dolor llego a mi vientre y lance un quejido sin poder evitarlo, en menos de 5 segundos Edward ya estaba corriendo hacia mi desde el estudio.

-¿Ya? ¿Es la hora? - hablo tan rápido que me fue imposible entenderle, en ese momento la señora Betty salió corriendo del cuarto y me vio con sus ojos iluminados

-¿Es la hora de que los gemelos lleguen?- le conteste con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras me acercaba a Edward para tranquilizarlo un poco, el dolor ya había pasado pero Edward estaba temblando y tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Edward?- pregunte suavemente, entonces sus preocupados ojos se concentraron en mi- tranquilo amor, estoy bien, solo ve a nuestra recamara por la maleta súbela al auto y nos iremos al hospital- el asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a la recamara

-Compréndalo un poco señora, es el primer parto al que asistirá, es diferente hacerlo en el hospital que hacerlo en su propia casa- me dijo la señora Betty mientras se acercaba a mi

-Lo se Betty, solo que me da un poco de risa- confesé- ven, aun me da tiempo de comer un poco mas de nieve- le dije riendo y ella me acompaño.

Justo cuando estaba metiendo la primera cucharada de deliciosa nieve de limón en mi boca escuche el porto abriéndose y el coche acelerando, gire mi cara para ver a Betty y ambas nos dirigimos a la sala para mirar por la ventana, entonces ambas soltamos una carcajada que en mi caso se vio interrumpida por una fuerte contracción.

-Llama al celular del señor y dile que me olvido mientras me relajo un poco- le dije mientras me sentaba para que el dolor disminuyera, Betty recogió el teléfono y marco el numero rápidamente.

-Señor Edward…no….no, perdón pero…..señor no…ESCUCHEME LA SEÑORA ISABELLA ESTA SENTADA JUNTO A MI MIENTRAS USTED CONDUCE COMO UN LOCO AL HOSPITAL…..si aquí lo esperamos- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la conversación que había tenido la señora Betty con mi marido, gracias a dios las contracciones eran muy cortas, y como yo ya había sufrido por ellas una vez, tenia ya una idea de cómo controlarlas….un portazo en la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Perdoname amor, no se que paso, perdóname, ven vamos al hospital, le encargo a los niños señora Betty, nos retiramos ya- seguía hablando demasiado rápido pero esta vez era un poco mas entendible, la señora Betty se despidió de nosotros desde la puerta y Edward me tomo en brazos para llevarme hasta el coche, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba descalzo.

-Amor ¿No te pondrás unos zapatos?- pregunte mordiéndome la mejilla para no reírme

-No tenemos tiempo- contesto concentrado mientras arrancaba el coche.

En un record de 8 minutos yo estaba descendiendo en sus brazos hacia el hospital donde el doctor Thompson ya nos esperaba con una silla de ruedas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sonría doctor- le reprendió Edward- no ve que los gemelos se adelantaron, aun faltaban 3 semanas para la fecha pronostico- el doctor rio y puso una mano en el hombro de Edward

-Tranquilo Cullen, tu al igual que yo sabes que en el caso de gemelos SIEMPRE se adelantan los partos debido al poco espacio en el vientre, así que toma dos respiraciones largas y llámale a tu hermano para que te traiga unos zapatos- las enfermeras detrás de el soltaron una risita y me dirigieron adentro.

…

…

Después de varias horas de labor de parto estaba en el quirófano gritándole a Edward que le arrancaría las pelotas la próxima vez que me tocara, yo sabia que eso no era verdad, solo que el gritarle era un modo de soltar adrenalina y aliviar un poco el dolor, pero el pobre de Edward no sabia eso y estaba tan blanco como un papel, y siempre que intentaba decirle que no era verdad una nueva contracción llegaba y con ella un nuevo insulto para Edward.

Estaba a punto de salir el primer bebe, lo sabia, el doctor me animaba con gritos y Edward hacia muecas de dolor de tan fuerte que apretaba sus manos, entonces paso…

-La cabeza se asoma Bella, puja mas- me animo el doctor y un segundo después escuche un fuerte PLAF! Y deje de tener la presión de la mano de Edward, el doctor Thompson se carcajeo y mando a una enfermera a ayudar a mi marido que se había desmayado, entonces encontré la fuerza para pujar y momentos después el primero de mis bebes salía sano y salvo, un hermoso hombrecito.

Edward despertó confundido y pálido, pero insistió en quedarse a mi lado hasta el final. Y así lo hizo.

-Finalmente están aquí- le susurre a Edward mientras veíamos a nuestros bebes

-Si- contesto un poco mas calmado- perdón por todo el show que hice- se disculpo sonrojado- nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil

-Tranquilo amor, supongo que es normal- lo bese- pero debemos pensar en los nombres para estos dos hombrecitos- le dije viendo a mis hijos que eran iguales a mi, pero con los ojos de su padre.

-Esperaba que te gustaran Kevin y Ethan- dijo mirándome fijamente, mire a mis bebes por un momento y decidí que esos serian sus nombres.

-Bienvenidos al mundo Ethan y Kevin…

fin


	35. epilogo parte 1

EPILOGO 1:

Estaba parado en el estudio de la casa esperando a que Carlie se acabara de arreglar, era increíble como aun contando solo con 12 años era tan tardada, yo no tardaba mas de 5 minutos… pero en fin, supongo que eso le pasaba por juntarse tanto con mi tía Alice.

-Estoy lista Eddie- canturreo mientras venia hacia mi, era linda, supongo que cuando creciera mas tendría que estar sobre ella protegiéndola de los idiotas, que aunque desde ahora se empezaban a notar, imaginaba que se multiplicarían –como bien me lo había dicho mi papa-

-Ok Cal, vamos por Kevin y Ethan y estaremos listos- le dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos a la habitación de nuestros hermanos menores.

-¡Mis bebes!- grito Carlie emocionada mientras los abrazaba y besaba aun en contra de la voluntad de los pequeños, yo solo sonreí ante eso, mi mamá decía que había madurado muy rápido debido a todo lo que nos había pasado, quizás era verdad, pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Listos chicos?, mi tía Alice pasara por nosotros dentro de 5 minutos- los tres asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron en sus charlas y arreglos así que yo me dirigí a la habitación de mi mamá.

Toque la puerta antes de entrar, mi mamá nos había dicho que siempre teníamos que hacerlo por respeto a los demás, pero yo sabía que no era por eso.

Cuando escuche el suave delante de la voz de mi mamá entre lentamente para encontrarla sentada frente al tocador dándome según ella una linda sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos ma- le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros

-Esta bien bebe- hice una mueca y ella rio- sabes que deben portarse bien, cuida a tus hermanitos y por favor no molesten a Carlie entre los 4, sabes como se pone si los encuentra como machos en celo detrás de ella- reí ante su expresión y la abrace mas fuerte.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir ma? Yo creo que papá te extraña- hizo una mueca ante la mención de mi papá y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No bebe, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Ma, pero no lo has visto en casi un año, debes… deben de extrañarse- le dije recordando la tristeza de los ojos de papá cada fin de semana que lo veíamos y ella no estaba con nosotros.

-Bien, pues eso debió de haberlo pensado antes nene, pero tu no te preocupes que esos son problemas de adultos, ahora abajo que tu tía Alice ya llego- dijo cuando escucho el claxon del coche de mi tía.

-esta bien ma, pero la próxima semana iremos juntos ¿Esta bien? El el cumpleaños de Carlie y mío y lo único que queremos es parecer una familia de nuevo- dije con tristeza, es ese momento vi los ojos de mi mamá ponerse vidriosos y supe que era el momento de marcharme.

BPOV

Vi la espaldita de Eddie salir por la puerta de mi recamara y al segundo siguiente me derrumbe, hace casi un año que no vivía mas que para mis hijos, esta mal, destrozada y herida, y todo por la culpa del maldito de Edward, por su culpa tenia que ver los ojos tristes de mis hijos cada vez que preguntaban por que su papá y yo no estábamos juntos ya, Eddie y Carlie parecían haberlo entendido mejor, pero Kevin y Ethan aun preguntabas de vez en cuando por el… lo siento hijos, su padre me dejo por otra esa no era una buena respuesta, así que solo les decía que eran cosas de adultos y me salía por la tangente (N/A yo creo que todas conocemos la expresión, pero si no, es una forma de decir, que cambiaban la conversación) así fue como de tener una mierda de vida, pase a tener una hermosa vida, a volver a tener una mierda de vida, solo que ahora había 4 personitas por las cuales luchar, pero todos los recuerdos dolían, y dolían demasiado….

-Bella hoy llegare tarde de la oficina- decía Edward al contestador, sabia que era la hora a la que iba a recoger a los niños, no sabia que pasaba, desde hace algunas semanas se repetía lo mismo, llamaba a la casa a la hora que iba a recoger a los niños y no me llamaba al móvil, siempre dejaba el mismo mensaje, sin alguna gota de cariño o algún sentimiento involucrado, llegaba en la madrugada a la casa, se dormía inmediatamente y se marchaba antes de que yo despertara, aunque en realidad si estaba despierta, pero solo lo notaba marcharse, sin decirme adiós ni darme un beso.

Hace mas de un mes que no hacíamos el amor, y fue un cambio realmente radical, siempre lo hacíamos, de hecho, no podíamos tener las manos para nosotros mismos, y apenas nos alejábamos de la gente y empezábamos a tocarnos con risitas tontas como si fuéramos adolescentes que acababan de tener su primera vez juntos, pero de repente cambio todo, fue como si se apagara la luz, ya no sonreía mas que una fingida para los niños, se olvido de mi, se olvido de todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos, de lo felices que habíamos sido estos 5 años sin separarnos, como una familia, como la mas hermosa familia que pudiera existir, pero como dicen por ahí… los cuentos de hadas no existen, y por creer en ellos lo estoy pagando muy caro.

Borre el mensaje de la contestadora y vi a Eddie que me miraba fijamente entrecerrando sus ojitos, era pequeño, pero aun así yo sabia que se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal, del cambio que tenia su padre hacia nosotros, intente sonreír con normalidad, no sabia si lo lograba, pero daba mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Bien niños. Vayan a dejar sus cosas y a lavarse las manos que ya vamos a comer.- los cuatro salieron corriendo, hacia sus recamaras riendo y haciéndose bromas entre ellos, sonreí con tristeza y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina a servirles sus platos.

Hace dos años que la señora Betty se había ido, era demasiado mayor para tanto jaleo en esta casa, Edward había dicho que consiguiéramos a alguien mas, pero yo estaba feliz de arreglar la casa, ahora que los cuatro niños ya estaban en la escuela fácilmente me podía encargar de limpiar y tener todo listo para cuando fuera la hora de recogerlos, y al principio fue hermoso, con la simple compañía de cochinada me dedicaba a limpiar todo el desastre que mis hermosos hijos hacían, pero ahora me sentía sola, Edward nunca estaba mas que los fines de semana y se dedicaba enteramente a los niños, no cruzábamos mas de 10 palabras diarias y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Sabia que quizás tenia problemas en el trabajo, pero aun así tenia miedo, nunca, por mas ajetreado que estuviera, me había tratado con la frialdad que me trataba últimamente.

Asi pase toda la tarde, tratando de distraerme para que no me afectara tanto la distancia de Edward, pero ya lo había decidido, lo quisiera o no, hoy hablaríamos y y me diría que era lo que pasaba…

..

..

..

-Edward, necesitamos hablar- le dije en cuanto sentí que abría la puerta de la recamara, eran las 3 de la mañana y el apenas estaba llegando a la casa.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo con voz cansada, por un momento dude que fuera el momento de hablar con el, sonaba realmente cansado, pero después recordé todo lo que había pasado últimamente y supe que no habría otro momento mejor que este para hablar.

-No Edward, no estoy dormida, ni el mes pasado ni ahora, siempre estoy despierta- prendí la luz de la mesita de noche y lo vi haciendo una mueca, entonces asintió con la cabeza y prendió la luz del cuarto.

-bien, entonces hablemos- dijo con decisión mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Edward, yo no se que esta pasando, quizás tengas problemas con el trabajo pero no.. me siento sola, siento que ya no es lo mismo de antes y quiero arreglarlo amor, yo… no se que pasa.. pero..- me levante de la cama dispuesta a abrazarlo y expresarle todo lo que sentía, a mostrarle mi apoyo, a besarlo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, estaba apunto de abrazarlo cundo escuche las peores palabras que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Quiero el divorcio Bella- me quede en shock, totalmente paralizada, no pensé que el desaseara eso, no pensé que estuviera tan dañada nuestra relación, no se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí parada sin hacer nada, hasta que encontré mi voz.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte en un susurro, llena de pánico, esto no podía estar pasando de verdad- Podemos arreglarlo Edward- dije desesperada- no creo que esa sea la solución, cuéntame que problemas tienes, háblame Edward- el negó con la cabeza, y siguió dando vueltas, entonces todos los acontecimientos pasados vinieron a darme vueltas por la cabeza, sus llegadas tardes, la inactividad sexual, el siempre había sido un hombre muy viril, no creía que en el ultimo tiempo se le hubiera quitado eso, todos esos mensaje fríos, esos besos inexistentes… entonces lo supe.

-¿Es que hay otra persona?- pregunte con apenas voz, y cuando vi sus ojos vidriosos dirigirse a mi supe que era verdad..

-Isabella… yo- Isabella…. Isabella….. Isabella… nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo, ni cuando estaba furioso conmigo… simplemente nunca….

-Déjalo Edward- me levante de la cama- puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a echarle un vistazo a los niños, y no te preocupes, mañana conseguiré a un abogado, que duermas bien.

..

..

..

Al siguiente día conseguí un abogado y empezaron los tramites de divorcio, desde entonces había sido la mujer mas desdichada del mundo. Ya había pasado casi un año de eso, y no supe más de el, más que un mes después cuando ambos fuimos al juzgado a firmar el divorcio, sin dirigirnos la palabra y tratando de evadir nuestras miradas.

Nunca pensé que nos pasaría eso, nos habíamos casado en un arranque de locura cuando Ethan y Kevin tenia apenas 6 meses, nos fuimos a Las Vegas y nos amamos con locura, Alice y Esme se habían enojado muchísimo con nosotros pero no nos importo éramos los mas felices en ese entonces….

Pero la vida seguía, y tenia que prepararme mentalmente para el siguiente fin de semana, Eddie y Carlie cumplían 13 años, y me habían dicho que lo único que querían de regalo era que saliéramos todos al parque como hacíamos antes, cuando me lo dijeron mi corazón sufrió una sacudida, yo me sentía miserable por el abandono de Edward, pero sabia que aunque mis hijos lo veían cada fin de semana lo extrañaban demasiado.

No sabia nada de el, cada que Alice o Esme trataban de decirme algo las evadía, mis hijos ya sabían que debían hablarme lo menos posible de su padre, lo averiguaron cuando cada que lo mencionaban algunas lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por mis mejillas.

Pero ahora tenia que reunir fuerzas, el próximo sábado lo vería, quizás se había casado con la mujer por la que me dejo, que aunque nunca me lo confirmo yo estaba segura de que por eso me había pedido el divorcio, en fin, tenia que ser fuerte por mis hijos, ellos lo valían y por ellos daría hasta mi ultimo esfuerzo.

..

..

..

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritamos Ethan, Kevin y yo cuando Carlie y Eddie entraron por la cocina, los tres nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para hacer el desayuno para los cumpleañeros de hoy. Los niños se estaban abrazando y felicitando cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Yo voy chicos- les dije a mis hijos- ustedes siéntense que el desayuno ya esta listo- y Salí corriendo de la cocina para alcanzar a contestar el teléfono.

-Diga- conteste aun con la voz alegre por estar jugando con kev y Ethan mientras preparábamos el desayuno… pero no escuchaba nada al otro lado de la línea- Diigaaaa- dije alargando la palabra para ver si me escuchaban.

-Hola… Bella- y supe quien era..

-Oh! Hola Edward- nunca había llamado a la casa, siempre llamaba al móvil de Carlie o Eddie cuando quería hablar con ellos- ¿Quieres hablar con Cal y Edd? Ahora te los paso…

-NO!... No, en realidad, quería hablar contigo

-Oh ¿Enserio?.. hmm bueno.. y ¿que necesitas?- pregunte dudosa y con el corazón latiendo a mil, hace demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba su hermosa voz… pero tenia que recordar que ya no era mio, que seguro había alguien mas quien era la dueña de el.

-Yo.. esto, supongo que los niños te comentaron que querían que saliéramos juntos hoy- lo único que salió de mis labios fue un –aja- pues, yo… quería saber si estaba bien que pasara por ustedes como en una hora, podemos hacer un picnic, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo yo todo preparado, tu solo preocúpate por que los niños estén listos, supongo que están desayunando ¿no? ¿Aun es la tradición preparar el desayuno a los cumpleañeros?- pregunto en un susurro, y yo estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer, suponía que los niños habían olvidado esa tontería de que querían que saliéramos juntos, pero supongo que los subestime demasiado, y aquí estaba yo, hablando con el amor de mi vida que me había botado a la basura.

-Si Edward, aun es la tradición en esta casa- suspire- y esta bien como en una hora.. ¿Puedo llevar a cochinada y a sus bebes? Supongo que los niños te habrán dicho que tiene 3 cachorritos- le pregunte esperanzada, con cochinada ahí podría zafarme fácilmente de cualquier momento a solas con el.

-Si claro que puedes traerlos, y si me contaron… supongo que deben ser hermosos, esta pensando… quizás.. ¿Me podrían regalar uno? Estaba pensando en comprar un perrito…..

-Claro, en un rato mas escoges cual quieres, así los niños tienen con quien jugar cuando vayan a tu casa- dije con sorna- nos vemos en un rato Edward- y colgué el teléfono…. Este iba a ser un día muy largo

…

…

…

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa ya llego mi papaaaaaaaaa- Grito Kevin desde la parte de debajo de la casa, y enseguida entro Ethan corriendo.

-Ya vámonos ma!, mi papá ya llego por nosotros…

-Ya voy Ethan, tranquilízate, ahora ve por las correas de los perros y pónselas, irán con nosotros.

-Si- grito Ethan saliendo igual de rápido que como había entrado.

Yo respire profundo y salí de mi habitación antes de arrepentirme, era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, después de todo teníamos 4 hijos, no era como si pudiera evitarlo toda la vida.

Cuando pase por la cocina vi a los niños con los perros y las correas eran dos machos y una hembra, los machos se llamaban bimbo y vaca (idea de los niños por supuesto) y la hembra se llamaba queso (esa también fue idea de los niños)

Tuve que ir a tomar yo a cochinada, por que estaba tan emocionada que estaba corriendo demasiado y el pobre de Ethan no la podía controlar, así que la tranquilice y la tome yo, cuando salimos de la casa me encontré con una camioneta tipo Hummer, pero que tenia descubierta la parte trasera –yo no sabia de coches ni me interesaba saber- pero se veía realmente gigantesca.

Cuando nos acercamos mas pude ver a Edward recargado en la camioneta en todo su esplendor, ahora recordaba por que me encantaba tanto, era un dios griego, y a pesar de que ambos –el y yo- ya habíamos pasado la edad joven seguía viéndose hermoso, alto y fuerte, sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha dando paso a unas piernas musculosas que prometían aguantar mucho peso.

En fin ese ya no era mi hombre y no podía fantasear con el, aunque se viera magnifico en esa playera negra de manga corta pegada a su abdomen marcado y con esos jeans azul obscuro que marcaban cada musculo de su cuerpo…

Respira Bella…. Respira me suplicaba internamente pero no podía llevarlo acabo.

-Feliz cumpleaños niños- dijo agachándose para cargar a Carlie y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Eddie, se dijeron algunas cosas al oído y sonrieron los tres, después bajo a Carlie para poder cargar a Kevin y Ethan que empezaron a gritar como locos cuando Edward les empezó a hacer cosquillas. Y mi corazón se volvió a partir al verlo interactuar con nuestros hijos y recordar que ya no podía tener eso diario en nuestra casa, me sentí realmente mal al ver las caras de emoción de mis pequeños, ellos no merecían lo que por nuestra culpa estaba pasando, así que decidí que debía hablar con Edward sobre esto.

-Hola Bella- La sensual voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, se había acercado mucho a mi y antes de que me diera cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo me estrecho entre sus brazos y me levanto del suelo enterrando su cara en mi cuello e inhalando como hacia siempre cuando estábamos juntos. En ese momento me sentí tan bien que olvide todo a mi alrededor por unos momentos hasta que el gritito de " uuuuuuuu" de mis hijos y el gruñido de Edward me sacaron de mi ensoñación y descubrí que seguía entre los brazos de mi eterno amor.

-Hola Edward…. Mmm.. me estas aplastando- susurre quedito y en su oído, lo sentí estremecerse y soltarme poco a poco.

-Lo siento Bella, hace mucho que no te veía y te extrañaba- sonrió de lado y mi corazón se salto un latido. No debía creer nada de lo que saliera de esos sexys labios si no quería salir lastimada al final del dia.

-Bueno, ¿Iremos al parque o no?- escuche la voz de Carlie sofocando unas risitas.

-Claro- contesto Edward- pero primero preséntenme a la nueva familia- y fue así como los niños se engarzaron en una animada conversación acerca de los nuevo cachorritos y como habían nacido. Cuando finalmente terminaron de contarle Edward acomodo a los perros con un arnés especial a la parte trasera de la camioneta y ayudo a subir a los niños ya que era demasiado alta.

Yo estaba planeando mi salto cuando sentí sus grandes manos en mi cintura levantándome para que alcanzara a pisar el escalón de la camioneta, y cuando al fin lo alcance y estaba apunto de meterme para sentarme, mi pie resbalo y para evitar que callera y diera todo un espectáculo Edward me detuvo rápidamente….. con sus manos en mi trasero….


	36. epilogo parte 2

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpo Edward en un tartamudeo, yo estaba segura que estaba mas roja que un tomate.  
-No te preocupes- me impulse y me senté rápidamente en el asiento para alejarme del peligro que representaban sus manos para mi.  
Edward cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta a la camioneta mientras los niños jugaban en los asientos de atrás.  
Gracias a dios llegamos pronto al parque y con todo el jaleo de los niños y los perros pude mantenerme alejada de Edward, hasta que nos sentamos a comer.  
-tranquilos niños- les dije a Kevin y Ethan que estaban jugando luchitas.  
-Si mamá- contestaron al unisonó y empezaron a comer sus tortas.  
-oye ma, ¿Qué crees que acaba de pasar?- gritoneo emocionada Carlie que venia llegando de dar una vuelta al lago, se sentó junto a mi, me abrazo por los hombros y me beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso que te tienen tan emocionada?- le pregunte sonriendo  
-¿Recuerdas el chico que te había contado? ¿Erick?- pregunto mientras daba grititos de emoción  
-Siiiiii- le conteste algo confundida, entonces soltó un chillido tan fuerte que hizo que sus hermanos y Edward le pusieran atención.  
-Pues estaba daño la vuelta al lago con Queso, como te había dicho yyyyyy ¡me lo encontré! ¿A que no adivinas ma?- iba a contestar pero ella volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera abrir la boca- ¡ME INVITO A SALIR! ¡EL NIÑO MAS LINDO DE LA ESCUELA ME INVITO A SALIR!- grito provocando que Edward y Eddie escupieran lo que tenían en la boca.  
-Por supuesto le dijiste que no ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Edward pellizcando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice, escuche que alguien resoplaba y fije mi vista en Eddie que hacia exactamente lo mismo que su papá, era como poner un espejo a lado de Edward, eran exactamente iguales.  
-¿Qué?- grito Carlie- ¿Decirle que no a Erick? No hablas en serio pa- Edward estrecho los ojos y estaba segura que iba a soltar una grosería, entonces supe que el momento de intervenir había llegado.  
-Por supuesto que no habla enserio Cal- mire feo a Edward y a Eddie- ellos solo están celosos, ya sabes como son los hombres nena, pero cuéntanos ¿Cuándo y a donde saldrán?- Carlie volvió a soltar chilliditos de emoción y nos conto con lujo de detalles la conversación que había tenido con Erick.  
Después de ese rato incomodo para cuatro miembros de la familia, mas específicamente los cuatro hombres, los niños decidieron quemar energías con los perros, todos menos vaca que era el mas perezoso al igual que yo, se fueron a jugar con una pelota, cava y yo nos tiramos en el pasto, yo a leer un libro y el a que lo acariciara.  
Estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que no sentí cuando alguien se acercaba.  
-Creo que me quedare con vaca- dijo Edward sentándose alado de mi- me recuerda demasiado a ti, y es lo que necesito en mi casa- suspiro y yo sentí que la sangre me hervía, no sabia si de rabia o de dolor.  
-No se por que haces esos comentarios Edward, pero puedes ahorrártelos- escupí apunto de soltar el llanto- por si no lo recuerdas eres tu el que me pidió el divorcio, así que yo creo que lo que menos necesitas es algo que te recuerde a mi en tu casa- estaba apunto de pararme para largarme de ahí cuando los niños llegaron corriendo gracias a dios.  
-Maaaa ¿Recuerdas que es nuestro Cumpleaños?- pregunto Eddie mientras Carlie ponía cara de no romper un plato, sabia que eso me iba acostar caro.  
-Ajap- conteste entrecerrando los ojos  
-¿A que no adivinas que acaba de pasar?- alce las cejas en señal de que continuara y sonrió- Nos encontramos a mi tío Emmett y a mi tía Rose, y nos dijeron que viniéramos a pedirles permiso para que nos llevaran al cine ¿Por favor podemos ir?- los cuatro pusieron pucheritos y me fue imposible decirles que no, tres minutos después Emmett llevaba a Carlie en la espalda y a Ethan en los brazos mientras Rose se recargaba en Eddie y tomaba la mano de Kevin alejándose de nosotros directo al estacionamiento.  
-Entonces se acabo nuestra tarde familiar- suspiro Edward  
-Supongo que si- internamente solté un suspiro de alivio.  
-Bien, te llevare a casa, ¿te importa si primero pasamos a la mía a dejar a vaca? Hablaba enserio cuando decía que era el que quería- moví la cabeza negativamente pero no dije nada, no entendía su actitud de conquistador cuando me había prácticamente tirado a la basura.  
Recogimos todo el desastre en silencio y lo guardamos en la canasta, acomodamos a los perros en la parte trasera de la camioneta y nos subimos para irnos, esta vez si un gran salto para subirme antes de que se le ocurriera ayudarme de nuevo.  
Pronto llegamos a su casa, era mas pequeña que en la que vivía con los niños pero igual de hermosa, tenia un amplio jardín en la parte trasera, lo supe por que me fue adonde llevamos a vaca, pero no contábamos con que cochinada, alberque nos llevábamos a su bebe saltaría de la camioneta seguida de sus cachorritos y se pondría a correr por todo el jardín, había un pequeño estanque donde, al pasar corriendo cochinada me empujo y termine empapada, me estaba sacudiendo cuando Edward cayo encima de mi, apenas tuvo tiempo de girarnos, me tomo por la cintura y me volteo para caer el en el piso el estanque y no aplastarme.  
-Creo que fue una mala idea tratar de quitarle un cachorro a cochinada- jadeo Edward sacudiéndose el agua, no pude soportarlo y rompí en carcajadas, debíamos vernos ridículos en un estanque completamente empapados debido a una perrita traviesa, Edward me siguió en las risas pero pronto nos dio frio y tuvimos que entrar a su casa para secarnos.  
-Espero que esto pueda quedarte- me dijo Edward extendiéndome un pants y una playera, yo estaba envuelta en un albornos así que agradecí su atención.  
-Gracias Edward, usare tu baño para cambiarme si no te molesta-  
-Por supuesto que no, mientras preparare café, si no nos enfermaremos- con un movimiento de cabeza dio la vuelta y yo entre al cuarto de baño para cambiarme.

EPOV  
-¿Estas seguro que era el pants mas pequeño que tenias? – escuche la voz de Bella a mis espaldas, estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina con la playera y el pants que le había dado, y se veía completamente ridícula, su cabello aun mojado se pegaba a su hermoso rostro la playera mostraba uno de sus hombros por que le quedaba demasiado grande y tenia el pants agarrado con una mano en la cintura hecho bolas, estuve apunto de soltar una carcajada.  
-¿Que pasa si sueltas el pantalón?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio para no reír, ella hizo una mueca y lo soltó, en el instante siguiente el pantalón estaba en el piso y entonces si solté una carcajada, ella al principio hizo un puchero pero después de unió a mis risas.  
-Creo que tendré que quitármelo- se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, yo seguí en mi tarea de preparara el café. Unos minutos después escuche que Bella se sentaba en el taburete de cocina, y lévate la vista para ver la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto, había cumplido con eso de quitarse el pantalón, solo traía la playera que mostraba el inicio de sus hombros y sus largas piernas, su cabello había empezado a secarse y sus risos se estaban formando, sus labios rojos debido al cambio de temperatura al mojarnos y sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillando de expectación, no me pude controlar mas, apague la estufa y me acerque a ella.  
-Edward ¿Qué..?- pero no la deje terminar, al instante siguiente sus labios estaban en los míos, con urgencia y desesperación, esa desesperación de haber estado sin ella durante todo este tiempo.  
No supe como paso, ni quien había sido el responsable, pero ambos estábamos desnudos entrando a mi recamara, yo tenia sus glúteos presionados en mis manos mientras ella tenia enredadas sus piernas en mi cadera y nos besábamos con desesperación, cuando sentí el principio de la cama la recosté en ella y me puse encima.  
-Te necesito Edward- jadeo Bella cuando succione uno de sus pezones que se levantaba de excitación.  
-Tus deseos son mis ordenes Bella- entonces me coloque entra sus piernas con mi miembro presionando su entrada, la escuche gemir mi nombre y no pude mas, de una sola estocada la penetre hasta el fondo, como la extrañaba, su carne cerrándose contra mi, sus gemidos, sus gestos, todas y cada una de sus reacciones y todas y cada una de las reacciones que provocaba en mi, empecé un vaivén lento al principio, pero pronto se hizo desesperante y la embestía fuerte mientras ella me pedía mas, y yo como su esclavo que era, la complacía. Pronto llegamos al clímax entre gritos y gemidos, puedo asegurar que fue la sensación mas fuerte que había vivido en toda mi vida, pude tocar el cielo con las manos para luego hundirme en los mas profundo del infierno y quemarme con solo rosar su piel. Jadeantes nos recostamos uno contra el otro, yo no quería salir de ella, y no lo hice, pero pronto el sueño me venció y me deje llevar por el, por primera vez en meses sentía paz al momento de dormir, pero esa paz no duro mucho, por que en lo que yo sentí como poco tiempo un frio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, desperté sobresaltado para darme cuenta que Bella estaba llorando y saliendo de mi habitación, rápidamente me levante y me puse el pants que había botado a lado de la cama, Salí corriendo para alcanzar a Bella pero fue muy tarde, ella se estaba subiendo a un taxi, corrí detrás de el gritando su nombre pero en vez de frenar, el taxi acelero mas haciéndome imposible el poder alcanzarlo…

BPOV  
Un maldito mes había pasado desde que Edward soy un imbécil egocéntrico Cullen y yo habíamos hecho el amor, al menos para mi había sido eso, trataba de esquivarlo siempre, no volví a salir con el y con los niños juntos y mande a Emmett a que trajera a cochinada y a los cachorros de su casa, el día de hoy estaba demasiado indispuesta, desde en la mañana había vomitado todo lo que tenia en el estomago y no había podido probar bocado, Alice había venido por los niños para llevarlos al colegio y prometió llevarlos a su casa después de que salieran para que yo descansara un poco, aunque había prácticamente rogado por que fuera al doctor yo estaba segura de que había sido una tostada de atún que había comido ayer por la tarde y que estaba echada a perder, esperaba que al sacarla toda volviera a la normalidad.  
Estaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, pensando en Edward y el motivo por el que me había vuelto a hacer el amor, estaba demasiado dolida por eso, yo aun lo amaba y no quería hablar con el para que me dijera "perdón, fue un gran error y no volverá a suceder" por que entonces si estaba segura de que moriría de dolor.  
Entonces escuche un ruido en la cocina y me maldije por no haber cerrado la puerta que daba al patio, seguro cochinada se había metido y haría un desastre, me levante lentamente para que mi estomago no se alborotara mas de lo que ya estaba y cuando estaba apunto de salir de mi recamara la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y tres hombres con la cara cubierta y armas en las manos entraron a mi habitación.  
-Con que aquí estabas princesa- dijo uno con la voz ronca y acercándose a mi, yo trate de correr pero no di ni dos pasos cuando ya me habían tomado por la cintura y me levantaron sacándome de mi habitación y de mi casa.  
Me aventaron en la parte trasera de una camioneta y me amarraron los pies, las manos y me pusieron una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca mientras rápidamente mientras la camioneta se ponía en camino a quien sabe donde. Trate de forcejear y gritar pero lo único que gane fue una patada en mi espalda, así que me rendí y le di gracias a dios por que mis hijos no estuvieran en casa y ellos no sufrieran esto, yo daría mi vida por ellos antes de que se encontraran en una situación así.  
Sentí que la camioneta se detenía y alguno delos tipos enmascarados me cargaba como costal y me sacaba de la camioneta. Yo no podía ver nada y estaba desesperada, no sabia por que me pasaba esto, hace muchísimo tiempo que mi familia había dejado de ser parte de las mafias, y aunque yo tenia dinero no era demasiado como para secuestrarme y pedir un rescate… amenos que fueran por las fortunas de mi papá y de los Cullen juntas...  
-Vaya vaya- escuche una voz grave cerca de mi, y entonces una mano extremadamente fría tomo mi rostro- Pero si después de todo Cullen tiene buenos gustos Jane, supongo que una señorita tan linda como ella solo estaría con ese imbécil por sexo, ¿Así que fue eso? Eh – la mano me soltó- ¿Cullen te dio sexo y por eso lo dejaste ir? – no entendía nada... ¿Quién demonios era Jane y por que hablaban de que había tenido sexo con Edward? Mi corazón se oprimió aun mas, pero lo recordé, hace tantos años que habían pasado que ya casi estaba olvidado ¡Jane! Era la mujer que lo había dejado ir cuando yo pensé que estaba muerto ¿Pero que hacia ella aquí?  
-Esperemos que allá hecho caso a tu llamado y venga pronto, mi paciencia tiene un límite muy corto…  
EPOV  
-¡EDWARD!- escuche una voz alterada al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿Quién habla?- pregunte confundido, no tenia registrado ese número  
-Soy Jane Edward, ellos la tienen- dijo en un jadeo y mi corazón se paralizo, no podía se la tenían ¡yo me había separado de ella para protegerla y aun así habían ido por ella!  
-¿Dónde están?- pregunte desesperado mientras corría por las llaves de mi auto  
-Están en el muelle de luna, en una bodega que esta abandonada, pero no puedes venir, es una trampa- dijo despacio como si temiera que alguien mas la escuchara  
-¡Me importa una mierda que sea una trampa!- grite- Tienen a mi mujer y voy a ir por ella- y corte la comunicación, estaba saliendo cuando el Jeep de Emmett de estaciono en la entrada.  
-Mueve tu basura de ahí Emmett- grite mientras corría a mi coche  
-¡Vaya! Que geniecito- dijo acercándose a mi, entonces vio mi rostro y el suyo se endureció- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué estas así?  
-La tienen Emmett, no sirvió de nada el alejarme de ella, ¡La tienen maldita sea!- grite subiéndome a mi auto, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Emmett me detuvo  
-¿Dónde?- pregunto con un gruñido  
-En el muelle de luna, en una bodega- entonces soltó la puerta y Salí disparado de ahí, en un record de 7 minutos había llegado al muelle, rápidamente localice la bodega, ya que solo había dos y en la otra había un taller de autos, obviamente estrían en la abandonada, se veía completamente desierto por fuera pero sabia que dentro me estaba esperando un verdadero ejercito, sin importarme nada baje del auto y me dirigí ala puerta, la abrí lentamente , pero en cuanto puse un pie dentro dos hombres me tomaron por los brazos y me inmovilizaron, la puerta se cerro y me llevaron hasta el fondo de la bodega.  
Vi a mi Bella tirada en el piso en una esquina, amordazada y amarrada por todas partes, trate de soltarme pero los hombres me tenían bien sujeto y no pude hacer nada.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es Edward Cullen –Aro dio una palmada como si le diera verdadero gusto verme- y Jane que me decía que no vendrías, déjame decirte Edward que fuiste muy astuto, por un momento pensé que mi plan no era bueno y lo estaba replanteando ¡Mira que divorciarte de ella solo por protegerla!  
BPOV  
¿Qué? Divorciarse de mi solo por protegerme ¿Qué demonios….?  
-Estaba apunto de dar la orden de que la trajeran aquí, cuando uno de mis informantes me dijo que le habías pedido el divorcio, en ese momento pensé que mi plan de nada serviría, yo quería hacerte sufrir, pero si le habías pedido el divorcio era por que ya no la querías, así que me dije.. No Aro, ella ya no es una solución, y tu sabes que no me meto con niños verdad Edward ¿Por eso lo hiciste?, así que ya no sabia que hacer, no tenias una nueva amante, y tu familia es demasiado peligrosa para tomar a alguno de ellos, digamos que la dulce Bella era la mejor opción- el señor que ahora sabia se llamaba Aro seguía hablando respondiendo todas y cada una de mis preguntas... así que Edward si me amaba, nunca había tenido una amante, y solo me había pedido el divorcio para que estos infelices no me hicieran nada ¡No sabia si llorar o reír! Me enteraba de que el amor de mi vida me amaba… unos minutos antes de morir ¡Que vida Dios mío! ¡Que vida!  
-Ya había desistido- continuo Aro- hace mas o menos un mes había desistido, pero por pura casualidad, uno de mis hombres salió a dar un paseo al parque ¿Adivina que vio? Si Edward, lo mande seguirte y vio todos y cada uno de tus pasos, así que me di cuenta de que todo era una jugarreta tuya, tuve que esperar todo este tiempo un momento oportuno para traerla aquí, ¡y aquí estamos!- entonces su tono de voz cambio, ya no sonaba feliz como si estuviera en una reunión con viejos compañeros, ahora su voz sonaba fuerte y me daba demasiado miedo- Nadie se burla de mi Edward, y tu lo hiciste dos veces, aunque no se por que mi hija te dejo escapar la vez pasada, es algo que ya no importa, hoy morirás, lo que debió haber pasado hace doce años pasara hoy, lastima que primero tendrás que ver morir a tu dulce esposa, de algún modo tenia que cobrarme que me vieras la cara ¿no? Así que, despídete de ella….  
En ese momento escuche un montón de disparos, una bala –supongo yo- me atravesó el hombro y todo se volvió negro en ese instante….

…

-Bella... ¿Bella? ¿Estas despierta amor?- escuchaba una suave voz a lo lejos, mis parpados pesaban y sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido. Trate de despertar pero fue demasiado difícil hacerlo, no lograba moverme, pero entonces sucedió… pude parpadear.  
Al principio lo veía todo borroso un fondo blanco y ya, pero poco a poco mis ojos empezaron a enfocar y acostumbrarse ala luz y pude ver la sonriente cara de Edward frente a mi, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, todo era horriblemente blanco y apestaba a desinfectante.  
-¿Cómo te sientes amor?- me pregunto dulcemente... Entonces lo recordé, los disparos, el dolor, gire mi vista para ver mi hombro y gemí ante el tamaño de la venda que lo cubría  
-Lo lamento amor, no pude hacer algo antes de que te hirieran, fue mi culpa- negué levemente con la cabeza y trate de hablar  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con la voz ronca  
-¿Recuerdas lo de aro?- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cara, yo asentí lentamente por que aun estaba adolorida- pues en el momento en que te iban a…. Disparar- suspiro- llegaron mis hermanos y nuestros padres, digamos que…. Tantos años en la mafia les dejaron algo y que Aro no volverá a ser un problema para nosotros- solté un suspiro, había tenido tanto miedo.  
-¿Tu estas bien?- pregunte lentamente y el asintió con la cabeza, entonces la puerta dela recamara se abrió y mis cuatro hijos asomaron su cabeza por ella, en cuanto me vieron una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.  
-¡Mami!- gritaron los 4 y vinieron a abrazarme, yo los bese a todos con todo el amor que les podía demostrar y ellos se acurrucaron conmigo.  
-¿Ya podemos darle la sorpresa pa?- pregunto Ethan con entusiasmo  
-No lo se…- Edward fingió no estar convencido, pero una sonrisa había aparecido en la comisura de sus labios.  
-¡O vamos papá!- interrumpió Carlie, su emoción ya me estaba desesperando ¿Qué sorpresa me podrían tener en el hospital? ¿Un oso de peluche gigante?...  
-¡Vas a ser mamá de nuevo!- gritaron mis hijos al unisonó y empecé a escuchar un alboroto... Un hermanito, que bueno no me gusta que seamos los menores, espero sea niña, Asi mi papa no será un posesivo... esos y miles comentarios mas parecido, yo estaba en shock, lleve lentamente mi mano sana a mi vientre y sentí una sonrisa extenderse por mi cara.  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y Alice se llevo a mis hijos con el pretexto de darnos privacidad.  
-¿Estas contenta amor?- pregunto Edward tomando mi mano  
-Claro que si- sonreí- es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado después de esto.  
Note que el rostro de Edward se endurecía y que sus chispeantes ojos se apagaban un poco.  
-No se si podrás perdonarme, todo lo que hice Bella yo…- lo interrumpí en ese instante  
-No seas un tonto Edward Anthony Cullen por supuesto que te perdono, escuche todo lo que Aro dijo, y se que siempre me amaste, y que lo hiciste por protegerme... no quiero volver a hablar del tema ¿ok?- pregunte con los ojos entrecerrado y vi una gran sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Edward.  
-Bien, entonces yo tengo otra sorpresa que darte- sonrió y beso mi mano, después se acerco a mi y susurro- Tendremos otros gemelos- y mi Shock creció, pero Edward no me dio tiempo de nada ya que en ese instante pego sus labios a los míos en un dulce beso que dacia cuanto nos amábamos.

…  
…


	37. Chapter 37

eeeyyyy YA LAS AMOCIONE! jajajaja la historia ya esta terminada hace mucho.. recurro a un nuevo capitulo de esta para informarles a las chicas que no me tienen en alerta de autor que acabo de subir una nueva historia.. para la que se quiera pasar a echar un vistazo :) un beso!


End file.
